


Clashing Sounds

by DeathUponDeath_A27



Category: RWBY, Ruby x Weiss - Fandom, white rose - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Romance, Ruby x Weiss, Smut, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 95,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathUponDeath_A27/pseuds/DeathUponDeath_A27
Summary: Ruby, a punk rock girl who's main objective is to become a huntress believing there's no time to be chasing hearts. Advancing two years ahead into Beacon Academy, she finds herself in a situation where she has to play the part of being a great team leader and partner to Weiss Schnee, as well as figuring out her heart's other needs. Ruby's and Weiss' relationship undergoes internal battles of emotions during their time together. Confusion and doubt are their biggest obstacles that they must work past together, but can they do it?All rights belong to Monty Oum and the Roosterteeth family!





	1. Ruby and Friends?

They are about 20 minutes away from arriving at Beacon Academy as Ruby is starring out the window of the aircraft with her sister at her side.

"Well, this will be our new home, Ruby, so be prepared to meet new people and make lots of friends." states Yang emphasizing on the word lots.

"Why would I need to make new friends, when I have you?" Ruby questions.

Yang just stares at her placing a hand on her hip. Ruby turns her attention away from the window looking at her older sister expectantly. "Ruby" Yang places a hand on Ruby's head. "We may not be able to be with each other all the time. I'm sure we'll definitely see each other, but you have to learn how to make new friends, it'll be fun and maybe you can form a band! You sing somewhat... But you play guitar!" she says smiling at her while Ruby just pouts. They then turn their heads to the direction of a man throwing up, vomit boy they call him.

"Ew!" both Ruby and Yang shrieked.

"Ugh, Yang get away from me, I think you have vomit on your shoes!" cried Ruby. 

"Ah! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" 

They are just arriving at Beacon Academy as the two of them were running and screaming away from each other due to Yang having throw up on her shoes. Upon stepping off the aircraft, Ruby was breathing in every aspect of Beacon Academy.

"Yang! Look at his weapon! Oh, it looks so awesome! Oh, and that one, did you see it, did you see it?!"

"Er, and what about your Cresent Rose, Ruby?"

"Of course I love Cresent Rose! None can compare to my sweet Cresent Rose!"

"Haha, OK Rubes, but you have to make sure you make some friends. Oh don't give all your love just to Cresent Rose, show Damien (gestures to Ruby's electric guitar) and Crimson Rainfell some love too." Yang says while ruffling her sister's hair and adjusting the weight of Ruby's acoustic guitar on her shoulders. 

"I don't need friends, I have you." Ruby muttered. 

Several feets away from Yang and Ruby, stood a young girl dressed in a white combat skirt and long sleeve petite coat and an icy cold stare, yet captivating carried a blade called Myrtenaster on her hip, her signature weapon. She also carried a sturdy case for her violin which she refused to put in the carrier along with her other belongings that would be delivered to her dorm. She was eavesdropping on the two cause not only were they so loud, but she found the younger girl with short dark hair with red highlights with bangs almost covering one of her eyes super cute. Not only that, she's carrying a gig bag which holds her electric guitar around her back, musically talented, even better she thought. Then she realized the both of them were carrying guitars, the taller blonde seemed to be carrying an acoustic one. 

"What's her name, Ruby? I'm going to have to remember that." 

But it wasn't just the fact that she found Ruby to be cute, but overhearing the fact that Ruby plays guitar and sings caught her attention. What also drew her was the fact that Ruby doesn't really plan on making friends or have any, something she herself can relate to. She was never the kind of an open girl. Then shaking her head she contemplates, I can't possibly be thinking she's cute, she's too young, well only like two years younger or something, so that's actually not that bad, right? 

But also for the reason that she is crushing on another of her gender, which is fine in her perspective, but what would her father think? Considering the fact that she is the heiress to the widely known Schnee Dust Company, she hoped that she was just confused with herself and in the end of it all, she will find herself to be straight, but only time will tell. 

[Ruby and Yang] 

Yang looks onto Ruby. "Uh, well I have to go, cause I have a lot of friends waiting for me! See ya, Rubes!" 

Twirling wildly around Ruby and laughing straight into Beacon, Yang leaves with a whole group of friends, not even realizing she knocked her own sister down. Ruby quickly slung her gig bag so that it was ontop of her before she fell. Managing to rise back up again with her head still spinning, she tries to walk towards the building of Beacon, that is until she is knocked down again for bumping into whom they call, Ice Queen.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you dunce!" Ruby has gathered her head back together. She froze in awe. 

She's so pretty and those blue eyes...not even her scar over her left eye can deminish such beauty. 

Shaking her head, she begins picking up one of the girl's luggage apologizing. "I'm really, really sorry, it was an accident!" 

Ruby explained frantically still on the ground with her bangs flowing away from her face. Weiss was able to see more clearly the lovely silver eyes of Ruby, perfectly thinly lined with black eyeliner bringing out her eyes even more. Weiss was captivated, but tried to keep her authoritive demeanor the moment she realized she was going at it again with Ruby's appearance. 

"Sorry? You're sorry? Is that all you can say? Do you have any idea what these are? They're dust! My family owns a dust company, you know!? You cluts!" 

She didn't mean to be so harsh on the girl who she is developing a strange liking towards, but she was not going to have her new feelings being revealed or be in the way of her pride. 

"Well, I said that I'm sorry, but if that's not enough--" Ruby's head seemed to be spinning again for now she needed to sneeze because the Ice Queen was waving around one of her dust as one rolls out of the suitcase going towards a girl who has her eyes glued to a book. She picks up dust. 

"Hey!" The Ice Queen screamed. "Are you even listening to me?" 

She continues rambling on about her dust, but things were going on a blank for Ruby who sneezed very loudly causing an eruption on the Ice Queen. 

Awe no, I'm messing up with such a cutie. Maybe if I weren't so terrible she wouldn't be so cold. Ruby thought. 

"Arrgg!! I can't believe you! How did you even make it into Beacon anyway? Just cheat your way through? Cause clearly you're a little too young! And someone like you just isn't ready. We fight real monsters here, not just your everyday practice and training."

"Look, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby spat. 

The bookworm from the other side of Ruby and the young cold lass had picked up the dust that fell towards her approached Ruby and the Ice Queen. 

"Actually, it's heiress. Her name Weiss, Weiss Schnee of the Dust Company."

"Finally some recognition! Hmph!"

With that, Weiss left Ruby. Turning to Weiss' direction, Ruby calls out,"Hey, I'm really sorry again, and I'll make it up to you!" 

Turning around, she saw that the girl who had just approached them both was leaving her too.   
"Oh man, I just ruined someone else's first day..."   
She lets out a sigh and hears someone throwing up in the bushes. 

Oh no, not him again. Poor guy, but I should go inside and hopefully find Yang. 

_______________________________________________________

[Weiss' POV, Ballroom]

Just what the hell is wrong with me? she thought to herself. Why her? Why Ruby? She's such a dunce, cluts, and a dolt. So why? Was it just because of the fact that she found her a cute rocker type and that she a problem making friends? She was sure to meet plenty of other cute people with the same problem and aesthetics as Ruby. But there was just something about Ruby that she couldn't touch. 

C'mon Weiss, you'll meet better people, it's just your first day. Plus, I'm here to be a Huntress, not to be chasing hearts that may not even return the feelings.

Inside the academy, she again hears the voice of Ruby and her sister Yang talking about the situation Ruby got into earlier. She decided to sneak up behind Ruby.

"You!!" Weiss yelled. 

Ruby jumps into Yang's arms startled believing what had just happened earlier was happening again. 

"Oh no, not again, I said I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you!" Ruby pleaded. 

"Well, why don't you guys just start over? I mean, it just sounded like you two got off on the wrong foot." Yang insisted.

Ruby hopped out of Yang's arms. "You're right! Hi, I'm Ruby!" She holds out her right hand hoping for a handshake while Weiss just stares at her arms crossed. 

Hmm...

Weiss is hesitant, thinking to herself, I'm a little curious to know how soft those hands are...oh no, no, don't do that, be cold Weiss, be cold. 

So instead she almost slaps Ruby in the face with a flier telling her to get herself educated with the Schnee Dust Company. 

"Hey, do you even hear me? Are you that brain dead? You wanna make it up to me, at least listen to what I have to say." The heiress demands. 

"Um, I'm, I'm listening..." Ruby's silver eyes went wide in fear of what Weiss may do to her if she messes up again. As for Weiss, she again questions why does it have to be Ruby? Oooh, why does she have to be so adorably stupid? So innocent? 

She shook those thoughts away believing that maybe she's just confused and that she has no hopes with Ruby, at least not at this rate. They're at the ballroom half listening to Ozpin.

"I see wasted energy in you guys, but with that energy, here at Beacon Academy, you guys will reach higher, you will excel, blah, blah, blah." 

Weiss, Ruby and Yang were all lost in their own thoughts until... "And with that said, children, rest assured, your first training starts tomorrow, but fear not, you won't be alone. You'll be in teams...that is if you survive, which I'm sure you will." He quickly adds taking a sip out of his coffee. 

_______________________________________________________

[Later that night]

"Isn't nice that we get to sleep here with everyone else? Well, mainly cause of the boys." Yang says to Ruby while keeping her eyes locked on to a random guy stretching before lying down.

"Yang, we're here to become Huntsman and Huntresses, not to build a love life." replies Ruby who is currently diligently writing. 

"Oh c'mon Rube's, it's bound to happen, plus tomorrow we will be having teammates! Who knows, maybe you'll get partnered up with a really cute boy...Or a really pretty girl, eh? Whatever your preference may be. What do you think?" She winks twice at her sister. 

Throwing a pillow at Yang, "I don't want to think about it. I already screwed up today." Ruby lets out a groan and lays on her back with her arms folded behind her head. 

"So what Rubes? It's only been day one. There are plenty of days to come, things will get better! Whatcha writing about by the way?"

"It's a letter to all my friends at Signal...well, not that I had much there...but the ones that I could've possibly formed a band with, which was like, one person... I promised to stay in touch. And yeah, maybe things would've been better if I didn't get accepted early here."

"You had friends there, you can totally make friends here!" She then whispers to Ruby, "Hey, where's the Ice Queen? Maybe you can melt her..?" Yang giggled with a hand over her mouth. 

"No, I can make it up to her by keeping my distance, cause clearly she doesn't like me, so I won't even bother going near her." Ruby answered throwing a pillow at her sister.

"Um... Pretty sure that that's not your real plan in making it up to her.. "

"Ugh...no, but it'll be part of it if I see that it fits or whatever she wants! I don't know!" Ruby flips back over onto her lying on her stomach to continue writing, but is put at a pause for spotting the bookworm she had met earlier. "Hey..."

"Hmm, what's up Rubes?" Looking over to where Ruby is facing she ask, "What do you know her?"

"I bumped into her this morning... " Ruby mutters. 

"Oh, is that so?" Yang beamed pulling Ruby by the arm and dragging towards the girl who is intently reading her book.

"Yang, let me go! Plus it's late, we all should be sleeping!"

"C'mon Rube! She's awake and we're awake!"

"Yang, this is a terrible idea!"

"Hello~!" Yang basically sings to the girl reading. In a dull tone, the girl replies, "Hi."

"I'm Yang, this is my sister, Ruby."

"Hey, name's Blake."

"Hi, n-nice to meet you!" responds Ruby happily waving at her. She then whispers to her sister, "Um, we should uh, just you know, leave her alone... Don't you think?"

"What, why?" remarks Yang, clearly unaware of her time and place.

"Cause it's late and we should be getting our rest!" With that said, the two of them, Yang and Ruby got into a little fist fight until a familiar voice spoke out.

"What's wrong with you guys!? Can't you see people are trying to sleep?" With Ruby seeing that it is none other than Weiss the Ice Queen, she drops onto the floor thinking that it can't be happening again. "Urk... Why??" Both Weiss and Yang look down at the fallen Ruby. "Well Rubes, you're on your own haha! Have fun with the Ice Queen!"

"Hey, the name is Weiss!" she calls out to Yang who is leaving them both waving at them with her back turned. 

Ruby and Weiss take their original areas to return to rest for the night, but before leaving instead of saying goodnight Weiss calls Ruby an annoying dolt. While Ruby sticks her tongue at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____ = passing of time, minutes/hours 
> 
> **** = passing of time, day(s) 
> 
> This is my take on a White Rose fanfic, it does have a pretty similar start to the the actual RWBY series, but worry not, my brain will work it's creativity. Also, you may have read this story already on Wattpad. I haven't disbanded it, I just really like the format on here for reading and finally decided to put my story on here as well.


	2. Teammates

[Emerald Forest]

"Everyone, here starts your training. You are to kill whatever gets in your way of retrieving a relic. But not only that, whoever make first eye contact with, will be your partner for the rest of your life here, and surely when you graduate. Questions? No? Good. Best of luck." Professor Ozpin explained. 

Hearing that whoever you make first eye contact with will be their partner throughout the years was slowly killing Ruby inside. 

[Ruby's POV] 

Oh man, please don't let be Weiss... As much as that would be awesome cause she's so pretty...wait what am I thinking? I can't be thinking about that...Ruby, focus...You're here to be a huntress. Love will distract you...is this even love? What is this feeling? I can't be thinking about this right now.... Oh! I can make it up to her if we're teammates!

[Yang's POV]

As much as I love Ruby, I hope we're not partners only because she needs to make new friends, meet new people, have a little social life. And hopefully it'll break her out of her shell. 

[Weiss POV]

Whoever I make first eye contact with, huh? A part of me wants it to be that little dolt Ruby, but I'm hoping it's someone else. I can't possibly be having a crush on Ruby, so maybe if it's not Ruby, all those feelings will fade away...if this person is even cuter than Ruby. Wait...why is that I'm still thinking about Ruby? I can't, I'm the heiress. 

The platforms each huntsmen and huntresses were standing on projectiled them like a catapult. Landing safely was up to their own will to survive. 

[Yang's POV] 

Yang was having a great time in the air, feeling the rush and acceleration going through her body. She was ready for anything. Upon landing, "Nailed it." she says ever so casually. She hears a rustle from bushes. 

"Ruby, is that you?"

[Ruby's POV] 

Ruby herself had no problem going through the air and with the semblance being speed, this was nothing for her. The only thing that was crawling into her skin, was the thought of making teammates. She lands perfectly on the ground. 

OK, now I just need to find Yang. "Yang, are you out there? Yang?" she calls out with high hopes, but with second options.

OK, if not Yang, who else do I know? Arg! I don't know anyone, I just met these people... But I guess Blake will fine, even though getting a word out of her will be tough...Vomit boy... No... Just no. 

She continues to run with those thoughts in mind until she arrives in an open area seeing the back of a girl with an air of authority, Weiss Schnee, of course. Weiss fully turns around to face Ruby, then begins walking away.

"H-hey! We're supposed to be teammates!" calling out after her while kicking the dirt. 

But, why was she looking at me like that... It was different, it was warm...Maybe cause she's off guard...Well, whatever it is, it's making my heart race and that's weird... I hope she'll warm up to me.

[Weiss' POV]

Her heart begins to flutter like butterflies when having her eyes locked onto Ruby. 

I can't believe it... My partner for the rest of my time here is Ruby! Is it luck? Is it fate? I don't know and don't really care at this point even though I should, given my status...but I feel, happy? Ugh, I don't even know, but this might turn out terribly in the end... And I can't have Ruby seeing me blush like this. 

She hears a call from above her asking for help, it was the vomit boy. 

Useless.

Shaking her head vigorously she walks back towards Ruby pulling her on her hood.

"Yay! You're back!" Ruby happily raises her arms up in the air while getting dragged. 

"By no means that this makes us friends, got it?" 

Her response causes Ruby to whimper like a little puppy. 

Oh Ruby, I hate you. I hate the fact that you're so adorable and innocent and for making me feel this way. 

"Now Ruby, you had better not slow us down. Let's find the relic and get out of here." She turns to face Ruby to only find that she was no longer holding onto Ruby's hood.

"Ruby?" she calls out slightly worried about her disappearance. One second later Ruby appeared before her.

"Someone called?" Snickering to the now annoyed Weiss who folded her arms over her chest. 

"You dolt, how did you do that?" 

"Oh, that's my semblance and you don't have to worry about me being slow, heheh." 

And once more Ruby vanishes. Weiss calls out to her again, but this time, there is no answer. 

"You know, you may be fast, but you sure do excel at wasting time." Weiss said while stomping her foot. Although she was feeling something towards Ruby, she could not allow her grades to suffer in any way. 

There came rustles all around her, she hoped it was Ruby, but instead they were Grimm, appearing surrounding her. 

Okay Weiss, you got this, this is what you trained for. You've been through this plenty of times and for the most part, you were alone.

Distracted by her past she tried to keep behind her just crossed her again.  
Growing up was tough, she spent most of her time isolated from everyone. Whoever she tried to befriend would use her for money or thought she was just too good for them. She only knows to be cold. The recallation of her past enraged her. Putting forth her Myrtenaster she took a step forward and made her attack at one of the Grimm... That is until Ruby finally appeared again out of nowhere. Ruby had sliced the Grimm before her with her Cresent Rose, but due to her actions, she risked herself getting killed by Weiss' attack if she hadn't stopped herself in time. But, she did set part of the forest ablaze.

"Ruby!!!" She grabs Ruby by the hand in which she finds out to be a little rough, rather than soft. She pulled her away from the burning trees.

"Weiss, what was that all about?" she asked while tugging her hand free of Weiss' grasp.

"Ruby, you attacked out of turn, thus causing me to set the forest on fire! Do you not see that? We need to get out of here you reckless moron!"

"Tch! That should've been easy!"

"Well maybe if you didn't just appear out of nowhere!"

"It's not my fault you needed my help!"

"I don't need your help, I'm fine on my own!"

"Oh yeah, sure you are, just standing there while there's Grimm all around you!"

"I was not just standing there, you dunce. You see, unlike you, I have appropriate fighting skills. Whatever school you came from sure knows how to teach their students. Allowing you to come here two years in advance was a mistake."

"Well if you're so perfect-" Ruby's comment had Weiss quickly turning around. 

"Never did I say that I'm perfect, but know this, I am by far, leagues better than you. And someone like you can only dream of being perfect." 

That did it for Weiss, causing her to forget the feelings she was developing for Ruby. Her cold stare returned glaring deep into Ruby's silver orbs with her statement coming off as it were Ruby's fate. 

"You're not even giving me a chance and you don't even know me. And don't you dare think to say that about Signal Academy ever again. I hate spoiled rich kids like you." Ruby declared in an almost threatening tone. 

Ruby lied, deep down, she wants to break Weiss and have her see that life isn't all about having the best grade, being the best fighter, and most importantly, life isn't just about yourself. 

"Oh wonderful, cause I hate you too Ruby." 

For the time being, these words felt true to her, except she was cut. She felt her heart feel a pang inside. A feeling that she covered up by carrying herself in a haughty authoritive manner, just making herself feel like she's important all the while when she had grown up alone. In fact, she's still alone. 

_______________________________________________________

Ruby and Weiss had completed their mission in retrieving the relic. Along with her sister who is partners with Blake. Both pairs are now in a fourman team led by, to her and Weiss' surprise, Ruby herself. The only person who was really happy with those news was Yang. She was extremely proud of her little sister. 

It was a long first day of training and teamwork and as they say, there is no I in teamwork on which no one had a problem with, except for Ruby and Weiss. 

Snickering, Yang says to Ruby while eyeing Weiss, "So you two somehow managed to be partners, now how did that happen? It must've been fate."

"Yang, it's really not funny, but we're really going to have to work as team despite all hostility...I just don't understand why I'm leading..." Ruby says in a defeated breath. 

"I don't understand why either. A dolt to lead."

_______________________________________________________

[Within RWBY's dorm, next day]

"I still find really funny how you two ended up being partners, haha."

"Quiet you! It was an unfortunate event and now we have to be partners for the rest of our time here!" Weiss was starring at Ruby from the corner of her eyes seeing that Ruby didn't wear any eyeliner on, but her silver eyes were still so distracting. Quickly looking away, she turned back to Yang who notice her looking at Ruby.

"Oh, well you two better start getting along cause that's a long way to go, haha." 

"She's right" Blake added. "We can't be a team if two can't get along. And oh, by the way, we still have unpacking to do."

"Well that settles it! That'll be our first mission together as a team!" Ruby cheered. 

The four began unpacking and rearranging the room. All satisfied with their work, except that the four beds had that been ignored. 

Speaking out Ruby suggest, "How about we make them into bunk beds!" 

"Bunk beds?" Weiss complains. 

"That sounds like a great idea!" coming from Yang. 

"Agreed." says Blake who is pretty much cool with just about whatever.

"Um, I think we should call it into a vote." offered Weiss. 

"Um, Weiss," Ruby answers. "The votes been called..." 

Weiss looks at Ruby defeated and the four began their transformation. Ruby had top bunk, above Weiss' bed and Yang's above Blake nicely held in place by stacks of books. As for Ruby's... Her bed was drilled and tied up to the wall.

"Ruby, please tell me that's stable. Cause if that falls, I'm sorry I am not sharing a bed with you." Weiss states flatly.

"Care to try it out, Miss Ice Queen?" Ruby ask. 

"You dolt, not you two." 

Weiss didn't know why, but she actually really liked it when Ruby has just called her Miss Ice Queen. Just when she thought all feelings for Ruby were gone. 

Clapping her hands Yang "I take it, you two are getting along somewhat better, which is awesome. Progress!"

Trying to change the subject of their relationship, Ruby mentions their next duty. "Er, guys I think we should focus on our next task, which is class, at nine."

"Nine!? Did you say nine?" Weiss screamed on panic. "It's 8:55 you, moron!" 

Weiss bolts out the door absentmindedly pulling Ruby with her by her rough hands. Jaune, the vomit boy, and his team peak out of the door and sees the two girls rushing for clash, they too follow suit along with Blake and Yang.


	3. The Walls In Between

Ruby was walking through the halls of Beacon with large headsets over her ears. She spotted Weiss turning around the corner believing she was heading to class. As for Ruby, she had just finished hers. She decided to go back to their dorm.

Upon making it to her dorm, she saw that it was empty. She guessed that everyone were still in class so she decided to take a nap. She threw her book bag to the floor and approached her desk since that was the closest thing to her. Yawning and kicking, she made herself comfortable, except she didn't bother to change her clothes, or remove her headphones, she was just too tired. She happened to have fallen asleep on her chair with her headphones still on her head. She slept for about an hour, usually her naps would go on to two hours, but she had awoken to pillow thrown at her face by none other than Weiss herself. 

Ruby looked up at Weiss then shook her head slowly and asked, "Why?" more so to herself than Weiss, but Weiss heard her.

"Why, you ask? Because you shouldn't be slacking off by sleeping. You should be studying, you dolt. This is why you're not worthy to lead." Weiss' tone was harsh and Ruby just straightened herself upwards on the seat and looked straight into Weiss' cold stare. Ruby's eyes were hooded and dull and Weiss felt guilty for sounding so rude. She tried to change her tone after meeting Ruby's gaze.

"I mean, you should be studying so that... You don't fall behind..." Weiss now concerned had hoped her now softer tone made up for her lack of kindness, but to no avail. 

Ruby just turned away from her without a word. She was to distrupt from the dream she just had. It had been about her first day at Beacon and her time with Weiss in Emerald Forest. Her dream was making her relive the events where Weiss would scold her and how she can only dream to be perfect. Ruby just felt numb, she was tired of having these sorts of dreams and for the fact that nothing between her and her partner was changing. She decided to get up and head out the door grabbing an object from her drawer  buriing it in her hand and shoving it quickly down her pocket.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Weiss quickly turned to her and as Ruby got closer to her and the doorway, Weiss was able to recognize the song playing through Ruby's headphones.

"Don't worry about it, not that you ever really will." Ruby had her head hung low avoiding to meet Weiss' eyes again. Before leaving the room she softly whispered goodnight to the heiress.

[Weiss' POV]

I don't understand, why can't I just let Ruby know the feelings that's stirring inside of me, that something's changing? It just feels like something is blocking that courage.

She didn't want to be alone, but all she kept doing to Ruby is push her out while she was just trying to let her in.

[Ruby's POV, rooftop]

Ruby lifted up the sleeves on her right arm and began slicing at them feeling the blood slowly drip on her arm hitting the floor. She couldn't even feel the pain anymore. She wept silently only hearing the music that was still blaring through her headsets.

"All my life, I tried letting you inside,   
See the world through my eyes,   
And all I see (is time I've wasted)"

Ruby had put her little pocket knife away and just starred at her new wounds.

Why she asked herself? Why is that I'm so strong, but so weak inside? Are these feelings worth the hide? Tearing up at the sight of a pair of blue eyes, so mesmerizing so beautiful, but my heart begins to cry, knowing they won't return warmth.

[Weiss' POV]

She sang to herself, the lyrics that was playing through Ruby's headphones. Weiss listened to whatever genre, but upon meeting Ruby she indulged herself more with rock and heavy metal. She recognized what Ruby had been listening to was Perspective by Hands Like Houses off their latest album, Dissonants.

"I'll make amends, I'll make believe, I'll make my mind, I'll make you see, I'll take a chance, I'll take a moment..."

She was lost with herself, she had feelings for Ruby, she felt knew it, but just didn't want to believe it, but she promised herself she would confess it all to her once she was sure of them.

Everything I've buried inside, what would you do if they're exposed from where they hide? Everything I wish you could see that I take and hide away from me, take them from me and take me in.


	4. Stablizing A Shaking Ground

[In Professor Port's Class]

All throughout class Weiss had been intently paying close attention to the lecture by their professor Port. Blake is well rounded with the subjects being covered, so she didn't bother to pay attention or follow along with the lecture. So instead of following along, she covered the class textbook with  one of her own books, Ninjas in Love. Yang was chewing gum and surprisingly, paying attention despite the lack of her pencil moving to take notes. Ruby is sitting besides Weiss snickering, sleeping on and off and doodling a picture of their professor and showing it to her team. All laughed, but Weiss. Extremely furious now, Weiss thinks to herself, If I could choose who to fall in love with, it would not be Ruby... Wait, I don't even know that for sure, it's too hard to say in this case, especially in this case...

Focusing back to the lecture... "Now class who here thinks they have what it takes to prove themselves that they are a huntsman or huntress in the making?"

Weiss calls out in answer with a hand raised, "I do, professor!" 

"Very well then, come forth Miss Schnee and take out this grim." He hacked open the door to the encaged grimm, it was a boarbatusk. 

Her team cheers her on, but the moment Ruby rooted for her, it was a distraction. She's just had enough of her, or she wished she did.

Concentrating on her target, Weiss makes her move. She attacked, but didn't prevail. 

"Weiss," Ruby calls out from her seat. aim for its stomach, there's no armor there!" 

"Ruby, I do not want or need your help." she threatens. As much as as Weiss couldn't help her feelings for Ruby, it was unable to get past her pride. 

Weiss makes her move again, creating a glyph in the air shooting at the grim with the point of her blade confidentiality forward and down was the grim.

"Alright class, now this is a huntress in the making! And that is all I have for today, til next time! Class dismissed!"

_______________________________________________________

Weiss leaves class and moves on ahead without waiting on her teammates, but Ruby follows. 

"Weiss! Weiss, what was that all about? We're a team, so why did you--?" 

"Ruby," Weiss cuts her off in an authoritative tone. "You've done nothing, but acted like a child. From when we were in the forest and on. I've studied and Ive trained. But you, what did you do? You even advanced two years ahead of time to get here. For doing what? Acting like a child? Not paying attention in class? And you're our team leader. But our team shouldn't follow the likes of you. Ozpin made a huge mistake."

And with that off of her shoulders, she took off. She didn't mean to be so cruel. Yes, she has developed feeling for Ruby, but still she couldn't believe why her heart chose Ruby out of all people. She found it unfair.

"Looks like that didn't go to well." Coming out from out of nowhere, Ozpin materialized by Ruby's side startling her causing her to turn around. 

"Pr-Professor Ozpin! Did you really make a mistake? Well, I mean was I not meant to lead?" 

"Ruby, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman or child alive can count. Being a leader requires a lot of commitment. I do not choose for one's skill or grades, I choose from what I observe within a person. Someone who will not back down, someone who is willing to take risk, even when they can't fight, but are willing to sacrifice in the order of duty. That one is able to bring back the hopes within the lost. That's how I choose who should lead. Ruby, it's only been a days, only time will tell if you aren't fit to lead. The responsibilities are high, but if you are willing to take them, then I wouldn't ask if you are fit to lead. By the way Ruby, the "Ice Queen" may be cold, but she does not hate you. Her eyes will warm up at the mention of your name, I assure you. No relation is perfect, even if your bonds with someone seem unbreakable. You are young, Ruby. I don't expect you to understand things right away, with your position as leader, you will learn that you have to put some of own necessities aside, and your team's first. Thus, growing up quickly. Now, just be all that you are. Do what you believe I'd right as a leader, and your team will follow. And again, that will take time for you to understand what's important and what isn't. And well, have a good evening, Ruby."

Professor Ozpin made his departure leaving Ruby a little confused about his lesson. 

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Lectures, lectures everywhere... 

"Hmm, I wonder what did Professor Ozpin mean by about Weiss warming up to me at the mention of my name? Like how? And how does he even know? He isn't always with us..."

[Meanwhile]

"Miss Schnee, when I look at you, I see a girl who has been given everything."

"What!? That's not even remotely true... Well, not entirely true." Weiss corrected crossing her arms over her chest and switching her body weight to her left foot. 

"Miss Schnee, how about you savor the things that you do have, instead of wanting things you don't have and probably don't need. As the saying goes, 'know what you have, before it's gone.'"

Weiss had never been given these kinds of enlightenments. She was only taught proper mannerism, proper etiquette, swordsmanship. And here she is, eyes opening up to things her father never cared to teach her, unless she was just the perfect girl with perfect grades. 

"So Miss Schnee, be not the best leader, but the best person you can be.

With her new insight, Weiss was determined to changed her cold attitude and her short temper. But she knew that it may take a while for since her ego is pretty large, adjusting to new things would be difficult. Eventually she would have to swallow her pride that was making her push away any feelings she had for anyone. But she also has fear. Given the title as heiress, she feared what her father may do if she couldn't pick up the mantel do to her orientation. Although the feelings she has are new and she may just be confused, thoughts of Ruby hardly ever wanted to leave her alone. 

_______________________________________________________

[Weiss' POV]

Back at their rooms, Blake, Yang, and Ruby are all passed out, which wasn't a surprise to her. But the one thing that was, was seeing Ruby passed out while studying. Her books sprawled out all around her. Paragraphs were paraphrased and annotated. Important dates were underlined. Amazed at the sight, she wakes Ruby by gently nudging her, taking her about three tries to actually wake Ruby up. 

"Ah! Oh, Weiss, I'm sorry I-I was studying and  then--" Weiss covers her mouth and signals for her to keep quiet. 

"Ruby, about what I said earlier... I'm sorry... I guess I was just jealous about not being team leader, but now it's my turn. I'll make it up to you. And by that, I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Even better than, Yang...at least in some ways." 

Smiling, Ruby sees the return of Weiss' warm eyes. Whatever Ozpin was talking about, here they are again. The beautiful piercing blue eyes. 

"Weiss, just be you. Don't go and do something you won't like."

"No Ruby, I want to do this. And I will prove it to you."

Ruby didn't want to say anything at this point, if Weiss' mind I'd made up, there's no going back. Weiss turned her back to leave the room, but Ruby calls after her. 

"Weiss, where are you going? It's late."

"For some fresh air, care to join?" Weiss ask with hopes that Ruby would come too. 

"Give me five minutes." Ruby agreed. 

"Five minutes? With your speed? I don't think you'll need--" Next thing she knew, Ruby was right besides her fulling dressed in long sleeves and her red cloak. 

"Guess I didn't need five minutes." Ruby giggled.

"I knew you didn't, but you're just really good at wasting time."

[On the rooftop]

"Ruby," Weiss is the first to speak as they stare out at the stars. 

"Yes, Weiss?" 

Now looking straight at Ruby, "Ruby, your hands, may I see them?" 

"You're really asking? After all the times you've just grabbed them without permission?" says a confused Ruby. 

"You dolt, let me see them." 

Ruby held out her hands where Weiss could see her palms. She looks at them for a moment, then at Weiss. She had never seen Weiss look so caring, so affectionate. Weiss had put both Ruby's hands into hers then looked straight into Ruby's silver eyes again.

"Ruby, how is that your hands are so rough?" With those words Ruby pulled her hands back immediately. 

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I'm just concerned..." In truth, she wasn't just curious, but was also very concerned about Ruby, but her words had hurt her partner.

"Well, I spent a lot of time forging Cresent Rose, putting in all my emotions, feelings, and..." Her eyes begin to water, but she fought them back even Weiss had seen them forming. 

"Ruby, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Weiss ensures her taking back Ruby's hands into hers holding them tightly so Ruby doesn't pull them back. 

"Weiss, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. But my Cresent Rose is also a symbol of my mother who passed away shortly after I was born. Her name is Summer, Summer Rose. She left behind two guitars, one electric and one acoustic which I latered found interest in playing them, so I guess practicing my chords and all added to why my hands aren't so soft..." 

Weiss, out of her control wipes away Ruby's tears that are forming yet again and now running down her cheeks. Ruby blushes from the sudden contact and almost jerks her head back.

"I'm so sorry Ruby and that I don't actually know what's that like, to lose someone I mean. I haven't lost anyone in that manner and Ruby, you don't have to apologize for anything. No matter how strong a peron is, they'll have their breaking point."

"I just, I just don't like anyone seeing me like this... I've always done well to hide it all... I don't want anyone to worry about me."

"Ruby, as teammates, as partners, as friends, we're all gonna worry if you choose to not say a word. How are we going to know what bothers you when you don't say anything?" Asked Weiss as she learns forward to look Ruby in the eye who just keeps them downcast.

"I guess you're right... Weiss, but I'm really not one to just open up about myself." 

"Ruby, you have a team to come to and I'm going to make sure it doesn't take you all four years to open up to us. Do I have to go to Yang to know of your conditions?"

"No, I'll let you know what bothers me, I promise. It'll just take a while."

Straightening herself up while patting down on her clothes Weiss remained still, just watching Ruby prepare to leave.

"What's wrong? It's late, we should be heading back inside."

" I just," she began. "Do me a favor and just smile before we head back." 

And it was at this moment she was sure knew how she felt for Ruby, but one tingling feeling she couldn't make out, did she like Ruby for more than just a partner? She didn't want to except it of that was the case. What would everyone in school do to her if she was gay? The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company being gay, her father would not have any of that. 

Ruby managed a smile, but one that didn't match her eyes, there was still a bit sadness in them. Her feelings for Weiss was growing rapidly and she believed if Weiss even felt the same, she wouldn't ever admit to it, especially to Ruby. Even if they are now warming up to one another, she just felt it in her bones.

"OK, I guess that was a smile... But let's head back, it's been a long day."

Now gathering themselves together and brushing off any dirt that may have got on them. Seeing that Ruby was still a little down, Weiss decided to lean on a more pleasing subject she hoped would lighten Ruby's mood.

"Ruby."

"Yes, Weiss?"

"You know, I'm not too confident in singing, but I do like to sing. I think I'm better at playing my violin then singing."

"Oh! Is that so? Does your violin have a name? My electric is Damien and my acoustic is Crimson Rainfell. Aaand, I bet you sound amazing, and so much more amazing than you know. Weiss, they say 'you are your own worst critics.'"

"Ruby, please relax, but I was suggesting that maybe one day we can sing and play together. And no, my violin does not have a name, but I'll consider it when I get the next chance play."

"I'm so excited!"

Now heading back to their dorms, Ruby was in high spirits even though she was unsure of when they would ever have a chance to play their instruments knowing how Weiss is with her studies and never wanting to dull in her ability to fight. But if the chance was there, she was not going to miss it, especially not with Weiss.


	5. Uncertainty

"Rrrruuuuunbbbyyy, waaaakke uuupp~!" Yang was singing right into Ruby's ear who jolted from surprise out of the top bunk falling face flat on the ground. Blake had been covering her ears, unfortunately for her, she has two pairs of them so Yang's screaming was extremely painful.

"Ruby! I'm so sorry, I didn't think that was going to happen!" cried Yang rushing to pick up Ruby and pull her in for a tight hug.

"Yang, I'm fine, now please just put me down." Ruby had said rather calmly, but was certainly hiding her annoyance.

"Oh alright, Ruby." Upon putting her sister down she places a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Hey, Ruby, everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby now smiling, but Yang knew something was biting her, but she wasn't going to push it out of her sister. "Where's Weiss?" she asked looking all around the room.

"She headed to class about 30 minutes ago." answers Yang who is pretending to have a watch on her wrist. 

"Oh, but she did mention that you need to meet her at the balcony when class over." Added Blake now very relieved that Yang had stopped singing. 

"The balcony? Why the balcony? Why not just the roof?"

"Rubes, do not question the Ice Queen." 

This news had brought a bit of light in Ruby's eyes, but she hid it well. However, she couldn't hide it from her sister. The slight glint in Ruby's eyes made Yang smile. 

"Well Rubes, looks like you're the only one that doesn't have class today, lucky you. But I'd say, take it easy." Yang nudges Ruby at the side with Ruby smiling in return. 

Blake notices there was a slight shift in Ruby's behavior since arriving here at Beacon. She felt that Ruby has become slightly more quiet. Maybe she's just slowly maturing? There was something unsettling that was causing Ruby's emotions to be so disturbed. She had a suspicion it has something to do with Weiss. 

Pushing her thoughts aside, she and Yang decided it was their time to head to their classes else they would be late.

[Blake and Yang] 

"You're sister is different, Yang." Blake ponders for the answer taking slow steps in her walk down the halls.

"I know, and I think it may have something to do with Weiss. The seem to be on closer terms, but I don't know...Ruby will give anyone a chance. She was never one to turn someone away no matter how cold. And here we have it, one so cold, and Ruby so warm. It's kind of cute, but Weiss...she's I don't know, too much of a princess, but what can we do? She's on our team and is Ruby's partner. And because of that, those two really need to be on good terms with each other. Weiss is like, or will be her partner in crime."

"She's our leader, let's keep an eye out for her, she's always done well on her own in battle, but one with emotions is a different kind of battle."

"Whatever it is, we'll find out one way or another, but I don't want to push it out of her. She never really was one to talk about her problems." 

Both Blake and Yang picked up the pace now realizing that only had two minutes to get to class.

[Ruby's POV]

Hmm...Weiss' class won't be over in about two hours... It's only been a few days I can't stop thinking about Weiss, has it really become a crush? First laying eyes on her she gave me the chills, funny enough that she has ice powers. Guess it won't hurt if I go train for a bit and maybe I'll get my mind off her. 

[Emerald Forest] 

Using her semblance she rushes to Emerald Forest landing by a flock of grimm with rose petals swarming all around her. She closes her eyes focusing on her aura. The herd of grimm attacked at once, Ruby is at a stand still, but within seconds she slashes and cuts through every once of them with her Crescent Rose. Limb after limb flying through the air. Her emotions were unreadable, but was more of an edge she had to her, but she didn't mind especially since this is grimm that she was fighting. Her facial expression remained stoic as she went deeper into the forest letting her emotions fight for her.

[Weiss]

Weiss had been daydreaming all day in class. She had her scroll opened all throughout class so she could see the time. She had a whole hour left. She couldn't keep her mind off of Ruby. From the way Ruby keeps her black hair with red tips almost over her right eye, to the way that she's always in long sleeves... Okay Weiss... It's still sweater weather, it's okay to be wearing a sweater or long sleeves during this time, but you're acting like you've always known Ruby. 

But by judging from the way she dresses by only knowing her for a few days, Ruby's got an punkish streak in her which she approves of entirely. Already obsessed with Ruby, but she wants to believe that's all that it is, just an obsession... But her warm sweet smile, the smile she wore before saying goodnight every night, even last night even though she barely managed one when we were on the roof.

She was tempted to message her while in class asking how's her day going, what's she doing, and just to send her random silly messages, but she didn't want to risk it knowing that Ruby's answers can be so absurd and even taking things too literal. Then she's at a stop yet again...We don't do these things... They're what I wish we could do together... Silly messages is what she does with Yang... But she thought, That doesn't mean we can't start either. They are partners after all, pretty much forcing them to become friends, not that she mind especially after finding out a part of Ruby hardly anyone else knows.

[Ruby]

She had pulled the hood of her sleeveless black sweater over head which she wore over a black long sleeve pullover that had a rose design taking up most of her torso. She didn't wear her usual red and black combat skirt today. Instead she was in black skinny jeans ripped at the knees on both legs, but one was also torn at her shin. She didn't even wear her usual red and black boots, today she was in black vans with red laces that also had a strip of red just before the rubber grip. She had her eyeliner a bit thicker than normal, still perfectly shaping her eyes. She wore a belt with plastic bullets attached to them hanging around her pants rather than actually wearing them for a belts actual purpose. 

She chose now to just trudge through the forest rather than keep using her semblance. She focused on the sounds of her surroundings, trees and bushes rustling. Above her, a Nevermore gawking angrily through the skies. Ruby took a shot at it without even trying to take aim. Raising her left arm she lifted her weapon above her head and pulled trigger. She had hit its wing, but it wasn't enough. It was still soaring through the skies. Then five more shots each without aim. Three for each wing. It was then falling quickly. Ruby waited a moment before she jumped into the air with Cresent Rose switching from her left hand to her right and again tearing it apart limb by limb. Her calm merciless demeanor was startled by the sound of her scroll ringing. She opened it up. It was Weiss. The message had said:

Hey dolt, where are you? I've been waiting for 10 minutes already.

Ruby had lost track of time and quickly rushed out of the forest with her mood lifted remembering that she was meeting Weiss. She smiled to herself. 

Weiss, here I come, I don't know why we're meeting, I don't really care either. 

Using her semblance again, she was gone in an instance.

[At the Balcony]

Weiss was getting impatient. The balcony had a small table with two chairs, but Weiss was up and standing vigorously stomping her foot. 

How could she do this? After last night? She didn't even answer my scroll! Are my feelings for her just gonna go to waste? Or maybe she got into some sort of altercation. Oh Ruby Rose, you had better answer me! 

Just when Weiss was getting really worried about Ruby, she felt a fierce breeze come from behind her, rose petals came flying about and she had to squint her eyes from the ferocious wind. Knowing exactly where and why the rose petals and angry wind came from brought a smile to her lips, however she was still mad at the same time. Ruby.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Ruby calls landing on the balcony with a hand reaching to Weiss. Weiss takes her rough hand into hers, unsure of why she did so, but she did. Her body just had a way of acting on its own when it came to Ruby.

"I-I'm so sorry I'm late, I-I just got caught off track along the way, a-and I... I lost track of time." she says while scratching the back of her head. 

Ruby manages to say while trying to catch her breath with an awkward half smile with Weiss staring at her with her piercing blue eyes ready to shoot icicles through Ruby's silver orbs, but she noticed Ruby's eyes and the way her eyeliner bordered them...why was see so into Ruby's eyes? And the eyeliner? The eyeliner was a sexily exotic touch to Ruby, especially today since they are bit thicker than normal.

"Uh... Weiss?" Ruby asked breaking Weiss' train of thought. 

"Oh, uh... Um... Tell me, when were you supposed to be here?" she snapped turning away from Ruby blushing slightly. 

"Um, after your class ended..." Ruby gulped.

"And when was that?"

"Uh, 20 minutes ago...eheh." Ruby smiling awkwardly again. 

Oh, she's too cute, but I'm just going to pretend I'm still mad.

"So tell me, what were you doing to make yourself 20 minutes late?" Weiss demanded crossing her arms.

"Well, I was training in Emerald Forest and lost track of time."

"Training?" she now turns her head to look at Ruby in an angle seeing that she has her Crescent Rose behind her back. "Ok, now tell me why you didn't answer your scroll."

"Oh! I figured that I shouldn't have because I would have taken a bit more time if I answered."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Ruby, you dunce. It takes like two seconds to answer."

"Yeah but--"

"No. Ruby, answer for the sake of m... Ugh, the team! So we know you're okay, got it?" 

Ruby smiles, "Got it."

"Good, now let's get going, shall we?" 

Staring at Weiss blankly, "Um, what are we doing?"

"Oh..." Eyes going a little wide and beginning to blush again, she quickly turns her back to Ruby so she couldn't see. 

Great Weiss, you wanted to meet up with Ruby yet you have nothing planned... C'mon now, think of something. 

Ruby didn't mean to, but happened to be staring at Weiss head to toe while her back was turned. Blushing at the sight of her petite form and long thin legs. Weiss was wearing black sandle heels that strapped up to her ankles making her only slightly taller than Ruby when she wears her boots that only gave her an inch and a half extra height. She had on black leggings that went down to just above her knees and a navy blue frilly dress that went down to about mid thigh with a cropped long sleeve black petticoat over her dress. Her dress had a black waistband around it. 

She is so beautiful, she hardly wears dark colors, but the contraction between them and her porcelain skin makes her so striking. 

Looking from her feet and slowly up her legs, Ruby had placed her eyes on Weiss' bottoms. 

Wow, I've never seen such a firm and perfectly shaped... 

And before she could go on with her thoughts, Weiss turned around to face Ruby again seeing that Ruby was blushing for some reason.

"Um, Ruby?" she questions

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why are you blushing?

"Oh I don't know, but...hey, I think you're shorter than me haha..." However, Weiss caught on, Ruby had checked her out.

"Oh sush you!" she too began to look at Ruby head to toe and now noticing how skinny Ruby really is especially in those nice tight black ripped skinny jeans. 

She's right, she is taller than me and oh so cute. With the way her short hair is curling in disarray around her neck poking out in every direction. 

Weiss didn't know it before, but she knows now, she loves Ruby's bed head that she got from training in the forest.

"You know, it'll be nice if you put Cresent Rose away before we actually start doing something."

"You're right! Be right back!" She disappeared within seconds. 

Weiss facepalms herself and mumbles, "You really do know how to waste time." 

But she also couldn't help the fact that Ruby looked so good in skinny jeans, normally she'd be wearing her combat skirt, but she was not going to admit to anything just yet. Back in a flash, Ruby appeared right next to Weiss.

"Hey, I say we go get ice cream." Ruby suggests with a grin on her face. 

Surpriseing Weiss for how quickly she had returned, Weiss jumped slightly with a hand to her heart, but Weiss smiles in agreement.

"It is a fairly warm day for autumn. But yes, ice cream sounds nice. And Ruby, isn't a little too warm to be wearing long sleeves and a hood? Now that I think about it, you're always in a hood." Tugging onto her hood playfully causing Ruby to blush slightly.

"A-Actually, I'm pretty comfortable...You know, you're wearing long sleeves too, you know... And I like my hoods, it's very comforting." Ruby defends while scratching the back of her head. 

Why is Weiss being so friendly... Like a little too friendly, like she's teasing me for some reason. Or, is it cause we're partners and we're stuck together for the next four years? Ruby wonders. 

"Yes, but it's not that thick, so it's nice and light for this kind of weather."

"Weiss, I didn't think you'd wear dark colors. Well, I mean, I thought it just wasn't your thing, you know? But you look amazing in them!" Ruby adds quickly trying to not upset Weiss and it's not that she didn't find her attractive in darker colours, it just surprised her.

"Lighter color clothing are nice...but they get dirty quickly and uh...I guess I'm just starting to have a different preference in clothing when it comes to color." Weiss answers. 

"Or, you're just gonna wear every shade of blue, is what you mean?" Ruby joked. 

"No you dolt, I don't have every shade of blue and I don't intend to. I actually have more white and black clothing." Weiss states in a matter of fact tone. 

"Monochrome..." Ruby muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Ruby said with a huge grin on face showing off her perfect white teeth.

"What about you? You wear lots of dark colors too and band shirts. And where's your combat skirt? Didn't you say you were training?"

"I like to dress more casually. I wear my combat skirt when I feel like it really. It's my cloak that's most important to me that I wear on special occasions. And yes, I love showing my support for the bands that inspire me."

"Okay, that's fair. Now let's get moving so we don't waste anymore time." Weiss declared. 

On their to an ice cream shop, Ruby and Weiss were admiring the scenery around them. The tall buildings, a clear blue sky, a water pond that was shooting water upwards to the air with little sprinklers spraying water towards it. Little squirrels were chasing each other around the park, climbing from tree to tree as birds were singing and dancing, flying about. People around them were casually walking to their destination, all just living life.

Once finally making it to the ice cream shop, Weiss had got herself Italian Ritchie's slush, Blue Vanilla flavored. Ruby had gotten herself a triple softserve. Vanilla, cookies and creme with cookie dough on top. They walked over to a water pond and found a bench with Ruby sitting on the far end with Weiss on the other.

"What, do I smell bad, Ruby?" She questions the red head while slowly inching closer to her now becoming crush.

"What? No, I just thought you wanted a little extra room, that's all."

"Okay... Are you calling me fat?" Again inching closer to Ruby who is trying to inch away, but she could only go so far.

"Ahaha! What? No! If anything I'm the fat one, I mean, look at my ice cream!" Ruby took a lick then offered it to Weiss.

Weiss was staring at Ruby with wide eyes feeling a little sick for Ruby as she watches her quickly devours her triple.

"With the way you eat, you should probably be as big as a building and won't you feel sick after all that dairy? I think I'm feeling sick for you." Weiss was only able to eat half of her slush after seeing Ruby had just finished with her ice cream.

"Hmm... You know, maybe I might feel a little sick... I didn't eat anything else today... " 

"Oh you dolt." Weiss touched the back of Ruby's neck feeling that it was so smooth and soft then picking at some strands of Ruby's black and red hair that was wildly sticking out. 

Ruby turns to her wearing a face that said what are you doing and why? 

Weiss was questioning herself if she was slowly starting to become infatuated with Ruby and just didn't understand why Ruby wasn't getting it. 

Maybe Ruby just isn't into girls? Wait, did I really just think that? Come now Weiss, you just find Ruby attractive, that's all. There's nothing wrong with finding another female attractive, right? 

She pulls her hand away with a little sadness and confusion. 

Do I really like Ruby, in this way? These feelings are weird, I never felt this way for anyone. I never even tried to find love like this. Everyone who came to me I pushed away, but I knew it was all for money, but this... This is different. I'll give it a month and if I still do feel this way, then I must definitely do like her, maybe even love her at that point if these feelings don't subside...

"Weiss...uh...are you okay?" Ruby had a sudden urge from Weiss' gentle touch upon her neck. She felt the drive to just pull her in for a kiss, but she fought it knowing that it was wrong to do. For one, they are partners and friends. Two, it wouldn't have been out of love, just lust. And three, it was just crossing the border. She may be feeling something for Weiss, but does Weiss feel the same? Also, she didn't mean to think Weiss of this, but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Weiss just likes to get her way around with those she wanted when she just simply wants to. Or she's just craving for somethings she couldn't satisfy and is making attempts on whoever. Maybe she's just leading me on for some reason. I have to be cautious.

"Uh, I'm sorry Ruby, I'm sure why I did that." But deep down she knew, a part her wanted Ruby to feel the same.

"Haha, maybe you really are feeling a little sick." Whatever it really was, Ruby wanted it to last forever, just the two of them sitting near the pond and if Weiss was leading her on, she'd let herself live in denial while knowing she could just up and leave her at any moment. 

She wanted to hear Weiss saying that she loves her even if lying through her teeth. Ruby had always been alone, yes she had friends at Sigal, but the bonds were never been close, in fact it was far from close. However there was this one girl who hardly ever left Ruby alone. Yang is all she has, so trusting anyone else had always been difficult for Ruby. But this one, she did not want to lose despite the voice in the back of her head telling her to watch out.

"Ruby," Weiss says almost whispering, keeping her head low with her right foot rubbing against the ground.

"Weiss, what is it? Something you want to talk about?"

"I'm just really happy you came out today."

"Uh...I mean, I'm happy too, that we're here together, but if you are happy... Then why do you look so... upset?" Ruby moves closer to Weiss, placing a hand on her shoulder almost hesitantly unsure if that was a good move or not.

"Oh, it's just I don't know... Maybe I'll tell you in a month."

"A month? I'll save the date, or whenever you figure it out." she says with a smile.

"Ruby, you are such a dolt."

"Uh, you know, you've called me that many times... So I guess I'm just a dolt all the time."

"Hmhp. I'm sorry, I guess I just wanted to say it again" Weiss smiles and Ruby happened to be doing the same. "We should do this more... You know?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. So, we're friends, right?"

"What did I say to you last night?"

"Maybe I just want to hear you say again."

"No." Weiss said in her cold demanding tone, but quickly smiled again.

"Ice Queen... So cold..." Ruby giggles.

The two made their way back to their dorm arguing along the way with the Sun beginning to rest.


	6. Conflictions

The sun was obscured by large patches of cumulus clouds as if it was going to rain at any moment. Ruby had awoken first of course, starring out at the sky like she would every morning she woke up waiting on her teammates. It was habitual for Ruby to be the first to wake in the morning regardless of what time she slept the night before, or even sleeping the same day she had to wake up. Following after her was Blake, then Yang and lastly, the heiress who always needs her beauty sleep. 

Team RWBY were all dressed and prepared for the day ahead of them. The were all ready to go to their first period class, but was interrupted by a sound coming from their intercom. 

Through the intercom: Good morning students, today I would like all you first years to report to the ballroom.

"Well guys," Ruby says to her team. "Let's make way." Her team nods in agreement and down to the ballroom they went.

[Ballroom] 

"Everyone, I would like to let you all know that you will be going on a real mission within two weeks from now. So with your teams I suggest you all start packing up now. Know what you need to bring, know what you don't need to bring. As you may be wondering how are you even supposed to know what you need when you have yet to go on your mission. Think like Huntsmen and Huntresses. Rest, train and make sure you are all eating properly. This is just a mission so that your skills don't get rusty. But sitting idly during your mission, you best believe you will be punished. You will be given a location for your mission based on your team's level of overall skill. We will be calculating your teams kill rank through our scroll and worry not, this isn't a test. Some areas may have more grim than others. Primarily, your mission is to eradicate the area of grim. You will return if you finish early and we will contact you letting you know otherwise. If you can't kill them all, that is fine as well. This mission is only a weeks worth. Some of you will be able to walk to your destinations, others you will have to ride an aircraft, which we will of course provide. You guys will be lucky to find a cabin to stay in. Make your one week count. Also, it's a nice break from class, don't you all think?" Professor Ozpin concluded.

All the first years cheered in agreement. From inside the crowd someone yelled, "Lectures are boring!"

"Ah, when I was his age, I thought the same thing." Ozpin mumbled to himself.

"Whoo yeah!!! We get to kick butt!" Yang happily raised a fist to the air.

Ruby gives her a smirk, then "And I get to test my skills even more with Cresent Rose!"

"You were out training the other day." Weiss reminds her.

"Yeah, but...you know, we were also out together yesterday."

"Speaking of yesterday," says Blake, "What were you two doing?"

"Yeah, you two didn't come till late." Yang adds. 

"It was only eight!" Weiss argued.

"You know what eight rhymes with... Late!" Yang joked.

"Wow Yang, that was just terrible. Not that I expect anything better from my sister, ahaha."

"Oh, Rubes, you are so gonna get it!" 

Blake faceplams herself shaking her head as Ruby runs away from Yang and to make it fair, she doesn't use her semblance or even much of her speed. Weiss watches them run around in circles for a few minutes then reaches out to grab Ruby by her hood.

"What? I've been caught?!" She struggles to pull away, but Weiss' hold on her hood tightened pulling her so that she was forced to turn around. Seeing that it is Weiss she utters a nervous laugh. "Oh... Hey, Weiss, eheh... Eh..."

"The clock is ticking, so let's get moving."

"Ah, yes... Time is a lot faster than me." Ruby joked.

"No, you just know how to waste it." Blake remarks.

"What? Not you too, Blake!? But alright guys let's get packing!"

Back at their dorm they had packed everything needed. Ruby had a duffle bag in which she agreed to some food in. She was unsure of what to pack up since she really didn't have much at all. Not only that she were to think like a Huntress. She was more exhausted by helping her sister pack her possessions and well as her own.

"Hmm... Wherever we're put, I'm pretty sure we won't be able to make a tent, but maybe there will be someplace where we can rest." Yang pondered. 

A beeping sound came from Ruby's scroll. Opening her scroll it revealed their location of training, her eyes wide.

"What?" The rest of her team ask her simultaneously.

"Wasteland... Our location is a wasteland....I was kind of hoping we'd be in a forest cause they're much cooler and nicer, and yeah." She says while closing up her scroll and looking up at her team now looking at her dumbfoundedly. 

"What? Did I say something weird?"

"It's just that, you're reasoning for hoping it to be a forest is just, well a little interesting..." Explains Weiss.

"Oh c'mon, you don't think forests are cool? We can climb trees!"

"Ruby, I think you need some rest." Blake puts an arm on Ruby's shoulder.

"Nah, I think I'll go outside, there's still a lot of sun out."

"Fine, get some fresh air, but don't get too much or you'll be an airhead." She says winking at her younger sister.

"Blake, what are you going to do?" Yang looks over to Blake who just put her book down. "Well, now that Blake had just put her book down... We're gonna go to the tower!! What do you say, Blake?"

"Sure." then she mutters something that sounds like, "It's not like I can win with you."

"Weiss? What will you be doing?" Ruby asked her white haired partner. 

"Well, all of you seem to be busy with your own things, I guess I'll just, you know, stay ICE-solated." Yang bursts out laughing, Blake now looking at Weiss wide eyes thinking, "Oh no, not another Yang."

"Uh, I think Yang is rubbing onto you and I don't know how to feel about that...but really, what will you be doing?"

"I don't know, sleep I guess, in this comfy bed." she says while rubbing her bed giving Ruby a smirk and now climbing onto like a felion.

Why is Weiss looking at me like that? And the way she just climbed onto her own bed...like a cat, alluring a siren, but that's not gonna work. Hmph, whatever her plan is, two can play at that game. 

"Hey, Weiss. When we have time we should really get together and play."

"Is that, what you want to do? Today?" Weiss smiled at the thought of her and just Ruby still unable to shake off weird feelings she was developing for her dark haired partner. 

"Umm, no. Not today, but one day. I haven't been playing, so pretty sure my skills are getting rusty at guitar...my voice, maybe not so great either."

"It's a promise then. And you know, maybe instead of killing grimm, you should practice more." Weiss smirked with a raised brow. 

"It's a tough balance though..." Ruby whined. "But I bet your voice can surrender an army of a thousand ships." 

"Awe, are you guys going to do a duet? So cute! I at first thought different cause Weiss was rubbing her bed and I heard Ruby talking about getting together and playing!" Yang face went from excited to now playfully angry. "Now you two better not be talking to each other metamorphically! I will find out!"

"Huh?! What the? Yang, relax! We're not like that! And I thought you left already!" Ruby pushes Yang out the door blushing while Yang is still laughing with Blake by her side. Ruby calls out from outside the door, "Weiss, if you need anything, call my scroll!"

Yeah, I want and need you here actually...Wait no I don't... Weiss thought to herself, but if Ruby was going to choose go out alone, she'd let her have her space.

[Yang and Blake]

"So, now that we're alone Blake, I wanted to talk to you more about my sister."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I remember when we first got here, the first person Ruby met was Weiss and I joked about how she should melt her cause she's the Ice Queen, you know."

"Lame joke, but Weiss is definitely melting over Ruby."

"So you see it too!?"

"It's kind of obvious, I mean don't you find it strange how an Ice Queen is now so soft? The only person she hangs out with is Ruby, so Ruby is definitely the cause of this."

"So what do you think? She's got the hots for Ruby?"

"Yang, did you not see how she acted when Ruby asked her what she was going to do with the rest of the day?"

"Uh...no... "

"Well if anything happens, good thing they're both girls, no worries about pregnancy."

"Whoa!! Hold up! What was she doing!?"

"Pretty much calling Ruby to bed with her, but Ruby is either oblivious or she's just not interested. Besides, I'm sure Weiss didn't really mean it, so maybe it was just a joke."

"Oh well, she's really becoming a softserve over my sister, but their feelings for each other isn't confirmed yet."

"Do you think Weiss is leading her on?"

"Nooo, we know her enough. Weiss doesn't really associate with anyone. Ruby might be the problem here. Ruby gets cautious when people approach her cause she's never really had close friends. I was all she really had and Uncle Qrow, but we only see him so often. Ruby just has a bit of trust issues. I really wanna break her out of her shell."

[Ruby]

She didn't go far, she decided to just go back onto the roof in case Weiss needed anything, she'd be right there in no time. As much as she's unsure of Weiss' intentions, she doesn't want to respond to any of them believing it may ruin their friendship. And the fact that Weiss may be unsure of herself. Because the only thing she's been wanting to do her these past days is to just pull her into a rough sloppy kiss. But suppressing these feelings have been bugging Ruby. She realized it's making her a bit more edgy when she fights. She just wished Weiss would come out and say that she has feelings for her and to wipe away every feeling of doubt she has. She herself wants to go up to Weiss and confess everything she's been hiding, but is it just lust that she's feeling or is it more? Is it genuine? It's still so early to even say anything so she figured maybe their one week together with their mission will help sort out her heart.

[Weiss]

I bet your voice can surrender an army of a thousand ships. 

She repeatedly played those words in her mind. She thought about her conflicting feelings. Does she love Ruby? Is she confused? Why Ruby? Does she like men? Is she dreaming? Is it even okay for an heiress to fall for another of her gender? She pondered and sang to herself. 

Oh Ruby, maybe not a thousand or even close, but I hope when you hear it, it's all that you ever want to hear. It's early to say anything, but I know for I'm slowly falling for you. The strings you've been playing has got me hooked on you and you're all I see, all I want, but whatever it is that you're playing, I hope it's not a game. And if it is, I'm slowly falling into your place, and if it's just a game you're playing, best believe I'll play it too, and I'll play it through. Make me believe in these feelings I keep hiding. These feelings I keep denying. And bring me to a world where it's okay for you and me. 

She lies down now trying to brush those thoughts away and try to look at the brighter side. If Ruby doesn't feel the same, they could always be friends, but the best of friends she hoped. They can sing and play guitar together, well Ruby playing guitar. She herself isn't so strong with instruments, but she could play well enough. What would they sing though? How would Ruby sound she wondered. Ruby has a really girly voice that has yet to develop into a woman's voice, but she's sure Ruby could sing heavy metal songs no problem. All the while with these thoughts on her mind she drifted into a slumber.

______________________________________________________

"Weiss..." Ruby whispers on top of her.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Why are you on top me?"

"Shhh, Weiss." She places a hand over Weiss' mouth and leaning close to her face.

"What's going on Ruby?"

"Weiss, I just..." Ruby placed her finger under Weiss' chin with light pressure pulling her face towards her own, now inches away from hers. She leans in closer, her warm breath tickling Weiss' lips. She brushed her bottom lip over Weiss'. 

"They're so soft, so tender." Ruby says while brushing her lips over Weiss' again.

"Ruby." Weiss took Ruby's face with both her hands and kissed her hungrily. "Can we just stay like this?" 

She now has her tongue out diving into Ruby's mouth exploring the insides. And with their lips locked, all they can hear is the tick tock and wishing time didn't exist. Not breaking a rhythm, they kept it steady until one had pull back to breathe. 

Ruby came on to her aggressively pinning her onto her bed slamming her weight on Weiss'. Weiss grabbed the back of Ruby's head pulling her in for a deeper and passionate kiss. She held on for as long as she could before breaking away gasping for air. It was her turn she thought. She flipped Ruby over her tugging at her jeans cursing when she realized Ruby had a belt on. 

"N-no-not yet." Ruby stutters while doing nothing to prevent what Weiss was going to do.


	7. Confessions

"Not yet, Yang."

"Awe come on Rubes, wake her up! We have to get going!" Yang pleaded knowing Ruby would eventually have to listen to her. 

"Yang, she needs her rest." Ruby argues. 

"Sure looks like she's having a nice dream. I just want to see her reaction when the dream doesn't finish." says Yang staring at Weiss still sleep. Ruby went over to sit at on the ground front of Blake's bed.

"So she slept first than all of us and she's the last to wake up. Like always." Ruby noted.

"Ruby, why don't you wake her up?"

"That's not a good idea..." Blake replied whacking Yang on the back.

"Fine then, Ruby, take a picture."

Ruby let's out a sigh. "You know, I'm more afraid of what Weiss may do to me than what our mission has in store, but I'm gonna have to wake her up." Ruby walked over to Weiss who is now fidgeting in her bed. She let out a low groan.

"Weiss! Weiss! It's time to get up Princess!" Ruby says in a loud whisper near her ears.

Weiss now awake with a start turns to see Ruby at her bedside.

"Hey, Princess." and with that Weiss could of sworn Ruby had just winked at her.

"Ruby," Weiss smiles. Ruby looks at her confused. 

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I'm kind of interrupting your slumber and maybe a nice dream?"

"Wait, what?"

"We're all waiting for you to wake up."

Looking at Ruby now fully aware of the situation and takes a pillow and shoves it in Ruby's face till she hit the floor. She lands with a muffled sound.

"Don't. Interrupt. My Slumber." she sounded commanding, but was smiling as she said so.

Using her semblance Ruby arrived at Yang's side in an instant. 

"Now that I see my life is in the line when I try to wake you, I can't promise I won't do it again and I know that makes no sense, but it was dangerously fun. Which is why I can't promise I won't do it again. Gotta live dangerously." 

Ruby bent her head a little giving Weiss a smirk causing her to blush. 

Returning the smile and deciding to move on with the day Weiss gets up and says, "I'm gonna hit the shower." 

While getting up, she passes by Ruby to ruffle her soft hair noting how much Ruby loved it.

"How did I live through that?" Ruby ask herself. Both Yang and Blake look at each other then at Ruby, then shook their heads.

****

Ruby would train at Emerald Forest almost every other day after class finished. Other days she would train with her teammates. But for the most part, she liked to train alone. But when she would have a later class, she would sit alone at the rooftop staring at the stars. And sometimes accompanied by Weiss or Yang.

[Ruby and Weiss]

"We'll be having transfer students really soon, are you excited?"

"I'm not sure how to feel about it yet Ruby, but I guess so...they should be arriving a day before our mission, so I guess they'll be having one too?"

"Weiss, we get to meet new people, learn about their skills and maybe even learn from them if we're given the chance to."

"Yes, but Ruby, I've never really been a people person."

"Hmm?"

"When I was younger I thought I had friends, but then I realized I was just spoiling every one that came to me. I was just a friend cause of money. After seeing all of that , I began to close the door on everyone. And here we are, here at Beacon. We're pretty much forced to make friends because we all have a team. And I'm glad about how things turned out. But I care for no one unless they are in team RWBY."

"Say, have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"You'd probably think I have been in plenty, but no. Not one. I never tried or even cared enough for one. I also didn't trust anyone."

"You're not that much different from me. But I've had friends, we weren't so close... Okay, we weren't close at all cause I really liked being alone. But there was this one girl who kept following me around for some reason, she was very friendly, very talented. Always came out the top of the class, but she was humble even though very popular amongst others. And for some reason she was always curious about how and what I was doing, but I kind of pushed her away...I never understood her intentions. Yang and Uncle Qrow were all I had at the time. The only people I relied on. And now I have an amazing partner and team."

"Ruby, you may not have understood her motives but she was probably just looking out for you. Or just wanted to be a friend. You liked being alone, maybe she likes people like you. And why did you ask about my love life?"

"Uh, well uh, I'm glad to hear, to know that I am wrong about you. I-I thought you had the ability to wrap whoever you wanted around your finger."

"Yeah, with money, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Weiss."

"Ruby, it's fine. Plus I'm not even looking for anyone or anything, but things can just happen out of the blue, like me being in the same team as a dunce with that dunce also being the team leader." She stated ever so casually and only lied because she was unsure about Ruby's feeling and even orientation. 

But the day Ruby had woken her up and winked at her made her question her. She even gave a flirtatious smirk, but maybe that's just Ruby. She wanted to ask, but didn't want to pry. She'll just wait until she says so herself.

"Hey now, I'm a good dunce."

"Uh, yeah... We'll just go with that. But listen, I wouldn't want to be led by anyone else." Weiss says putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Looking at her straight into her blue eyes Ruby have Weiss her truest words, "And I wouldn't want anyone else to be my partner, but you."

During the two weeks prior to the mission, Ruby and Weiss spent majority of their time together, whether be on the rooftop, walks to park, or even training. They wanted each day to end with each other in hopes that maybe one of them would get a clue that they have feeling for each other. At times it would drive the heiress completely mad. Mad at herself for who she is, an heiress. An heiress who's hand must be taken by that of a man. She kept lying to herself and sometimes would react crueling to Ruby without the intention to. Other times she wanted nothing more than to just have Ruby in her arms. Sometimes she would pull her leader into an embrace where Ruby would push her away when it felt a little too uncomfortable. 

But during their two weeks, a small incident happened to Ruby and Weiss causing the two them to become a little distant to each other and we can all blame Yang for it even though it was a accident.

[Ruby and Yang]

"Rubes, you're a lot different from when we first arrived here. You barley even play your guitar now, which is fine cause I see you spending a lot of time with Weiss, but I feel like, you're going back to the old you. I mean, you're still there, but only half of you and I don't want the old you to take over. The one who lost interest in almost everything, the one you overcome through a life and death battle. And I don't want that Ruby. I want the cheery, optimistic Ruby. But upon coming here, you're falling back. But sometimes you're in. And I want you to stay in. We all do. Who's going to lead us, Ruby? So tell me, what's going on? How can I save you?"

"Hey, Weiss and I are planning to sing and play together, so I'll get back to playing guitar soon, but I'm just not motivated even motivated enough...something's just can't be answered right now, but I want to find out on my own."

"Awe, Ruby you're growing up so quickly! And why Ruby? What's holding you back? I figured with all that's happened now, you'd be motivated enough, sometimes you just gotta look deeper into the things that's happening around you. And whatever your questions are, the answers might be right in front of your face." Yang says poking Ruby on the tip of her nose. 

"I can't put them into words. At least I don't want to, just yet." Ruby admits.

"So you do have some motivation in ya!"

"Yeah, but it's about..." Ruby trails off.

"Ruby, tell me honestly, what do you think of Weiss? And I promise you to not say a word about it to her. You two have become so distant after that incident, that I'll take full credit for, it was kind of funny."

"I guess friends can easily start back up after something like that happens, like they'll brush it off no problem, but Weiss and I well...when I slipped on the banana peel you throw to the ground causing me to fall on top of her and accidentally kissing..."

"Not sure if I call that a kiss, well you probably can, it's not like you two were actually making out, I'd say you two had your mouths stuck together." Yang laughed. 

"Yang, you were dying on the floor laughing to see that when it happened, Weiss brushed her lips over mine and she bit them!"

"Oh... Oh okay, but I think as friends you guys could've played it off. I mean, Weiss could've just been trying to pull herself together...and you came as a bonus!"

"Yang, really? Really? Listen, I don't know what she was thinking when that happened, but you see, I'm kind of, no I've been. I've been having a crush on Weiss. Like since we came here. And these past days it's like I'm her best friend, then I'm her greatest enemy. I just don't get it!"

"Ruby, she probably needs some time to figure things out. Like you, she's never been a fan of having people around or used to making friends. So you're probably just really changing her and she doesn't like who she may be turning into. And what's wrong with you liking her and what's wrong with her liking you? Well, I kind of don't approve of Weiss, but I think she's just trying to put up a front to hide he own feelings, but deep down she's a really genuine and honest person. And ya know, you two together at first, but you guys bicker like little kids to an old married couple."

"Sh-she likes me? A-and you approve?!"

"And this is why she calls you a dolt." Yang laughs.

"Wait, really? She does?"

"I'm pretty sure she does and especially after you said she kiss and bit your lip. Of course she might be confused or whatever."

"You don't think she's just playing with me, do you? She grew up alone, it's easy to want someone just to ha-"

"Ruby Rose, do you hear yourself? Don't you think if that were the case she'd have you around her finger already, but she's being patient with you. Is she the reason you're so down?"

"These feeling, they're so different, I've never had them before and I don't know if they're real and... I don't even know what Weiss wants? She's gotten really nice, pretty quickly, but are we even friends? Is she just being so nice cause I'm her partner for the rest of the time here? I don't understand! So that's why I'm acting with caution."

"Sometimes being too cautious isn't a good thing, Ruby. You miss out on the good possibilities that could happen or have happened in the moment, but because if you are too on guard, you miss out on happiness. Stop fighting it and tell her Ruby, I can see that she's all over you. Most of your evening activities end up with her."

"What if I'm right?"

"I doubt it. Just give it a shot. Sometimes people don't realize the the person they love is right there in front of them."

"Okay, fine, but I told myself I'd give it a month. I really do hope I'm wrong though. And you know, it would be Weiss that I'd fall for, she's just so...independent, so closed, so mysterious, and by Remnant... She's got such a delicious bottom. "

"Whoa, what!? How do you know it's tastey!? What did you guys do!? You're a little too young! "

"Huh? Oh, nothing!And I will be 16 October 22nd! She asked me to meet her on the balcony one day and when her back was turned to me, I happened to be starring at you know...we didn't do anything of course."

"Ruby, I don't know if I'll approve of you guys doing the stuff even when you turn 16! And tiger, you'll have to act quickly, I'm sure you don't want someone else to have that booty!" Yang laughed through her words.

"And I don't want any of the old Ruby. You still wear a lot of long sleeves still. Wanna tell me what's up with that?"

"There's just so many, they've healed, but they're all too visible still. But I really wish it's these feelings inside that I can let go of. 

[Weiss and Blake]

Blake was holding a banana peel as she passed by Weiss.

"Hey! Are you still teasing me about the banana incident?!" She yells pointing a finger at Blake.

"Maybe..." Blake says slowly stepping away from Weiss. 

"Arg! Blake, you've been hanging out with Yang too much!"

"Well, it's cause I saw what you did. Can't hide it from my cat eyes."

"Wait, you saw what?" Weiss spat fearfully. 

"Kissing Ruby. So how was it?"

"It was..." She begins to blush. "Why are asking?"

"Well, did you enjoy it? Are you glad it happened?"

"Enjoyed it yes, glad it happened? Not really, Ruby has been so distant after that! And it's my fault!"

"Yeah, you should've pulled her in deeper."

"What?!"

"It's easy for me to see that Ruby likes you."

"Really?" Weiss ask almost jumping in the air. 

"And you, you feel the same, don't you? Sometimes you look confused."

"It's cause Ruby never returns anything back, plus I'm not even sure what my father would say if he knows I maybe having a crush on another girl. It drives me up a wall sometimes."

"Weiss, I know that family can be a serious thing, but is he really going to stop you from liking Ruby? Can he really do something about that? He didn't stop you from attending here. He doesn't lead your life. You do and it's what you make. Fight for what you want and you'll enjoy life so much more. And one more thing, do not lie to yourself."

"I want to wait a bit before telling Ruby anything, just in case. And so I know for certain that it is Ruby that I've fallen for.."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Love is like trial and error. But don't let it cause you to fall behind. Ruby isn't going anywhere."


	8. Slip And Slide

It was a quarter of one in afternoon, Ruby had finished class Professor Oobleck. She returned into her dorm to changed clothes from their school uniform to something more comfortable. She kept her red cloak on, but wore a dark gray light weight sweater and black skinny jeans that had straps coming down from both sides of her thighs and crossing each other from the back. 

"Where's Yang?" Ruby asked Blake looking around the room. 

"Hmm... Check the kitchen. Yang always gets hungry at this time." answered Blake who was reading a book to no one's surprise. 

"Oh right! It is that time!" Ruby responded excitedly now knowing where she could find her sister. 

Blake smiled and placed her book down and began stretching her arms out. 

Ruby entered the kitchen and saw Yang peeling a banana sitting on a chair with legs stretched out on another. 

"Yang Xio Long, this is the kitchen, not the living room." Ruby declared while picking up a banana peel off the ground to toss it out. Looking around her, she saw several more banana peels on the floor. "Yang! How many did you throw on the ground!?" 

"Ruby, I didn't mean to throw them on the ground, you see, I was trying to see how many I could throw into the trash with my eyes closed." Answered Yang trying to justify herself. 

"Wow, well you at least made one go in the trash, but let's stop messing around, Weiss is gonna freak if she sees this!"

Just when Ruby had mentioned Weiss' name, she entered the room. 

"I'm going to what Ruby Rose?" 

"Awe, speak of the Ice Queen!" Yang says while tossing another banana peel to the ground and this time on purpose.

Weiss turned her attention to Yang not even seeing the other banana peel Yang had just thrown. She took a few steps closer to Yang. "Miss Xio Long, keep calling me Ice Queen and you're gonna fre--! Whaa!" 

Weiss didn't realize that where she was walking Yang had thrown the peel there. Ruby's eyes went wide. She yelled out her partner's name while running to her partner's side hoping to grab her before she'd fall, but she too slipped on a peel with Weiss on top of her. 

[Weiss POV] 

Yang is so going to get it!! 

She took a few steps closer to Yang, but all of a sudden, the walls moved too quickly passed her sight. Her hair flew out in the air. She saw a small flash of yellow, heard her punk rock partner scream her name, and finally came crashing down on silver orbs. Her mouth locked onto Ruby's. 

They starred at each other in shock. But Weiss had another idea. While keeping the shocked expression, she bit Ruby's lower lip. "Oops, I'm sorry!" She said while brushing her lower lip over her silver eyed partner's lip and breathing onto her so Ruby could feel her warm breath. 

Yang had fallen from her chair in complete laughter. 

Yep, this is it. Yang is going to get it. I just slipped on a stupid banana peel... But it sure gave me a nice opportunity. 

While she was still pretending to be surprised, she pushed herself off of Ruby and apologized again. "Ruby, I'm so sorry! If Yang didn't throw around stupid banana peels, this wouldn't have happened!" 

"Eheh...? It's... Alright... Weiss." Ruby said in a daze with her head spinning. 

"Well, that was a thing." Blake said from the side of the kitchen entrance. 

"What!? You saw too!?" Weiss was now horrified. She knew what she did could have passed Yang's eyes, but Blake's? She only hoped Blake would keep it quiet and that Ruby wouldn't say anything about it. 

"Of course I did. Now, let's clean all this up. And Yang! Get off the floor!" Blake says while kicking Yang at her side.

"Ow, Blake! So cruel!"

"Eheheh... All this and I all wanted was to train with Yang... " Ruby says still in a daze. 

"There's never a dull moment here..." Weiss mutters.


	9. Transfer Students

An airship is making dock upon Beacon Academy. All the students of Beacon rush over to greet them. The most interactive and even most foolish was team SSSN. Already causing trouble on campus. Sun, a monkey faunus is running wild jumping onto the roofs of the buildings and hanging and swinging himself around with his tail. While his partner Neptune was swooning over every female he walked by, waving and winking at each one. But his popularity quickly decreased seeing that he is just a conceited guy knowing he trying to get with almost every girl he found appealing. But he then saw Weiss standing who stood besides Ruby laughing at more of Yang's jokes.

"Oh, wow, Snow Angel... May I get your name?" Neptune ask.

"The name is Weiss, not Snow Angel." she corrected crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Ah! Please, forgive me." he says suavly then winking at her.

Weiss had a slight blush to her face. What's this feeling she wondered? Is it cause he's a dumb ignorant guy who just treats everyone the same regardless of their title? Hmm, I think I'll see this through and see how things will end up.

"Uh, hey Weiss, I guess I'll catch you later?" Ruby says to Weiss wanting to give her alone time with Neptune.

But also, distraught took over when seeing Weiss' reaction towards him, the way she looked at him while smiling and playing it real smoothe, just as he to her.

"Okay, see you Ruby!"

"Now, where were we, Miss Weiss?"

"Please, just call me Weiss. And what's your name, slush head?"

"Whoa, so cold, but I love it. Please, I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, are you here for the team training as well?"

"Oh yeah, I'm hoping there's not too many explosions and stuff, you know? I gotta keep it clean." Gesturing to his clothes. "And to be sure I come back in one piece, so I can return to you, my lady."

"HA! Maybe, Neptune, just maybe." she kind of liked the thought of the idea.

She thought maybe if she goes on a date with Neptune, she'll know for sure where her heart is. "You know what Neptune, after we return, let's do something to together."

All the while when Weiss and Neptune were discussing plans together, Ruby didn't actually leave. She was curious to see how things went down. She hid behind a large pillar intently listening. She then felt her heart sink the moment she had overheard them talking about going on a date together after they all return from their mission. She tried to brush it off, but it kept crawling under skin. She had to think of something to get it off her mind or she was ready to break something. Not knowing what to do, she ran full at full speed leaveing a swarm of rose petals behind her. And with that, she wished she was able to let go and all of the emotions she felt towards Weiss.

What is it that Weiss wants? Why am I so angry? I should be happy for Weiss, especially growing up alone and to now finally find someone. But what will this do to our friendship? Will Neptune get in the way? Or it be will be me? Was I even right to have been so cautious? Arg! I can't get these thoughts out of my head! I should've known better! Weiss wouldn't ever fall for me, but I kept hoping! A heiress to someone like me...

Ruby bit her tongue and pulled her hoodie over her head. Expanding almost all of her aura, she had to come to a quit. She landed on the bench at the water pond where she and Weiss had one cream together. Remembering there time here together made her want to burn every feeling she had towards Weiss that day.

Ruby, relax...you two are friends, no need to go crazy...why are you going crazy?

[Weiss]

She was sitting on her bed twirling her hair thinking about the date she'll be having with Neptune.

_What should I wear? How should I even wear my hair? Oh, it's in a week Weiss, no worries._

She looked over to see Blake and Yang and realized there was no sign of Ruby.

"Hey guys, where's Ruby?"

"Ruby's been a little off... So I'm guessing she's somewhere where she can clear her head." says Yang.

"She has been a little distant...it's like the warmth inside her is fading though..."

"And that's just funny because you're the Ice Queen."

"Tch! Yang, this isn't a joke, plus this is your sister and our leader."

"And what are you going to do? You're her partner. Why don't you show her that you care by going to look for her?" challenged Blake.

"If Ruby needs time on her own, why would I go in uninvited? It's really hard for me to even approach Ruby now and our mission starts tomorrow. But maybe you're right. We should go find Ruby."

"No. Let Ruby do what she wants. She'll come around. I know Ruby. She just needs to figure things out on her own. And most likely if she's out for a while, she just needs some fresh air to calm down, so if we happen to find her while still in pieces, most likely she'll just run away from us."

Weiss ss let's out a deep sigh, "Fine, we'll just wait for Ruby."

"Don't look so upset, you have a date within a week, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. With...Neptune. I'm actually a little nervous about it. You know, first date and all. And really, I'm only doing this to see how things go."

"What did I say to you, Weiss?" Blake questions.

"Blake, it's just something to...like experiment on. Then maybe if it doesn't go right, I'll know for sure."

"What about Ruby? Do you not realize what you may be doing to Ruby?" Weiss looked at Blake with a mix of horror and worry when she asked this because she never told Yang.

"I haven't told her about this yet and Ruby and I never confessed anything, so until we do, nothings official! Besides, everything I do, she never returns the feelings. Instead, it's like she just wants to run away. Blake, you said she likes me, but she's making me so confused! It's like she'll flirt with me here and there, then other times, she's just so...cold." Weiss cried on frustration, of course she loved Ruby, but how can she if it isn't mutual?

"You must be rubbing off on her Ice Queen! And okay, youve made your point, but I'm giving it two weeks. You and Neptune." Blake shot.

She then opened up her scroll and sent a message to Ruby. It said: **Ruby, please come back and get some rest. You're making the** team worry.

"Two weeks? Geez Blake, you really don't see it happening, do you? And Ruby and I are no joking matter!" But Yang felt the same, in fact, Yang was thinking more like one week.

"What about you, Yang? Do you think Neptune and I will outlast two weeks?"

"You just met him...maybe you guys can stretch it...but it wouldn't seem like you guys are committed. And oh, wow, you and Ruby are no joking matter, well that escalated quickly! But let me ask you this, what do you think, ICE QUEEN?"

"Hey! Why so much emphasis on "Ice Queen? And why do you guys keep talking like Ruby and I are one? "

"Weiss, I have a thought in mind, but I'm gonna bet it with Blake, you and Neptune, two weeks, make that one. And well, this is something you and Ruby need to figure out. What do you see in Neptune?"

"What? Now you're taking my relationship to a gamble? Have you two no faith at all? And Neptune? I just want to see where this goes...I want to see if I like him, I felt something when I met him, but I don't even know what that feeling was."

"Well...we both know, you have the hots for Ruby. You don't look at any boys the same way you look at Ruby. And princess, I know you're wondering how I know, but c'mon, you may be our age, but you're still kind of like Ruby in a sense."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yang started laughing, "Nothing, Ice Queen!"

Blake placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder, "Weiss, remember one thing, don't lie to yourself." And with that, Blake followed after Yang who had been waiting for her. As they walked away, Weiss heard them cheering for what sounded like "White Rose."

[Ruby]

She opened up her scroll reading the message Blake had sent her, but she didn't want to go back just yet. She wanted to wait until it was dark so she can sneak in when everyone was asleep and no one could see her. She at least hoped they would all be sleeping.

Letting out a sigh and speaking out loud looking up at the sky, "Mom, I really wish I could go back home. Things just got more complicated and I hope you can hear me." She then messaged Blake.

**Hey, don't worry about me, I'm fine, I just want some space. And oh, I'll be fine for tomorrow as well.**

Looking back up to the sky, she sees a comet shooting through the starry night like a zipper.

_I hope that was a good sign mom._

She rolled up her sleeve on her right arm revealing what had been hidden for what seems like eternity to world. Staring at her scars for a few minutes then covering them up again.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry Yang. If not for you two I've wouldn't be here now. I've found my purpose to live, to become a Huntress and save the lives of others, but yet why don't I want to help myself? I've fought off this internal battle for so long, but it's like they're waging war again. All these feelings. Genuine and being deceived just keep on butting heads. I'm so confused mother."

She let out a sigh and stared up to the sky feeling her eyes getting watery. Once she was able to fight them back, she decided to head back to her dorm, but actually walking and not using her semblance which she expanded too much aura for the night. She thought if she wanted to make it back late, might as well take her time. She walked passed the tower glancing left and right. With Cresent Rose besides her, she had nothing to fear, but jumped a little when she felt her scroll vibrating. It was a message from Weiss:

**Where the hell are you? You're making me worried sick! Plus, we REALLY need to talk.**

Ignoring her message Ruby just closed her scroll and place it back into her pocket. Then taking it out again remembering that she had promised Weiss she'd answer her scroll for the sake of the team. "Be there soon." She replied.

_Weiss, you're tearing me apart slowly. I'm trying to be happy for you, but I just can't cope right now._

Finally making it back to her dorm, she found all, but Weiss asleep. And Weiss looked furious. Again her icy cold stare shot daggers through Ruby. She shot a finger at Ruby, then gestured her to come sit besides her. She wanted to smack Ruby for taking so long, but she also wanted nothing more than to embrace her. She removed Ruby's hood from her head and looked into Ruby's silver eyes. They looked dull, hooded. She wanted to ask Ruby what was wrong, but it far too late and they needed to rest. She offered one thing to Ruby, she felt it was a strange offer, but she knew Ruby was in some real need of attention even though she keeps going off on her own.

"Sleep besides me tonight?"

"Um...no thanks."

"We can cuddle?" Weiss joked.

"Absolutely not."

"Back to back?"

"Fine."

Ruby was on the edge of Weiss' bed sleeping with her arms crossed. Weiss had one arm folded under her head. The other, folded in front of her.

Ruby's thoughts came attacking her once more.

_Best of friends, except I'm probably the worst friend anyone could have...How did I become so cold? It was Weiss who approached me indifferently at first, but now have the tables turned? I don't hate Weiss. I hate the fact that I love her and it's driving me crazy, like how do I deal with these feelings? How is she still so sweet when I'm being a jerk?_

Weiss felt Ruby's discomfort and turned around to hug her from behind. Ruby whispered, "We didn't agree on this."

"I never promised, you dolt. Now please, just close you're eyes and go to sleep."

"I'll try." And with that, she felt Weiss' lips kiss above her ear causing Ruby to shiver and burn red.

Ruby was fast asleep, but couldn't stop fidgeting in bed a couple hours after closing her eyes. Weiss was rather than annoyed by this. So she peaked over to Ruby and saw that Ruby had her eyes squinted shut. She was having a bad dream she figured. She tried comforting Ruby by holding her gently and even playing with the strands of Ruby's hair. Momentarily, Ruby's movements had come to a halt. Pleased with herself for being able to support her leader she wondered if every night was like this for Ruby. If that's the reason why Ruby can be so moody. She didn't know, but was determined to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like I said earlier I am on Wattpad and I'm just getting used to this.... But I'm also pretty dumb and just realized how to make a text(texts) on bold and such.... (sigh)


	10. Ruby and Friends

~~~~

Ruby awoke first and was already fully garbed in a sleeveless motorcycle jacket that was laced black and red in the front of her torso. Underneath, she wore a dark gray long sleeved shirt she had rolled up to her elbows. And to cover up her forearms, she wore black and red leather half gloves that ended just below her elbows. With black jeans and her red hood over her shoulders and pulled over her head. Cresent Rose took its place behind her back. She stood by the side of the window starring off into the distance. Her eyes were unfocused, her mind and thoughts were silent. She wanted to start the day off right and hoped that nothing could come in the way, not even the mission. For it is one week she had to spend with her team, so that meant one week of leadership, teamwork, and compromise and maybe even more time to get to know one another if time allows it. No more brooding thoughts. It's time she focused back on her team and herself second. Even though she also knew that it was possible for them to finish the mission early.

She turned around when she heard a few moans and groans coming from Yang and Weiss and a cute yawn which came from Blake.

"Team," she smiled softly, "good morning."

Yang blinked her eyes twice then rushed to Ruby and pulled her in for a hug after not seeing her return the night before. "Ruby! Good morning!! Oh you had big sister so worried, but I knew you'd come around!"

"Alright Yang, let go. You need to get ready." she gently pushed Yang away from her while still smiling.

"Morning Ruby." from a tired Blake who is up and stretching.

Ruby returned the greeting with a small smirk which Weiss had spotted and could not release her stare off Ruby for a moment until Ruby turned to her. Walking over Weiss, Ruby sat besides on her bed.

"And Weiss, good morning." with soft silver eyes and such a small sweet gentle smile Weiss had to fight the urged to wrap her arms around her.

"Ruby..." she started, but holding onto her pride that she was slowly losing grip of, she changed her tone. "Get off my bed, you dolt."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "You invited me over last night, you don't want my presence anymore?" Ruby whispered to Weiss' ear who blushed at the intimacy.

Looking at Ruby straight into her eyes she said, "Oh, shut up." Giving Ruby a tight hug.

With one freehand, Ruby held onto onto Weiss' arm that was wrapped in front of her. Weiss dug her head into Ruby's neck and whispered, "Good to have this Ruby back."

"Go get ready, Weiss." Ruby whispers back.

"D'awe, you two are so cute together!" With one arm Ruby pushed Weiss away at her sister's response.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss had finished their last minute preparations and headed out awaiting their aircraft.

"Do you think we'll have a cabin to stay in? Our mission lasts a whole week!" Weiss cried.

"Hmm..." was all Ruby could mutter since she didn't have an exact answer.

"We can always build up camp!" Yang chipped in."

"Hmm..." even louder this time from Ruby.

"What's wrong Ruby? Grim got your tongue? Or... Cat?" Yang asks peaking under her sister's hood and then looking at Blake from the corner of her eye.

"Hey! What are you looking at me for, Yang!?" Blake glared at her partner.

"Ahahaha! Sorry Blake, but I kind of wanted to see your reaction.

Their aircraft have just landed and upon entering, they hear another "Hmm" from. Ruby. They placed their belongings in the aircrafts compartments and walked down the long halls it provided. Each member looking left and right of its insides.

"Wow, it's a lot better than the aircraft we took to get to Beacon. This literally has everything!" Yang pounces onto a couch facing a flat screen TV stretching her entire body on it and turned on a random program to watch. Blake soons joins her. Weiss stayed by Ruby's side.

"Ruby, what is it?" asked a concerned Weiss.

"I was just thinking, maybe we won't find a cabin....maybe those who are getting dropped off will get picked up afterwards when they finish. And those in an area with lots of grim, our aircraft will stay with us till we finish the mission. So, when we make camp, we should make camp near our aircraft." Ruby looks from one of her teammates to the next waiting for their thoughts. "Uh...no? No, no, okay... No thoughts? No opinions? Okay, well then...let's ignore that!" Ruby feeling a little embarrassed.

"Really Ruby? That was on your mind the whole time?" Asked Weiss who was making herself comfortable on a sofa perpendicular to the one Yang and Blake were seated at.

"Well yeah, I mean weren't you a little curious too?"

"I was, but it's not a big deal. C'mon Ruby, how about we relax a bit?" Ruby then proceeds to sit down next to Weiss, but her attention is then turned to a grumbling sound coming from Weiss' stomach.

"Eheh? That's what happens when you skip out on breakfast." Weiss said in embarrassment.

"Well can't carry out our mission on an empty stomach, let's go prepare something." Blake said as she removes herself off the couch and back on her feet to head towards the aircraft's kitchen.

"I'm really hungry, I think I'm just gonna cook up a huge meal. What are you guys feeling?" Weiss asked.

"It's technically around lunch time, so it won't hurt. Plus, I'm really hungry too." Ruby answered for the rest of the team which they all agreed with.

They had all gone into the kitchen and were also surprised to see that it's fridge was filled with a good months worth of food. They prepared their lunch by slicing and chopping down meats and vegetables and even tossing them to the air and directly throwing into pots and pans like it was a game of basketball. Each member catching what was thrown with their appropriate cookingware. To them, even cooking was a time for combat.

"Do you think that Opzin wanted the aircrafts to be supplied with necessities?" Blake wondered.

"I do, actually. We're are training to become Huntesses and Huntsmen so we'll be expanding a lot of energy. He probably wanted us to pack in case we destroy everything provided for us."

"Whoa, Ruby. Did you just say something logical?" Yang asked looking up from her plate.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ruby said pretending to be offended.

"Ahaha, just kidding Rubes. But hey, you seem to be in a lot better mood today than you were these past days. Did something exciting happen?"

"She's right. You've been in and out of life, Ruby. I wanted to know what was letting you down, but knowing you, even if I told you to go to your teammates first, you'd go off somewhere on your own and forget to tell us first. So, please, enlighten us." demanded Weiss.

"Er, well I guess I was just itching to go on a mission." This was only a half lie.

"Ruby, you've been going outside and fighting Grim in Emerald forest. Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to tell us?" added Blake.

"Uh, yeah... It's actually something I'm not comfortable talking about as a whole team."

Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "There's a lot more to team RWBY than just you and Yang. I understand Yang is your older sister, but you have to trust us, we're all a team and we're going to be a team for the years to come."

"It's not that I don't trust you nor you, Blake, now just isn't the right time. What we should be focusing on the now, our mission. I'm not one to believe grades and being top huntress or huntsman is everything, but like you said, we're a team. We're not going to fall behind because of me. Whatever it is that's bothering me can wait."

"Oh Ruby! You've grown so much!" Yang ran over to Ruby giving her a tight embrace.

"Y-Yang! Y-you do realize that I just...f-finished eating!" responded a suffocating Ruby.

"Right! Sorry Rubes!" Yang now realizing what's she's done, let's go of Ruby, but can't help to laugh anyway.

"Ruby, it's true though. You've grown as a person and as a leader... But it would be nice if you were around more, but I know you want to figure things out on your own, but don't FORGET to tell us!" exclaimed Weiss waving her scroll.

"Eheheh..." was all Ruby could manage while scratching the back of her head.

"Or," suggesting from Blake when you're out training, why not have all of us join you? We can build more strategy and have stronger teamwork in battle."

Looking up at the ceiling Ruby recounters the time when she had bumped into Weiss in the Emerald Forest. "But that was then...and well we can start with our current mission. We have one week... Or shorter if we're just that amazing and we are."

Everyone acknowledged Ruby's determination and all agreed to start training with combat strategies with the mission held before them.

"Ruby, I know this is a team effort, but remember, I promised that I'll be the best teammate you'll ever have and never even imagined." Weiss was adamant about proving her words.

Blake and Yang had left the kitchen to leave the two to have some time alone.

"Weiss, you already are. In fact, you've been. Just don't tell Yang, eh? And, I know I don't tell you much, but I really need to talk to you the most, so maybe after we complete our objective if time allows it?"

"Of course! We still need to talk about what I told you to give like a month...and something else..."

"Do we still need a month? Longer or?"

"A month. Well, just a few weeks at this point."

"And what's this something else?"

"Remember wh-" They are interrupted by their flight lieutenant. telling them that they'll soon be landing.

Both Ruby and Weiss turned their heads towards the window. They knew what to expect, but were nonetheless surprised to see the wasteland they are approaching. Ruby and Weiss gave each other quick glances then back to the window.

"Whoo yeah! We're landing soon! Gonna kick some butt!" Ruby and Weiss overhear an excited Yang who is air punching. Blake had just put her book down due to Yang's excitement and rolled her eyes.

"Alright team RWBY, this is it. Looks like we're about to land in a nice spot where we can set up a nice place to rest."

"Awe, Rubes, why can't we stay inside and just view things from the window?" Yang complained.

"Yang, you know it's so that we can keep watch for our aircraft and attack when need be." explained Blake.

"Oh I know, I know, I was just kidding."

"This is good practice for us, I mean I'm pretty sure we won't have this kind of luxury in the future." Weiss comments.

"She's right. So let's all try to adapt and not get too comfortable with what's given to us that isn't much of a necessity."

The four of them walked out of the aircraft's doors with all their luggage and surveyed the area. Seeing that there was nothing around them they began to prepare their watch place. They had started a small fire that they all sat around to keep warm.

"It's almost evening, I think one person should keep watch of the area at night." Ruby says as she looks at one of her teammates to the other.

"Why not two, Ruby? I mean one person can keep watch while the other is resting, then just switch roles." Weiss suggests.

"Well need everyone up and ready when the time calls for it, so one person a little drained is better than having two, but we can try your idea. It doesn't sound too bad. And guys, I'll take first watch. Any one of you want to also take first watch?"

"I will." Weiss replied.

"Alright, you two rest well and rest now. Not sure what the night will hold."

"Alright you two, have fun on watch!" Yang says excitedly who was about to hit the hay.

"Goodnight guys." Blake made her way near Yang and was lying on her back with her hands crossed behind her head.

Ruby left Weiss' side and moved to where she's across from her. She held Cresent Rose close to her body. Her hood still pulled over her head masking her silver eyes with the dullness returning back to them. She remained still starring into the distant. 

 


	11. The Mission, Day One: Blooming Ice Flower

"I'll keep watch over here."

"Ruby, I kind of also suggested the idea that two people watch because I also think it'll be more comforting and well...I definitely wanted to keep watch with you so that we can...I don't know...have a moment together? We are partners, but I just want to talk some things out, or just anything at all, you know?"

"Weiss," Ruby says while seating herself next to Weiss. "I'm not sure if it's the right time, we have teammates who needs resting. Whatever we talk about, maybe it'll escalate and we can't afford to wake them up."

"We don't have to talk about anything distressing, just anything. Like what we've been doing and plans for the future and all. We haven't had the time lately, you're always away for the most part. Like what have you been doing? It was so good to see you smile this morning, but I couldn't help but feel that you're hiding something."

"I've been training...well that's the cover up, I guess you'd call it that but I don't know. I just feel angry, then upset, then happy. It's all really mixed up feelings and I thought maybe the more I go out and fight grimm, I'd feel better and I do, but it's all... just... momentary."

"What's making you feel that way? I can relate to your emotions, so I'd like to know, maybe I can help. I told you before that we really needed to talk, but never really got the chance to."

"It's just...like I said before...making friends isn't my strongest suit and I just want to be sure if it's all genuine and not just cause I can feel happy. I want to be happy. Like, what do you think of me? Do you like me a person? As friend? As a partner? And as a leader? Or is everything that you do is just cause we have to be together for the rest of our lives at Beacon?"

"Ruby, do you assume those things in me? I know what's it like to be alone, but I'm giving this a chance because I want to know what's it like to actually have friends who I can depend my life on. You're the first person to ever make me feel special. You didn't know who I was, that I'm an heiress. To you I was just another person. I know I was a little mean at first, but you've changed me. I have all these feelings inside that I've never had before. I don't feel alone with you, but you just seem to keep running away from me, from us, your team. And I'm asking myself if I'm doing something wrong? Do you not like me? And I'm trying to make up for the times I was mean, but not just so you can feel better, but also because I care."

"Weiss...I...I don't know why I can't fight them off, these feelings that just keep attacking me...W-Weiss I, I have to ask, do you...love me?"

"Yes, yes Ruby, I love you. Like what do I-" interrupted by Ruby's actions, Weiss' eyes went wide when Ruby revealed to her the scars on Ruby's right arm.

"Ruby...what are...?"

"I've placed them there. I don't do it anymore though. It was my way of relieving stress, but I've found my reasons to live. For my mother, now for our team, and for the sake of others. I never knew why I existed, why I was so alone, and if I would even amount to anything. And everything someone said to me, I just never really believed. I mean, I still kind of have a hard time trusting people, I know what I live for. And now that that's all settled, I have different problems now. These emotions inside, they're attacking me...but they're not worth crying over I think, but they keep nagging me." Looking up at Weiss she sees Weiss' eyes now glistening in the night with tears. At this very moment she knew Weiss truly loves her as a friend, and as a comrade.

"Weiss," Ruby gently took Weiss by the chin with one hand and gently wiped her tears away with her other.

"Weiss, please don't cry, please don't cry, Weiss."

"Ruby, if there's a way for me to destroy all those daunting emotions that's eating you, I would. To make you see and believe yourself that you're worth it. You've got a team, we'd be nothing without you." Weiss threw herself into Ruby's arms with Ruby holding her tightly to comfort her.

"Weiss, I'm sorry to have doubted you, but I know now that I have a team that loves their leader."

"Ruby, promise me, to never ever do that to yourself ever again."

Ruby looked into Weiss' perfect blue moist eyes, "I promise."

Even when crying Weiss looked so beautiful to Ruby, so delicate and fragile. She felt special to be able to see this side of Weiss she believes hardly anyone sees. In this moment Ruby had to fight her temptations of wanting to kiss Weiss for she remembered one thing: Neptune. But she did not want to bring him up. She backed up a little so that she is now facing Weiss directly.

"The last thing I want to see is my partner crying over me."

"Ruby, I'm so glad we're partners. I never expected this, that I'd have a friend. Ruby, I don't know what it is, but I think being with you has really changed me...well being on this team and going to this school."

"Um...as long as you're still an Ice Queen, then I think I won't have to worry about anything being wrong."

"You're such a dolt."

"I don't think Ozpin would've choosen someone who's a complete dolt to lead a team..."

"What are you trying to say? Are you calling me a dolt?" Weiss pretending to feel offended.

"Heehee, just saying." Ruby leaned away supporting herself by placing both of her arms behind her. "And Weiss, you're the smartest girl I know."

Weiss smiled at Ruby clearly happy with what she had just heard. She folded her legs so now that they resting in front of her. Her real intentions was to close the gap Ruby was creating between them.

"Ruby, who do you like?"

"Um, I'd like to like whoever will like me back. Now that's a random question."

"I guess I'll buy that..." A part of Weiss felt that Ruby was hiding something, but she also thought maybe Ruby just didn't have am interest in anyone, yet.

"Uh, Weiss the things you do and did...to me...like uh, when you kissed me or bit my lip...um, why do you do that?"

"Do you want me to stop? And I don't know why I do them, sometimes I just can't help how I feel and my emotions just do all the actions for me."

"Do you like me, in that way?"

"N-no, no, I don't. Do you remember Neptune? You probably don't cause you left a bit early when the transfer students arrived." Weiss quickly adds in order to keep all suspicions away.

"Yeah, I remember him, blue hair."

"Yes, him. So he and I will be having a date as soon as this over. I'm excited, but also nervous. I've never done this before. And I'll be honest, I'm not even sure if I like him. I'm just doing this to see how it goes. Yang and Blake don't even think we'll last. What do you think, Ruby?"

"They're probably saying that you guys won't last cause he's a really confident guy who just goes around flirting with so many girls. But, maybe you can change him. And what do you mean by 'see how it goes?'"

"Well, this is my first time, so I want to see if we'll work out and I don't know Ruby, well I mean I definitely don't want someone I'm dating to go around taking other girl's hearts. It's just what is it that I feel for him? I felt something when I met him..."

"Then you should definitely date him and maybe you won't be confused anymore. Or he's just wasn't the right one. But if you really don't like me in that way, then I'd like it if you do stop doing what you do to me, it's not cool. Cause you're confusing me and you'll probably confuse Neptune as well if he sees that or finds out about it. You want to show him you're committed, don't you? If it's not me that you want, don't give me those feelings, give it to whoever you actually feel for. I've had enough of feeling that I've been lied too. And Weiss, you should get some rest, you're eyes are a little tired from crying."

"Ruby, I do want to prove that I'll be committed, but this is just the beginning and I'm sorry for doing all those things... I just, I guess I just don't understand myself so much. And no, I'm not sleeping until I feel a little straightened out."

Ruby was going to protest, but Weiss stopped her by placing a hand over Ruby's mouth, but Ruby soon took and held them away. Weiss was now upset that she didn't answer Ruby truthfully. 

_What if Ruby does like me and just didn't want to admit it because I'm confusing her? Am I ruining everything that could be us?_

Neptune is an opportunity for her to find out about her orientation, even though he might be the best choice for finding out.

"Ruby, do you love me?"

"Weiss, I meant what I said earlier, I like those who will like me back."

But Ruby knew deep down, that that wasn't the truth. She is slowly tearing apart over Weiss, but she wanted Weiss to happy, if not with her, she'd try to get over Weiss somehow. Finding the right one was almost like trial and error.

"And Weiss, that's probably the first thing you need to do. To understand yourself better and maybe dating Neptune will help you understand after going our for a while."

"That's why I plan on dating him, I hope it'll set me straight. Even though I'm not sure if he's right for me."

"It doesn't always take the first day to know, but I recommend you don't push it if the first day doesn't go well, I'm only saying cause some people are just afraid to leave relationships."

"Ruby, you've never been in one, right? How do you know these things?"

"To me, it's the same as friendship, people can get clinging. No one really wants that, there's no freedom."

"Did you know someone like that?"

"Yeah, this girl at Signal the one I briefly mentioned before, Ariel is her name by the way. She never left me alone, but now that I think about it and with the things you said, I guess she just wanted nothing more than a friendship and I just always wanted to be...alone...I do hope to seen her again actually, to apologize for my behavior."

"She probably likes you."

"Ha. No, I'm pretty sure she doesn't go that way."

"You never know, Ruby. And what of now? You have a team and you're their leader. Do you not want us around?"

"No, things are different here. I'm slowly understanding myself and sometimes I do want some alone time, but that's not what I truly want. I have a team that I love and care for. And that's why I want you to get some rest, okay?"

"Excuses. You just want me to leave." Weiss was being sarcastic, but she was pretty tired so the joking tone was barely evident in her voice. "And Ruby, thank you. Thank you for having this conversation with me. I feel better, lighter, and I hope you do too. And I hope I know what I'm doing. And please anything that bothers you, promise to tell me first, your partner, your friend."

She looked into Ruby's silver eyes and again was fighting the urge to kiss her, so she tried making up for it by giving her a tight embrace.

_Why is it that I keep wanting to do that, she wondered? There has to be something about those silver eyes, or maybe just Ruby in general._

Was it just lust, a certain crave? She hated it since Ruby wanted her to stop showing any affection she may not mean to give, but she understood where Ruby was coming from. And she felt that she knew what she was doing. Her other teammates even said that she won't last with Neptune. Ruby is the one she's been having feelings for. And although she still questions it, but she definitely knew she has way more feelings for Ruby than that of Neptune, but yet still choose Neptune for her father's sake? Neptune over Ruby because she didn't want to be seen with a girl? Does anyone actually really care? But would Ruby choose her? She can't keep doing this, she thought. Her own happiness is important as well.

 _I need to figure myself out!_ "Wake me when something comes up, okay?"

"I promise." Ruby watched Weiss as she closed her eyes and rested besides her. Ruby looked around and found it strange that there hadn't been any Grimm, but she was glad nonetheless. She looked up to the sky again and thought about her dream the night before.

Mother...I really wish you were here, but I know I can't always depend on you. Maybe I was meant to grow up without you and learn to find comfort on my own, but things just got really confusing...I'm sure that I'm in love with a girl who may like me too, but she's probably confused or she's just messing with me. Either way, it's killing me inside and I don't even know how to deal with it...And Ozpin had me leader of the team, but how can I lead when my emotions are so distrupt? I thought I'd be happy coming here, but instead it's just making me upset and I had to learn to grow quickly, to adapt to all the older kids, putting myself second, but...I'm not ready for this, but what can I do? I have a team and I'm their leader.

She felt Weiss turn and was slowly falling into Ruby's lap. Ruby gently helped her in her sleep so she would be comfortable. Once Weiss was in a better position where her head rested on Ruby's lap, Ruby stroked Weiss' hair away from her face. Weiss could look beautiful in any condition Ruby thought as continues to stroke her hair and stared at the scar over her left eye.

"Good night, Weiss." Ruby whispers.


	12. The Mission Day Two: The Falling Rose

Despite having pulled an alnighter, Ruby was wide awake except her body was aching from staying in pretty much the same position all night so that Weiss could sleep. Weiss is already awake at this point. Opening her eyes and blinking twice then with a start she quickly got up remembering that she had used Ruby as a pillow.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you push me off or something?"

"Cause you looked so comfortable sleeping and I was afraid to wake you."

"What's the worst I could do?" Weiss asked.

"Freeze me? Leave me ICE-solated?" Ruby giggled at her own joke while getting up to stretch her muscles.

However, Weiss didn't find the joke to be all that humorous, but she smiled anyways, because it was just so Ruby.

"Yang and Blake are inside the aircraft getting ready, we should do the same."

"Good idea. Once we're all ready, I'll explain what I believe is going on."

Yang and Blake were ready for action. They prepared a huge breakfast that they are sure to burn off later. Ruby and Weiss had entered into the kitchen frozen by the size of their breakfast.

"Heeey!" Yang squealed waving at Ruby and Weiss. "You two finally made it! What took you guys so long!?"

"Well, you see," Ruby started to explain. "I was waiting for Weiss to get off of me." Yang's mouth dropped open.

"Whoa...I don't even wanna know what you two were doing out there...and that'll actually be considered a quick..." Blake punched Yang in the gut before she was able to say anything more.

"Huh? Oh! Whoa, relax! It's not like that!" Ruby defended waving her arms out as Weiss is now flushed pink.

"Not gonna deny anything are ya, Weiss?" Yangs suspiciously questions throwing a piece of a pancake at her.

"Well I didn't do anything, I promise you. Remember, I have a date with Neptune."

"Doesn't mean anything." Yang counters. "You could just be dating him for other reasons."

Weiss gave Yang an icy cold glare causing her to take several steps back.

"Just kidding, eheheh... Ruby! Save me from Ice Queen!"

"You're out of luck Yang. Blake doesn't even seem like she wants to save you either."

"Nope, not getting myself involved in that!" Blake called out.

Ruby turned to Weiss and gestured her to move forward. Weiss shook her head then proceeded after Ruby. Once seated together, the team ate and joked like the normal. Until Ruby cleared her throat.

"Everyone, since we're all done eating, let's take this one outside." Ruby headed towards the door as everyone else followed suit.

"Oooh! What are we doing, Ruby!?" Yang excitedly ran up to Ruby .

"Before we do any real action, we're going, or I'm going to discuss some of my observations from last night."

"Ooh, this ought to be good!" Yang says to Blake running besides Ruby who is just walking through the doors and down the steps of the aircraft.

Once they made to their camp area, Ruby waited until everyone took their seats first, then took hers. She sat on a log hunched over with her hands held together over her knees. She looked at every teammate in the eye before making her announcement.

"Friend," she guestures towards Blake. "Sister," turning her attention to Yang. "And Weiss." she gives Weiss a nod.

"Hey!" Weiss reacts to Ruby, but Ruby continued on disregarding her reaction.

"I believe that we'll will complete this mission in a matter of 2 or 3 days. If we are thorough today, we should finish by tomorrow. Now why do I believe we'll finish quick? Well, I believe that this mission is also a test for us to understand what's it like to be a huntsman or huntress. We've got part of that covered already." Her team looks at her slightly bewildered. "By that I mean, we already understand that we can't always live in luxury. Now, this is also to test our teamwork. With good teamwork, we'll be out of here in no time. And with teamwork, it's about putting others first then ourselves. And with teamwork, we will accomplish our goal much quicker. And like they say, 'the more hands make a lighter weight.' I get the feeling that this is Ozpin's main objective. Since he did say we can return early if we are finished with our kill. Now, without teamwork, we probably will need longer than a week. But then again, I can be wrong and I'm just over thinking this mission."

"It's possible, I mean there were no Grimm last night." Blake says in wonder.

"No Grimm. This is a wasteland, so what do you think we should do?" asked Yang.

"I think that we should scout the area. Weiss and I will head out first. You and Blake will keep guard of the aircraft. Cause you know, pretty sure our flight lieutenant can't really fend for himself." Ruby whispered the last part as looks over her shoulder at the aircraft.

"OK, let's get started then!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby noded to Weiss who silently agreed to the idea and took off running together to survey the rest of the wasteland. She calls out to Blake and Yang, "We'll call you guys if we need back up!"

"Okay, be safe you too!!" Yang calls back.

Ruby had to be sure to not run so quickly so that Weiss wouldn't fall behind. She looked left and right of her surroundings and didn't sense any hint of grimm. All she saw were old buildings, destroyed and burnt down. The whole area was terrorized by some rebel group, there were graffiti on buildings, windows smashed, houses and small convenient stores have been burnt down. There wasn't a single trace of anyone, but the potential possibility of there being grimm. Whatever the reason that was behind such mayhem, she only knew it costed a lot of lives and bloodshed. She ran several more feets before stopping to check on Weiss. Without even looking at her she asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Me?" Weiss spoke as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm fine, why did we stop?"

"I was observing the run down buildings. What do you think caused this?"

"Ruby, a lot of things could've happened. Is that even a serious question?"

"Okay, what do you see when you look all around you?"

Believing that she now understands what Ruby was really getting at Weiss answers, "I can see the lives of people who once lived here."

"Right. I think the other two should see this, but I guess when it's their turn to scout the area. C'mon, let's keep moving."

"Ruby, why did you ask?"

"It's just...all those lives, that couldn't be saved...my mother went on a mission and never returned. So what's our fate?"

"Ruby, we're here to make it better."

They began to walk again, weapon in hand now to prepare for an attack while surveying the area. Any noise or rustle they heard and they were at the ready to attack. They walked pretty far into the wasteland reaching to a now greener area. That was when Ruby was put to a halt.

"Weiss, focus on your surroundings."

"Ruby, that's what I've been doing."

"Close your eyes and listen."

She did as her leader told her to do so. She heard a ton of rustle and movement moving towards them.

"Grimm." She whispered softly.

She now took her battle position with her Myrtenaster pointed out in front of her. She stood with her back against Ruby who took her battle stance. They waited a few minutes till the grimm made their move. Soon they were surrounded by grimm. A herd of about 20 of them.

"Ruby, there's... so many..." she spoke in fear at the sight of their number. "Should we call the others?"

"Hmm...no. We can handle this. Weiss, focus your resolve and don't fear of their amount. We fight until we can't fight anymore." A pack of 20 is nothing for Ruby since she had lots of practice in Emerald Forest. She can easily take down all 20, but this is training for all of them as a team. So while here with Weiss, they will attack together.

"Weiss, go! I'll cover you!"

"Hmph." Weiss responds. Even though she's gotten along so much better with Ruby, she didn't want to show it on the battle field, for she is a Schnee and she has her pride.

Weiss propelled herself forward with a red dust. As she was about to target a grimm, she heard Ruby call out to her just in time.

"Weiss, jump!" At her command Weiss formed a small glyph in front of the grimm she was going to attack and jumped in the air instead.

What is Ruby's plan? She wondered.

"Weiss, behind you!" Weiss spun around and saw that a grimm was charging towards her. 

_OK, now I see why Ruby had me do that._

Weiss lunged her Myrtenaster straight into the grimm's neck. She quickly pulled out with another use of dust causing it's head to blow off. With another formation of her glyph, she jumped up in the air atop of all the grimm that now grouped themselves together.

_This should be easy. Weiss thought. But there's still a good number of them._

She looked over to Ruby who wore a faint smile. She returned it knowing what Ruby wanted her to do next. She held up Myrtenaster above her with both hands and plunged it downwards with as much force as she could with an addition of her ice attacks. A huge creation of the White smoke formed all around her and the grimm. This move was fatal on those closet to the attack. Other grimm surrounding Weiss were only slightly damaged, but they were at least paralyzed for a freezing moment.

Ruby then made her move taking out the rest of the grimm. Rushing in, with a swing of her scythe she was able to take two grimm at once. Spinning her scythe behind her, she swung again, now catching three at once. She pulled her scythe towards her to tear off the heads of her targets. A grimm came at her, but she knew Weiss would take care of it for her. So without even turning around, she just sent herself forward with her Cresent Rose and sliced off another head of a grimm.

"Weiss, once more and we should be fine for the moment."

Weiss, at Ruby's command materialized besides her leader and together they attacked the remaining grimm. Weiss formed a glyph beneath Ruby which she used to her advantage, shot herself upward with Cresent Rose spinning in the air and came crashing down creating a huge creator and cloud of dark smoke. And the grimm were gone as the smoke dissipated. Ruby reclasped Cresent Rose behind her back again and turned towards Weiss.

"Ruby, you didn't even break a sweat!"

"Well, I have been training in Emerald Forest battling grimm...so yeah..." Ruby tried to make a small smile form on her lips.

"But Ruby, when did you get so strategic too? You're always training alone, at least for the most part." Weiss was in awe.

"When you see enough battles, you're bound to grow more experienced. And that, you already know."

"All this through training? Alone..? I'm gonna have to train with you more."

"I'd love to train with you, Weiss, my own partner. And my uncle taught me how to fight." Ruby smiled warmly, the smile that always took Weiss' heart. And Weiss blushed and didn't even bother to look away. She wanted Ruby to see this.

"Alright Weiss, pull it together." Ruby placed both arms on Weiss' shoulders and shook her lightly smiling still with her warm silver eyes.

"Hey, are you alright, Weiss?" Ruby was really concerned about what was going on with Weiss' head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's keep moving." she smiled trying to assure Ruby, but Ruby gave her a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Weiss, we just fought off 20 grimm, there's bound to be more. Definitely more actually, Ozpin never called us."

"Okay...?"

_Wow, Weiss is just really cute like this. I'm so tempted to just kiss her. One kiss can't hurt, she's kissed me...maybe I'll just use her current state now as an excuse, to show her I care... Yeah, why not?_

"Hello? Ruby?"

 _Great, I just blew my chance._ "Uh, oh Weiss, I don't think you're okay because I'm sure you'd tell me to call Yang and Blake for back up."

"Oh, you're right! And I was thinking if there was something wrong with you just now!"

"Eheh, naw, I'm fine! But let me call them and stay close, in case of any grimm." Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent a message to both Blake and Yang telling them to head deep into the wasteland until they approach grass and that's where they'll find her and Weiss.

"So much for calling them."

"Hey, either way, the message is delivered." Ruby said as she closed her scroll without looking at Weiss.

Minutes later, her scroll went off. She opened it up to see a message from Yang and Blake. It read:

**We're on our way.**

Now looking up from her scroll to Weiss Ruby told Weiss what she most likely already have know what the message had said. "But, both of them aren't as fast as we are, so let's hope we'll be alright until then."

"Ruby." Ruby looked at her startled. She was unsure why Weiss sounded like she was demanding something by just saying her name. But whatever it was, she had to give Weiss her complete attention.

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Do you think that we were meant to be partners? I mean it's weird, we got off on the wrong foot and now we're okay."

"Being partners with you was the last thing I wanted." This hurt Weiss a bit, but she understood Ruby's reasons. She was so cold to her since they met. "But now, if we were to do that again, you'd be first in mind." Ruby smiled at her.

"So, you don't hate me...I remember you saying that then, I mean I can't blame you. But you're not pulling through with me because you have to, right? You don't hate me anymore, right?"

"No, I don't hate you. What I said then was out of anger. Now please, this should be the least of your worries right now."

Weiss let out a sigh. She just wanted to hear Ruby say that she loved her too. When she asked the other day, it just seemed so indirect, but she wasn't going to push it, not yet. She was also dreading her date with Neptune.

_Yep, we are so not even going to last a month._

Ruby turned her attention away from Weiss, keeping her back towards her. She was becoming a great distraction to Ruby's thoughts. She loves Weiss, but she kept thinking about the past events every time Weiss kissed or held her. Then she thought about her date with Neptune. It just wasn't fair thought. She was pulling on Ruby's heart by all the right strings and also will be seeing a blue haired pretty boy. This started to anger Ruby greatly, yet again. She started walking ahead of Weiss.

"Hey! Ruby! Don't just walk ahead, we're partners! Ruby, what is wrong? You didn't want any problems to get in the way of our mission, so tell me what is wrong!"

Turning back around to face Weiss who's face is red from anger Ruby was taken aback. 

_She's right._ She thought. _I didn't want any of this to get in the way, but I'm going back on my word._

"Weiss," Ruby's head was hung low. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for going back on my word." Ruby let out a sigh. "I'm not fit to lead."

Weiss went towards Ruby reaching out her hand. "Ruby, you're doing just fine...I told you before you have to let us know what's bothering you." Weiss begged taking Ruby's coarse hand into hers.

"I promise you, I promise that I will tell you everything in due time."

Weiss hated this side of Ruby, but at the same time, she loved every bit of it. It just made her who she is However it made Weiss want to tear that trait of hers away.

She gave Ruby's coarse hands a tight squeeze. "You better, Ruby."

Ruby smiled at her. Assuring her that she would keep the promise. "That's one promise I will keep."

Weiss stared into Ruby's silver orbs for a moment before letting go of her hand. Ruby looked at the hand Weiss squeezed, then back at Weiss. Her hand was pink and white all around.

"Wow, what a grip you've got there." That only made Weiss smiled.

Seconds later they heard footsteps behind them causing them to turn around. Two figures approached them. Blake and Yang.

"Who's got a grip on what? You two already that intimate?" Yang heard their exact words, but she just wanted to make fun of the moment.

Weiss furrowed her brows giving Yang a death stare causing Yang to laugh out.

"I'm kidding Ice Queen. But what fun did we miss?" She asked her other two teammates.

"Not much, this is only the beginning. There's definitely more grimm out there since Ozpin hasn't contacted me yet. So, let's practice some teamwork." Ruby replied to her sister and Blake.

"Ruby's lying, you guys missed out on seeing her in action. Taking out so many grimm without even breaking a sweat and guiding me as I fought them."

Blake starred at her blankly and unmoved. She expected as much from Ruby.

"Well, I at least thought it was fun to watch Ruby in action. Huge improvement from when we met in Emerald Forest." Weiss admitted.

Yang was teasing with Weiss. "Or did you just enjoy watching Ruby?" Yang laughed and placing her arm around Weiss' shoulder.

"Hey, arms off!" Weiss said to Yang brushing away her arm off her shoulders. "And at least I appreciate seeing my partner grow. Hmph!"

"Oh, so you like seeing my sister deve--mph!" Ruby had cut her off by quickly covering up Yang's mouth with her hand.

"And Weiss... Please." Ruby blushed. "Say no more, Yang will only find more ways to instigate this situation. And we should definitely keep going."

Weiss did enjoy watching Ruby. The way her warm silver eyes became fierce as she went into battle. The way her bangs fell away from her face revealing such soft and sweet complexion. How her short red and black hair blew in the wind. And her battle style, so elegantly brutal. Weiss loved it all. 

_Great, I just keep finding myself thinking of no one, but Ruby and having to force myself to think of someone else. Weiss, think Neptune, think Neptune._

They had a short walk before hearing more and feeling more grimm around them. Beowolves. Large and small. Ruby held out Cresent Rose in front of her. She looked at her teammates and gave them a small smile which they returned. They all had their weapons at the ready. Weiss with her trusted Myrtenaster, Yang and her proud Ember Celica, and Blake carrying her nimble Gambol Shroud.

Looking at Blake and Yang Ruby shouted, "Bumblebee, at the rear!"

Blake and Yang dashed forward understanding the command. They quickly swooped in from behind the mass about of Beowolves causing the rest of them to turn around. Blake and Yang made their attack. Over to Weiss and Ruby, they looked at each other, smiled and without saying a word attacked as one while the herd were distracted with Blake and Yang. Command after command from Ruby, but the amount of grimm kept coming in at them. Panting, even Ruby who had well enough experience against the creatures of grimm.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know, but hopefully this is the last group..." Yang looked all around them, there were probably about 50 of them surrounding them.

Weiss was panting, but she regained her strength by just looking at their leader and her partner. Ruby's breathing were heavy for for a few minutes as well, but she managed to make them even again.

"Guys, I'll take care of this." She said to her team who were all shocked.

"What!? No, Ruby! There's so many of them, you can't do this alone!" Yang was furious, her eyes went from lilac to a burning red.

"I have a method." Ruby answered her in a harsh voice. She used the method a few times in Emerald forest and was ready to use it again here at this moment.

"Ruby, we'll back you up." Weiss said to her with a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Weiss, you can't be serious!? This is your partner and our leader!" Blake was appalled.

"Right, and I have faith in my partner, our leader. But I'm not just gonna stand by and watch her do all the work, that's why I said we're gonna back her up."

Ruby smiles. "Now that's my partner."

Ruby closed her eyes for a moment focusing her aura. A red light surrounded her with a bright blinding silver radiating around her red aura, heavy gust of wind blew around her causing her team to pull back in defense position covering their faces to protect their eyes. Opening her eyes again, she used her semblance to rush in crowd of grimm before her. Rose petals scattered everywhere. Grimm charged at her, but she propelled herself upwards with Cresent Rose just in time. Twirling two times in the air, then she landing on her feet right in the center of the surrounding grimm. Her silver eyes shown brightly, she felt furious though her facial expressions didn't display a hint of anger. Twisting and twirling Cresent Rose switching from left to right hand back and forth, she targeted at several grimm tearing apart they're heads. She never slowed her movements in fighting the grimm. She was letting out all her anger towards them, all the chaotic emotions she kept hidden and here on the battlefield was where she released them. Grimm were also fighting back aggressively feeding on her emotions, but Ruby's semblance gave her the upper hand in attacking. Without it, she would be in danger. Twisting and spinning around with Cresent Rose so quickly that her teammates were only able to see flashed of red and blood being splattered around. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were so absorbed in Ruby's battle they didn't actually had to help her at all. They had been looking for openings to attack the grimm when they could, but Ruby is by far faster than all of them.

Soon there was an end to the red flashes and blood splatter and Ruby just stood there in front of the final grimm. Larger than the rest, leader of the pack. A few seconds later, the fighter in red fell to her knees while her head was kept straight ahead at the grimm in front of her. The grimm made his attack while Weiss and the rest of her team ran towards Ruby calling out for her and attacking the grimm at the same time.

"Ruby!!"All three her teammates cried out in unison, but Ruby didn't still budge. She seemed to be lost in the eyes of the grimm.

[Ruby's POV]

She had fallen onto her knees in a blank world. All around her was white. The grimm in front of her was fading away, slowly being replaced by a figure in a white cloak. Ruby was in a state of shock. Slowly the figure in front of her turned around, it was the face of none other than her mother, Summer Rose. Ruby felt tears falling running down her cheeks as her mother smiled at her. Her mother had reached out her hand.

"Come with me, Ruby, we'll live happily, away from this cruel world."

"M-Mother...? Mother... " Ruby slowly reached out her own hand about to take her mother's. The more she stretched out her arm, the more her mother's image began to fade away. "Mother!!" Ruby cried. "Mother! Don't go!!" With each passing second her mother's image was disappearing while the giant grimm became more visible.

"Ruby, snapped out of it!! Your mother isn't here!" Weiss yelled in a hoarse voice after all the screaming and yelling for Ruby's attention. From the reality of Weiss' words Ruby blinked back to Earth seeing the one standing grimm frozen to ground by Weiss' attacks. Blake and Yang double teamed against it. Ruby looked over to Weiss who created multiple glyphs surrounding the grimm. She bounced off each one attacking it from glyph to glyph to.

"Ruby, are you okay?! We kept calling you!" Yang cried rushing towards her little sister.

"Yes, yes!" Ruby responded shaking her head. "I-Im fine..." Ruby said through tears.

"Ruby, you're crying..." Blake stated patting Ruby on the back.

"I'm, I'm fine, I promise."

"Ruby, you better explain later..." said her white haired partner.

"Blake, watch over Ruby! We need to take down this grimm now!" Yang was furious, her eyes now a shinning blood red.

Ruby watched as her team backed up for her. Regaining her resolve, she got back up on her feet not wanting to just sit back and do nothing at all. This is her team, they can't do things alone, especially in battle.   
Then Ruby had a plan. "Weiss," she called out to her. With a back flip Weiss made it besides Ruby.

"Ruby, are you sure you're okay? Like what even just happened?!"

"No time to explain, but I have a plan."

"You always do." Weiss said with a huff. And already knowing what Ruby was thinking, she created another set of glyphs surrounding the grimm, but this time, one also in front of her and Ruby.

"Oh, so I don't recall you giving a battle code between you and Weiss, but you know what I call it, White ro-!" Yang was cut off by her own sister who shouted, "Ice Flower!"

"Lame." Yang mutters, but enough for her team to hear.

Large formations of literal ice flowers shot through each of the glyphs created attacking the immobilized grimm now to a frozen sculpture. Ruby then launched her on the air above the grimm and crashing down with Crestent Rose shattering the grimm to bits and pieces.

She looked at Yang. "White what?" she asked her sister innocently.

"White rose, Ruby." Yang replied with a grin.

"White rose huh? Sounds nice...I guess...I'll try to remember that next time."

Blake looked to Yang, then back to Ruby and just smiled. Weiss facepalmed herself blushing and whispered, "You dolt."

"What? You don't think it sounds nice? White rose, like c'mon. Ice flower doesn't even specify a flower, white rose does. It's so perfect now that I think about it." Ruby nudged Weiss at the side.

Weiss in return could only smile and thought to herself, Not yet.

Then there was a buzzing in Ruby's pocket. She checked her scroll and it was from Ozpin.

"Girls, excellent job in taking out all of grimm. And you're team leader is correct in her assumptions about why you were all in this mission. So, keep in mind you from this day on, whatever it is you all desire will have to wait for there is so much more to becoming a huntress. Now, you all may return for finishing early. Classes will start again once every student has finished with their mission. And Ruby, once you're well enough, I'd like to chat with you for a little bit." Ruby nodded at his request.

"Very well then, see you soon."   
Ruby let out a deep breath, "Oh good, we can head back...I'm so exhausted." Ruby fell slump but Yang caught her in time. Ruby was out like a light.

Yang looked at her team. "Well guys, let's get out of here. Ruby's gonna need her rest, and a lot of it. Fighting without sleep for a whole day."

"And with the way she used her aura too." Blake added.

The team walked back to the aircraft that was awaiting for their return.

"Why is that every time I want to know something about Ruby, she either just doesn't tell me, or something like this happens?" Weiss gestures towards their sleeping leader.

"Oh, don't worry, Weiss. Breaking Ruby out of here shell is a rough ride, but you seem to have gotten info out of her pretty quickly, so that's a good sign. And..." Yang was giving Weiss a 'up to no good smile.'

"And what?" Weiss questions. Blake just giggled.

Yang answers to the confused heiress. "I just see the Ice Flower really slowly turning to a White Rose. And Weiss, I know you're a bit confused, on denial even, but you have to stop doing all those things to Ruby until you're certain on whether you like her or not."

"I know, Yang. I know." Weiss hung her head low.

After what felt like forever, the team finally arrived in their aircraft. Yang gently placed Ruby on a couch which Weiss sat besides, watching her leader sleep soundlessly.

The flight back to Beacon seemed too quick. The girls were all waking up from sleep, except for Ruby. Still passed out so Yang chose to carry her back to their dorms.

"Yang" Weiss says reaching out to the tall blonde.

"What's up, Weiss?"

"She can sleep in my bed, it'll be a little tough getting her into her own bunk."

Yang gave Weiss a questioning look. "Aaand where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know, the floor? I don't really think I should switch places with Ruby. Or I can grab a chair and sleep besides her, to check on her every now and then cause she's been passed out for a while now."

"Okay, good idea, but are you sure you want to sleep on a chair? Why not just share the bed with Ruby, hehe... " Yang giggled devilishly.

"Um no, she fidgests a lot sleeping up there, so I'm pretty sure she will down here too. Plus, like Ruby said, we won't always have luxury, so this is another practice."

"Wait, she fidgests?" Yang liked very concerned upon hearing that and was back into serious mode. "Okay, no. Weiss, sleep besides her, comfort her as she sleeps. She fidgests not cause she's like a messy sleeper, she tends to have nightmares. Mostly of her mother. She told me they stopped for a while, but I guess they're returning."

Weiss recalled when Ruby slept besides her. _She must've dreamt of her mother then..._

With that, Weiss nodded at the command and took it upon herself to take care of Ruby. She also thought of what a nice opportunity it was to be sleeping besides her, to be able to get so close again. The sent of roses and her soft red and black hair. Weiss was getting excited and seemed to have forgotten about Neptune until her scroll buzzed. She quickly read it. _  
_

**Snow angel, me and the boys are back from our mission, what about you?**

She answered him: **Yes.**

**Nice, let's meet up soon.**

In ways, Weiss dreaded the idea and just crawled up besides Ruby and slept with her back to her remembering that Ruby doesn't want Weiss to continue to give what may be false affections. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, longest chapter, hope you all enjoyed.


	13. Of Satin Snowfell

Ruby was still passed out when all of her teammates awoke this morning. They all gathered to her side watching her sleep peacefully, but really hoped shed wake up. Weiss had placed a hand gently on Ruby's forehead.

"Her temperature is normal and so is her breathing. She must be really exhausted from the mission. She won't be able to see Ozpin, but maybe we can get him down here?" Weiss suggested.

"But... When will Ruby wake up?" Blake asked with a croaking voice.

"She'll wake up. This is Ruby we're talking about, our team leader. She didn't get her position for no reason." Yang said being the optimistic one of the group.

"Okay, but let's get Ozpin here." Weiss declared taking out her scroll to call Ozpin. "This is my fault... I never should have let Ruby fight all those grimm..."

"Weiss, she's your partner and you were only a following her orders as a leader. It's not your fault. We were all there too." Blake said trying to comfort Weiss.

"And one other thing Weiss, that you may or may not know about Ruby. She can be very confident in her skill." added Yang.

Weiss then recounted their time back in Emerald Forest. Ruby could get a little overconfident... But she still felt guilty believing that the situation could've been avoided. "I don't guys, I encouraged her."

"Because you believed in her. And that is not a crime. Everything will be okay, Weiss. You said her temperature is normal and her breathing. She'll be fine." Yang assured, but Weiss still had some doubts. "Let's just get Ozpin here."

Weiss retrieved her scroll and explained the situation regarding the fact that Ruby is still passed out for an entire day and may not be able to see him. The rest of team RWBY waited a few minutes and then heard a knocking on their door to which they knew it was Ozpin. Ozpin entered upon their invitation. Looking around the room he saw Ruby lying on Weiss' bed. And above her, the bed that was hang by ropes.

"I guessed that the bed above Ruby is hers... Or perhaps Yang's?" Ozpin questioned.

"It's Ruby's, eheh..." Weiss nervously laughed. "But it's actually really stable up there!" she quickly responded hoping to ensure Ozpin that they won't need to worry about it crashing down.

"I hope that it is stable..." Ozpin wasn't really convinced, but turned his attention away from the bed and onto their team leader. "It appears that Ruby is fine. Her aura is just exhausted, but a reckless move like that can cost her her life. It's like a double-edged sword. A move like that shouldn't be overused, it's really like a last resort kind of move. With practice, one would be fine, but it can still overwhelm your body. But, it does appears she that has good control with her aura. You guys have been training with aura as well?"

"No, not really, it's mainly Ruby. Ruby tends to go to Emerald Forest to train there and..." Weiss answers for her team while trailing off.

"And?" Ozpin curiously asked with a raised brow at Weiss then looking at each of team RWBY. He took a sip of his coffee and disregarded his own question.

"By observing Ruby's actions and behaviors during the mission, I can see that she is emotionally troubled. You're happy go lucky leader may be having a conflicting battle inside of her, Miss Schnee. If you want to be the best partner you can be for Ruby, you have to sacrifice some time of your own. But this will be a difficult one. Ruby has to work with you two, so while classes are still not is session, I'd say you spend time with Ruby. And of course, you two as well." He motions towards Blake and Yang.

Looking around the room again leaving his gaze on Ruby then meeting the eyes to the rest of the team he adds, "I intended to tell only Ruby this, but I you all should know this as well. Grimm are creatures who feast upon dark emotions. I believe that Ruby had a vision of her mother during the mission, am I correct?"

The girls nodded, but Weiss let out a gasp trying to think of anything she may have or wanted to do with Ruby remembering that they were being monitored by Ozpin.

"And Miss Schnee, do not worry, I wasn't watching the whole time. So whatever may have happened that's embarrassing to you, it means nothing to me."

Weiss let out a sigh of relief. She recountered to when she had fallen asleep on Ruby.

"But, as I was saying, Ruby has a lot of dismal thoughts and emotions eating her away. The Grimm can sense this and use it against anyone, but only stronger Grimm have that ability. I was actually unaware that there was one of such where you were placed. I only knew that I had you there where there was a large number of Grimm. But knew you all were capable. All of you, excellent job in helping Ruby come back to reality when she had the vision of her mother. You see, this is why partners and teams are so important. You will be with each other throughout the upcoming days, but that just builds a strong bond. I already see it with you and Ruby. You're relationship has developed, Miss Schnee. And once you graduate, you'll still be together without any doubt. So, continue to grow as a team. And here, take these."

Ozpin handed out 4 sheets of yellow paper to Weiss, Blake and Yang. "That there is a list of activities and clubs you may want to join. Meet new people, learn from them, and grow. Please pass on these words to your leader who will probably wake up tomorrow. Have a good evening and please do enjoy the rest of the week and consider joining some clubs."

Before he closing the door behind him he spoke to Weiss again and only Weiss. "Miss Schnee, you may be Ruby's main cure, as she is to you. Take care of your leader. You may not think you're perfect, but I'm sure someone already finds you so. Worry not about what your father may think. He does not control you."

_Who would find someone like me perfect?_

"Professor Ozpin!" Weiss called out after him.

"Yes, Miss Schnee?"

Did you think that this situation could've been avoided? Would you say that it is my fault?"

"Miss Schee, there's a lesson for everything. This situation here... Maybe, it could have been avoided, but maybe all of you would've come out more injured. Or, it would have happened either way. But take it as a learning experience."

And with that, he left the four girls and Weiss was bewildered by the statement he just said. Nor was she able to get his words off her mind when he said that Ruby is her cure.

"What was that, Weiss?" Blake was starring at her confused expression causing herself to be confused as well.

"I'm Ruby's main cure...as she is to mine..." Weiss repeated the words Ozpin said like she was under a state of being mind controlled.

Yang blinked twice considering what Ozpin mentioned to Weiss then she got excited.

"Weiss! I get it!" Yang cheered while Weiss and Blake were still confused. "C'mon Blake, you know too."

With a few minutes of ponder, Blake understood as well what Ozpin meant. "It's really funny seeing this one go right over your head, Weiss. One, you're her partner, but I know you wanna figure out your emotions to its entirety. And trust me, the little voice in the back of your head... Or heart...is in the right path. Don't ignore it And worry not about your father. You're born to be a Huntress, not a perfect girl with perfect grades and a perfect world he imagines for you. So loosen up."

Weiss looked at Blake and Yang then looked to the ground. "Neptune... He messaged me last night, I'm gonna see him." She says letting out those words through a depressed sigh.

"What about Ruby? Ozpin said she'll wake up tomorrow. Don't you want to see how she is? Or of she'll wake up?" Blake was getting a bit agitated, but she understood Weiss' choices.

"Ruby wants this, she wants me figure this all out. I want to as well."

Yang had her arms on her hips. "Well, if this is what Ruby wants, then it should happen. I trust Ruby with her actions. Being reckless, not so much, but she means well. And Weiss, I think you should pass on what Ozpin told us. And I'll tell her about all these clubs she might want to join. I'll convince her." Yang said it with a wink.

[Later that day]

Weiss sat on her bed admiring Ruby, stroking her hair unconsciously. She then asked herself,  _What is it about Neptune? The fact that he's male and she's female and that was more approving?_

But she couldn't lie to herself and definitely not for the sake of her father like Ozpin had mentioned, but either way, she was going to go see Neptune, to see if maybe she's a bisexual, but only after Ruby awakes and she explains to her what Ozpin had delivered. There was a buzzing from her scroll, but she ignored it feeling that it was a disruption to her thoughts.

She heard the door nob to their room turning and opening slowly. A figure was peering in, blonde hair scattering all over approaching her. Never once did she or Weiss left each other's gaze.

"Yang..." Weiss starts.

"Ice Queen...?"

"Um, hi?"

Giving her a quizzical look, Yang smiles to show everything is alright. "You know, if you guys could have babies, you would make the cutest babies." Yang says with a huge grin.

"Um, Yang not right now, she might hear all this in her dreams." Weiss was glaring at Yang and motioning for her to keep it down.

"Haha, okay, Weiss. But all jokes aside, I really wouldn't approve of Ruby dating you, that's why I'm not so mad about you going on your date with Neptune, even though I still bet you guys won't last long at all. But Ruby loves who she loves, and I won't interfere. If things don't work out for Ruby and you, don't worry about it. I won't be smashing your face, unless you guys broke up for something so stupid."

Weiss looked to the ground, then at Ruby letting the hand that was stroking her hair rest on her head.

"I understand why you wouldn't approve of me. I was so rude to Ruby and my pride kept getting in the way of me wanting to confess how I truly feel. And my doubts, like am I really gay? I'm going out with Neptune to figure out if maybe I'm not l. Not only that, as much as I don't want to be my father's puppet, I keep finding myself trying to do things for his sake. Like planning my date with Neptune for one, there's no way he'll approve of me and Ruby."

"Weiss, I don't even think he'll approve of Neptune. Listen, like Blake said, you can't lie to yourself, but if you're dating him just to see if you're bi, cool. Don't go out with him just cause of your father. You won't even being seeing him for a while. So, just live your life. Home is miles away now. You don't even call it home either."

"That is true, but-"

"Weiss, classes are stressful enough. And this is why you and Ruby are a match. Ruby, honestly is pretty chill, even though she's falls apart emotionally, she always has things she keeps in mind to get back on her feet. One, her responsibility as a leader, so we come first, even though she tends to go off somewhere on her own. But two, she has friends now, and maybe a potential significant other. And Weiss, they say opposites attract. You and Ruby, aside from the similar past or emotions you guys feel, you both are very different. Ruby can be wild child."

"Yang, I know, I've seen her fight."

"Yes, that, but I mean she has crazy energy! And she can be such a kid at times."

"Are you calling me lethargic?"

"No, I'm talking about a crazy, reckless rock star! So there's this club I'm gonna get her into." Yang pulled out the paper Ozpin handed her out of her pocket and pointed to where she highlighted the words: The Band of Beacon.

"Hmm..." Weiss perked her head in interest. "Ruby got me more into rock and metal. Not that she shared music with me, but by just watching her and hearing the music she blast through her headsets. I wanted to have more things in common. Still not so familiar to a lot of it, but I've been enjoying the sounds. She changed me. I really would just listen to just about anything, but I prefer the classicals."

"Symphonic metal." Yang said with a crooked smile.

"What are you getting at?"

"Kind of just shipping you two again, but when are you and Ruby gonna collaborate together? I wanna see it happen."

"I don't know...but I haven't even been practicing my vocals."

Speaking of vocals, another creak came from the doorway. Both Weiss and Yang looked up to see Blake yawning like a cat. Walking towards her bed as she waved at her team and smiled.

"Someone say something about vocals?"

"First of all, where have you been, Blake?"

"Yeah kitty cat? Where were you? I was afraid you were gonna become astray." Yang joked.

"Really Yang? Really?" Yang giggled just the way Ruby would. They really are sisters Blake thought. "So I was in the library."

"Lame!" Yang jokes again pushing Blake in all the right buttons.

"Hey, we all have our own little place where we like to be, for me, it's the library. Ruby, it's outside in Emerald Forest and I guess the roof. Yang, I don't know, but I guess the gym. Weiss..? The roof too?"

"Yes, it is the roof. With Ruby mainly, or alone."

"Awe, blue and silver. You know, blue and silver aren't that far apart, cause silver is close to gray and well, you're eyes are like a metallic blue, but let's just say blue and gray and you know what color you get? You get slate! Or, let's go with livid!"

"Oh boy, Yang...You've got to stop it with these jokes. They'll be the death of us! And you know what, I should some clubs too, what's there?"

"Hm...there's Beacon's Symphony...You play violin, right? I remember seeing you carry it on the first day we met. Or is it just a momento cause it's kind of just chilling at the corner." Blake recounters and suggest pointing to the direction where Weiss kept her violin.

"You know, I still need to give it a name."

"A name?" Yang was a little shocked. "Is this another side of you that you've been hiding?"

"Ruby asked if my violin had a name and I said I would think about it when I get the chance to play again, but I want a name for it now. First, I think it should be a girl."

Yang looked to Blake, then back to Weiss and whispered, "She's starting to sound like Ruby."

"Hmm... Ruby has Damien which is like an actual name, but then she has Cresent Rose and Crimson Rainfell...mine will be..." She walked over and grabbed her violin removing the case that it had been sleeping in. Her violin was pure ivory with black linings, so finely polished she was able make out her reflection. On the backside of her instrument had the engraving of the Schnee's symbol.

"It will be...." Both Yang and Blake were watching and waiting in awe, hoping she would just name it already.

"It will be, Satin Snowfell."

"C'mon Weiss, cause that's so original." Yang criticized.

"Its Satin Snowfell because I want her to have correlation with Ruby's instruments, well one of her instruments anyway since I only have one."

"You only have one? Weiss Schnee one has one?" Yang blurted out falling onto Blake's bed.

"I mean, one that really enjoy using to play. She's the only one I brought over..." Weiss says now looking downcast and placing Satin Snowfell back into her case.

"What's on your mind, Ice Queen?"

"Ruby likes me, right? Like, like me like me."

"Weiss, that is something you need to find out yourself. The answer has been all around you, why can't you see it?" Blake answers with urgency.

"I-I don't know...like I, I have strong feelings for Ruby, but maybe I just don't want Ruby with me...I so mean to her and I say all these rude things. I even said she wasn't fit to lead! So why me?"

"You're living in the past. Clearly you don't feel that way anymore, so stop letting the past get to you. You two are like best of friends now. Watch, when you go on and date Neptune, you'll see it's a waste of time. Now please, let's all get some sleep, it's late."

"Ugh...I hope Ruby didn't hear anything we spoke about..." Weiss says softly as she makes her way onto her bed again, sleeping with her back turned to Ruby.

 


	14. Promise Of A Lifetime

Ruby awoke to see Blake and Yang still asleep, then she realized something was off by the level of her vision. Usually she would see Yang first, but today, she saw Blake. Shock ran through her as she slowly turned herself over to see that she was sleeping besides the heiress who had her back turned to her. She quickly threw herself off the bed making as little noise as possible. Satisfied to know that everyone hadn't budged, she grabbed some clothes a towel and made her way to the bathroom almost fumbling as she walked. 

_Why does it feel weird to walk?_ She wonders.

As she showered she tried to recall what had happened. She remembered being in the wasteland fighting off grimm, seeing a vision of her mother and believing that Weiss was besides her saying something like, "Your mother isn't here." The recalations had brought tears to her eyes. She had stopped trying to remember and wept silently as she continued to finish her shower.

Once she finished with her refreshing yet upsetting shower, she dressed herself in her usual black skinny jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with a short sleeve black blessthefall shirt on top, one of her favorite bands. She pressed the towel on her neck letting soak up the dripping water from her hair as she exited the door and back to their room. Upon entering, she was greeted by her three teammates who ran up to her with smiling faces as they all cheered: Ruby!

"Uh, hey guy...eheh...what's going on?" The crimson black haired girl asked looking very confused.

"You were passed out for two days! Do you remember anything?" her white haired partner asked.

"Uh..." was all Ruby managed to say when Blake cut off her train of thought.

"Ozpin said you'd wake up today, and you did!" Blake cheered.

"Well, he's hardly ever wrong..." Ruby managed.

"Whoa, okay everybody! How about we let my dear sister into the room like a normal person?" Yang took a step back and dragged Weiss by the back of her shirt with her arms reaching out towards Ruby. Blake simply walked on her own.

"Are we good, guys?" their leader asked concerned for her team's well-being.

"Yes, we're fine." said the heiress sitting up straight on her bed with both hands folded on her lap.

Ruby looked at her other teammates who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now someone please tell me what happened." she asked her teammates, even though she was only looking at Weiss.

"Wait, who are you asking Ruby? Everyone or just Weiss?" teased her sister Yang causing Ruby to blush and turn away.

"Uh, well I guess Weiss can tell me cause, you know... She's... She's my partner!" Ruby quickly adds.

"Good, we wanted her to fill you in anyways."

Ruby motioned to the heiress who also had been starring at Ruby the whole time.

"Um, Weiss? You may?"

"Oh! Right! So! Ahem!" she began causing a snicker to escape Ruby who then took a seat besides her not leaving Weiss' gaze holding her smile to purposely distract her partner.

"Ruby, I cannot focus my thoughts with you starring at me like that." Weiss turned away from her partner blush with a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Heehee, I just wanted to see your reaction. But now that I think about it, none of you guys are dressed and ready..." Ruby raised an eyebrow at Weiss who quickly covered her mouth with her left hand and rushed to the bathroom with several pieces of clothes and two towels. Ruby never left her gaze from Weiss very entertained by what just happened.

"Wow, she ran off with a speed I'd say can rival mine."

"Next time, be like hey Weiss, there's something stuck in your tooth. Or, your teeth is yellow." suggested Yang giggling.

"I hope she didn't think that I thought her breath smelled or anything, I couldn't smell a thing, but ah well, it was kind of funny." Ruby says flopping back down onto Weiss' bed resting her head on her hands.

"Ruby, you are brave..." Blake commented

"Hey, what's the princess gonna do about it? I mean, I woke up on her bed, so why not?"

"Well, we had to put you up there since you passed out during the mission and we figured it would've been too much effort to get you on your own bunk." Blake answered.

"Huh, well I'll have the heiress tell me everything once she's out."

"Ruby, what happened? Why aren't you using her name?" noted Yang. "You're starting to sound all confident, naughty, and flirty...like Uncle." Yang teased.

"One, you and I are sisters. Two, we're both related to Uncle Qrow." she said with a wink. "And three, last night, I heard somethings, but maybe they were a dream...I'll test my luck when she comes back. But also...something happened during the mission that I can't get my mind off...so I'm trying to distract myself from it...even though I guess I shouldn't do it in this manner."

Whenever something was nagging at Ruby's skin, Yang would always try to give her sister her most undivided attention. Pushing all jokes aside she asked her sister with complete concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah I do, actually..." Ruby paused for a moment before continuing her sentence. Ruby swallowed hard trying to keep the upsetting feeling dwelling inside her. "But I want Weiss to hear what I have to say too, I recall her saying that my mom isn't around. A-and--."

Before Ruby could say more, Weiss returned to the room in a pair of black shorts and a gray sweater that she had sweater halfway open revealing that she wore a black t-shirt underneath. Her hair was on its usual side ponytail. The first thing she saw was Ruby laying comfortably in her bed with her arms folded behind her head. Ruby fixed her features and turned to her, her expression was unreadable so Weiss tried to keep her anger hidden. However, she was angry, but seeing Ruby so nonchalantly resting on her made Ruby seem dangerously appealing.

"Ruby Rose," Weiss said it taunting manner.

"Weiss Schnee." came Ruby's reply.

"Miss Rose, are you comfortable in my bed?"

"Yeah, pretty comfortable, can't you tell?" Ruby smirked.

Weiss was flustered. Why was Ruby displaying such behavior? Whatever was up with Ruby, she was melting the Ice Queen, but she was not going to fall easy into Ruby's traps and games. She composed herself not wanting to show just how Ruby was easily winning her. Whatever Ruby had in store, she wanted to be sure she was always a step ahead.

"What's gotten into you, Ruby?" Weiss asked taking a seat on her bed as her partner didn't even budge. "You have a high level of confidence in your attitude."

"Weiss, just tell me what happened to me. The night of the mission I mean, you said that I passed out for like two days."

Weiss had explained to Ruby the effects of her exhausting her aura and potentially could've died if used in excession. But since she had practice her aura on her own time, she was lucky enough her aura was just exhausted causing her body to fall into a slumber. After she had finished explaining to Ruby of her exhausted aura, she changed the subject to another matter.

"Ruby, did you see a vision of your mother that day? I know you may not want to talk about it, but what you saw can effect all of us." Weiss asked carefully knowing how the topic of her mother effects her partner.

Ruby's eyes snapped, almost horrified when Weiss had reminded her I'd what she tried to push away.

"Yes," Ruby says slowly looking down. "And no, I wanted to talk about it, I was just surprised you brought it up."

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'd bring it up, we were in the middle of a fight where you were distracted and that could've cost you your life!"

"I'm sorry Weiss, guess I'm being selfish again..." Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder to console her.

"It's okay Ruby. What happened when you saw your mother? Did she say something to you?"

"Sh--she said, 'Come with me...R-Ruby, we'll live... happily, away from this...from this cruel world.' A-And it felt so real... I wanted to go with her!" Ruby fought back her tears speaking through a now hurting throat and was gripping onto Weiss' bed. "Call me a coward, but sometimes I just can't take it anymore and I don't wanna live! And Ozpin did make a mistake! For having me lead you guys, but how can I when I can't even pull myself together!? I'm no leader, I don't even understand why Ozpin did this..." Ruby snapped, crying and pulling harder on the mattress sheets.

Weiss pulled Ruby in for a tight embrace feeling a pang from her heart. Her guilt was rising when she remembered that she had told Ruby she wasn't worthy to lead, but she grew fond of Ruby and even proud to call her their leader.

"Ruby, one, your mother would not want you to just give up and go. You know this. Two, Ozpin did NOT make a mistake. I know I said that he did, but I was wrong. Clearly he knew how difficult it is to lead a group of people who are so different and so unique from one another. And you're the only one fit for to lead. We wouldn't even have made it out so early if it weren't for your battle strategies! Things probably would've turned out terribly of it was someone else leading! Ruby do you see this? Do you understand? Do you know what you'll cause if you choose to let go? You've made friends now! Ruby, I will follow no one else, but you. We're friends, don't forget...and we made a promise..."

Weiss was pouring her heart out into every word she said with tears streaming down her face as she tightened her gripped on her partner. Both Yang and Blake sat quitely giving their other two partners the time they needed.

"Weiss, I know and I try to manage, but sometimes when you're in a state of turmoil, sometimes the only option you see is to let go. I'm thankful for you out there. You're voice brought me back." Ruby replies between sobs. "I know I have responsibilities and I tend to run away from them and hide them from you...from all of you." she says looking at her sister and her dark haired friend who were both approaching her.

"Like Weiss said, I'll follow no other." Blake said with a smile.

"What's team RWBY without Ruby? We're all here for you and we know it's gonna take a while for you to break out of your shell, but we'll wait for ya! You have no idea how proud you've made me sis!" Her sister Yang ruffled Ruby's hair then gave a nice long hug. Then pulling in Weiss for the hug as well. "You two make great partners. Ozpin definitely knew what he was doing."

"Um Yang, remember, it was whoever you make first eye contact with that becomes your partner." Blake corrected.

"Oh yeah, right! Well fate knew what it was doing! Letting opposites attract!"

"Very funny Yang. But what am I going to do without you guys?" Ruby had finally stooped crying.

Weiss pushed herself away from the blondes embrace and sat herself upright turning to Ruby and spoke softly. "Remember our promise, all of our promises."

Weiss made eye contact with everyone in the room and said, "Let's all make a promise. To live for each other, live for the things we cherish, and remember to live no matter how bad somethings may be."

"Wow, Weiss, you've changed so much! But you have my word!" exclaimed Yang.

"A promise is a promise." Blake nodded.

"Promises such as these are hard to uphold, but I vow to live." Ruby said in a stern even voice.

"Ruby, I'll make sure you do." Weiss said rubbing Ruby's back.

"Ruby, here's something that I'm sure will lighten the mood!" Yang handed her sister the sheet of paper that had all of the activities they could join. Ruby looked at the paper then back at Yang seeing the highlighted portion: **The Band of Beacon**.

"Let me guess, you want me to join the Band of Beacon?"

"Yes, it'll be so perfect for you! It's what you've always wanted at Signal!"

"Will you be joining!?" Ruby asked in eager.

"Nope! I'm not musically talented like you." Yang poked Ruby's forehead .

"But the fine print says open to all students with interest in rock, metal, and alternative. Students without experience in instruments are welcomed, but will be working on finding an instrument of their comfort. Students with current experience will learn to compose music, alternate existing songs (covers) and will perform! Okay... So maybe you won't be able to play with me anyways..."

"Nope, but I think this will be good for you! I know some cool people who I'm sure will be joining, like Velvet from team CVFY. Awesome guitarist, don't want her to show you up, now do ya Rubes? "

"Who? Is she an upperclassman? And no, I'm fine, maybe I'll learn some more tricks or something. Do you know if she sings?"

"Velvet, you know, with the long bunny ears, pretty sure you've seen her around in the halls. And kinda doubt it, but you can sing and play!! Oh man, my sister Ruby the lead of the Band of Beacon! This will be so exciting!"

"What about you, Weiss? Are you going to join?"

"I'm not sure if I'll have the extra time for clubs, I mean I have my studies to focus on, plus I'll also be spending time with Neptune...and I don't fancy singing to a large number of people. I want to find someone special first, have them hear me sing, then maybe I'll sing to larger crowds."

"Well, Neptune I'm sure will be a thing. Don't you have plans with him like real soon?"

"Uh...I'll just message him now and tell him to wait until the weekends. I'd like to spend time with my team first. Especially after all that's happened." Weiss took out her scroll and sent a message to Neptune saying: **Change of plans, let's meet this weekend.**

"Why would you want to wait, Weiss? We're fine." assured Ruby.

"My team comes first."

"Alright then, how about we go do something?"

"That doesn't involve grimm? I'm down." Blake answered.

Team Ruby all got themselves prepared for the day and headed out to a Japanese restaurant called Harusame. Weiss never had Japanese food before and was willing to try and even if it meant eating raw fish, just because she wanted to have more memories and experiences with her team. Whether she would have a bad experience today, it'll be a memory she knows her and her team will not forget.


	15. A Song To Soothe

They walked through the doors of the Harusame greeted by a woman in a black dress skirt and white long sleeve dress shirt tucked into her dress. She had dark black straight silky hair of medium length and dark exotic eyes. The restaurant's tables and seats were also black, complementing the staff there. Each table had a small

"Table for four, please." Yang held up four fingers with a big grin. The four of them were then lead to their seats. They were given the booth seat. Ruby sat next to Weiss. As Blake sat next to Yang across from Ruby and Weiss.

"Do you guys know how to use chopsticks?" Yang asked.

"I grew up with forks, knives and spoons, so yes, of course I do." Weiss' sarcasm caused Ruby giggle. "It's okay, you don't need to know how to use them, but I'll definitely teach you one day."

"Ruby, teach me today."

"Oh, sure thing! We should make a video!"

"Ohohoh! Lemme get my scroll at the ready!"

"Weiss, you really don't mind?" Blake questioned, but she was happy seeing this side of Weiss.

"Of course I don't. So much has happened and I think this will be a good way for all of us to loosen up a bit."

Soon, their waitress came back with only three menus instead of four. The four of them sat in confusion, but weren't bothered by the one missing menu.

"We can just share." Blake concluded

"Yup, but sorry Rubes, Blake and I are getting our own." she said to her sister with a wink.

"Uh, okay, there's nothing wrong with sharing."

"Ruby, I want you to choose my plate."

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never had sushi before and I trust you pick something that won't kill me. Also, if I do end up not feeling well, that'll be an experience we'll all witness and maybe enjoy."

"Okay, but what do you want to drink?"

"Tea will be fine, a hot black tea or green."

"You got it."

Ruby choose Weiss's dish which happened to be the same as hers, talpia except Ruby added spring rolls and crab ragoons as appetizers. Yang had ordered shrimp sushi and salmon and takeyaki. Blake went two large fried red snappers.

"Weiss, I hope you'll be okay with eating raw food."

"I won't regret this, I mean if anything happens it's my fault."

After about 20 minutes of chit-chat, the servers had arrived with their plates and drinks. Blake was drooling at the sight of her food.

"Blake, no need to stare at your food, just devour it before Ruby does! She may not look it, but she has a monster of a stomach!" Yang laughed through her warning.

"Hey!" Ruby says already chomping away at her food and almost halfway finished.

"Um, Ruby, a little help please!" Ruby turned to her partner and saw that hasn't even taken a bite was slightly red in the face and a crinkle in her nose.

"Oh, right. So with sushi, I find it easiest to pick them up from the bottom if you're using chopsticks. If you try from the middle, well you'll just break the rice in half and have a really difficult time eating."

"I'll starve while I'm eating." Weiss joked.

"Exactly! By the way, the meal is on me, since this is your first time, I don't want you to pay for something you don't like." Ruby laughed enjoying her time with the team.

"Ruby, those times are bound to happen if we choose to try something new. So don't worry about it, leave the bill to me."

"No, no, no. Take it as my treat then. Please Weiss?" Ruby begged looking so innocently causing Weiss to surrender.

There was no stress, nothing to care about and she savored each passing minute. She took Weiss left hand and directed her into how to use chopsticks when it came to sushi. Weiss struggled a bit with her hand shaking, but quickly got he hang of it. And to her surprise, the sushi was really good and she was sure she wouldn't feel sick from eating it. She felt her scroll buzz and took a quick peak at it. It was from Neptune.:

**Okay Snow Angel.**

She didn't reply because it was rude, but also, she didn't feel right. She'd rather spend her whole day with Ruby doing nothing than with Neptune, but she still had to it at least one chance. She turned and watched her leader, now seeming so carefree after breaking down what seemed like a minute ago. She smiled to herself and even though Ruby seemed so childish at the moment, she wasn't going to scold her. This is Ruby. The Ruby that can be so immature and so silly, but can be serious when need be in a matter of seconds.

Ruby was pretending to be a walrus with her chopsticks until she too, felt her scroll buzz. She quickly checked and had to do a double take on the screenname seeing that it was from Ozpin.

"Sorry guys, but this is from Ozpin, it's bound to be important." It looked like a lengthy message, but Ruby read it quickly.

"Hello Ruby," it began. I assume that you are now awake and well in good care of your team. I just want to let you know that we will be having students from Signal Academy joining us for week, starting next week. And we want all leaders of each group to accompany one student from Signal around campus, dorms, clubs, classes and etc. And speaking of dorms, do not worry, we gave extra rooms for these students to stay in. The goal is to welcome them and have them come to us once they graduate. These are the top best students of Signal Academy, so please befriend them, even though I'm sure you'll have no problem at all knowing that you came from there. Take care Ruby and thank you."

"What!? So does that mean you'll have less time to spend with us?" Weiss' good mood was ruined.

"It's only one week, Weiss." Ruby tried to comfort her. "And besides, you'll be busy with Neptune!"

"I suppose...don't you have a friend that goes to Signal?"  Weiss' question became suspicious.

"I do, Ariel...sort of... Wow, I wonder if I'll be shadowing her. She's always been top of the class." Ruby said excitedly

"Yeah, no. I don't like it." Weiss retorted.

"I sense jealousy." Yang said in a singsong voice.

"Well, I mean, it's just that it'll only be the leaders of each team. What about their partners? When we do things, we do things together." Weiss tried defending her reaction.

"Hey now, Ruby can handle this. I'm sure she'll be balancing the time well with us and whoever she'll be giving a tour to. Plus, we made a promise." Blake knew that her input wasn't going to be persuasive with the heiress, but she still tried.

Yang motioned for the waitress to give them their bill since they were all finished with their meal and she was also done with the fuss going on about the new event that'll be taking place in a week. After paying, they headed back to their dorms with Weiss still apposed to the idea.

"Guys, please, let's not continue this conversation any longer. Until it happens, we can just let it go?" Ruby commanded more than asked back to her serious self.

"Ruby, if you're showing your friend around, make sure she has a terrible time here." Weiss said crossing her arms and letting her back face Ruby.

"Come now Weiss, she's not a bad person. Also, Ozpin will find out somehow I purposely made the school look bad and maybe I won't be able to lead you guys."

"Fine Ruby. You've made your point."

"And of Neptune?"

"What about him?"

"Has he answered?"

"Yes, he's agreed to push it to the weekend."

"Good, now let's get some rest and hope this one week flies by." Ruby hopped onto her bed with a journal.

"What's the journal?" Weiss asked.

"My books of songs, I haven't written anything in it a while, so since I'll be joining that music club, I'll be writing again and practicing both my guitars.

"Don't stay up too late Ruby." Weiss said crawling into her bunk.

"I might pass out on my book." Ruby responded with a small smile.

She put on her headsets and was scrolling through blessthefall's albums and was listening to Meet Me at the Gates. She began writing. As soon as the song played, she was reminded of her mother. She felt tears in her eyes as wrote and listened to the lyrics of the song.

She wrote for a good while shaking and crying at the same time. She came to stop to compose herself and reread what she had written. 

_This song will need a lot of work._ She thought to herself. _I'm going to need to go back home and visit you, mother and soon. Then this song will be at its best and I'm sure I'll find a title for it too._

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Before shutting her eyes completely she thought about the promise they had all made. She knew she had to abide by it no matter what, which she is capable of doing, except she feared for her partner. Ruby's emotions fluctuates too quickly, sometimes too easily. She loves her partner and she was sure, Ruby loves her back, but might not tryst her so easy. Even though she understood where Ruby was coming from. What Ruby may not know is that she was ready to cancel everything with Neptune. And the more she thought about her situation, the more she felt like Ruby with her emotions, except her loads are lighter than of her team leader. She wanted everything to do with her partner, sing and play instruments together. But the one thing holding her back is Ruby herself.

Remembering that mentioned she loves whoever returns the feelings made her question Ruby's interest. Boys and girls alike? Anything? But she thought to herself, until I figure myself out as well, then maybe Ruby and I can be a thing...she blushed a deep red at just the thought of it. Neptune doesn't make me feel this way, maybe it's because I don't know him, or I just don't actually like him.

As she was about to let her eyes shut and sleep take over, she heard sniffing sounds from above her. Immediately she shot right up to see her very own partner drying her tears and looking down at what she has written.

"Ruby," she whispered. Shocked to see her partner crying yet again in tears she offered her hand. "Ruby, you sleep with me tonight? Or even whenever you want to?"

"Weiss, I'm alright. I was just listening to a song that instantly reminded me of mom. A-and, I'm writing a song for her too."

"Ruby," she said apologetically. Come down here. We...we can sleep back to back?" Weiss offered. Ruby was hesitant at first, but took the offer.

"Friends don't let friends cry alone." Weiss whispered to Ruby's ears when Ruby has reached Weiss' bed. "Sleep, Ruby."

"T-thank you, W-Weiss." Ruby slowly got under Weiss' covers still hesitant about the idea.

"C'mon Ruby, we've done this before." Weiss playfully pushed Ruby onto her bed while she sat upright.

"Weiss, you're treating me like a kid."

"Well, you're still pretty young, but not much younger than us. And hey, sometimes we all need to be babied here and there." Weiss said as she pulled her covers over Ruby's nose.

"Weiss, please, I turn 16 next month."

"Do you?!" Ruby nodded slightly embarrassed. "But you know, you're not going to change in the course of one day."

Ruby rolled her eyes causing Weiss to raise an eyebrow. "Ruby Rose, this is the side of you that's so childish. Now go to sleep. And without your headphones on please."

Ruby's eye twitched, but took off her headphones without another word fearing Weiss would find more reasons to consider her a kid.

"What song or band you were just listening to?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, blessthefall! They're my favorite. And the song is called Departures off their latest album, _To Those Left Behind_."

"I can tell, you were only wearing their band shirt this morning. I actually know them. As in some of their songs and actually, the one you were just listening to. Now go to sleep." Weiss pushed her gently on the head to get Ruby to close her eyes. When she did she did, Weiss concentrated on her own breathing for a few seconds, then sang to her partner. She reached out rubbing her partner's head gently.

_"I know it doesn't feel like you'll recover, suffering that never goes away,_   
_but I'm here with you,_   
_so carry me through,_   
_use me as a light to guide your way_

_Don't you cry now,_   
_go to sleep,_   
_dry your eyes don't wait for me._   
_Don't you cry now,_   
_go to sleep, dry your eyes,_   
_don't wait~_   
_don't wait for me~"_

"Weiss, you sang...f--for me?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Yes, and you're my first, now go to sleep."


	16. Amusement Park

[Weiss' POV]

It was finally the weekend. Weiss had hoped that the weekend would never come. But time flew by so quickly when she was with her teammates. She would listen to Ruby practice guitar and her vocals. Amazed at Ruby's vocal range from being able to go from pretty low to very high. Yang and Blake would make comments about how she and Ruby are the perfect couple that never happened, or will possibly happen. Every time they would say such things, Ruby would throw pillows at the both of them, mostly at Yang. She was the instigator. While she herself would deny everything and blush red like Ruby's favorite cloak. Even though she wanted Ruby to be hers, she felt that Ruby would never return the feelings. Ruby just looked at her like she was a best friend, never pulled any moves, no more winking at her, but then she thought, that was just the past 3 days. But for Weiss, it felt like forever whenever Ruby didn't smirk or wink at her and it was getting under her skin. Not to mention the fact that Ruby would be shadowing a student from Patch. If it is Ariel of Signal, she would not know how things would end up between the three of them. She recounts on how Ruby said Ariel never wanted to leave Ruby alone and it had bugged her.

_What if she likes Ruby too and Ruby would fall for her?_

She couldn't help but to think about the unfortunate events that may occur. She had deep dwelling feeling inside of her that Ruby would be shadowing Ariel. Ariel always came out to be the top. Ozpin had Ruby move up two years ahead so of course there's something special about Ruby and who wouldn't want someone like Ruby to shadow those at their peak? It was way too soon for anything to be happening Weiss felt. First they had a grimm killing mission that almost destroyed Ruby externally and now Ruby is going to shadow someone starting in two days! She let out deep groan unable to take anymore.

She stood in the front of the mirror slowly brushing her hair thinking about the day ahead. She and Neptune decided that they'd go to an amusement park in Vale. That is safe, she thought. They would probably be so occupied with every entertainment site that they wouldn't need to really be together. They'd do different things, have fun without each other she thought, yeah, that's perfect.

She exited the bathroom finally done preparing for the day. Ruby peeked up at her from the lyrics she had written.

"Where are you and Neptune going?" Ruby asked curious about Weiss' plain attire. "And since when did you own a black sweater?"

"The amusement park in Vale...and no, this is not your sweater!"

"Oh! Okay, I thought maybe you guys would go to some fancy restaurant while...dressing so casually...and um, I didn't ask if you were wearing my sweater, you know."

"No, not today. I kind of don't really want to go somewhere extravagant on the first date. I mean, what if we don't work out? I don't want to about spending so much money on somebody that doesn't mean much to me."

"Weiss...stop having negative thoughts and just have a great time!" Ruby chipped.

"Ugh... Fine." Ruby quickly mad either to Weiss' side with an arm over Weiss' shoulder.

"If you keep having these thoughts, how are you going continue the relationship on the future? And by the way...that sweater smells like rose petals."

 _I don't want to!_ She thought to herself. "You're right, Ruby! Positive thinking! And it's yourself you're smelling, not the sweater! "

"Awesome! Now go out there and have a blast! Just not...like when.. We first met!" Ruby wore a huge grin that froze Weiss in the moment. She didn't want to leave at all. But told herself for the sake of trial and error to figure herself out.

"Okay Ruby, I promise I'll try not to take long."

"It's your date! Take your time!" Ruby beamed at her.

"Okay, fine, I'm leaving now."

"Hope my sweater is nice and comfortable and keeps you warm!" Ruby called out after her partner.

Weiss headed out the door and waited for Neptune and for their airship to dock. About 10 minutes had passed and Neptune finally arrived. And was better dressed than Weiss who was just in a pair dark blue shorts with black leggings underneath. For a top, she had on a white t-shirt and Ruby's sweater. Neptune wore his usual attire. Side zipped red sweater with a tie and dress shirt.

"Snow Angel, I've arrived." he said winking at her.

"So you have, Neptune." He pulled her in for a hug which she awkwardly returned.

"Sorry,  just really excited about the amusement park!"

"As long as you're with me, I'll have no problem with being amused." he smirked.

"Wow, that was lame." she said seeing the airship finally making dock. She helped herself on board.

"So icy, but I like it." he said following in after her.

Most of ride to Vale was a quite one. Neptune was starring at his scroll while Weiss was listening to music. She happened to find herself browsing through more of heavier rock music that Ruby was interested in. As the days past, she kept finding herself more and more into what Ruby listens to educating herself with Ruby's type of genre. After through so much browsing, she found herself listening to a band called Of Mice and Men. The band perked her interest. The heavy drumming and guitars. She had listened briefly to each of their songs before their flight leuitennet told them that they had made it to Vale.

Weiss and Neptune stepped out of the ship and walked the rest of their way to the park.

"Pretty day." Neptune said. "But not as pretty as the lady next to me." again he said with a wink

"You know, I'd like it if you would stop flirting with me and trying to be cool. Can you just be normal?"

"Forgive me, it's like second nature."

"Ugh... Whatever. C'mon let's go get some tickets. I want to ride that roller-coaster."

"Weiss, really? You want to ride that!?" Neptune's mouth hung open looking up at the size of the coaster. "That thing is huge!"

"Yeah, well I don't know when I'll get another chance, so I want to ride it. Plus, it shouldn't be too scary. I've been on scarier missions and I'm sure you have to. We're huntsman and huntesses, remember?"

"Actually...that looks scarier than my last mission..." He gulped. "M-my l-last one I j-just had to survey the area... And there were no grimm..."

"Okay, suit yourself! Cause I'm going on!"

"O-okay Snow Angel... I'll just find a little... Uh mini game... Booth thing of some sort. You have fun!"

And with that Weiss left Neptune to do as he pleased while she waited in line to ride the giant roller coaster. When she was finally on, she felt like she was having the time of her life. She walked briskly looking for more things she could do forgetting about Neptune. She walked until she saw a group of three kids probably her age wearing dark clothes one of them probably as skinny as Ruby all in dark skinny jeans. A pretty long slim fit shirt that went all the way down to their bottom. Right away she was reminded of Ruby. The person had longish hair, maybe slightly longer than Ruby's and wore a beanie just at the tip of their head, but when that person turned around, she saw that it was a young teenage boy.

Shocked at the sight, she began to walk away to some other game venue. She walked towards a shooting game. She decided to play that one. The way to win was to shoot along the edges of the star in the image to have a cut out of the star. She tested her precision skills. She held up the gun, took aim and easily met the requirements to win. She had won herself a giant beowolf. She felt a buzzing coming from her scroll. She looked down at it seeing it was from Neptune.

**Snow Angel, where are you? I've got some cotton candy and a giant soda.**

She answered him back saying:

**I'm not so much a fan of sweets thank you very much. And did you even play anything? Go on any rides?**

**Sure I did.** He responded back.

Neptune looked left and he looked right looking for Weiss but two girls had approached him

"Good evening, ladies." He said snapping his fingers at them.

"Oh, and just who are you?" one of the girls asked him. "Why is such a charming guy like you having fun alone?" They asked with an added mockery to their tone.

"Oh, I'm not alone anymore, now that you two are with me." he said with a wink. The girls looked at each other annoyed.

"And this is why he's alone, so rude."

"Yeah, he must be a player. I feel bad if he's actually dating someone." And with a humph! The two girls left him alone and enjoyed the rest of their night.

"Huh? W-wait!? What did I do wrong?" Confused with what just happenedbhis shoulders and looked out for more games and hoped to actually win a game to impress Weiss. But he couldn't bring himself to go on any crazy ride. He scratched the back of his head with uncertainty of what he should do next and gave up on trying.

Weiss actually was around the corner and saw that two girls were leaving Neptune's side. She wasn't even surprised to see it happen, nor did she even care. Neptune was attractive, but she didn't feel anything for him. She also couldn't even help but to feel that he would use his charm to swoon over girls, even though in this case it didn't work out so well. So why did she choose Neptune?

She rushed towards him her giant beowolf prize. He heard someone approach him and quickly turned ed around.

"Snow Angel! There you are! And oh, is the beowolf for me?"

"Actually no. You could've won your own prize. And stop calling me that!"

"Uh... The games here are tougher than they seem..." he said then taking a sip out of his soda.

"Yeah no, you just don't have the skills I do. And it's getting late! I need to get back to my teammates!!!"

"Huh...uh..oh, okay...do you want me to call for an airsh-, uh never mind..." He said as he sees her already making a call telling them that they needed to be there quick. 

He had noticed that she was not paying any attention him. In an attempt to get her attention he asked,

"So, fun night?"

"Oh you bet I had tons of fun!" she said hugging and squeezing her prize tighter."

"You know, that beowolf suits you. You look like a cute kid hugging it."

"I was actually thinking about giving it to Ruby."

"What? Ruby over me? You're own boyfriend? Are you serious?"

"I'll choose my teammates over love anyday."

"I can't believe you."

"I can't believe you. I saw you trying to hit on the two girls that clearly turned you down. But if they didn't, you would've gladly gone with them. And you know what, let's take different airships."

"What? Okay, so you said you'll choose your teammates over love anyday, but you're here with me, dies that make any sense to you?!"

"My teammates suggest that I loosen up and try to enjoy myself. That's not a crime. And oh, would you look at that, my airship is here."

"You've got to be kidding me!?" he screamed after her.

When Weiss arrived back at Beacon, she quickly ran back into her dorm hoping she'd find Ruby still awake. Quickly running through the halls in a nervous excitement almost fumbling around with her giant beowolf plush. She couldn't wait to see Ruby's reaction to it. She knew that Ruby loves killing grimm, but this one looked viciously innocent. It had large sharp teeth made of felt and fluffy as a puppy. For some reason she thought of Ruby's hair. Her soft red smooth and black hair. It's large eyes were red and black again making her think of Ruby. When she arrived back at their dorm room she tried to barge into the room hitting the door with a thumb and knocking herself on the ground with an even louder thump. She then remembered that she needed her scroll. She fumbled in her pockets for her scroll while still on the floor, she finally brought it out. While she was at the ready to get back up on her feet, the dorm room creaked open. She gasped, thrilled to see who was in the doorway.

"Ru-!!" Ruby quickly placed her palm over Weiss' preventing her from screaming.

"Shhh, our friends are asleep. It's kind of late." Weiss looked at her scroll and saw it read 11:12.

"I'm sorry Ruby!" she said in a whisper as she shoved her prize into Ruby's arm engulfing Ruby's small frame.

"Umph!" came Ruby's reply motioning for Weiss to enter the room as she used her body to keep the door open for her white haired partner. With a thank you the heiress entered the room.

"Weiss, where should I place this little... Well giant guy? Did Neptune win this for you?"

"Ha! Actually I won it and I won it for you." she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait, really? Are you sure?"

"Yes Ruby. It's yours." Weiss replied softly with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Can we share it instead? Can we give it a name too? Can it be a boy? How about a name like Fenrir?" Ruby snuggled next it rather than to go back on her bed.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes." Weiss smiled at her partner who now looked like an adorable five year old. "Why are you awake though? You're usually passed out. Are you writing more songs?"

Ruby started to get nervous. "Yes, I am, but also I wanted to, well, you were out late and um, I wanted to, you know...?"

"Spit it out Ruby."

"Iwantedtobeawakeuntilyougothere!"

"Okaaay, you know I can handle myself, but thank you."

Ruby was blushing again. "I wanted you to have a warm welcome coming back, and in case anything went amiss, I'd be awake to know and prepared for any mishap." Ruby's eyes wondered all over the place not meet Weiss' gaze embarrassed from what she was admitting. But she also wanted to know was how her partner's day went. To see if she was flushed happy or irritated.

"Ruby, I had an excellent time. Now please, let's to bed. I'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay, good! I want to tell you something to." she said jumping onto her bunk. "Good night, Weiss."

Weiss' heart skipped a beat. What did she have to tell her? Why was Ruby acting all nervous all of sudden? She wanted to be the first to confess her feelings to Ruby. She felt that it was the right way to go since she was so cold to Ruby on the first place. Whatever it was, she had to wait until the next day. 


	17. Waves Of Water And Sound

Sunlight was breaking through the red curtains of team RWBY's dorm. Casting a a red ray of light through the red sheet. Ruby began to stir. When she awoke, she sat on her bunk bed for a few minutes thinking her dream over. She saw her mother's face, smiling at her. "Don't fear the feelings inside of you, my child. They'll only hurt you if you don't attend to them." her mother warned then faded away. Weiss came into picture soon after her mother's image left. Weiss had faced her, then turned her back to her and walked away. Ruby had reached out for her, called out to her, but she never turned around.

After remembering her dream, she got up from bed and got herself ready wearing a dull straight face to start the day. She went with wearing all black. Black hoodie, black t-shirt underneath available black skinny jeans that weren't ripped this time. She wore ankle high leather combat boots to finish it off.

Her other two teammates were awake as well, except for her partner. Her partner was always the last to wake up. Yang had on a belly shirt and dark blue shorts. Blake dressed in colors more similar to Ruby. She had on a fitted black and purple flannel and like Ruby, black skinny jeans ripped at her right knee. They all waved to Ruby happily and began to prepare breakfast.

Weiss woke up to a constant buzzing from her scroll. Still dowsy from sleep, she forced herself picked it up to shut it off. Seeing that she had received two missed calls from Neptune and left with several messages, she met out a low groan. Seeing his name on the screen set her mood downhill. Yes, she had a blast at the amusement park, but a blast without him.

Opening up her scroll to see who sent her all the messages even though she had a good idea it was Neptune, she hoped she was wrong. Much to her disappointment, she was right. All the messages she head received came from Neptune at different intervals of time. Even some last night that she didn't even realized she had received, all too occupied with Ruby. The messages were all questions.

**Hey, Snow Angel, are you awake?**

**Can we talk?**

**C'mon, don't be such an Ice Queen. We're together, right? Just one mishap, promise it won't happen again.**

**Does this silence mean you're breaking up with me?**

Weiss was ready to throw her scroll out window if it weren't for her teammates.

"Good morning, Weiss!" Ruby cheered with a warm sweet smile that finally matched her eyes. She felt she haven't seen that loving face in forever. There's something about Ruby where she was just able to make Weiss go from an angry Ice Queen, to the sweet and delicate soul she always tried to mask.

"Good morning, Ruby." Weiss returned with a loving smile starring deeply into Ruby's bright gray orbs. Still no winks from her partner, but she was glad to see was truly happy even though it seemed to have brought her back to her childish acts. Ruby's emotions kept fluctuating, but she hoped her joy and happiness would never leave her silver eyed partner. She looked around the room and saw that even Blake and Yang were all dressed and ready.

"Heya, Weiss!" coming from the all enthusiastic Yang.

"Morning." Blake acknowledged even though she was a little distracted by Ruby's beowolf. Rubbing and petting it's soft fur.

"Okay, so first things first, Weiss, your breath-" Weiss clasped both her hands over mouth and bolted to her dresser, then for the bathroom with her towel and clothes causing this to be episode two.

Ruby, her sister and Blake blew up laughing.

"Sis, you are brave!"

"You really are... Especially when she didn't really look like she was in a good mood."

"Oh, yeah, but baby sis here seems to have some...some Ruby Sheen." Yang says throwing one arm over Ruby's shoulder and the other slowly motioned in air as she emphasized "scheen."

"What you said, kind of makes no sense, but I get what you're trying to say, I think, or I'll just pretend."

"Ruby, she means you must have some charm to get the heiress here up and going."

"My point exactly! Thank you very much, Blake." Yang turns back to her sister, "So Ruby," she whispers. "Do you know how their date went?"

"No, I hope things turned out well, I mean she said she had fun last night, but with the expression she had on earlier...I kind of hope he didn't do anything to upset her." Ruby's eyes furrowed.

"Yeah, but Ruby, it'll give you your chance."

"She's right, Ruby. You already know she has feelings for you and you for her. I mean, who else can get her up and going like you do? Why not just tell her already?"

"No, not yet, because she needs to figure herself out and for certain."

"But Rubes, you make it seem like you want her to be with Neptune."

Ruby let out an exhausted sigh. "Honestly, I sometimes feel that she won't see us past friendship level. And I want her to be happy with someone...somone that's not so emotionally distorted like me. I notice that I can go from happy to sad in like two seconds."

"Ruby, Weiss is happy with you, why can't you see it?"

"I don't know, but I do know that yes, I love her, and we actually become an item and don't work out because of me, I want to be sure she's in the hands of somone better, somone worth it. And I guess it's caused something like that is just to good to be true and I can't bring myself to believe it. I want to hear it from her. Until then, everything is off. Last night I was so nervous when she made it home. She wore my sweater to go out and got me Fenrir. She was thinking about me."

"Huh?" "What?" simultaneously came the replies from both Yang and Blake.

"Nevermind."

"Rubes, I trust you that you know what you're doing. And if it's a mistake, I know that you'll learn from it, that's just how you are. And in relationships, there's going to be ups and downs left and right, if things don't work out, they don't work out. But I trust you in this. And, best believe your good looks gives you an upper hand." Yang winked.

Weiss had finally finished with her shower, she decided to keep her hair down. She didn't mean for her clothes to be a black mini pleaded skirt and long black stockings that went up to her mid thigh and a white three forths button down, but she was in a rush to groom herself she accidentally went into her pile of more former wear. When she finally exited the bathroom and back into their room, all her teammates starred at her.

"What's the problem now?" she asked.

"You know, Weiss. I wasn't going to say that your breath smelled or anything. " Ruby admits.

"What? You dunce! You had me all worked up for no reason!"

"But aren't you glad you're now up and ready? And, by the way, are you heading out somewhere? Why don't you have some breakfast?"

"No, you see if you didn't startle me like that, I would've been able to pick out more casual clothes to wear. And I'll pass on breakfast." Weiss turned away from Ruby with her nose in the air and arms crossed.

While scratching the back of her head Ruby countered, "But Weiss, you never gave me a chance to finish...and oh, okay... We made you some nice breakfast, but I get it, you're not hungry..." Ruby mumbled to herself.

"Hmm, fine. You have a point there." she says returning back to Ruby.

"Okay, so something I noticed this morning, Weiss, would you like to tell us what has driven you over the edge? You were starring daggers at your scroll."

"Yeah Weiss, you had a scary look on your face." Yang said with a hand on her hip.

"But don't worry, Weiss. You didn't look a scary as this beowolf." Blake said poking it on the nose.

Weiss let out a sigh. "It's Neptune."

"What did he do?" Blake's voice was even, but threatening.

"I'll break his legs!" exclaimed Yang throwing her arms up in the air.

"Let's please have Weiss finish telling us what happened, well if she wants to tell us." Ruby's face went red from anger, but kept her cool to keep her team in check.

"It's nothing, really. I had a fun time last night, but I'll be honest, I wasn't really with him last night. I went on rides alone and stuff. Even coming back here."

"Hmm, that's why you were alone. I figured he would accompany you here if he rode home with you."

"I don't know, Ruby. Things don't feel right with him."

Ruby went to sit besides Weiss. "You already know this Weiss, but I'm going to remind you again. Not everything works out on the first day. I mean look at us. You're, you're my, my real, my first best friend! And we didn't get along until later. Maybe you don't think you know what feeling for him cause of your insecurities."

"Rubes..." Yang tried to interrupt, but Ruby continued trying to comfort her partner.

"Why don't you, give him some time?" Ruby asked.

"Rubes..." Yang tried again.

"No, Ruby I know how I feel. But classes start again tomorrow and I'm not wasting my evening with him tomorrow to tell him I want nothing more to do with him. I'll have to find another free weekend..."

"Yeah, you do that Weiss!" Blake said nudging Yang at the side and whispered, "Yang, out of all of us you're the loudest and yet you can't even get Ruby's attention."

"Okay, watch me." Yang said to Blake. "Ruby!"

"Y-yes, Yang?" Ruby was started by Yang's sudden outburst.

"If Ice Queen tells you he's not worth it, then he's not. I think she knows what she's doing here. She knows what happened last night."

Ruby looked at her sister and nodded. "Yang, you're right. But Weiss, what exactly happened last night. You had fun alone. Did he ditch you?"

"No, I left him. I didn't feel right with him. Remember, this was a test to set my orientation straight... Well you know what I mean. Whichever way it goes, it goes."

"Maybe he's just not the right guy."

"No Ruby. I assure you, I know what I am. I saw a person, thought they were cute, because I was reminded of someone, but then they turned around I realized that that person was a boy, and I lost interest."

"Oooh, so who did that person remind you of, Weiss?" Yang coohed next to Weiss' ear.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Weiss said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she blushed slightly and brushed Yang away. "But, not only that, when I was leaving the person who I mistaken for female, I saw Neptune flirting with two girls. Two girls, guys! At the same time!"

"Well, you did ditch him, to which I approve though." Blake replied now leaning on Ruby's plush.

"Blake, please don't ruin Ruby's Fenrir! And, hey I'm not going to waste my time on someone I don't like."

"Weiss, you already did...And Rubes, I didn't know this giant Fenrir thing is yours, even though I should have expected it."

"Weiss won him for me, and actually he belongs to Weiss and I." Ruby corrected as if she had fallen into a trance starring at Blake rolling around the room with it like a true cat.

Blake had finally stopped almost destroying the plush and asked the heiress a question that could probably help her friend out. "Do you find him attractive?"

"He is in his own right, but like I said, I don't feel anything for him."

"Weiss, give it a second go. I mean, you were hardly with him." Ruby said softly.

"Fine." Weiss let out a defeated sigh. Yang nor Blake could've convince her, but Ruby. It was always Ruby. And she was sure she didn't like Neptune at all, in fact she was sure she wouldn't even fall for any guy. But like Ruby said, things don't always turn out right the first time. She took out her scroll and sent him a message saying:

 **Let's meet at Rick's café this weekend...**

After sending out her message she received a buzzing on her scroll in which she ignored.

"So, your event with Neptune was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about last night, but it was getting late. And now that is out of the way for now, shall we move forward? Or is there anything else that you want to talk about, Weiss?"

"No, let's hear what you have to say."

"Yeah sis, what you got? Another mission we get to go on?"

"Please, not another mission..."Blake groaned.

"No, no mission for you guys. One for me though. Weiss, this is what I wanted to tell you specifically because you seemed very opposed to this idea that Professor Ozpin had planned with Signal."

Weiss facepalmed herself. "Of course I'm opposed to the idea, their partner should be part this too."

"I agree, that would be pretty cool, but really only one person is needed. So as you all know or have forgotten, that it will be starting tomorrow. Not only that I'm signing up for the Band of Beacon, so I might not be around much, but you guys can fight for leadership."

"What? Ruby, really? Who am I gonna train with? I can't let my skills get rusty." Weiss worried.

"Take it as a break, we won't be having to go on any missions since each team leader will be "absent" for a whole week. That leaves you three to fight for power."

"So Ruby, do you know who you're shadowing?" Blake asked.

"Oh, right! Professor Ozpin sent me a message through my scroll last night of a list of the students of Signal and who will be their shadow person. And well...it's Ariel, Ariel Nottè, like the night, always thought her last name was cool."

"Uh...what?" Yang asked.

"Nottè, means night in Italian." Weiss informed.

"Oh, for a second I thought you meant that she's dark!"

"Of course you would, Yang." Blake replied dully.

"I have to meet her in the ballroom tomorrow. Honestly, I'm kind of nervous about this."

"You fight grimm all the time, yet you can't even approach a girl? One you, I guess kind of know." Blake commented.

Weiss' eyebrow twitched at Blake's response. _I hope it's not cause Ruby actually likes her..._

"Well...it's cause we haven't spoken in a really long time, in fact I never really said much in a conversation, but this time, it'll be different! I have to make it up to her!"

"Ruby, why do I feel like you're just trying to make it up to everybody, you know you don't have to. All you're doing is showing her around. For one week. You won't need to make amends for anything."

"That'll be one boring of a walk through. Sorry Weiss, but I have to and it's most likely going to happen as I show her around. There's lot to show around in this school; if it weren't so big it'll probably last a day. But she wants to be a huntress to and like me, she does have interest in music..."

"Maybe that's why she stuck to you like glue. And yet you never made a band there when you had people right in front of your face." Weiss facepalmed.

"Yeah, but it's not I can go back in time, so I'm starting a new here. I wanna meet Velvet, she sounds cool."

"You know Ruby, I can make things cool too! On a hot day!"

"Um Weiss, no. Just no."

"Ugh, but Yang, you do it all the time!"

"Yeah, but there's a time and place for it."

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good."

"Weiss, you tried." Ruby placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Ruby, tell me, have you ever played with Ariel?"

"A few times, but never full songs, I always lost interest."

"Well, remember our promise. We will be playing and singing together!" Weiss said with a triumphant smile.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Nor have I forgotten about what we promised we would talk about."

"I haven't either, just not yet."

"Alright... the time we projected might be off."

"Ruby, it was an estimate, not to be exact."

"Next week is the last week of this month though..."

"We have plenty of time."

Blake and Yang kept starring from Ruby to Weiss, eyes going from one to the other. Watching them bicker like good old friends made them smile.

"Hey guys! The day is still young! Let's do something! And I mean something fun!" Yang suggests.

"Whatever we do, we should do it as a team. So Ruby, no running off and fighting grimm." Weiss demanded

Scratching the back of her head, Ruby let out a nervous laugh. "Actually, I was thinking about making a trip back home.

"Really Ruby?" asked her sister Yang.

"Yes, there's someone I'd like to visit."

And by just looking into Ruby's eyes Yang knew exactly what she meant.


	18. Home Again

"You were planning on going without letting us know, weren't you?" Weiss assumed.

"Um, no... I was thinking about asking Yang to accompany me, even though I'd like to be alone for the main reason I'm going."

Weiss understood her leader's decision. She needed her time alone, but how much longer was Ruby going to leave her in the dark?

"Fine Ruby. But don't forget our promise. You'll tell me everything."

"I won't. A promise is a promise. C'mon Yang. I want to get back here as fast as I can so I can be all energized for tomorrow." Ruby says grabbing her red cloak and her acoustic guitar, Crimson Rainfell and headed out the door.

"Oh! Bringing your guitar I see!" Yang was excitedly clapping her hands together.

Both sisters rushed out the door and headed to where their aircraft would land.

"Neither of them said bye." Blake noted.

"They'll be back."

[ _Ruby and Yang_ ]

They aboarded their ship that was taking them back to Patch where the sisters had grown up. Ruby was tuning up her guitar and strumming a one four five six chord progression.

"It's been a while since I played for her."

"I know you said you wanted to be alone for that, but can I stay besides you Ruby? I'll keep quiet."

"You know what Yang, that'll be great. I probably will need you there." Ruby's silver eyes went to a dull sadden gray.

"So...about Weiss." Yang began.

Ruby sighed. "If I could ask my heart why it chose to love Weiss, I'd ask."

"You know, you can sort of, you just won't get an answer." Yang joked.

"But why? And you what's weird, if I could choose who to love, it'll still be her."

"Ruby, she's right there and available. Why are you pushing her away?"

"She used to be so cold. An iceberg I want to melt. But I burn the moment we make contact. And I freeze. Confused at how it is that you're so cold and yet I'm the one burning, cold? She warmed up to me, she's a great partner and friend. I don't want to lose that, but when it comes to love, she's confused, but maybe she's found. Her actions towards me when she was going to see someone else..."

"Rubes, not everyone knows who or what they are right away. It's takes a lot of time. Sometimes they're in denial. And she probably is or was for a while. She's the heiress, she should be with a man, but I truly believe that her heart doesn't want to be and she probably doesn't care at this point. But trust me Ruby, she's doing these things for you. She's finding herself out for you."

"Is it bad that I'll only want to hear it from her?"

"Nope." Yang jabbed her on the forehead. "It's better if you talk this through with her. You'll feel a lot better. And sometimes to be able continue, you have to hear it from the person you love. Weiss is, like your polar opposite, kind of cute. She grew on me over time."

"Once we have our little talk if time allows it, hopefully things will straighten out. And Yang, don't you dare make a joke about what I just said."

"Awe man, you're no fun!" Yang says with a toothy grin stretching out her arms in the air and making herself more comfortable on her seat.

Ruby and Yang had finally arrived at Patch. They checked in at home and saw that their father wasn't there nor their uncle. Out on a mission they both concluded. The thought of Ruby's father and uncle going out on missions sometimes disturbed Ruby, but she knew that that was the life they choose to lead and she couldn't do anything about it, not when she's also following on her mother's footsteps.

 _We're here to make it better,_ she thought to herself.

Ruby and her sister Yang walked in silence through the woods outside of their home. Ruby's red cloak hid her features. She tried walking calmly feeling her heart racing. Her legs felt loose. Yang would glance every now and then at her sister to see if she was alright. Ruby in return would answer with a reassuring smile indicating that she was fine to move on. She was excited as well feeling distraught inside knowing that her mother may not respond to her when she visited. But the fact that she had completed a song for her mother specifically brought joy to her. The first song she wrote where she actually really liked. Her past songs mainly focused on how she felt inside, but she couldn't to get the lyrics to speak what her emotions felt. But this time, her heart spoke.

It was a cool autumn day for Patch.The air was crisp around them. The wind gently caressing their faces. Twigs and fallen leaves would make their sounds upon getting stepped on beneath the shoes of the two sisters. Birds would sing their welcoming song to every waking being that could hear them. The atmosphere began to put Ruby's nerves in a balanced state the deeper she and her sister got into the woods.

She knew her mother had taken on her final mission in order to protect her, but at times she would wonder if she wasn't born would her mother still have gone on the mission? Did it have to be her mother? She would feel guilty thinking about it, thinking that it was her existence that brought things down upon her mother. But there was her sister, her father, and her uncle Qrow. They would always tell her that her mother did what she believed was right. And placing yourself in the order to protect is never a wrong. She understood that after her last mission with her team. When she was manipulated into believing her mother stood before her, her team had fought for her, their own leader. With the turn of events and the promise they all made, she knew she had more things to live for. More responsibilities, but responsibilities she wouldn't run away from.

The two sisters had finally reached the end of the woods and just about two feet away from them was a cold slab. A grave mark of Summer Rose. Ruby knelt before it placing her on the grave mark.

"Hi Mom," she began. "I wanted to visit you sooner, but things...just got in the way. I'm here with Yang right now. Oh, she's on my team. Along with two others, Weiss and Blake. Weiss is... a Schnee. You might know how they are from your time. Blake is really quite. She's Yang's partner, like complete opposites. And yes, that makes Weiss my partner. And well, even though Weiss holds such a status, she's actually a really great, kind, and caring person. She got me a giant beowolf plush the other day when she was handing out her frie-- er...boyfriend." Ruby let out an upset sigh. "I really like Weiss. Like love her, but things are so confusing. Or maybe it's just me? I was told she likes me too, but I still don't know if she's sure of herself. It's strange to me, but I hope Dad and uncle Qrow are fine with that. I know you are." Ruby says now removing the hood from her head and gazing to the sky.

"Well, I really want to say a lot more, but that will have to wait for the next time I visit, or we visit. Maybe my whole team? But to top it off, I want to you a song I wrote for you."

Yang placed her hand gently on Ruby's shoulder and whispered into Ruby's ear, "I'm so proud of you. And Mom is too, and she will always be."

Her younger red and black headed sister replied softly, a "Thank you." and removed her gig bag from her shoulders. Ruby took out Crimson Rainfell, tuned her again, and began strumming the instrumental solo. She then began to sing while her fingers danced along the fret board.

I can sense that you're out there,  
Feeling the warmth in the air,  
With your mark left here   
Forever you'll be remembered through the years

[Hook]  
I hear your reply,  
When I look up to the sky,   
You ask me why,   
Why do you cry  
By looking into my eyes you know exactly the reason why

[Chorus]  
The sky that was lit and sapphire  
Was dulled by a shot from the fire  
Taking life out of the norm   
Because I couldn't win the race with the storm  
Even if you say the fault wasn't my own,  
I won't let you go alone,  
I'll lay right next to you

[Verse 2]  
As the clouds are mourning,  
Tears just keep pouring  
I'm drowning in wishful lies  
Calling out for you in silent cries  
Failing to put together the shattered pieces of my heart,   
With the center always falling apart

[Hook]  
I hear your reply,   
As I look up to the sky  
You ask me why, why do you cry,  
By just looking into my eyes  
You know exactly the reason why

[Chorus]  
The sky that was lit and sapphire  
Was dulled by a shot from the fire  
Taking life out of the norm   
Because I couldn't win the race with the storm  
Even if you say the fault wasn't my own,  
I won't let you go alone,  
I'll lay right next to you

[Bridge]  
You say that you want to see me rise,   
I promise I'll bring shine into your eyes,  
The legacy you hold   
I promise, the pages will unfold   
Carrying on your dreams as my own,  
But I won't let you go alone,  
When time hits its final mark,   
I'll follow you into the dark,

It's not over,   
I'll follow you into the dark

[Chorus]  
The sky that was lit and sapphire  
Was dulled by a shot from the fire  
Taking life out of the norm   
Because I couldn't win the race with the storm,  
Even if you say the fault wasn't my own,  
I won't let you go alone,  
I'll lay right next to you

"And that's it mom, I really hope you enjoyed it." Ruby says through several sniffles. "Until next time, I promise you, and I promise you that I'll be able to do this again without having to cry."

"Ruby, you did well. Mommy's proud of you. Now let's head back before it's gets too late."

"Right, let's go Yang. Thank you for standing besides me for this."

"Anytime sis, I knew you would need it."

Ruby and Yang raced their way out of the woods since it had gotten colder. As they ran, they requested for an aircraft to take them back to Beacon. Upon reaching the clearing, their aircraft had arrived just in time.

Yang had passed out on the trip back. Ruby kept herself awake by listening to her playlist. She starred out the windows of the airship as she thought about the days ahead her. 

_Ariel, we finally get to meet again._ She thought to herself. _I wonder how things will turn out?_

Yang awoke with a start hearing that their flight lieutenant announced their arrival back at Beacon. Both Yang Ruby thanked the lieutenant for the trip, wished him goodnight and sped their way back into their dorm.

That crept inside their room quitely trying to not disturb the peace. Upon entering, they found Blake was already asleep. Weiss was dozing off and on while listening to music sitting on her bed. Yang gave her sister a wink, said her goodnights to her and her sister's white haired partner before climbing onto her bunk.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered kneeling besides her bed. "Weiss, I'm ba--!"

Ruby was cut off when her partner finally responded to her efforts by almost smacking Ruby in the face.

"Ruby, you dolt. Took you guys long enough." Weiss states still trying to be more aware of her surroundings.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I just wanted to tell you we're here and you can go to sleep now."

"That's what I was doing." Weiss counters with a slight smile on her face.

"I mean like, you can make yourself comfortable now. I know you were waiting for us, but we're here now, so please, goodnight.

"Yeah..." Weiss says through a yawn with her left hand over her mouth. "Good night, Ru--." Before she could even finish her sentence, she tipped over on her bed and fell asleep.

Ruby had a small smile on her lips when she witnessed what just happened. Ruby walked over to their window watching the clouds move past the bright moon. She starred at it several minutes observing it's qualities even though she was only able to see what the human eye allowed from being so far below it. The moon is beautiful, regardless of all the damage it has taken from comets it just couldn't avoid. She looked over her shoulder at her sleep partner and thought, _Just like you Weiss. The moon is beautiful just like you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I titled this song Right Next to You and I'll admit, I didn't write this song when I had watched Ruby. I wrote this song when I watched the final scene to Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.


	19. Signal Sounds

The day has finally arrived. The students of Signal were all waiting for their rightful shadowing person. They were had their luggage and weapons close to them. The students chatted amongst their peers about how amazing the school is compared to Signal. In two years they would be able to attend the prestigious school Beacon Academy.

The doors of the ballroom kept on opening and closing as the team leaders made their way inside. Some team leaders had already met and paired up with their student they would be shadowing.

And then there was one, Ruby Rose. Ruby had decided to wear her Slayer outfit for this day. She walked briskly through the halls and into the ballroom. Right away the person who she is to shadow drew all of her attention. "Ariel." She says.

Ariel, a chestnut brown haired girl standing at 5'4" with wide framed glasses and blue eyes, eyes that matched Weiss' held a lengthy sword on her back turned around to meet the gazes of silver.

"Ruby!" Ariel cheered. "Ruby, it's been so long!" She ran towards her temporary partner and took her in for a tight embrace.

"It has, Ariel. It has." Ruby says while patting Ariel gently on the back. Ruby starred at her brunette friend's features for a moment noting that her friend had gotten herself some piercings. She had the left side of her nostril pierced and spider bites on the right side of her lips.

"Nice piercings." Ruby complimented with a smile.

"Thank you." Ariel blushed slightly and turned her head down to stare at her shoes.

The two made their way out of the ballroom speaking to each other only at a volume they could hear. Ruby brought her to the stairs and showed her some of the rooms that held her classes. The first one she introduced Ariel to was the training grounds, Ruby's favorite class taught by Miss Glynda Goodwitch.

She led Ariel to her dorm room and introduced her to her teammates. She went stood besides her team. "Ariel, we make team RWBY. To my left here is Weiss, Weiss Schnee. Sound familiar? I had no idea who she was." Ruby said with a laugh.

"Yes, of course! Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!"

"At your service, Ariel." Weiss responded and shook Ariel's hand.

"Weiss is my partner. Now, to my right is, you already know, Yang!"

"Hello~!" Yang sang.

"Yang, so good to see you in person! Ruby always talks about you!"

"And last of all, here is Blake!" Ruby says guesting to Blake. "She's a cool cat." Ruby said with a large grin that only earned her a death stare from Blake and a nudge at her rib by Weiss because of the lame joke. Her sister Yang held in her snicker.

"And well, this is my awesome team. Not sure what I would do without them. But for now, let's keep going."

_______________________________________

Ruby had shown Ariel all around through the classes she has. And from showing her where their lockers were, the gym, the school's kitchen, the courtyard, and the courts they had outside for sports and library. During the tour around campus, Ruby's voice was draining. She had to explain all the things she knew of each area, which were all very simple things, but in between she would tell Ariel about her practices with aura, the missions her team had gone on and so forth. The more she thought about it, the tour probably wouldn't need a week, but some of the halls were so long and there had to lunch breaks, dinner, and just a break from the tour in general. Ruby felt more tired of showing around campus than when fighting grimm which definitely required a lot more energy. The school was maybe could've been half a week's worth of a tour if each tour didn't have to begin after class would end. The rooms she had yet to show Ariel were the music rooms which she wanted to save for last.

"You know Ariel, this is really bad, but I tend to fall asleep during lecture."

"Well, lectures can be really boring Ruby. How do you even keep up with your grades? Especially with this tour going on. "

"I just study, and truth to be told, I don't even study much. Guess I just know my stuff." Ruby said with a smile. "But each staff here know this tour is going on, so each class has just been showing historical videos of all the past wars."

"But how are you keeping up with this and band practice too? Does this get in way?"

"No, not at all, actually. So far it's been three days since you have arrived and it just started the day you arrived. We meet every other day since Beacon's Symphony uses the same room for their practices. Trust me, the staff here know what they're doing. Normally practice would start at 4, but since this tour is going on, they start at 6:30. So when I go show you around, it's like another class to me. I learn more about you And you and I finish at six."

"What do you do during that half hour break? That just sounds like a long day for you."

"It is and I usually just swing by my dorm room, say 'hi' to my team, tell them what I'm doing, then I'm out the door. But it's not too bad. We get breaks during practice too. And we'll try to finish at 10. I'll take a nice shower, then pass out. That's what these past days has been like, and it works out fine. And speaking of practice, I still have to show you the music room. We have a pool too, cause I know you like swimming."

"Ruby, do you think we can play together again, maybe at least once while I'm still here? I mean, if you don't have the time, it's alright. I'll understand. You're schedule is pretty booked."

"What? Of course I'll play with you. I'll play with you after practice! And I know that'll be late for when you have to regroup with your class, but I'll let Ozpin know so he can inform your staff. Say, my dad and Uncle Qrow aren't part of this... Must be on a mission..."

"Really Ruby!? You mean it!?" Ariel got up in excitement.

"Of course, let me tell him now!" Ruby took out her scroll and sent Ozpin a message saying that on some days Ariel would be with her past their regrouping time.

"And yes Ruby. Your dad and Uncle are on a mission. I wish I could have been trained by Qrow specifically."

"He's a master at the scythe. But he can definitely teach you some things."

The two then arose from their small break and began heading to the music rooms on which Ruby would lead.

"Yes." Ruby said with a warm smile.

_Wow, I didn't think Ruby could smile like that. Ruby was always just glum at Signal. So I hope she's really happy here and doesn't mind that she's shadowing me._

"Oh well, you better tell your team that cause you won't be getting back to them until really late! And especially Weiss!"

"Aha! I'll definitely tell them. And yes, especially Weiss. You know, she may seem cold, but she's very nice."

"Ruby," Ariel says hesitantly.

"Hmm, what's up Ariel?"

"You really don't mind doing this? Like shadowing me, especially..?"

"Of course not! And I'm really enjoying myself! But...I guess I can understand why you're asking..."

"What do you mean Ruby?"

"Well, back when I was still in Signal, I kind of pushed you away and just did some things with you, like play guitar thinking you'd leave me alone after. And that wasn't right. And I'm sorry for that. I know what that's like. Weiss and I didn't really get along quite well at first, but now we're best friends."

"Ruby, you don't have to apologize for it. I didn't want to leave you alone because I knew you had a lot of things bothering you whether you liked talking about them or not. I know what's it's like to push people away. It's something I've done that I wish could undo. But I can't. I've lost some really great people in life. So please, Ruby. Let us all in, but at your leisure. You have a good team. No one is forcing anything out of you."

"Ariel...thank you." Ruby took Ariel on for a firm hug that Ariel too, returned.

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Weiss was absent-mindedly walking the halls and froze for a moment seeing how passionately Ruby was hugging Ariel. She quickly then took a corner and starred at the both of them.

_Ruby never hugs me like that, she thought. Do I even deserve a hug like that? How do I earn a hug like that from Ruby? Does Ruby like her? Like, like her?_

She felt a pang hit her heart at the thought that Ruby may like someone else, but she knew it wasn't certain. And if Ruby did like someone else, she wanted to be happy for Ruby. Ruby can be a ball of glum sometimes. But since Ariel had arrived at Beacon, Ruby's eyes shown brighter and seemed happier.

Weiss placed a hand to be heart and took off running in another direction.

[ _Ariel's POV_ ]

Ariel was a little reluctant to return the hug, but did so anyways. Her body just made her do so. They were in the middle of the halls and anyone could pass along and see them. She especially feared of Weiss. She felt that Weiss was either too overprotective of Ruby, or she just didn't like Ariel, or even, she has a crush on Ruby.

_Ruby can give some nice bear hugs, but I hope no one sees us like this and think wrong. Especially Weiss... I'm just so glad Ruby is really happy._

Ariel happened to look up for a brief moment and saw white long locks pulled into a ponytail quickly hit a coner.

_Great, that was definitely Weiss... I hope she doesn't think Ruby and I like each other. Ruby clearly likes you Weiss! She always talks about you, so please don't think wrong!_

Ariel tried pushing Ruby away from her as those thoughts played in her head. When Ruby had finally pulled away, she blushes slightly at the embrace. "I'm sorry, Ariel! I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay Ruby, and should we keep going? I think it's almost time for your band practice actually."

"Oh man! It is! Let's go! There's a really cool girl in it, her name is Velvet. She just got put in charge of the club. Say, you didn't bring any instruments with you, right?"

"No, cause this is just a tour, right?"

"Yes, hey, you can play with one of my guitars. You know, you're kind of like a clash of me and Weiss. You play the classical instruments like the violin and viola, but then you can also play guitar with the awesome addition of playing drums!"

"Well, growing up I was surrounded by all those things. But I was also interested in becoming a Huntress. My grandfather passed away on his mission. The only thing I have left of him are the times we shared together and his giant sword. And then here's my sword. My grandfather is a part of this sword actually and I have yet to used it its best form. I've tried to a few times, but it requires a good amount of my aura, or I'm just not used to wielding it yet."

"Best form? Aura?" Ruby asked very intrigued.

"Yes, it's rather very tiring to wield, but extremely powerful. I can only hold on for a bit."

"May I?" Ruby asked.

"Um sure, but this sword has chosen me, so I'm not sure how much it'll like you." Ariel handed Ruby her sword hilt first. But as Ruby reached out for the sword, her hand began to quiver. 

_So this is what she meant... This is amazing, it's like I can't even hold it. This aura around it, it's a shield from those that aren't its rightful owner. This... is... incredible. Ruby thought.  
_

As Ruby grabbed hold of Ariel's sword, her hand jerked back with a light shockwave running through her arm and dropping the sword.

"Ruby! Are you okay!?" Ariel shrieked grabbing hold onto Ruby's hurt arm and catching her sword before it hit the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine. And that was amazing! How was your weapon forged by the way? It's not like my Cresent Rose is it?"

"No. Through a special kind of forging. Blood and aura."

"Ariel, I will teach you how to control your aura. You're a quick learner, you'll get it down in no time. I'm getting better with mine. Except one mission I had, I exhausted my aura and passed out for two days. It's a very risky thing, but you can definitely do it. You're a student of Signal after all. No student of Signal are to be underestimated. And maybe that way, you won't have a difficult time using its best form. You may need it when the time calls for it."

"Ruby... So this is what being a leader does and having been moved up two years. You've grown so quickly and we're both the same age. But meeting you here, there was something different about you. You walk with a calm demeanor, but you definitely have an air of authority. You hide it, but I know something's are stressing you out. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You're a great friend Ariel. And yes, we can talk about it. Maybe after practice? Or whenever. I have your number."

Ariel and Ruby walked together through the halls of Beacon, down some flight of stairs and into the glorious music room. They walked in laughter and smiles.

[Weiss' POV]

Weiss had never left her corner. She stayed to listen against her better judgment of leaving them alone to give them some time together. But she had feeling of worry, feelings of jealousy eating at her. She had to see for herself how Ruby feels about Ariel. Things were different from when she's with Ariel. Ariel seems to be able to lift up Ruby's stress on ways she couldn't. Even after the countless times she had told her leader to message them, to reach out to her team about anything before anyone else about her troubles, but here she was. Left in the dark. She understood that Ruby and Ariel had gone to school together and Ruby wanted to make amends for her actions, but to keep her own best friend in the dark just like that?

_Maybe somethings were better left in the dark? Maybe Ruby just needs some time away from us?_

Weiss left her corner in defeat. She sauntered through the halls with her earphones on. She listened to a song called 40 Days by Ruby's favorite band, blessthefall. She loved the lyrics to the song. It matched with her situation whether or not Ruby liked her in return. And the more she didn't understand, the more lonely and cold she felt inside.

_Let's start at one,_   
_And count the days,_   
_Let's hope to God that time flies like they say_   
_Cause this instance can't distance my heart from yours tonight_   
_But I'm lying awake now and I'm holding your picture_   
_It's so cold here without you_


	20. The Sounds Of Practice

Ruby and Ariel arrived at the music room. The stage is pretty big. And from the stage, there was also a pit area like at an actual concert. There were probably about 800 seatings of folded chairs with a soft and firm mahogany cushion. The lighting was on dim to set the mood.

A girl with large bunny ears approached them both. "Heya guys!" She called out to Ruby and Ariel. "Ruby, is this the person you are shadowing?"

"Yes, this is Ariel. And Ariel, this is Velvet. The one I brought up earlier about! Really cool and awesome guitarist!" Ruby said with a grin.

"Oh stop it Ruby." Velvet responded.

"Wow, Ruby you're surrounded with some really good people. Your team is very nice and everyone here seem all pretty cool."

"Hey, let me show you the rest of us." Ruby's gestures for Ariel to follow her. "So I'll have no rehearsal tomorrow, maybe we can play then?"

"I'd love to Ruby! What are you guys practicing right now anyway?"

"Well, this club is opened to everyone really, but for those who already have experience in playing instruments, we go straight into composing our own song. And we get to do cover songs as well. Those who don't have experience, their here for more. I've written a few songs, honestly can't wait to perform them!"

"Do you know when that's happening? The actual performance? I'd like to be there."

"It's going to happen next month or so. Oh! And here, here is Reese! She's awesome! And super awesome on the drums and will be performing with me for my song. Along with Velvet!"

"Hey you two!" Reese says while twirling drumsticks around her fingers. "Ready to get smashing!?"

"You bet!" Ruby says giving Reese a high five.

"Everyone here are so cool!" Ariel screeched...So you're the song writer..."

"That I am! And I do vocals! And you already know, I play guitar and I'm pretty sure you guys of Signal are allowed to come to see us perform. Probably would just need permission from Ozpin. I already have a clue that he's planning on something."

"Oh I can't wait Ruby!!" Ariel cheered jumping up and down.

"Everyone here is really experienced with their instruments. And we're still looking for new comers."

"Ruby, we should get started. And oh, my team leader is joining too." Velvet informed.

"Coco? Oh man, we're gonna have such an awesome band!"

"Did you say something about new comers?"

Ruby slowly turned around in shock at the familiarity of the person's voice who just spoke.

"Coco, you're here!"

"Ruby, no one else from your team is joining?"

"Yeah, it's just me. I was really hoping Yang would join, but she doesn't want to. Oh... and Weiss. She sings so beautifully..." Ruby says now looking all dreamily.

"Ruby, I kind of wished I got moved two years ahead too. This is so amazing!"

"Ariel, getting moved up two years is a gift, but also a burden. I know everything about this seems cool and exciting and it is, but it's better if you come here with people you at least know. It makes things easier. I'm lucky to have Yang in my own team."

"Hmm...You're right Ruby. I can imagine being the underdog into an unknown world and also having the responsibility to lead."

"Don't leave your friends, Ariel. Take that as the same kind of lesson you told me."

Ariel smiled at Ruby's words knowing that Ruby was keeping in mind what she had told Ruby earlier. To let people in.

"Alright everyone, since Coco is here, we should get started!" Velvet announced.

"C'mon little kitty cats! Enough with the chit chat and more with the rehearsal!" says a girl with designer shades and designer handbag, and gig bag for her electric bass guitar.

As the members were all about to begin their session, a young gentleman arrived. Every club member had stopped what they were all going to do to face the young man that approached them.

"Oh, I hope I have not arrived too late..." The new comer said.

"Ren?" Velvet asked happily.

"Lie Ren of team JNPR. Welcome." Coca said. "We were just getting started and I too, am just joining in today. What instrument or instruments do you play?"

"Uh, well the instruments I play, you'd probably think I'm in the wrong club, but I like symphonic metal. I play the violin as my main instrument. But I do play the piano and the piccolo."

"Music is what you make it, no one will judge you." Ruby said with a smile. "Not even for the fact that you're the only guy here so far."

"Thank you, uh Ruby, is it?" Ruby nodded at his question. "Now, I know I may not seem so, with the dull tone of my voice, but I was wondering if you'd since this is a rock band, would there be any use of my skill of being able to do unclean and clean vocals?"

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "I'm the singer and songwriter of this club and I could totally use your help with unclean vocals!"

"Well then! Enlighten me on all the details of your songs so we can really get going."

Every member of The Band of Beacon grabbed their equipment and all musical needs. Before starting actual rehearsing, Ruby chose a song by Young Guns for a warm up. It was called Bones, very energetic song that got them all riled up for the night of practice. For this song, they had Ren on all the vocals while Ruby went hard on the guitar. Reese was more than ready for the night. Coca played her guitar in a much more relaxed manner than her teammate Velvet who was bouncing around the stage strumming her guitar.

Ruby maily focused on her unclean vocals for another song she dedicated to her mother. Ariel watched Ruby sing and saw just how much passion Ruby was putting into the song. The lyrics were dark, but uplifting in a sense. Ren helped her with her unclean vocals by giving her tips in ways where she wouldn't hurt her throat.

Ruby had move on to another song in which every member wondered who it was written for. For they all knew, writers wrote about what they are known to. But Ariel had speculations that it was a song for Weiss. She hadn't been around the team for long, but she could tell that Ruby has a major crush on Weiss, if not crush, she was deeply in love.

The song was different from what Ruby normally writes and sings. The song had a lot more energy and sounded similar to alternative bands such as Fall Out Boy or Panic! At the Disco. Ariel wasn't sure why Ruby wanted a change in sound for this one song in particular, but she was sure it was a way to draw Weiss' attention even if Weiss knew it was for her or not. The wasn't even as dismal even though the lyrics were about the person going though a sort of confusing, but one would just think it to be a love song.

When vocalizing for the song for Weiss, Ruby had sung in a lower pitch. For this song, she chose to play her guitar with it strumming random chords that without a surprise, went with the song.

Other members of The Band of  Beacon watched and observed Ruby for about two minutes into her song thinking that it was such an honour to have her in the club. After analyzing her play and sing, they all went for their own instruments and composed a sound they felt was suitable for Ruby's song.

"Awe man Ruby! That's an interesting sound for ya! You planning to perform this one? It'll get the crowd wild!" says Reese pretending to play a guitar.

"I agree Ruby. This is definitely a different sound and it'll be a different kind of performance. Just don't make this be the first one to perform." Coco said.

"I was actually planning on for it to be the third song to perform."

"Third?" Ariel had asked. "Then what's the second? Everyone in this club has only been practicing two. Unless you have been practicing the second on your own time." Ariel said in a wonder.

"Yes Ruby, what is the second song? Should we get practicing?" asked Velvet the, the club's leader.

"No, I was thinking of doing a cover song, but I don't know of one yet, so that's why I didn't bring it up. And we have plenty of time before the show, so nothing to worry about."

"Speaking of the show, when can we hold a performance, Velvet?" Reese asked.

"Since it had just recently started, I thought we would need about a months worth of practice. Also considering that every here are well adapted with their choice of instrument. So, end of this month. Also, Beacon's Symphony will be performing as well so we won't be able to play a lot of sets, but we shall not be out shown by them!"

"Sounds good, Velvet." Coco said nodding at her teammate. Then clearing her voice, she shouted to every member there, "Everyone, let's wrap it up! We're all tired here!"

"That sounds a bit early to me." Ruby muttered.

"That is pretty early..." Ren finally said after remaining so quite.

"Hmm... Very interesting." Ariel said. "Do you think it's like a secret competition?"

"They make it seem so. It's like clashing sounds. Should it be so early?"

"Ruby, it'll be a show worth going to, trust me. It is a bit early, but we're not working on like all original songs. Not only that, if we can enhance our fighting skills within a week's worth of a mission, this should be nothing for us. This will be our fall show."

"Yes Ruby, don't fret! Now everybody, let's get moving!" Coco declared.

"Well, I'm still feeling pretty good, so I have enough energy for this." Ren said in usual calm demeanor.

"Ruby, isn't Velvet in charge of this club?" Ariel whispered so that Coco wouldn't hear.

"Eheh..." Ruby answers scratching the back of her head. "Well, I guess it's alright since they're on the same team. But hey, I've gotta finish up and help put away all the equipment. Once I'm done, I'll walk you to your room. Just wait for me outside the door here. And don't say I don't have to. Now, end of story." Ruby ordered.

Ariel smiled at this Ruby. She was so happy for her. This side of Ruby would appear like a blue moon over at Signal Academy. She stepped out of the music room to wait for Ruby. She leaned her back against the wall with her legs crossed over the other. From the outside she heard Ruby singing rather loudly onto the mic and saying, "I quit, I'm tired." and a loud thump like someone had fallen. Next thing she she heard was every laughing. Moments later, she listened to sound of the musical instruments clanging against one another, believing that the instruments were getting put away.

 _They're almost done,_ she thought.

Her thoughts went flooding back to Weiss and Ruby. How was Ruby planning on confessing to Weiss? Or was Weiss going to be the first to confess? Before leaving the school she wanted to be sure she would be able to help Ruby get through this.

The door had finally flung open and Ruby and Reese had emerge out together giving each high fives and laughing.

"See ya Rubes! Try not to get tangled in the cord of the mic during our real performance!" Reese had called out to her waving goodbye.

"Yeah, I'll try! See you all next time!" Ruby said with a huge grin. She turned over to face Ariel who wore a smirk on her face and a raised brow. "Ariel? What?" Ruby asked confused as to why Ariel was smirking at her.

"Getting tangled I hear? Now I really hope that doesn't happen when you perform. That'll be embarrassing."

"It won't happen! I assure you!"

"Hmph. C'mon Ruby, let's get going."

[Weiss' POV]

Weiss was restless. She had another date with Neptune coming up which she was again, dreading. Her two other teammates had gone out for the night. There was no Ruby in the room because she practice.

Practice? Right, practice! This gave her an idea. She left her dorm room and walked the halls that led to the music room. She crept along side the walls of the hallway so that no one could see her unless walking in the same path or the hallway across from her. She thought about waiting for Ruby, but her plan was blown. She saw Ariel standing outside the door in which she assumed Ariel was waiting for Ruby. She watched until Ruby was out there door laughing and smiling with Ariel. She turned back on her heels defeatedly and went back to her dorm.

She had paced her dorm in several circles. Her two teammates had returned and most likely when she is left. She stared at them as they lay asleep then deciding to head out to the roof, easily her favorite place because that was where she and Ruby would hang out.

 _I wish I could sleep peacefully like that..._ She groaned. _Just sleep my life away really._

She starred up at the bright stars. Letting out stressful sigh unable to sleep or think of anyone else, but her team leader and of Ariel.

 _Ariel is cute,_ she thought. _Silky shinny chestnut brown hair. Even a little taller than me. And very nice. Ruby deserves someone nice. Ariel even has, bright blue eyes, that matched mine. Except I'm starting to develop bags now. Was love worth this much pain and confusion?_

She began to sing quietly to herself.

_"If I tried to count the stars, would I forget your name?_   
_Should I drive myself to insanity in hopes you'd feel the same._   
_Burning and melting by the sight of your eyes,_   
_Just so beautiful and perfect, I don't deserve you..."_

She then heard footsteps behind her. She stood frozen in her place.

_Who is here at this moment? And why this late? Even though she knew she was being a bit hypocritical._

"Weiss." She heard the voice say, but she didn't move from her spot at the familiarity of the voice.

The footsteps came closer. "Weiss." the voice now really gentle and pleading. "Weiss, please come back to bed." Ruby said in her ears. 


	21. Divisions

The entire week had flew where Ruby and Ariel would explore of Beacon Academy. They would both go to Ruby's rehearsals and on days were there wouldn't be any practice, they would sit on the roof top together. Ariel pushed aside the idea of singing and playing guitar with Ruby so that Ruby could more time with her teammates. Ruby had agreed that it was a fair choice considering Weiss' mood swings. But whenever Ruby tried to speaking with Weiss, it ended up going nowhere.

Ruby sat at her with her head supported by her left arm thinking about what she and Ariel had discussed.

[ _Flashback, Ruby and Ariel_ ]

"Ruby, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course Ariel. What is it?"

"Well, it's about you and Weiss... and I think we should hold off on our plans of playing and sparing together. Just so you and Weiss could have more time together, you know? And when are you going to tell Weiss you like her? She's an emotional wreck right now."

"I want to tell her, but I have no idea of how to approach her as of now. And I made it that obvious that I like her, huh?"

"Well, it's from the way you look at her. And the fact that she's all you talk about. Remember, you're the leader, and her partner, so don't run away from her."

Ruby layed on her back with her arms folded behind her head and smiled. "Wow, I didn't actually realize how much I speak of her. And you're right, I'll speak with her."

"No one in your band knows at least. Since you solely focus on the songs to perform, which is good. But I do know that you have a song for Weiss. Why don't you sing that one to her intimately. Like didn't you guys say that you would sing and play together?"

"We did. And I was actually thinking about a different song to sing for her. In a way of confessing my feelings for her."

"Ruby, just remember, act quickly."

"I will."

[ _End of Flashback_ ]

Ruby had left her dorm room and headed out to see Ariel. It was her last day at Beacon and they choose to meet at the rooftop for their last day together.

It was a cool day. Ruby had worn a light weighted gray sweater, normally she would have her black one, but Weiss still had it and would wear it like it was hers. The clouds and sky glowed and orange yellow, soon the sun would be setting. When Ruby had arrived, Ariel was already there. She turned around and happily greeted Ruby.

"Ruby, I had an awesome time here. And I really hope I can get a pass or ticket to see you guys perform."

"I hope so too. And I'm sure, family and friends outside of Beacon are welcomed. But I'll grab you a ticket and send it to you. You know, I was really nervous about you coming here, at first. But I'm so glad I had been given the opportunity to show you around. You've helped me a lot, Ariel. I just... Still need to figure out somethings with Weiss..."

"You haven't told her, huh?"

"No, I'm planning on it today though." Ruby says with a smile. "I just wanted to see you first before you have to go."

"Oh, wait. Let's scratch that. You're going to sing your confession to her." Ariel smirked.

"If my confidence is still there, yes. But before I tell her or sing... Either way, it's still telling... Anything to her, I'm going to ask if she'd be interested in seeing The Band of Beacon perform."

"And why wouldn't she be?" Ariel asked in and confusion.

"Well... Right now she's still with Neptune, they might be busy."

"I thought she and him were only going to test this date this time around."

"Er, yes, but technically they're still together. So that's why before I bring anything up, I want to see what she has to say. I'll wait for when she comes back tonight."

"Alright Ruby, I have faith that you can do this. As for me, my time is done here. Ruby, promise to keep in touch, okay? And you can tell me anything that you're unsure of telling Weiss."

"Ariel... I-I don't deserve a friend like you. And all those times at Signal... You never once turned me away... Thank you Ariel. Thank you so so much!" Ruby said as she embraced her chestnut haired friend and crying onto her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you... Again. Take care of yourself Ruby. I love you."

"And I, you."

"And if I can't actually see you guys perform for whatever the reason, that's fine too."

"I'll be sure you can come. Ozpin is really understanding."

They both pulled away from their hold on each other. Eyes both were glistening in the light. Ariel smiled with saddened eyes and turned began to walk away from Ruby without looking back for one last time.

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

_Why did I agree to go through with this? Weiss, you already know that you don't like Neptune. But whatever, I'll just tell him today that I don't want to be in a relationship anymore._

Weiss and Neptune were together again at Rick's Cafe. Their hostess had asked them whether they wanted to be seated in doors or outdoors. Weiss didn't even give Neptune a chance to think and had told them outdoors. Weiss had ordered a small coffee with light cream and one sugar and a croissant. Neptune got himself a large coffee and a pecan tart.

Weiss was tired, sleep deprived for the past few days. The only day she actually had a good night's rest was when Ruby came for her and told her to come back to bed. Days after, she couldn't even sleep. She would lay awake on some days watching Ruby return late after a long day of practice and stumble on her foot as she tried to climb into her bunkbed. Other times she would just pretended to be asleep. She rested her head on her hand while slowly stirring her coffee.

"Weiss, I'm pretty sure that the sugar has dissolved at this point." Neptune said breaking her train of thought. "And what might be on your mind today, Snow Angel."

"Neptune, please stop calling me Snow Angel. Like how many times do I have to tell you that?" weiss said in a bored defeated matter.

"What's going on, Weiss? Bad day?"

"I just... Neptune, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's cool. We can talk about it, you know."

Weiss sat up straight looking around her. She saw a group of young girls her age walk by. She stared at them absent-mindedly. 

_They're cute,_ she thought. _Not as cute as Ruby though..._

"Hey, earth to Weiss! Are you in there?" Neptune said waving a hand at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry again! I'm just... Not feeling good..."

"It's alright, I can take you back to your dorm."

"No, no. There's something I need to tell you." Weiss protested.

"Yeah, what is it? I said that we can talk, you know."

 _"I know that."_ Weiss snapped causing Neptune to flinch. "I didn't mean to do that either."

"It's cool." Neptune said with his arms folded behind his head watching groups of more people walking by. He started at the girls who were clearly already taken.

"Neptune, you're the problem." Weiss stated flatly.

"Huh? What did I do?" Neptune's attention was now completely back at Weiss' entirely shocked.

"Okay, not just you, but I'm the problem too."

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean? What's going on?"

"I would tell you if you would just let me finish!" Weiss was angry now and Neptune was only making it worse for her.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!"

"Thank you!" Weiss said letting out a deep breath. "You see Neptune, I'm not what you think... And you're just not my type. And because of who I am, you'll never be my type."

"What? You're like, speaking in a different tongue..." Neptune said in a wondered.

"I really have to spell it out for you? I don't like you. And I can never like you. I'm just not interested in your kind."

"M-my kind? Do you mean that, you like girls?"

"Yes, I do mean that. I'm sorry Neptune."

"Ruby, is she the one you actually like?"

"Yes Neptune. I had tried so hard to tell myself that it couldn't be Ruby, that it couldn't be a girl really."

"Huh, well... You can't hide who you are Weiss. I understand now why you got that Beowolf for her. And well I guess this is it. Goodbye Weiss. You're a good person, hope things work out for you."

She felt guilty for having to come out with him when it wasn't what he was expecting for the day, but she didn't know when else would be a good time to say so. If they tried to prolong it, she would be miserable and so would he. She threw down a wod of cash enough for a party of five for their waiter pick up. She didn't even bother to drink her coffee either. She didn't care about how much she actually had to spend, she was just too stressed out. She told Neptune goodbye and as she left she heard him groan and say, "It's always the cute ones..."

She headed back to her dorm room in anger and emptiness. 

_It is always the cute ones,_ she thought.

Trudging back into her empty dorm room, just like her soul she thought.

_Just where is everyone?_

Of course Ruby wasn't there because Ruby is hanging out with Ariel for her last day here. She wanted to be happy for Ruby, but she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy. It was just a lousy day for her. She wanted to take a nap, but then she wanted to wait for Ruby to return. And at the same time, she didn't.

She couldn't fight sleep though, but she kept waking up at what felt like every minute. She decided that she would force herself to stay awake. She listened to a song by Of Mice and Men called When You Can't Sleep At Night. The song was perfect she thought until someone had to slowly enter through the doorway. She knew who it was, no one else would enter with hesitation but her leader.

"Um, hi Weiss." Ruby said nervously.

"Hello, Ruby. Is there something you want to tell me? Cause you see, I'm kind of busy right now."

_Oh boy, Ruby. She's cold again... Maybe it was her date...the last time the went out together, but she had fun, but alone. Maybe she's not trying again..._

"I was just hoping we could talk about some things."

"Okay, such as?"

"Well, one, I see that you haven't been sleeping well. And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some things off your chest."

"If I wanted to talk about it, I would've told you already."

"Right..." Ruby muttered to herself. _Ruby you are such an idiot sometimes._

"Um, but would you want to study, together? Because your grades... Are, um... Not... where they... used to be."

"I'm done with grades Ruby. How are keeping up with grades supposed to help me with anything in the real world?" Weiss argued.

"Weiss, please don't do this. I know you, and you were not like this a week ago, so please! Is there anything I can do for you?" Ruby begged.

"Ruby, I'm fine. Now, how was your time with Ariel?"

"She left, but that's not what I want to talk about right now. I wanna talk about you! I have more time now. Now that the whole tour thing is over, so please. Like how are you? How was your day with Neptune? And I pre-ordered two tickets for the both of you so you guys can go see The Band of Beacon."

"Ruby, one thing for sure, if I end up in a another situation like I did with Neptune, I won't trust your judgment to give things a second go. I don't even know why you're so persistent! If I didn't like him, I don't and won't like him! We broke up, okay? I don't plan on anymore relationships either!"

"What...? Weiss, I meant well... Really I did. And you didn't have to go out with him because of me. I was really... only suggesting. Is he the reason you're... feeling... this way?"

"No! I just don't want to talk about it!"

"Weiss, please! I'm listening!"

"Okay, maybe I just don't want to be talking about it with you." Weiss replied coldly, much colder than when she first met Ruby.

Ruby let out a sigh. "Alright Weiss. I'll give you your peace. If you change your mind, I'm a call away."

Ruby left Weiss alone in the dorm with her head hung low.

_I'll see through this Weiss. Whether you want me around or not. You can't keep going like this._

Ruby was only trying to help her out, but she didn't know why she was turning Ruby away with such animosity. And it's true, Ruby only meant well. But she was just so agitated. Maybe she overreacted a little when Ruby wanted to help her. Ariel is gone now, but she was still do bothered. Maybe it was because Ruby still never told her anything, but she told Ariel things. Then she understood it, it was envy of course. Her jealousy kept getting worse.

[Ruby's POV]

Ruby had walked out looking for her sister Yang. She wasn't ready to tell Ariel that her bad Weiss had got off on the wrong foot. She walked though the courtyard with no sight of her sister. She sent a message to her then saying that she really wanted to talk to her. Right away, Yang responded back.

Ruby was never really one to hang around the courtyard, but it was nice. Relaxing and welcoming. But it can never beat the view of the sky.

"Ruby!" she heard Yang call out to her.

"Yang!" she replied happily when their eyes met.

"What's up Rubes? Did someone make you upset? Did someone make you mad? Or... Is it Ariel?" Yang said as she took Ruby in for a hug.

"No, no, no. It's... It's Weiss."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Something's bothering her and she won't tell me what it is. She even said she didn't want to talk to me about it. I'm not bad to talk to, am I?"

"You two are like a couple already." Yang joked. "Ruby, she's the Ice Queen. Even though you guys have a much better friendship than when you guys first met, she's still going to be an Ice Queen. Just give her some time Ruby. Whatever is bugging her, trust me, she's going to regret not telling you anything. She may not tell you right away, but she's got a really soft shell. She just needs her space for now. Wait until tonight, I bet you she's gonna want you back in that dorm room."

"Thank you Yang. You always know how to approach things."

"Now cheer up my little sister! She's definitely waiting for you whether she wants to admit it or not!" Yang says picking up her sister with slight trouble. "Oh wow, Ruby! Did you grow a little taller?"

"No, I've always been this tall. Maybe it's cause you're just lifting me up from my underarms. I'm the same height as Ariel. I actually hope I don't grow as tall as you though."

"Why not, Rubes?"

"Cause... Cause Weiss is... Really short, you know? Like if we ever... "

"Oh yeah, I forget she's always in heels... But that'll be so cute! Well, I'm gonna head back first. You, be sure you're the last one there. I'll have Blake know my plan."

"Plan?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, plan! She's gonna be like, 'Ruby where were you? I missed you and blah blah blah." Yang said as she was leaving the courtyard.

"Alright Yang. I trust you."

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

 _How did we fall into this?_ She thought as she sauntered through the courtyard to leave to her favorite place, the roof.

_Guess I really messed things up this time. But, I only wanted Weiss to be really sure of herself, but I guess she really is... No one would know better than Weiss herself! Ruby, you are such an idiot._

She had arrived at the roof of the great building of Beacon with her thoughts still fighting with reason. She couldn't go back to the dorm just yet, not when her thoughts are so unfocused. She'll return and she'll return with a clear mind so that anyone of her teammates will have her undivided attention.

She starred at the stars in the sky with her mind drifting to thoughts of the days past. She and Ariel had a great time together. She even slept better, as for Weiss, she had difficulties sleeping. She had told them both that she loved them and they both on which they both returned. But she knew that she didn't love Ariel the same way she loves Weiss, but what of Ariel? How did Ariel feel about her? Ariel never left her side at Signal.

She sent a message to Ariel saying:

I'm so sorry.

She brushed all thoughts she had away fearing that they would only confuse her more. She sat up there for a while letting the cool air send her little shivers on her skin. Before deciding that she had stayed out long enough, she looked back at the sky and whispered, "Goodnight Mom." Remembering her sister's plan, she headed straight back to her dorm.

[ _Rwby's dorm_ ]

Yang is great when it came to setting things up, but somethings just don't go according to plan. When Ruby had entered into the dorm room, she made light and slow steps to be sure she wouldn't wake any of her teammates up if they had been sleeping.

Not to any of her surprise, she found her team all asleep. She walked over to Weiss' bed and told her goodnight as well.

 _Maybe things could've worked out if I got here sooner. I may be making this more difficult, but I'd rather approach Weiss myself than to have it fall under a plan that isn't my own when it's my responsibility._ Ruby thought as she climbed onto her bunk. Taking out her scroll she saw that she had a missed call from Yang and a few messages as well asking for where she was.

"Ugh... Yang I'm sorry..." Ruby said quietly as sleep took over her.


	22. The Value Of Freedom

Weeks had gone by all too fast. Days had all been so busy. Classes had started back up like the usual. And although Weiss had said that grades couldn't help her in the real world, she was back to studying on the daily. She would spend most of her time in the library. Ruby and Weiss had yet to reconcile. The most they did when seeing each other was exchanged a small smile or just a 'hi' or 'hello', sometimes just a wave down the hall. Ruby had her rehearsals that kept her busy after class. She would come back to her dorm exhausted and pass out, sometimes even on the floor. It only kept getting closer and closer to The Band of Beacon's showday. There was no goofing off during rehearsals, but afterwards, the group would leave practice wildly like there was a full moon out.

Not only was it getting closer to Ruby's performance day, but her birthday was also approaching quickly.

"Weiss!" Yang called out.

"Hmm? What is it, Yang?" Weiss asked looking up from her text book.

"So I know you and Ruby haven't been spending much time together, but I just want to remind you, Ruby's birthday is next week."

"R-right! I almost forgot! I need to think of what to get for her!"

"I already know what I'm getting her." Yang said with a proud smile.

"And what exactly are you getting her?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, not telling!"

"Yang,why don't you tell Weiss what you're getting her so that she doesn't get Ruby the same thing on accident?"

"Good point! But I didn't want her to know, cause I don't want her to show me up! But I'm getting Ruby customized shoes, boots and headphones, wireless ones too. All with her symbol on it." Yang said with a wink.

"What about you, Blake?"

"More parts to her sniper rifle that I'm also going to help her assemble so that it's semiautomatic."

"Don't you think she can remodel it herself? She did forge her Cresent Rose at Signal."

"Yes, but I want to make it special. Cause this time she won't be alone. She'll have a friend to help her."

"Oh why does her birthday have to be so close! So many things are happening! We have all these tests, Ruby's birthday, and Ruby and I hardly get to see each other because of that darn club she's in!" Weiss whined.

"There, there, let it out princess, let it out." Blake said as she comforted the heiress by patting her on the back.

"Awe, Weiss! It's so cute to see you break like this!" Yang chippered.

"Quite you!"

"By the way Weiss, did you forget Ruby's show is also at the end of this month." Blake said.

"The list just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Weiss sighed.

"So, what are you getting Ruby?"

"I don't know... Not yet."

Weiss had something in mind, and her two teammates could easily tell. Everything her other two teammates were getting for Ruby sounded perfect. Exactly the things Ruby would love. But she wanted something to represent the both of them. Especially since Ruby was and is her first real friend. And even though they haven't actually made up after their mishap that occurred a little while ago, they were still teammates and good friends without a doubt. But their duties kept getting in the way of a true confrontation.

Weiss thought of several things, things that Ruby would love but probably wouldn't imagine she'd ever get. Not that any of things she was planning on would extravagant, but rather priceless. She had contacted her sister Winter through a letter about Ruby, their relationship and Ruby's upcoming birthday. She didn't outrightly say she had a crush on her leader, but she had indicated enough. Her sister was shocked at first, but love isn't something that one could just choose and she accepted it. She only feared of their father. She had promised Weiss she come visit Beacon Academy the following day to check on her and speak more of her relationship and love interest. 

[ _Meanwhile_ ]

As Ruby's team discussed plans on Ruby's birthday, she had another successful day at rehearsals. They accomplished great measures within a short period of time with Velvet running the club and with the help of her teammate Coco. But with the showdate being so near, Ruby and the rest of The Band of Beacon were only allowed enough time to compose just a few songs Ruby had written. Ruby had been putting her heart and soul to each song they were going to perform which they decided to go with three songs Ruby wrote herself and three cover songs.

Their main objective now was to choose the setting for the performance. For one of the songs Ruby had chosen to do a cover for, they had come to conclusion that there would be rain effects. And for one of the songs she had written, they choose to simply adjust the lighting and have fog machines.

Each member of the group excitedly and nervously awaited the day of their first performance. Tickets were selling fast with no refunds. Their headmaster had even agreed to letting Signal join them for the night of the show. Fliers were hanging all around the school for both the Band of Beacon and Beacon's Symphony. Beacon's Symphony fliers depicted grace and tranquility while the Band of Beacon showed every member that would be performing, a quintet band with Ruby and Ren centered in each flier. Velvet stood on opposite sides of Coco with Reese next to her. They mainly gained popularity because of Ren, tall, dark and handsome. The typical cool collective type. And many just loved Velvet for overhearing of her guitar skills and cuteness, especially the bunny ears.

****

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

As promised, Winter arrived as she said she would with her giant aircraft flying high through the sky with the Schnee emblem on it. Weiss, not wanting to make Winter wait for her, arrived early to greet her sister formally. The aircraft had made it's dock on Beacon's campus as Weiss walked closer to the vehicle. She was back in her combat skirt with Myrtenaster at her hip. She walked with her back straight and chin held up.

Winter was stepping off her proud aircraft with a stern expression. Weiss had bit her lip to prevent exploding in happiness St the sight of her sister.

"Winter." Weiss said with a smile.

"Sister," Winter said returning the smile. "Please, let yourself be comfortable, Weiss. No need for proper etiquette while you are away from home. Also, it's not everyday that I get to see my sister."

"... Yes Winter." Weiss replied slightly confused, but happy that her sister understood she despised growing up forced to learn formalities. But having been so accustomed to walking with grace, she absent-mindedly walked the way she was raised with her back straight and head up.

"Weiss, lead me to your courtyard, won't you? We can discuss matters there."

"Of course! I'm so glad you're here Winter."

"For the sake of your team leader? Or are you really happy that I'm here?" Winter teased.

Weiss looked around her frantically afraid that Ruby might've lurking around somewhere. Relieved when she didn't see anyone around but the two of them, they continued on their way to the courtyard. As they made their way to the courtyard, they discussed of their well being to catch up. Winter had said to Weiss that the letter she had written was quite abrupt and did not mention at all how she was doing. Weiss had explained her lack of sleep through past weeks and how her grades had suffered, but she brought them back up again being top of the class with somehow Ruby being either right next to her or just before her.

[ _Beacon's courtyard_ ]

Weiss and her sister are seated at a small table just for two.

"Ruby is your team leader, why are you surprised that she is right next to you in grade point?"

"Because she's always sleeping in class! But she's not a slacker! She studies back in our dorm, which I think half of the studying could've been done if she'd stop sleeping in class. But she also trains often and is very devoted to this music club she's in."

"Oh, are you you partaking in any clubs?"

"No, studying and training are my priorities." Weiss answered.

"Of course, but you will need a break. Don't strive to be perfect, Weiss. Just strive for excellence. I would like to meet your team leader. She sounds interesting. And her birthday is the following week, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you want to create a cloak for her with our symbol and hers as a sign of friendship with dust forged inside of it." Winter stated.

"Yes Winter, i-if, if possible. She's my first real friend... Kind of lame when you think about it. You've been living for 17 years and just made a friend."

"Weiss, that is because you had not lived those years past. I was going to remind you that our symbol is our pride and honor and I would not allow anyone outside the Schnee family to wear our symbol."

"That's why I'm asking for your consent." Weiss said softly.

"I'll allow it."

"R-really?" Weiss asked in a happy surprise.

"Yes, but unfortunately you cannot give it to your team leader the day of her birthday."

"Why not?"

"Father will know. And you will have to face him. He has summoned for you too, actually. I was going to intercept and say that he has no control over your life, but I decided against it. You shall face him and prove to him that you are capable. Tell him you don't wish to be the heiress to his company. And tell him that you wish to lead your own life. Not only that, an idea such as that is rather intimate and you two are not even dating."

"She values friendship just as I do. And she does have her own red cloak already, but it's to comfort her, it's her special cloak that she only wears on certain occasions. And it's like, she's just her mother."

"Her mother?" Winter asked sounding a bit surprised. "And her mother's name is?"

"Summer Rose."

"Summer Rose!"

"You two... Knew each other?"

"Yes, we did, she's an exceptional fighter, talented on every way possible. What color are Ruby's eyes?"

"Silver..." Weiss said in more of a question than answer. "Uh, was Summer kind of childish?"

"What? No? Summer was always calm and always knew what to do. And Weiss!" Winter exclaimed startling her sister.

 _Hmm, like mother like daughter,_ Weiss contemplated. 

"Weiss, you're heart chose well. I am so glad you chose to come to Beacon. If you didn't, you'd probably still would not have made any friends in Atlas. It is just unfortunate that Ruby may be the last with silver eyes. It is a rare trait I guess won't have a chance of getting passed down again... And those with silver eyes are believed to lead the life of a warrior. Weiss, when you and Ruby do start dating, Ruby will have to come to terms with our father as well."

"Why Ruby? Ruby may not like me either... There's this other girl that she knows, pretty cute..."

"It's to prove that you two are well enough on your own and is that so? I'm sure you are just doubting again."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Do not let your doubts take control over you. That's how you lose opportunities that are right before you. You may be unsure of who Ruby's interest may be, but you know what I'm going to say..."

Weiss finisfed off her sentence. "It never hurts to try." She murmured with her head bent.

"Now, to win your I dependence..."

"Winter, I--" Weiss started.

"Weiss, you can do this. He couldn't stop you from attending Beacon. Bring that Weiss to him or you'll be stuck at home again. I am here to support you Weiss. Things will work out, if you believe. You say that training is one of your priorities, show me what you have learned and I will help you. I know you don't want to be home under his authority and part of the company."

Weiss recounted the moments she had trained with Ruby and how Ruby had exhausted her aura. She for one, isn't as reckless. If she had to face her father however, she was going to show him how much aura she could muster. But she knew at this rate she wouldn't last long. She was never one to use so much aura, not even Ruby herself, only when the time is right. But even so. The only time when she had exerted so much aura was the day she received her scar over her left eye. A test of strength. A test of devotion and her worth. She was losing the battle against the giant armor, but her will to prove herself that night gave her strength. And when she has to face her father, that will be the time she'll prove herself once more. She had no doubt Ruby could demonstrate herself. No one that Weiss knew could fend off so much grimm without even breaking a sweat.

"Sister, come!" Winter declared with her shinning rapier pointed directly at her sister.

Weiss walked slowly towards her sister, her expression unclear, but even. She was calm. Her manner had Winter taken aback. They each took their stance. Both with a hand behind their backs. Winter started off with her right arm as Weiss used her dominant left with their proud weapons clanging together twice to initiate a duel.

Winter jumped high in air whike her sister remained on the grounds starring up at her.

_This is just more practice, but I want her to see what I've attained being here at Beacon._

Weiss held her resolve. She raised her Myrtenaster in front of her face as if in prayer. Her eyes were shut. Winter didn't know what she was planning on doing, but she was not going to have her own blood face their father and fail. She came down at her side with full force.

A flash of white covered them, Winter was sent flying. Weiss' aura encircled around her. Shards of ice, fog, and fierce wind was destroying their surroundings. Trees, chairs, tables and the small fountain were all flying about like there was a tornado. But soon, it had ended.

Weiss fell on her knees and panted heavily. Winter was across the room shocked at the amount of aura her younger sister had displayed. The commotion had caused their headmaster to get involved along with Glynda.

"Sisters." He said as took a sip out of his mug and then placing a hand on Weiss. "Weiss, are you alright? Seems like you have learned from Ruby. Remember, don't over use this tactical method. And you both do know that we have a training ground for all of this." He guestured to an angry Glynda for her to take care of the repairs Weiss had caused.

"Winter, just what are you doing here?" Glynda questioned.

"Weiss has matters at home to overthrow. I was not going to have her go and fail. Otherwise her trip back home would be for not."

"So, when does she need to go back?"

"Soon, Professor Ozpin. Her father has summoned her and she is to return home in the last week of this month."

"Very well then. Weiss, I'll inform your instructors to have you excused for the day or days you'll be absent. Even of test and exams. You've worked hard enough to remain at the top, or... In some cases tied up with your leader. Now please, if you both wish to continue, please use our training grounds or rest. Everything is of your choosing." Ozpin said as he and Glynda took their leave.

"I can't believe they would do that! In a courtyard! What are these Schnees thinking?!" Glynda exploded.

"Easy now, Glynda. They have affairs to take care of." Ozpin said calmly.

Weiss and Winter continued on with their practice. Winter had even inquired her of her summoning which Weiss argues that she cannot perfect. Winter had to remind her again that it is not perfection she is to strive for, but excellence.

"Weiss, maybe we should stop for today. You tired yourself out enough with that unexpected move you pulled earlier. Which was, very incredible. You used an extraordinary about of aura, yet you were able to still stand. But the next time we train, let's start off with your summoning. You'll have enough strength to summon I'm sure. But summoning begins with fear. If you can't over come your fears of what you defeated do to the trauma you may have, then that will be the greatest obstacle in summoning. I, however have no doubt that you cannot summon. You've made it so far out here without my help. Now Weiss, remember our training today for I most take my leave. I'm proud of you sister."

"Thank you Winter."

"When you come back home, we'll get working on the gift for your team leader. And oh, you had other gifts in mind for her, correct?"

"I do, but they're very simple things that I can work on."

"Very well then. Until next time. Remember, eat, sleep, train and rest. I look forward to seeing you show our father up again." Winter spoke as she walked away with a smile planted on her face. She then stopped on her heels and faced Weiss again. "Try coming about five days in advanced. I will prepare you as well. And, we can also work on the gift you wish your leader to have."

"Then, I shall you then, Winter. Thank you."

Weiss then remembered one thing. And it was Ruby's performance day. It landed on the week she would have to come to terms with her father once more.

 _This is Ruby's first band, her first performance and I'm going to miss it? I have to find Ruby._ She thought.

Her worries triggered her adrenaline she thought she wouldn't have after a long day of training. She ran through the hallways as fast as her legs could manage. She didn't want Ruby to think that she was still angered by what had happened weeks ago. But she had to do this as much she didn't want to. She wanted to be there for her best friend. Especially when her best friend had already bought her tickets to the show, but things don't always turn out how you want it.

She had all the fortune in the world to get whatever she wanted, but also if her parents saw it appropriate and reasonable. But anything that would make her truly happy, she never received. But she did have Winter, although Winter wasn't always around. She had her priorities as one of Atlas' proud soldiers in the military. This was her chance. It was a risk for feelings, but one she would take. If she and could only be friends, she would still accept that life path. It was better than not having Ruby in her life at all. All she had to do was to win. Win against whatever her father may be plotting. Whether it was a battle of words, grimm or soldiers, she had to be prepared. She thought that Ruby and Ariel would make a great couple, but if Ruby did like her, did Ariel return the feelings? There was still that factor that gave her hope.

She was so focused in her thoughts that she accidentally ran passed her dorm room and skidded around the corner to run back. She threw open the door, quickly stepped inside with her eyes roaming all around the room.

"Weiss!" Yang said happily.

"Ruby!?" Weiss called out still scanning the room.

"Rehearsals." Blake added to the situation. "Should be out soon."

With that, Weiss ran out the door.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

"I wonder, what's going on?" Blake asked.

"Not sure, but I hope Weiss pushes it until tomorrow. Ruby is gonna be exhausted."

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Weiss went off running again and stopping when she arrived at the doors of the music room. From inside she heard someone say, "Ruby and Ren! You guys are going capture all of Beacon with your voices! Ruby, unclean vocals are sounding amazing from when you first started here! Now let's move out guys!"

Weiss stood at the side of the door and tried to catch her breath.

 _How does Ruby even do this?_ She questioned. She shook her head for asking a dumb question remembering that Ruby's semblance is speed.

As she waited for Ruby to exit, she first saw a tall boy with who's with dark hair was tied behind him. It was long and thin, like a rat tail almost. She recognized him as Lie Ren of team JNPR. Next were Coco and Velvet.

 _Where is Ruby?_ She wondered.

And lastly, Ruby had exited out with Reese. Reese enjoyed picking on Ruby, but never to the extent where Ruby would get annoyed. Weiss came and stood in front of them. Ruby was a little surprised to see her there, but didn't question it. Weiss looked concerned, worried, and definitely tired so she assumed something must have came up. She told Reese her farewells and would see her again next rehearsal then immediately turned her attention back to Weiss.

"Ruby... Can we talk for a bit?"

"Yes, yes of course. Weiss, is everything okay?"

"Sort of...? I first want to tell you that I won't be able to attend your show."

"That's not a big issue... Weiss, would you like to talk about it at our usual spot?" Ruby asked looking down at the heiress to meet her eyes.

"To make it short, I have obligations back at home. I'll fill you in tomorrow if you're available." Weiss answered turning her head to face her leader.

Weiss and Ruby began walking slowly together down the halls of Beacon heading back to their dorm room.

"Of course I will be. But if you were going to wait until tomorrow, why come wait for me now?"

"I just-- okay. Let's start over. Ruby, I'm sorry about what happened weeks ago. You were only trying to help, but I pushed you away."

"Weiss, I understand. Sometimes you just don't want speak with anyone."

"Ruby, besides my sister, you're the closest person to me, but I shut you out."

Ruby placed an arm gently over Weiss' shoulders. "It's okay Weiss. But I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore and that you came to me. So now please, whatever your troubles are, tell me tomorrow. You need rest."

Back at their dorms Ruby had told Weiss goodnight, but she never left Weiss' bedside however. Weiss told her she didn't need someone watching her sleep and that Ruby should get her rest too. Deep inside, Weiss hoped that Ruby would fall asleep with her in bed, but she brushed away the thought while turning bright red. At least Ruby didn't see.

_"I gotta get you out of here_   
_Maybe you'll see what this all really means_   
_Lately I've found you caught up in fear_   
_But someone else's arms won't solve the mess we're in..."_

"Mrmm... R-Ruby?" Weiss asked as she turned in her sleep.

"Just a song to soothe. I mean I hope it is. But you sang to me before and it was very comforting."

"Ruby, thank you. The song was beautiful and so was your voice." She said softly.

Ruby blushed a little and whispered, "Thank you. And that song isn't my own, it's by Wind In Sails and I'll be performing it at the show, but sleep now, Weiss."

And just like that, Weiss fell into a slumber feeling a gentle kiss on her forehead that entered her dreams. Weiss smiled.


	23. A Rose And A Sweet Pea

Weiss and Ruby awoke early this morning. They got dressed in a casual attire, except Ruby brought along her red cloak wearing it over her shoulders. They left their other two teammates by excusing themselves with a reason that required only the both of them, which is actually true.

"Weiss, do you want to head to the roof, or do you have some where else in mind?"

"I love the roof, but it's been a while since we actually did something together. How about we grab some breakfast to start off? There's a small café south of the docks."

"You lead the way." Ruby smiled.

"Do you not know where it is?"

"Weiss, there's a few places down there where we can get breakfast."

"Oh right! I forgot, I'm sorry."

Ruby chuckled at Weiss' realization as they both left Beacon Academy's grounds.

The two partners had arrived at a small and very welcoming breakfast café. It allowed guest to enjoy themselves as if they were at home. Ruby kicked up her feet on a foot rest with her body stretched out and hands behind her head. Weiss chose to lay right next to her with her legs stretched out as well.

"Weiss, how did you know of this place?" Ruby asked making herself very comfortable.

"I'm a Schnee. To keep it short."

Ruby rolled her eyes. There was a moment of silence, but not an awkward one. They both were enjoying the peace they had together until their server came with their food. Weiss ordered a butter croissant and a small coffee with light creme and sugar. Ruby had french toast, turkey bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"Ruby, breakfast is on me." Weiss said sitting up to eat her breakfast. Ruby sat up as well, except her legs were still outstretched.

"Are you sure?" Ruby said as she stuffed her face with food and chugging her juice.

"Yes Ruby, you paid for my wonderful meal last time at Harusame so this time I want to pay."

"You know, I said that was my treat." Ruby said taking another bite of french toast.

Weiss was watching Ruby eat, stuffing her cheeks with food until she looked like a chipmunk then swallowing all of it with just one gulp. 

_Ruby is so cute when she eats, but how is she not even choking right now? And so much for mannerism, but this is what makes her even more attractive, her tomboy rebellious attitude. Bringing Ruby here was just so that I could also get a treat for myself._ Weiss pondered and smiled to herself before continuing the conversation.

"Ruby, I'm going to pay and that's the end of the story. I'm the one asking you to come, so _I'll_ pay." Weiss said in her authoritive tone causing Ruby cower slightly.

"Okay, okay, you win. I won't argue."

"Good, now let's finish our breakfast so we can move on with our day."

"I'm all done, so it's you that we have to wait for."

Weiss looked at her plate, then at Ruby's. Weiss' croissant was half eaten while Ruby had a plate of food was all done.

"Are you scared to eat?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"No, of course not. I for one, like to enjoy my food and not eat like it's going to run away. I have my manners."

"Wha--? Hey! I just eat really fast! And I have manners too!"

"Oh sure you do. Is that why your legs are stretched out like this as you eat? And what? Do you use your semblance to eat too?"

"Weiss, do you remember where _you_ brought us? Eat and enjoy as if you were home."

"Riiiight, you've got a point." Weiss facepalmed herself.

Ruby laughed. "So, if you're bothered by improperness, why are we here? And I wouldn't have to use my semblance to down a whole plate of food." Ruby said proudly.

Weiss let out a sigh and finish her croissant. "So you can enjoy yourself while we're together."

"Its never a boring day with you." Ruby assured, but then a thought occurred to her. "I don't know how many times I've said this, or brought it up, but I _need_ to know, you really enjoy my company, right? And you really would follow no one else, right?" Ruby asked sitting herself up.

"What is it that I need to do for you to believe me? To put it simply, I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't like you."

"Thank you, Weiss. I guess I just can't seem to accept the reality of it because it just feels too good to be true sometimes."

They called for their bill, left their payment and tip and exited the door with Ruby holding it open for Weiss.

"Oh, guess I was wrong in my assumptions, you do have manners. But, just a little." Weiss said with a smile.

"Better than having none. We're to next, Weiss?"

Weiss led them both to the pond, where they had went before when they had first hung out together. They found themselves a bench to sit on as they enjoyed the cool air on their skin.

"So Weiss," Ruby began breaking the silence. "Wanna talk about what was going on last night?" Ruby asked facing to meet piercing blue orbs.

Before Weiss began to speak, she took in a deep breath.

"Whenever you're ready, Weiss." Ruby whispered.

"So, like I said last night, I have affairs back at home and it involves my father."

"Your father? Is this about being the heiress thing and he wants you back?"

"Well, I have to prove myself again."

"What do you mean?"

"This scar, I received it from a test he gave." Weiss said as she placed a hand over her left eye. I missed my mark. Honestly, I didn't want to keep on fighting. I didn't what it was worth, but then I remembered that if I didn't win, I wouldn't be considered as worthy and it could've cost me my freedom. So I found strength again and fought back."

"What is it he want to test? What is this for?"

Weiss let out a sigh. "I don't want to be the heiress. I just want to live my life without him."

"This happening all too soon, Weiss!"

"I asked my sister to come by yesterday to have a one on one confrontation and she told me that my father wants me to go back. But he will not have his way!"

Weiss didn't want to mention the reason her sister came was also for Ruby. Now just wasn't the time.

"So this is why you can't come to my show... Weiss, anyway I can accompany you?"

"No Ruby. I'm leaving five days before your show. I'm not even sure when I'll make it back, but I promise, I will try to get back here in time of your show."

"Weiss, no. Take all the time you need. Call me too, okay?"

"I will Ruby."

"Is there anything at all that I can help this situation? I haven't been around much at all since the students of Signal arrived here..."

"There is actually..."

"What is it?" Ruby asked in urgency.

"When my sister came here yesterday, we had a quick duel..." Weiss trailed off.

"Okaay..." Ruby said waiting for Weiss to continue.

"So, what I'm asking is for you to help prepare me for this test."

"Hmm, Weiss, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't. Winter have told me that those born with silver are destined to lead the life of a warrior and I believe in you."

"Mother...She had the brightest silvers eyes ever...and no doubt that she was a warrior." Ruby reminisced smiling. "Alright Weiss, if that's what you want. And Weiss, don't hold back."

"I won't. And during my duel with Winter, I pulled the same move you did back during our mission."

"Weiss! T-that's dangerous! You know exactly what that can do to you! Have you been training your aura for it!?" Ruby was appalled.

"No, I haven't, but I was still standing for a bit after that move. And Ruby, I know. I just wanted to show Winter what I can do by being here at Beacon. I promise I won't do it again unless the time calls for it."

"Okay... Weiss. So, when do you want to start our training? We can work on your control over aura, I don't think I want to use Crescent Rose though..."

"If you don't mind starting today... And why not use Crescent Rose? Afraid that my strength and skill leave a mark on her?"

"I won't mind training today. Haven't had the chance to really train in a while... And well you see, it's not Cresent Rose who will be left with a mark, but you. She's overkill." Ruby shot with a crooked smile.

"How dare you!" Weiss had bit her lip to suppress the smile that was about to spread across her face at Ruby's teasing.

"Well, looks like training starts now!" Ruby said as she bolted away from Weiss.

"Hey, no fair!" Weiss said calling out after her.

"How's it not fair? I'm not even using my semblance!"

"You had a head start!"

"Well you know, an enemy wouldn't wait for you to be ready!" Ruby said with a grin.

Ruby had made Weiss chase her all the way back to Beacon's training grounds. And to make it a little fair, Ruby didn't use her semblance at all. The two of them running together was like a relaxation and stress reliever for the both of them.

As they made it to the training grounds, Ruby was rummaging through its supply and equipment room looking for a weapon she could use against Weiss. Her own weapon was just too powerful she thought and knowing that if she wasn't careful enough, she could really hurt Weiss.  
There she found several axes, bows and arrows, broadswords, and several other kinds of weapons she couldn't find to be suitable for her. Then she came across some hand and a half swords. They were light and thin. She grabbed two of them twirling them both in her hands.

"Ruby, you're going to use two hand and a swords?"

"Yeah, they're the only things I find quite fitting compared to Cresent Rose, even though Cresent Rose is a lot heavier I can at least twist these around me as well, so I should be fine if I keep my usual fighting style."

"Um... Whatever you say... I think maybe something like that flail weapon could be your type." Weiss teased.

Ruby looked over her shoulder. "Wha--? Uh, no. Maybe Blake or Yang, or even Ariel really..." Ruby laughed nervously at the thought of Ariel wielding a flail. "Well Weiss, are you ready?"

"S-sure." she said as Ruby pointed one of the hand and a half swords directly at her.

"Then come at me, Ice Queen!" Ruby mocked.

"Don't hold back Ruby!" Weiss shouted with Myrtenaster drawn at its full length.

They commenced their battle. Weiss took her fighting stance, jumped in the air with a black glyph appearing at her feet. She was shot forward with Myrtenaster pointing at Ruby's neck. Ruby stood still and slowly shook her head. Within an instant Ruby disappeared leaving only rose petals behind. Weiss summoned another another glyph just in time before crashing into the wall. Ruby was right behind her twirling the two swords in her hands.

_How can I get a hit on Ruby? Weiss thought. Her semblance is speed..._

Then an idea came to her. One that even Ruby probably would've thought of if she was in Weiss' shoes. Weiss created more glyphs, a mix of yellow and black ones on each coner of the room. Ruby looked all around her trying to figure out Weiss' plan. Unable to figure them out, she smiled to herself. But then the glyphs in the corners were gone, realizing it was only a method of distraction Ruby's quick reaction allowed her to look above her. Weiss was at her face, but Ruby blocked her blow just in time.

"Nice one Weiss! You almost had me!"

"And I could've! I'm not giving up!"

Ruby smirked. "That's it Ice Queen." Ruby was taunting her, however, she didn't know that Weiss actually liked it when Ruby was calling her that. Especially with the cocky smirk. It was firing Weiss up.

But Weiss isn't one to let up, with her left arm extended forward with her weapon, she created shards of ice that formed a circle in front of her, they quickly fired at Ruby in a barrage. With her two hand and a half swords Ruby sliced them, but realized her movements were slowing down. The shards of ice would've done it for her if it weren't for the activation of her aura.

__

_Time dilation? Weiss, you are truly one remarkable fighter.... But my semblance can break through this._

Ruby focused her aura as she simultaneously fended off the ice shards attacking her that her aura couldn't protect her in time.

_So Weiss may be slowly me down, but this isn't enough... My semblance can break through this!! Just a little more!_

Weiss saw Ruby struggling to keep up with the shards attacking her, but was soon in a disappointment and slight fear that she almost stopped attacking Ruby.

"Weiss! You can't stop out of shock and fear! If you have a goal, you have to do whatever it takes! Pretend I'm the enemy!" Ruby shouted as her aura and semblance became visible.

Her words hit Weiss. Weiss gathered her strength together again, her aura level rising clashing with Ruby's. Sharp winds and razer like petals were at war with each other.

Rose petals scattered all around Ruby ss she easily defended herself from Weiss' attacks. Now it was Ruby who was at Weiss' face. Weiss held on, taking the chance to make jabs at Ruby in which she blocked, but she was pushing Ruby back. She focused her strength and aura again forming a giant glyph before her. An arm appeared out of it holding a sword attacking Ruby.

Ruby smiled knowing that her partner doesn't train as much as she does was able to go this far. Ruby's petals came like a swarm of bees with herself leading them as she became wrapped around on her cloak. She aimed for Weiss' throat.

"Weiss, that's enough for today. You did extremely well."

Weiss let out a deep breath and fell forward, but Ruby caught her in time. Ruby returned her borrowed weapons and carried Weiss bridal style out of the training grounds and back to their dorm.

Ruby showered and dressed herself into her pajamas. Her long sleeve black shirt and a pair of black knee-length shorts. By the time Ruby had finished, Weiss was awake.

"Ah, so the princess finally awakes. How was your rest?"

"Ruby! Y-you be quiet! Who was the one that slept for two days straight?!"

"I think that was just a bud at the verge of blooming." Ruby smiled.

"Ruby Rose, you are something else sometimes."

Ruby chuckled. "I'm sorry Weiss. Listen, if I do something that annoys you, let me know."

"You're fine, if you don't do anything that's annoying, then something is definitely wrong with you."

"I suppose..." Ruby replied scratching the back of her head.

"But, is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wore your cloak earlier. You only wear it when you seek comfort. Were you afraid of what we would've spoken about?"

"I was a little concerned, but it's also about Ariel. When she left, I sent her message saying that I was sorry. Cause when I think about it, what if she did like me and I was just so oblivious to it?"

"And what would you do, if you knew she liked you?" Weiss countered.

"I'm not sure, Weiss, because I don't have feelings for her. But I get the feeling that she might like me, in that way."

Hearing Ruby say that she has no attractions towards Ariel brought hope to Weiss, but she wasn't going to take this as an opportunity to anything just yet. Because little did she know, Ruby might actually feel something towards Ariel, but just didn't know yet. For she knows, love is a complicated matter.

"Ruby, don't stress over it then. Because if you choose to date her because you felt bad, you're just making both of your lives miserable. And I'm sure, if she liked you, she probably would've made hints other than not ever wanting to leave your side.... Or she's really good at hiding her feelings, but are you sure you don't actually like her? When you're with her, you seem so happy."

"I am happy when I'm around her, very happy in fact, but it's not the same kind of happiness I get here being on a team. And um..." Ruby thought about the words she was about to say.

 _And Weiss, you make so happy that... That... I want my whole life spent with you,_ she thought.

"And what, Ruby?"

"Uh... A-And you're always right. Yeah..." Ruby then remembered her train of thought. "It was just a feeling of guilt."

Weiss ignored Ruby's struggle for words and strange behavior.

"They say there's always someone for you, but some people just end up.... alone." Weiss whispered the latter part.

"Weiss, you've got us!" Ruby assured placing an arm over Weiss' shoulders.

Weiss smiled without facing Ruby. "I know Ruby. I'm glad I went against my father and came to this school."

"I'm glad you did too. Wouldn't have asked for a better partner and friend."

"But what did she say to you after you apologized?"

"She said that there's nothing to be sorry for, but I don't know. I think I'm gonna have to see her again."

"Well, you guys are friends. You two will be fine. And don't worry, you will have a day to see each other again."

"I'm not so worried about that, I'm just worried about how things go when we see each other again."

"You shouldn't worry too much about these things." Weiss said as she went to lay down on her bed with her head supported by her left hand. "It'll only make things worse if you overthink a situation, Ruby."

"R-right, you're right." Ruby said turning her attention away from Weiss' curves and blushing.

"Ruby? Are you okay?"

"Aha, of course I am! Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, Ruby, of course I am."

"Yeah, well, I don't think so. You would've showered by now... You know..." Ruby said rubbing beneath her nose with an index finger.

"Ugh! Ruby, I hate you." Weiss said getting up to go shower.

"Uh huh. And I love you too."

The rest of their went as each of them pulled jokes on one another making them "angry". It was mainly Weiss who pretended to angry with Ruby. Blake and Yang entered into a scene where Ruby and Weiss were laughing with each other, or possibly at each other. As they stood watching them giggle, they wondered if they had made any confessions yet. Blake figured they hadn't and Yang agreed believing that if they had, they probably would've walked in seeing Ruby groping Weiss's bottom as she remembered how Ruby really enjoyed looking at it. Instead, they laughed and giggled together with Weiss shoving a pillow in Ruby's face evertime she mocked Weiss' words   
They took several pictures of the both of them to preserve the moment knowing that they would want to look back on these days. 


	24. Birth Of An Autumn Child

The atmosphere was calm. Gentle winds blew the red curtains to team Rwby's dorm. The past days had consisted of Weiss and Ruby training when Ruby didn't have to go rehearsals. Every other day, Weiss would take that time to occupy herself by playing her violin and getting a little crafty with knitting. She would practice cover songs of one of her favorite artist, Lindsey Stirling that she kept so quite about to the public and even her own friends. She hadn't told Ruby what she has decided to name her violin, but the thought of how she came up with the name made her smile.

When it came to knitting however, she was proud of her work. She made a black beanie with the her own emblem, but figured it wouldn't suit Ruby at all, at least with how she made it. But she choose a beanie when she thought back to the day she had gone to the the amusement park and saw someone that reminded her of Ruby. She figured Ruby would wonder why she had chose to place the Schnee's symbol on it instead of hers. Giving up on her knitted piece, she decided to order a black beanie with the customization of her emblem and Ruby's and making sure that it would arrive a couple of days before her birthday. And it had. It arrived in a small box to and the item was to her expectations. Their emblem was sewed on perfectly. But she wondered what Ruby would of thought of it. Weiss had her reasons for it, but she didn't want Ruby to speculate, so her excuse was that it's a symbol of their friendship even though she wanted something more.

The two of them grew closer and closer where as their peers wondered if they were dating. Sometimes they were often caught in a passionate hug or Weiss would lean up against Ruby when they sat together in the cafeteria poking jokes at one another. But regardless, both would deny the answer if one was to ask if they were ite and simply said that their best friends. But, the Band of Beacon all knew Ruby's feelings for Weiss. Having confessed one day to her band, which they had all assumed that she liked Weiss. She admitted one of the songs she had written for their performance was dedicated to her partner and deep deep crush. But she asked for them to all keep it a secret. Understanding where she came from, they all promised not to say a word and to also ensure Ruby would be the one to confess her feelings and not by someone else.

All were awake except for Ruby. She slept in today exhausted from the night before where she and Weiss had trained together. Some days Weiss would struggle with summoning and releasing her aura the way she had with her sister. But the more she trained with Ruby, the better Weiss was becoming. Ruby would guide her as they trained together. She continued to use the hand and a half swords to train with Weiss. Some days are dared to use Cresent Rose, but it was too much of a dangerous weapon so she had used her sniper rifle on different occasions like in some exercises she trained Weiss in Emerald Forest. She had Weiss take down what seemed like an army of grimm alone and would intercept when she saw the need to, but Weiss kept getting stronger and stronger and her aura control had also improved. Ruby believed that she was ready for anything that her father would place before her.

"Ruby~!" Yang sang. "Oh Ruby~! It's time to wake up now~! Ruuuuubbyy~!"

"Nggrrr," Ruby groaned and turned on her bed.

"C'mon Ruby, wake up." Blake said as she gently pounded Ruby with her grimm plush.

"Blake, what did I say about Fenrir!?" Weiss yelled.

Ruby groaned again.

"Don't worry, I'm being gentle." Blake assured as she brushed off Weiss' advances in trying to get the plush away from Blake.

"Ugh... Ruby, wake up and give your partner a hand!" Weiss exclaimed while trying to reach up to grab Fenrir, but Blake held him above her head. "I hate being short!"

Ruby turned in her sleep.

"Should've worn some shoes with higher heels." Blake suggested ever so casually.

"Miss Blake Belladonna, I will kick you in your shin!" Weiss warned.

Ruby then woke up with a start remembering that Weiss would be leaving five days from now.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she hopped off her bed and went to hug Weiss from behind. "Weiss, Weiss you're still here..." Ruby said in relief.

"R-Ruby, are you awake?" Weiss asked looking slightly uncomfortable, but not from Ruby's embrace, but for the fact that it was happening in front of Ruby's sister and friend.

"Weiss, I'm so glad you're here." Ruby said nuzzling in her hair.

"Rruuby..." Weiss said turning a flushed pink struggling to break fee of her leader's grasp.

"Awe! This is so cute! Smile you two!" Yang said as she took out her scroll and took a few photos.

Weiss elbowed Ruby in the ribs causing her fall, but accidently got herself taken down with her red and black haired partner because even after getting hit in the rib, Ruby never loosened her grip. Weiss landed on top of Ruby but had twisted herself around to face Ruby. Ruby could only laugh in a nervous embarrassment.

"Eheh, I'm sorry Weiss..." exclaimed Ruby anxiously.

"Are you awake now?!" Weiss questioned still flustered.

"Yes, I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby says releasing Weiss from her grip. "I was afraid you were already gone, and I didn't get to say my farewells." Ruby said backing away and ashamed with her display of action towards her best friend.

"Ruby, it's fine. You were still asleep, but I hope you're fully awake now."

"And besides, it's not like you two aren't ever invading each other's spaces all the time or anything. But this... is... just too cute..." Yang says with her scroll still in her hands. "But Ruby, do you know what day it is?" she chippered.

"Um... Yeah, sure... Heh." Ruby replied placing a hand on her head trying to remember what day it is.

"Ruby, it's your birthday." Blake smiled.

"What?" Ruby asked surprised.

"It's your birthday!" Yang cheered with her arms up in the air while Ruby was still bewildered.

"Here, let me show you." Weiss said handing Ruby her scroll. Ruby read what was on the screen in a mumble.

"October 22nd... Wow, time flies."

"Yes, now please, get showered and dressed." Weiss said smiling.

Ruby stood up and stretched her arms and legs and headed to the bathroom with Weiss watching her as she left.

"Ahem." Yang directed towards Weiss. "Get your eyes off my sister's booty." She demanded but smiling still.

Weiss was about to protest, but gave up and just turned her head away blushing.

"Ugh... Can you two just start dating already? That'll probably be the best birthday gift for Ruby." Blake said in her dull tone.

"Oh no, no one is going to show me up!" Yang was fired up.

"Challenge accepted." Blake said.

Weiss just looked at them both and let out a groan.

"Whoa, what's up Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Her gift won't be made until I get to Atlas."

"Wait, so what do you have for her?" Yang asked.

"A beanie."

"A beanie? Let's hope she wears the beanie and not her hood cause it's hard to see her face with her hood on." Blake stated.

"Knowing Ruby she might just have both on." Weiss mumbled.

"Sounds like I have the best gifts!"

"We'll see about that." Came Blake's response.

The two argued over gifts until Ruby returned from her shower in her usual black skinny jeans, but today she wore a baseball style pull over where the the sleeves were black and the body was a dark gray. There were wet splotches on her shirt because she out with her hair dripping wet.

"Ah! Birthday girl is out! Gifts time!"

Ruby walked and went to sit on Weiss' bed who was glaring at Ruby.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you dare get my bed wet." Weiss said as Ruby sat down next to her.

Weiss then began to pull on the little strands of Ruby's hair that were now growing down to her neck. Her bangs on the right side had slightly passed her collar bones. Yang and Blake had gone to grab Ruby's gift they had placed under Blake's bed. When Blake had retrieved hers, she just went and handed a box to Ruby. Tearing the box open, Ruby gasped in excitement.

"This is awesome Blake! Look at all these parts Weiss!" Ruby picked up one of the pieces which happened to be its sight. Ruby looked through it looking at Weiss who had no idea what any of the parts were.

"And Ruby, I'll be happy to help you make adjustments to Cresent Rose if you like." Blake offered.

"Hmm... Maybe we can forge a brand new weapon... I have lots of equipment at home. Plus, uncle Qrow can help guide us."

"Do you mean you want all of us to make one weapon?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, why not? It'll have an aspect of all of us."

"I'd like that." Weiss said. "And we'll make sure that this weapon is the greatest... Well, can... Compare right next to Cresent Rose."

"Aha, I know I love my sweetheart, but this weapon will be just as special." Ruby smiled as she picked up the slider and gun barrel pieces. "I love Cresent Rose, but I think she should stay how she is." Ruby thought back to the dags where she had forged Cresent Rose as a momentum of her mother.

"So, whatcha planning on for the weapon to be like?" Yang asked. "But I think  to make it more... us, I don't think uncle Qrow should help us out."

"Maybe you're right. He shouldn't. This weapon will be ours."

"No Ruby. This weapon is going to be yours, but with aspects of us." Weiss clarified.

"That's right Ruby. We'll help you make your gift." Yang smiled.

Ruby pondered for a moment thinking about what her new weapon should be. "You know, I've never seen Ariel's weapon in it's final form."

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"You know how our weapons can switch to either a gun or sword... Or just has multiple cartridges to be able to use a variety of dust? Well hers, it doesn't use dust. It also doesn't change to a gun or anything, at least from what I've examined."

"So how do you know it has a final form?" Yang asked.

"She told me. And well, she calls it, its 'best form' made with the combination of her blood and aura. An amazing craftsmanship. I remember feeling a shockwave run through my arm as I held her weapon."

"But what are you planning on forging Ruby?" Blake questioned.

"I've been training with Weiss a lot, but without Crescent Rose. I've been using two hand and a half swords that I've found in the supply and equipment room. They're pretty cool swords. Easy to handle. So... Yeah, probably a hand and a half sword and half gun."

"Sword and a half..." Yang put together. Weiss facepalmed herself.

"Yang, half sword and half gun." Blake said to her blonde partner.

"Oh well as now that you have an idea in mind, time to open my gifts!!" Said an ecstatic Yang who emphasized the "s" in the word "gifts".

She bought out a large box wrapped in black and red with no bow, but a fake white rose on the top as a joke. Weiss starred at it with her eyes wide.

Before Ruby took the box from her sister, she gave Yang a quizzical look and asked, "What's with the flower?"

Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "J-just keep it Rubes. In due time you will understand, I hope."

Ruby took her word for it and removed the weight off of Yang and starred intently at box for a moment then tore off its wrapping paper. She peered inside and saw a pair of red and black skate high vans, knee-high combat boots and wireless black and red headphones with her symbol on it.

"Yang, these are awesome!"

"I was going to have everything have your emblem on it, but then I went against the idea cause I figured it's not really your style." Yang said with her head in the air and arms crossed over her chest feeling proud of the things she bought for her sister.

"I wouldn't mind them since I never asked for anything. You know me Yang."

"Yeah I know, but still. I wanted to get you things that you would just love and not love cause they're just gifts."

"Thank you, Yang." Ruby reposnded on return. "And thank you, Blake." Ruby smiled.

"Ruby..." Weiss began.

"Hmm? What's up Weiss?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course we can. We always can. You already know that."

"I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"No. You guys come first." Ruby said assuring her teammates. "Now I hope you two don't mind if we excuse ourselves for a bit." Ruby said to Blake and Yang.

"No worries Ruby. You two do what you need to." Blake answered.

Yang gave Ruby a thumbs up and a smile and gestured for them to go on their way. Ruby held the doorway to their dorm open so that Weiss could exist first.

"I wonder what they have to talk about..." Blake contemplated.

Yang let out a loud groan and sigh causing Blake to now wonder what's wrong with Yang. "I just want them to date already!" Yang said pulling on her hair, but then another thought came to her.

"Oh! Maybe she wants consent to give Ruby the time of her life!" Yang thought aloud and proud causing Blake to elbow her in the ribs which caused Yang to collapsed onto the ground.

"Ow! I was only kidding!"

"Joking or not, those two are still an emotional wreck even though they're so much closer now."

"I don't understand why, they're right there in front of each other..."

"Well, let's see what happens when they return." suggested Blake.

[ _Weiss and Ruby_ ]

Weiss was leading the way and Ruby had followed by her footsteps.

"Hey." Weiss said breaking the silence.

"What's up Weiss? You ready to talk...?"

"Well, walk besides me Ruby, because I don't lead."

Ruby smiled and took a few steps foreword so that she was now walking side by side her partner. Ruby throw an arm over Weiss' shoulder who was just walking aimlessly, but Ruby soon guided her in the direction of going up to the roof.

[ _Rooftop_ ]

"Alright Weiss, whatever it is that's on your mind, I'm all ears."

"Ruby, I just wanted to let you know that I do have some things for you, but I can't give them to you yet. They're in the process of being made, well... sort of, but I do have one that's ready... but! I--I can't give it to you just yet..." Weiss quickly added as an alternative of unable to find other words to say.

"Hey, it's alright. I never even asked for anything. But if I could just hang out with my best friend, now that would be like, the best birthday gift ever."

"Um, it's not like we haven't been hanging out..." Weiss stated in a manner that asked for a better reason.

"You see, I have rehearsals today."

"Oh right, I'm sorry. So you want to hang out until then? Wait, don't you have class today?"

"Pfft, nah. Even if I did, cutting class for one day won't hurt, ya know. And-- if--you--don't--mind--un--til then..." Ruby said scratching the back of her head.

"Of course not! We still have much to discuss anyways-- well, if you don't mind me talking about my disputes at home."

"I count that as hanging out. I wanna spend as much time with you as I can, before you have to go. So please, do enlighten me."

"Okay, so you know I will be taking my leave on the fifth night from now and that I probably won't return until the end of October.... And I may not be the only one that has to face my father Ruby."

"Who else has too?"

"You, Ruby. You may have to as well. But I'm not sure yet. Until I return, that's when I may know."

"Huh? Okay.... So do I have to fight him?"

"If you do have to end up going, then most likely you will have to. But I believe you won't have any problems with him. You've been training really hard. Not only that, you're a silver eyed warrior."

 _And you may be the last..._ Weiss thought and chose to not say.

"Uh, Weiss... I, uh... Thank you, but you shouldn't be worrying about me--"

"I'm not worried, I _know_ you can do this." Weiss replied assertively starring at her partner dead in the eye with a smile.

"I mean, it's not my time yet. And I may not have to go through this, correct?"

Weiss thought back on her words carefully.

"Right. You're right. I was... thinking ahead of myself..."

"You shouldn't worry about yourself either. That is, if you are. You've become so strong now. And your aura level has definitely increased, it's like I can feel it emitting when we train and I can't help but to feel so proud."

Weiss smiled knowing Ruby meant every word she said. She couldn't deny it herself. She had become stronger. As they trained together she was able to push Ruby to breaking into pants and sweats, but Ruby always found a way to set her breathing back to normal and she would always smile. Before hearing Ruby's words now, she thought Ruby was just smiling out of confidence in her strength and skill. But no. Ruby was proud of her white haired partnered. It was the little things like that she knew she could trust Ruby with if she needed an opinion or critism.

"Ruby, you really don't mind spending your 16th birthday like this?"

"What did I tell you earlier? Before we know it, the time of your departure will arrive and I won't be able to see you for several days. So of course I don't mind."

"Alright Ruby and well, I'm curious. You have Cresent Rose which you hold so dear to, but now you're going to forge another weapon. A sword at that."

"Right, and it's _we're_ going to forge what I hope will be the ultimate weapon that won't be used unless the time calls for it. And Weiss, when you return from Atlas, I hope we get a chance to start forging because if I do have to face your father I will not hold anything back."

Weiss was a bit awe struck. Regardless of Ruby knowing why she would have to face her father she knew Ruby in ways despised him.

"Ruby, just try not to hurt him... He's... I'd like to think he's a good man... just really selfish."

"Well, he can take it as a lesson for himself. He's not in control. He's not perfect. All of which I imagine he already knows, but he won't deny it anymore. And _you_ will show him. And I'll show him the consequences of when he puts my greatest friend through trials just to show their worth. And you'll have your freedom."

Tears started to well up from Weiss' eyes. Having heard Ruby say such words touched a sensitive part of her she didn't know she had. To know how much Ruby loved her. They would exchange "I love yous" here and there, hugging, or even have silly arguments, but this time it was different. Expressing her love for Weiss without saying she loved her bright her tears of joy. Her sister was there for her, but only whenever she was around. And like herself, Winter held her authoritive demeanor and when she tried to console Weiss about any issues, she would have long pauses on her words. But nonetheless, she knew her sister meant well.

"Weiss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

Weiss embraced Ruby smiling as tears dripped down her face. Looking right into silver orbs.

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss smiled leaning on her leader's shoulders. Ruby rested her head on Weiss' gazing up to the sky.

"You know, I kind of want to skip out on rehearsals."

"What kind of leader is that?" Weiss joked.

"One day can't hurt too bad."

"Go to rehearsals, I'll see you afterwards."

"You know what, I will. For mother."

"I wonder if your mother was a rebel like you."

"She did what she thought was right. So of course if there's anything wrong, she'd go against it." Ruby smiled closing her eyes and letting the air touch her skin.

"Ruby, let's head back now."

Ruby and Weiss made their way back to their dorm. Weiss wanted to this day to be special for Ruby, but Ruby on the other hand, just wanted a day to relax before her rehearsals. Having heard Ruby's request to have a non-productive day, the team enjoyed themselves by playing fighting games with their scrolls through a projected screen facing one another. After several matches Ruby had with Weiss, she has fallen asleep giving Weiss her first win. Weiss at first was proud of until she found out her leader had fallen asleep for about ten minutes. The team allowed their leader to get her rest before it was time for rehearsals.

____________________________________________

The Band of Beacon were beyond excited for their performance day with tickets already sold out. There was so much anticipation for the day to come and to build more expectation, The Band of Beacon were set to perform after Beacon's Symphony due to their rapidly growing popularity. Even Ruby was starting to get more and more known. But regardless of popularity, Ruby reminded the same old Ruby. Because of it being Ruby's birthday, the band thought it best to have more of a relaxing kind of day even though this day they had goofed off more than anything. And as promised, Weiss walked together with Ruby back to their dorm and rested their bodies for the night.


	25. Ariel, The Night Bird

_[Ariel's POV, flashback_ ]

_**I'm so sorry.** _

_**About what? I'm confused.** _

_**I mean, we spent a lot of quality time together when you were here at Beacon and I never considered your feelings. I always spoke about Weiss.** _

_**It's okay, Ruby. Just go out there and tell Weiss that you love her.** _

_**I will... I'm just not ready yet.** _

_**You have to be ready. You have no idea what can happen. Or are you afraid of her turning you down?** _

_**I am, actually...** _

_**It's so easy for me to see that she likes you, I mean who wouldn't?** _

_**Wait, what?** _

_**Never mind that last part... Just tell her you love her.** _

[ _End of flashback_ ]

Over and over Ariel had reread the messages she has exchanged with Ruby. Ashamed and upset that she couldn't take back any of them. She layed on her bed with her legs hanging off from the sides replaying her time spent with Ruby.

_Maybe Ruby already knew or at least suspected that I like her and that's why she sent me the text? But I really blew it when I said, "Who wouldn't?" And who really would? Ruby has a great personality, plus really cute and attractive. But I know, I can't win._

She was honestly very happy for Ruby, but she hoped that she was the one who could make Ruby happy. She was a little frustrated that Ruby and Weiss had yet confessed to one another, but at the same time, knew where each were coming from. Deep down she knew that she wouldn't be the one to break the wall between her and Ruby, but she couldn't help but think what if Ruby didn't get advanced two years ahead? Where would she and Ruby stand?

Ruby was a natural when it came down to slaying grimm, but for her, she had to train extra hard. The same goes with studying, but she just couldn't captivate Ruby in the slightest. As for Weiss, it seemed almost bewitching. But she couldn't deny it either, Weiss is a very striking girl. Elegant, graceful, and the way she carried herself with such authority that all would bow down to, but Ruby. Ruby would go against Weiss in all matters of fun which she could see why Weiss would fall for someone like Ruby. Ruby was quite rebellious, but when it came to a Schnee, they're status meant nothing to her. Such mockery wouldn't ever be allowed in place of the Schnee's territory, but Weiss loved every bit of it that came from Ruby. To her, it made Ruby much more attractive. And just like that, the opposite ends of a magnet attracts. Although Ariel studys and trains probably just as hard as the heiress, she's more like a Ruby when it came down to dress attire and music taste and singing style. Personality was a different story. She understood where she derived from and would never go against a command from a Schnee. Weiss was the lighter half and it seemed to her maybe Ruby was drawn to the her light.

Ariel felt a buzz from her scroll. It was from Ruby.

**Hey Ariel, I promise I'll come and visit you the next time I head over to Patch.**

Ariel replied back: **You better be dating Weiss at that point.**

Ruby had informed her that Weiss would soon be leaving and had hoped that maybe before she goes she would have a chance of telling her her feelings. Ariel gave Ruby her regards, fixed her scroll shut leaving it behind her as she planned to head out into the night. She grabbed her black cape and removed her glasses. She kept her sword by her side as she activated her semblance. Her pupils glowed red, her speed increased abnormally. Dark spiraling marks started to appear across her body like tattoos emitting a dark aura around her. Soon, with a speed that rivals Ruby's she was out into the night.

 _Is there truly someone for everyone?_ She wondered.

She shook her head trying to vanquish all the thoughts that was bothering her and swiftly made her way into the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariel Notté is a character I made several years in past when I tried making my own story with my own characters. I didn't think my story would turn out like this, but I took the opportunity since Ariel is meant to like girls. So, when writing I was like, maybe I can do something with that... And I was like, yeah. You're gonna have a crush on Ruby cause why not? But this story is still strictly made for Ruby and Weiss. 
> 
> Oh! And about her semblance... Well.. I'm still trying to figure that out... In my original story that I never got back to, she's half human and half demon so she was able to transform to her inner demon. Here, I want her to just be human with a semblance that makes her extraordinary stronger.


	26. The Path To An Heiress' Fate

Team RWBY all awaited patiently and quietly in the night for Weiss' ride back home. Ruby gazed up to sky watching the clouds obscure the moon with a small smile plastered on her face as her cloak blew like a flag in the wind. Weiss was a bit anxious about going back home to the life she had grown and raised in despising its royal aspects. But it was now or never and soon her heart may be at a rest. So many days had passed upon entering Beacon Academy and so many days she wondered why love had to be so painful and confusing. So many days she had walked through the halls and told her peers that she and her team leader were only the best of friends. And here she is now anticipating how the days ahead will turn out. This is the day she didn't want to come, but this is the day that old lead her to her answer. To her freedom of the heiress.

Weiss and Ruby had trained hours and hours on end and rested just as equally. Ruby had even skipped a couple of days of rehearsals to check in on her dear friend and see if she was ready mentally. Weiss would always tell her leader that she had to be ready no matter what the situation was.

From a distance team RWBY watched a gallant aircraft make its way towards Beacon's dock.

"This is it Weiss." Ruby softly said with a smile breaking the peaceful silence. "Show him the world he can't see."

Weiss held onto Ruby's arm continued to stare at the Schnee's aircraft making its way. She knew what she had to do, but hated that she would have to go alone. To be alone again in the cold world of ice.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Weiss almost whispered.

"I'm not going to have a partner for a few days, what am I going to do?" Ruby said in a slight sarcastic manner.

"Oh you know, the usual. Just play and sing without me every other day after class." Weiss answered with mockery in her tone.

"Hey, I wish I could have you with me, but what will I accomplish?"

"You and Weiss in a state of heaven." Yang coughed.

"Huh?" Came Ruby's reply as her sister's comment went right over her head. Weiss blushed a deep red.

"Ruby, Yang is just being silly." Blake answered.

"Well I'm just glad I won't have to take any notes from class!"

"Ruby, you don't even take notes for yourself." Weiss retorted. "You just either sleep in class everyday, or act like you're paying attention, but you can't fool me. I know exactly when you're paying attention and when you're not. And with all that you do- er, excuse me, I mean with all that you _don't_ do, I still don't know how you manage to come out on top."

"Hey now Miss goodie two-shoe, I just like to take things easy." Ruby said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Hmm, on second thought, you're actually not that much of a good student yourself. I've seen you in several occasions just starring at the time."

"What can I say? Lecture is just really boring and watching the time tick on the clock is a lot more fun."

Ruby laughed. "Oh boy, I'm really going to miss you, but this is for the best. I'll just try to look on the day of your return."

"I think I know what to get Weiss for her birthday..." Yang whispered to Blake who just rolled her eyes on response.

"Ruby, just try to focus on your upcoming show." Weiss states.

The aircraft had finally made it's dock.

"Oh, I'm really going to miss you guys." Weiss cried hugging Ruby tightly.

Ruby patted her back then pulled away. She placed both her arms on Weiss shoulders and looked at her straight into her blue radiant orbs. Before either of them had said a word, both partners just locked eyes on each other like it was going to be their last time together.

"This isn't goodbye, so please. Don't make it seem so." Ruby told her white haired partner.

"Home is so different from here, from all of you."

"I know, but you will return." Ruby said smiling.

"I'm really going to miss your silly foolishness, the comfort you bring, but also your obliviousness. The way that things just go right over your head."

"Huh?" Ruby pretended to not understand what Weiss meant and it seemed to have worked.

"My point exactly."

"Okaaay, well let me know if you have to stay there any longer than needed."

"I promise. And I will try to come back as soon as possible." Weiss said as she planted a brief kiss on Ruby's cheek and rushed to the aircraft that had awaited her to board it.

Ruby froze in awe with a hand holding the cheek Weiss had just kissed.

"Hello~! Earth to Ruby~!" Her sister sang waving a hand in front of Ruby's face.

"I was just brought to heaven... I swear... I don't care what the situation is... But! I am going to kiss those angelic lips when she comes back." Ruby announced.

"Whoo yeah! You go get 'em tiger!" Yang cheered.

"Would that mean that you guys are official?" Blake asked.

"That's a way of confessing, right?" Ruby asked still frozen from Weiss' action, but at least her lips still moved.

They all watched the heiress enter the aircraft and as the doors shut, Ruby returned to her normal state.

The aircraft took flight leaving the three girls behind. Ruby stood out there for a while watching it leave as her other two teammates made their way back to their dorm.

Weiss sunk on her seat letting out a small breath of sadness fearing the outcome of the circumstances that awaited her. But as she peered out of the window seeing only Ruby still left   
standing there alone brought back her hopes and resoluteness. She smiled at her silver eyed partner even though knowing that Ruby couldn't see from their distance apart.

When the aircraft had flown far enough that Ruby could only make a speck out it, she too took her leave. But with a proud smile like she already knew the outcome of Weiss' commitments.

Ruby had told Weiss to call whenever she could, but such affairs as that was hard to come to by. Socializing just for sheer pleasure and amusement just isn't really allowed in the Schnee Manor. The best time to do any of that is when you were in your bedroom alone. But even so, there was always something to do within the mansion even if you had maids and butlers around. Studying, training, practices of music, midday games of chess or golf. Then breaks of the day with tea or coffee. Although Weiss only indulged herself with about less than half of the things which her father gets upset about, but he at least knew she was doing something rather than just lying around lazily in the household.

The flight to Atlas was about a two hour ride. Weiss continued to stare out into night sky as she indulged herself with not Ruby's kind of music, but her own for once. She took the chance to listen to more of Lindsey Stirling's creations. Strings with the combination of dubstep. Her thoughts then fluttered to Ruby. She was sure that Ruby doesn't listen to Lindsey Stirling, but the thought that she herself plays the violin and Ruby on the guitar made her more interested in playing together with her partner.

She browsed through her scroll looking for another of Lindsey's song to listen to one of her favorites, _Song of the Caged Bird._ After moments of having the song on repeat, she drifted to sleep.

____________________________________________

"Weiss!!" Ruby screamed in a hoarse voice as she swung her ebony hand and a half sword at the giant armored soldier.

She had deflected all of its blows, but it was until I was thrown across the room she was hit in the face with its sword. Her flawless left cheek now bloodied. I tried to get back up on my feet, but something was tugging at my legs. I looked down and saw a glyph beneath me with a hand coming out from it. It was made of nothing, but ice grabbing hold of my legs. My heart pounded and shuttered as I feared for Ruby's life.

Then it came from behind me. A giant glyph and a gigantic arm holding a sword. It had attacked the colossal soldier. My legs were free. Ruby was up again. She gave me a smile and a thumbs up. That is just so Ruby. We both found our strengths again and went for the kill. Ruby's brutal grace shattered it from its head as she switched from her hand and a half sword to Cresent Rose. I propelled my body with my glyphs aiming  Myrtenaster directly towards its heart. I had stabbed it's cold core with with Myrtenaster and a thousand shards of ice.

The battle was won. Ruby's face had been marred with a scar on her left cheek. I placed my hand over it then kissed it, softly, then hungrily and greedily. She placed an index finger under my chin to pull my face upwards and planted a kiss on my lips. Soft sweet kisses. I took her by the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She pulled away and looked me dead in my eyes with a small smile. She carried me in a bridal manner and brought us both to a bed of bliss and pleasure.

____________________________________________

"Miss Schnee, we will be arriving soon." A woman had told her who had been on the aircraft but had gone unnoticed to Weiss.

 _Ugh...How long did I sleep for? And why do I keep having such dreams of Ruby and I? But why is that every time I do, there's always something to ruin the moment? But what in the world was that dream even about? Ruby doesn't have a hand and a half sword... not yet at least._ Weiss wondered as she woke up starring out into the still dark sky.

The aircraft had prepared itself for landing. Peering out from her window seat she saw her enormous residency. It's black gothic gates were guarded by soldiers of her father's hire. The building lights reflected like fireflies brightening up the water fountain several feets away from the castles grounds. Weiss had forgotten that the home was a bit extravagant for her being in a comfortable welcoming dorm that she would rather call home. But no, here is her home. She stepped out the airship motioning for all the guards to keep their distance from her. It annoyed her that they would tag behind her all the time. She's a huntress in training and more than likely far more powerful than all the guards combined thanks to her training sessions with Ruby.

Weiss walked up to the gate and hesitantly reached up to the door knocker that held the Schnee's signal. She closed her eyes and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

 _Here goes..._ Weiss knocked gently thrice times with the knocker. Two more guards approached her and before they could even greet her in, she gave them a scowl showing that she was in no mood. They quickly averted their gaze at her and her jerked away to allow her distance. All other guards, butlers and maids opened their mouths in shock to see that their heiress has returned, but she payed them no mind.

"Weiss!" One of them called out to her, but she waved them away.   
Here is where she grew up and she couldn't forget that. Where she had despised most made her the person she is today. She grew a rebellious heart and went to Beacon against her father's wishes. And there, she learned how to love and learned happiness even though her heart still sinks when she thinks on her team leader.

 _Even after all of this is done, would it even matter if Ruby doesn't return the feelings? Would this be for nothing?_ But then she remembered another reason for this. _Wait, I'm also doing this to get away from home, to earn to my freedom. But, I may just end up alone still... But at least maybe I can start over anew and to push all feelings for Ruby behind me if... If I'm not the one for her._

Weiss, so focused on her thoughts she just walked mindlessly passed her sister Winter and up a staircase that would lead to her room. Her sister smirked a little, for she already knows what's going through Weiss' mind. She followed suit after her sister walking right behind her tails.

"I'd really like to see your team leader, sister." Winter spoke giving Weiss a sudden surprise.

"Ah! Winter! How long have you been following me?"

"Only for a few moments, sister. Let's discuss in your room before bed."

Both sisters entered Weiss' bedroom. There it held a queen sized bed right in its center. It held black curtains that were left open revealing the bed inside. The bed was white with a comforter of black, perfectly made. There were two large white pillows as well four other black small pillows. To the left side of the bed there placed a small working desk and chair with a small lamp. Near the entrance of the doorway was Weiss' dresser with a finely polished mirror. Then off to the side wall contained Weiss' closet. It was a huge one with sliding doors. Her wall upheld a large painting of Emerald Forest.

 _Emerald forest... Green .... red... Ruby..._ She thought to herself.

On the right side to Weiss' bed was a small table with a picture frame of her and Winter and another lamp. Right besides it she had a bookshelf that stood about eight feet high. Each book was aligned perfectly and without a trace of dust.

_Dust... I miss my friends already, especially you, Ruby._

Weiss recounted the first day she had met Ruby with the explosion of dust upon her. She at first appeared to be so timid, one wouldn't think she truly had a rebellious nature. Not only that, she had a vicious side to her when fighting grimm and not to mention, pretty confident. But Ruby was the sweetest thing anyone could ever meet. She smiled to herself.

Seeing the glint in Weiss' eyes, Winter took this as another chance to poke fun with her sister.

"So, about your amazing and super attractive team leader, Ruby..." Winter began causing Weiss' eyes to light up even more as she looked up at her sister.

"I love her." Weiss blurted out.

Winter cocked an eyebrow smiling.

"I'm very much aware, sister. I'll take it that every time you smile to yourself you are thinking about Ruby. Now, are you two dating yet?"

"N-no. Not yet."

"Oh for Remnant's sake, what are you two waiting for?"

"I- well... We... Um... Ruby doesn't seem to show much interest." Weiss managed to say.

"Is she seeing someone?" Winter asked as she sat in Weiss desk chair.

"No, but-"

"Take the opportunity, Weiss. Not everything will wait or come to you."

"I'm still not sure what interest her. Like, we hug and all, but it's really all me that starts it. But she does return them. We tend to snuggle up together, well, it's really me snuggling up to her, but it's not like she pushes me away or anything. Every now and then she'll place a kiss on my the side of my head or forehead. And when anyone ask if we're dating, she's the first to say that we're just best friends." Weiss released an exhausted sigh. "What do you think, Winter?"

"Well, if you're going to make all the moves and not say the words, she may not know what is it that you want. So, I say when you return to Beacon, give it a shot. Maybe then you'll have your answer."

"Maybe, I'm a little afraid to know."

"A huntress in training is afraid of an answer to a simple question. How silly." Winter joked, but Weiss didn't respond. "Alright, I understand. It's a matter of emotions. But Weiss, remember, I said that it is very intimate that you'd want to forge a cloak for Ruby with not only both your symbols, but also our dust. If you're willing to go that far, don't be afraid. Use it as a way of confessing if need be. And also, as I thought about this gift... It may need some aura. But your aura. It's a type of forging that uses aura. Others uses blood and aura together."

Weiss remembered Ruby talking about her hand and a half sword and half gun. The cost of blood and aura.

"Ruby plans on forging a sword with both blood and aura."

"By just herself?" Winter asked curiously.

"No. She wants everyone on our team to forge it together."

"Four might be exceeding the max amount to forge the weapon. I can't remember correctly, but if that's what she wants, I suggest she'd go have a word with her uncle. One thing I do know, only two people are needed to sacrifice blood and aura."

"Her friend Ariel has a sword forged of blood and aura."

"Is that so? How interesting... I'll assume that she attends Signal."

"That she does."

"Signal are forbidden to allow their students to use that kind of forging method. She must've entered the school with her weapon already made." Winter gave Weiss a thoughtful look. "You surround yourself with interesting and unique people, Weiss. I like that."

"I really do..." Weiss mumbled thinking back onto her teammates.

"Tomorrow, sister. We can start forging. And I'll tell father that you have arrived. Judgement will be held on the last day of October. And he doesn't decide, but you do. Also, it appears that you won't be needing my help with training. I can feel your aura Weiss. But what I can do is have you learn to suppress it so that father doesn't try to bring out something insane to test you with. You can give him a shock." Winter said smiling as she got up from Weiss' chair and headed for the door.

Weiss looked up at her sister again and smiled. "It's all Ruby." she said in an almost whisper.

"Now I know I said it's a for you to decide, but you know father. Good thing you're a lot more stubborn than he is. I however, will help you nonetheless if he becomes irrationally desperate. And meet me at nine for breakfast tomorrow. And afterwards we can begin to forge. You choose what color or colors you want the cloak to be." Before Winter has shut the door, she uttered one last thing to Weiss. "Rest well, dear sister."

"And you, the same." Weiss replied back, but the door had already been shut.

A second later, Winter opened the door again. "You must come clean this time, Weiss. Not that I have any doubt that you won't, but if you are marred again, you will find yourself stuck here." Winter warned. "And remember, don't doubt yourself. Think of what you want. Have those be the reason you need to succeed. Do this for yourself and your team leader."

When Winter had exited her room again, Weiss didn't have to think about anything or anyone, but Ruby. She was going to do this for the slight chance she may have of being free and living life with Ruby. Weiss rummaged for her scroll and having found it, she opened it to see messages from her teammates.

**Blake: Take it easy out there. Be sure to give us a call or something. And especially Ruby.**

She replied back: **I'll try, thank you and sure, if I feel like it. Just kidding, I will.**

**Yang: Weissness, nice-mess, hit him with all the ice-ness.**

Her reply to Yang was: **Mhm, suuuure... I'll show him who's Weisser.**

**Ruby: With you in spirit, so try not to miss me too much. ;)**

And lastly, to her favorite that upon seeing a message from Ruby made her heart flutter. She smiled and laughed to herself. She was happy to know that Ruby is finally using her scroll for its core purposes for she always went back on her words and never or hardly ever reply to any of her messages. And because of this, she knew that Ruby already misses her despite her silly message.

**You dolt. :)**

And not wanting her scroll to be her reason of lack of sleep, she placed it inside one of the drawers to her desk and called it a night. 


	27. Breaking Point

Ruby was sitting at her desk with her resting on her crossed arms. She thought about her partner's day was going. And she had hoped that the father wasn't going to give Weiss any sort of smart remarks or do or say anything condescending. Or she was really not going to show any mercy.

Her thoughts soon drifted to the night Weiss kissed her cheek, she loves Weiss, but the thing that was getting under her skin a bit was will going out and dating ruin their friendship?

_It couldn't, right? People go out and call their significant other their best friend. Wait, so I'll be going out with my best friend? Now why does that sounds a little weird, but okay...? No, I had a crush on her, then we became best friends, and now I think I'm madly in love with her, like really in love with her. And we're only best friends cause I haven't had the courage of asking or confessing anything._

Yang slowly crept behind Ruby and placed a hard hand on Ruby's back giving her a good scare.

"Ahhh! What are you doing!?" Ruby yelled at her sister as she turned around in her seat with a jump.

"The question is, what are you doing?" Yang replied ruffling Ruby's hair and noting her favorite cloak.

"I'm, uh..."

"Thinking about Weiss?" Yang correctly assumes. "C'mon Ruby, you know better than all of us that she'll be fine."

"I just really miss her and-"

"And her lips? I get it, but you can't just sit around here all day. Why don't play your guitar or something? Like go for a walk? We can get some ice cream if you'd like."

"Can we train? Her absence is killing me."

"Oh you got it Ruby! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Like literally?"

"Literally and figuratively!"

"Let's get started then! But while we're out, you think we can find some ore and stuff to forge my sword?"

"Sure, why not? We can prepare for everything we need until little princess returns. And oh, I have an idea, we can have Blake sniff out the good stuff."

"Yang! She's not a dog!" Blake's ears twitched.

"I know, but her senses are still better than ours!" Yang argued.

Blake crept up behind Yang, Ruby pretended to not notice allowing Blake to bonk Yang on the head.

"... Ow... It's always me..."

"That's what you get for being inconsiderate." Blake replied.

Ruby watched her sister sprawled all over the floor holding her head before helping her up.

"Yang, you just never learn..."

"It's good practice for me though." Blake said smiling.

"Good thing she's a tough cookie." Ruby murmured. "... I think we may need a trip to Patch sometime. There's definitely a lot of different kinds of ores there. I only know of shops around here. And also, we can ask Uncle Qrow for some locations on where to find what we need."

Yang rose back up again like she wasn't just hurt. "Oh! I bet you already know where some of the best minerals are, but just want some excuse to go to Atlas!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing life in Atlas, but going anywhere near there can wait until Weiss returns. And here's how I think we should choose our ores according to having our aspects. I'm not sure how Ariel did it, but it's definitely not how I forge Cresent Rose which was just by one type of ore, Mythril ore. We, we are going to kill or hunt for our materials."

"Uh, what are we killing? Isn't killing and hunting like the same thing?" Yang asked confused.

"Grimm." Blake answered. "Certain grimm carries a kind of ore and I'm pretty sure she means to search."

Yang nodded then took out her scroll.

"That's right. Not only that, the types of ore have qualities ranging from- Yang? What are you doing?"

"Nothing Ruby, just keep talking."   
Yang replied holding her scroll up at Ruby still.

Yang moved her arm to grab some clips of Blake in the video who covered her face with an arm.

"Okay, well as I was saying! Ore has qualities ranging from really poor or of very excellent condition. And even rare ores, but we'll strive for excellence unless we get lucky and fine some rare stuff." Ruby said eyeing Yang's scroll suspiciously. "And guys, this is a forging of bonds."

When Ruby had finished talking, Yang moved her arm away from Ruby's face that held her scroll. She wore a smirk on her face.

Blake shrugged her shoulders. "Beacon's already has us walking down that path. Partners with this one for the rest of my life here... Ugh..." Blake said in the dullest tone possible as she directed her thumb at Yang.

"Sorry Rubes, but I did not want Weiss to miss this." Yang said as she sent Weiss the video she just made.

"Huh? Wha-?" Came Ruby's reply.

"She's missing all the good stuff so I made a video for her."

"You know, I could've just given her the details myself..."

"Ruby, I mean she's missing out on seeing how much of a dork you are. She always sees you as cool, rockstar rebel Ruby, but here, she gets to see you as a nerd! Rare moment to appreciate!"

"Yang, she knows that I'm a nerd... Especially since I gave my weapon a name and also call her sweetheart... I'm a weapon nerd, she knows that."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she's really missing you right now so she has to see you all nerdy on this boring ore stuff!"

"What!? It's not boring, it's cool!"

"You're an ore yourself, _Ruby._ And it's okay, I love nerds. Now let's get outta hea like a bald man!" Yang laughed. "Get it?"

Blake facepalmed herself.

"Ugh... Yeah. And I love people who make lame jokes." Ruby said rolling her eyes.

Blake giggled at Ruby's comment.

"What? Blake? How was that funny?" Yang asked as Blake dragged her by the shirt.

"C'mon Yang. Let's go do something productive."

"Hey, maybe we can find emeralds, in Emerald Forest!"

"Yang, please stop talking..."

They each grabbed their signature weapon and headed to Emerald Forest for their first stop.

"Ruby, you've been wearing you're cloak more often now." Blake noted. "Is it about Weiss?"

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Weiss kept true to her words and met it sister for breakfast at nine punctually. Their servants had brought them croissants, toast and butter, coffee, and tea. Winter preferred tea over coffee, but never drank as much as her younger sister before her. Weiss went coffee and again her thoughts transitioned to Ruby.

"How does Ruby take her coffee?"

"She doesn't." Weiss smiled. "I think all this caffeine has affected my growth..."

"No, I'd say it's just in the genes and unfortunately, I suppose on your part, you don't have the ones to make you taller. But I think you should be happy with your height."

"I'm pretty happy with my height, but all my friends are taller than me. One of them picked on me not too long ago telling me to wear shoes with higher heels."

"How tall is Ruby?"

"She stands at 5'4". The exact same height as her friend, Ariel." Weiss pouted a little. "But it's okay, I can wear heels and still be shorter than Ruby."

"Dear sister, are you fantasizing? Because I really think you need to tell her how you really feel. Seeing you sitting here smiling at whatever memory crosses your mind about your leader kind of breaks me. You shouldn't let fear come in between love. It'll destroy you."

Weiss' scroll went off and kept on buzzing the more she ignored it. Her sister Winter sat across from with interest in face as Weiss sat there uncomfortable thinking that her scroll would stop buzzing on it's own.

"Are you going to answer?" Her sister asked curiously. "Father is in office, answer while you can. He wants a word with you before dinner."

"My friends can be a little... obnoxious..."

"Alright then, let's head to the dust chambers and get started on the gift."

The sisters walked past room after room in the majestic hallway accompanied by their many loyal guards and servants. The hallways contained pillars with their proud emblem etched onto each one. Paintings, statues, flower pots decorated each corner of the halls. Looking around her, Weiss felt it was way too much. She never thought so before, but now that she's here again made her feel that some things were a little redundant. 

"I can't wait for my freedom." Weiss said aloud.

"Good, remember what you want and why you want it. Fight for it and earn it. I can see that home just isn't home to you. I feel the same the same sister. Every time I would return home from my military work and see all these extravagant luxurious things, the more I find them unnecessary."

Before them was an entrance of two doors. It read Chamber of Dust.

"Here we are sister. You will find everything you need here."

The entered the room and the first things they came across were armor, helmets, weapons of spears, swords and artillery. There came bracelets, armbands, greaves and bracers. Winter watched her sister eye the battle gear for a moment smiling at her interest in them before calling out to her.

"Over here sister, I believe this is what you are looking for."

Hanging up were two cloaks, one white and one black.

"We Schnees do not particularly have use for cloaks so we only have two. But we can easily change the color of them, with dust."

"The black one will be perfect."

"Alright, grab it and come. There's a room for forging hiding beyond here."

Weiss followed her sister with the cloak in her hands and entered the forging room.

"How long does it take?"

"Not long with your ability. The longest part I'd say is patching up the emblems, but don't worry about that. We'll have one of my favorite maids tend to it."

Workers in protected suits were crafting multiple kinds of battle gear. One of the workers had approached Weiss and Winter. Removing his mask he greeted the both of them.

"Ladies! Is there anyway that I can be of service for you two? Need a nice weapon maybe?" Says the gentleman.

"Greetings, Matthew. We're here to make one of our own. Well, my sister is to be exact. A forging of aura and dust."

"Why that should be no problem at all. Weiss Schnee, follow me?" He said while liking between Weiss and Winter.

"Just lead us to an unoccupied area. I would like guide Weiss in this."

"Of course." Matthew said with a bow.

"But what you can do is bring forth Eliza. We would be needing her help with this afterwards."

"As you wish."

The gentleman took his leave to summon Winter's favorite maid as Winter and her sister began their craftsmanship. They stepped further into the chamber. Surrounding them were all kinds of crystalized dust.

"Choose whichever one you think suits your leader, Weiss."

Weiss knew exactly what dust she to be best for her leader. Ruby was sweet, but had a fiery soul. She grabbed the appropriate dust walked over to where her sister was waiting for her. Several steps ahead of them was a pool of boiling golden liquid. Winter approached it.

"Now sister, place the cloak here in this boiling pool."

"Um, okay..."

"Don't worry sister, it won't disintegrate. That is the if you don't protect it with your aura."

"Um, I only know how to protect myself so how does..." Weiss trailed off confused.

"Weiss, you've done so in our match together. Just release your aura, use it as a repellent with Myrtenaster."

Weiss nodded at her command. She placed Myrtenaster before the boiling golden burning fluid dropping the dark cloak inside. The cloak looked like it was glowing as Weiss released her aura as a barrier around it. Shards of ice started forming in the pool and around Myrtenaster as well as it surrounded the cloak. Weiss had to sheild her eyes from the glare of the liquid and her aura.

"Excellent Weiss! Now direct your aura to the cloak. Give it aura until the boiling seize and at that moment, combine it with dust. The cloak should absorb the dust."

Sparks of fire and ice mixed in together, but the fire dust was overwhelming Weiss' icy aura. There came a loud crashing sound startling Weiss, but she never backed away from fearing the condition of the cloak. Having done accomplished what her sister said to do so, Winter grabbed Weiss some gloves.

"Here, put these on. The cloak is burning hot."

To Weiss' surprise, the cloak looked perfectly fine. Nothing was singed. It didn't even smell burnt either. But as Weiss placed the gloves on to pick up the cloak, she felt her own aura radiating from it. She smiled, proud of her first time fulfillment.

"That was incredible...." came a voice familiar to the sisters that both turned to her attention.

"Why, hello Eliza. I had no idea you were behind us."

"Why I didn't want to interrupt this magnificent forgery! And Weiss, it is so good to see you again!!"

"I can say the same to you." Weiss smiled. "How are you?"

"Couldn't be any better! But is it true that you want to strip away your title?"

"Yes, it is. I want to live my own life... away from here. Away from all these guards, the people of the city who walk by you and think you're some deity. I'm tired of all of it. I just want to live a normal life without that."

"Oh... I- I understand, dear. I wish you the best for your future."

"Thank you Eliza."

"Well!" Winter abruptly spoke. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but our father wishes to see Weiss on that matter. And I have summoned you on a favor of Weiss." Winter nudged Weiss on cue for her to hand the forged cloak over to Eliza.

"Ah, yes! Matthew told me that you two would be needing some assistance."

"Well, so on the back side of this cloak and like for it to hold our emblem, but also, a dear friend of mine, Ruby Rose."

"Eliza, if you may, please conduct this... _quietly._ "

"As you wish." Eliza curtsied and took her leave.

"Now Weiss, why don't you rest a bit. Take this time to speak with your friends. Father is still in his studies." Winter said as she looked at her watch.

"Right and I have to wait to see him like it's an appointment. Why can't I just see him now? It's not like I'm going to stay here anyways. I'll find every way possible to leave even if I don't pass the test. And I promised Ruby I'd return as soon as I can."

"In which you will pass. And excellent, Weiss. That is just the attitude to have. Go face him. In fact, I was testing you just now. Because you can wait for him, but this is about you. And you have a goal already set. So, see to him, and I'll be right outside the door. And Weiss, I'll barge right inside if I feel the need be." Winter told her sister placing a hand on Weiss' shoulders.

Winter appeared to have another thing to say to Weiss, but stopped her and decided she should wait.

Weiss stormed her way around the corridor, made her rounds up flights of stairs rather than using the elevator for it would only slow her down. Winter had to pace herself with Weiss on order to keep up. She was proud of her sister for going this far, but also found it a little humorous the way love had taken her.

[ _Weiss' father's office_ ]

Weiss had threw the door open causing her father to jump from his seat and dropping a few sheets of contract and utensils on the ground.

"Weiss! Ever heard of knocking?!" He scolded her. He turned his attention to the clock on the wall. "It's not even time to meet yet, so what brings you here?"

"What do you mean, 'What brings me here?' You summoned me back here in the first place! And in fact I couldn't have asked for a better time. I'm through here so let's get this over with."

Her father groaned. "I have given you everything you wanted, why can't you give me a little respect?"

Weiss gritted her teeth. "You never respected the things I love. Yes, you have given me plenty, but there were many you looked passed where I could've truly been happy. Who said that I wanted to be the Heiress to this wretched company? You placed it upon me without asking. You do not lead my life, I do."

"You're a foolish child. Why would you not want the title? You'll have everything. Fortune. Fame. Everything you can think of. I even have I picked out a fine huntsman for you to be your husband."

"And that's exactly it! I never wanted any of this! You just placed it upon me! Back then, I didn't know better! Why did you think I left here for Beacon!? And why would you marry me off to a stranger? Is that what you call love?"

"Insolence child!" Her father yelled getting up from his chair and slamming his desk. "You are such an ungrateful little girl. Do you have any idea what I go through to keep this family where it's at?!"

"You just care about fame and fortune. And I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find someone else to take up your mantel. Even if I choose to keep what you've bestowed upon me, there would be no one to take over after me." Weiss said in an even voice.

"What do you mean, child? I've found someone for you, but I suppose if you want to choose some other man, fine."

"Father, it's a shame that you have no idea who I am. Why is it that your own daughter has to wait until you're ready for her to just speak with you? Why is that she has to do everything you put upon her while she pretends to be happy for her father's sake? How is she even supposed to be happily married off to someone she doesn't even know?! You don't know of my love interest and you can't force love upon me, Father." Weiss said in a grim manner.

"Love interest? I said it is fine if--" Weiss ignores him and cuts him off.

"Tell me Father. What would you do and what would you say if you happen to find out that your daughter, there heir to the company is gay and cannot have any children of pure blood because of who she is?" Weiss cried tears started to drip down her face.

"What!?" Her father spat. "Weiss, you must be confused!"

"Say what you want, but I know who I am. And you have no right to say otherwise. You don't know me. So why don't you just hurry up and give me the test. The daughter of Summer Rose and I will put you in your place." Weiss spoke through her teeth.

Weiss' father fell onto his chair with his mouth hung open in fear. Weiss had the idea that since Winter knew of Sunmer Rose she expected he would too and tested his reaction. Weiss took in a few deep breaths to hold a calm composure starring down at the man before her.

"S-S-Summer Rose?!" He stuttered. "The daughter of Summer Rose? S-Summer...!"

Winter stepped through her father's office doors. She saw her father fall into shock and fear which was no surprise to her since having heard Weiss mention Summer Rose.

"What did you do?" Weiss questioned him suspiciously.

"Weiss, we of Atlas have underestimated the skills and potential of Summer Rose." Winter began with her head bent.

Their father shook his head and tried to pull himself together. He straightened himself together and looked at both his daughters.

"Weiss, I didn't think you would be attending school with the Summer Rose's child." Their father states.

"She was advanced to years ahead of Signal. _And_ is my team's leader."

"Two years?!" He said in shock. He shook his head again. "I thought you wouldn't ever cross paths with her daughter and to know of my faults... and my humiliation!"

Weiss looked from her sister, then back to her father.

"She was born in poverty. But worked her way up when she was found by the man who is now your headmaster. She took on mission after mission. And each one she came out successful. She has been named, Summer Rose of Silver eyes. But I had despised her, you could even say that I jealous of her. One day there was a great battle. There is a man named General Ironwood. He and I had believed we wouldn't need her to fight alongside us." He paused for a moment before beginning again. "Surely we were wrong. She saved us from a war with a grimm invasion and a witch!" His head was hung low. "She had sacrificed herself for us, all of us! Taking that witch with her! She saved General Ironwood from having his body destroyed just in time to save me! And I had claimed that we, we of Atlas would be the ones to bring all of Remnant back to a time of peace...I owe my life to her."

He crossed his hands on his desk and appeared to be focused on them, but his state of mind told another story.

"Weiss, is it Summer Rose's child that you've grown a fondness to? Is that why you mentioned her daughter?"

"And what if I have?" She questioned him unsure of what point he would be making.

"How about I give you two options. You can stay here and be the Heiress you are destined to be and live here with Summer's daughter. You two can start a new, and again be surrounded by fortune! But the company will be entirely in your hands. Or I will bid you what you desire... Which will come with a cost... However... Whatever you choose will come with a test. To test your abilities. Show me you've grown."

Winter who had been quiet for a while turned to face her sister. "Weiss,", She began. " _And_ father, I think Weiss should be given time to think on this decision."

He eyed his older daughter for a minute and nodded his head. "Weiss, rest up. And come see me on the last night of October when you are ready."

Weiss had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and groan. Instead she just stepped out the door without another word almost slamming the door behind her.

"Was I fair now?" He asked more to himself than to Winter.

But Winter responded, "If she chooses the latter, what are you planning for her?"

Her father didn't say a word. He just had a grim look to his features.

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

She felt that she didn't need time to think. She already knew her choice, but getting away from her father for the time being was not a bad idea to her. She took out her scroll and viewed the video Yang had sent her. Seeing her team had melted away all of her distress. She smiled at the message Yang had sent with the video which read:

**Look at our dork of a leader. She's way too interested minerals. But don't worry because if you were a mineral, she'll make you, material. c;**

She watched the video a second time not wanting to have the earlier events effect her dreams. But one thing was for certain, she wasn't going to change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some games to thank that helped me with the whole forging stuff. Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings and GoldenSun Dark Dawn. See you all next chapter!


	28. Of A Choosing

Back at their dorm after a day of an unsuccessful trip to Emerald Forest and a regular day at Beacon, the girls Ruby, Blake and Yang had decided to wait until Weiss' return befire going off on more adventures of searching for ore.

Questions started to arrive from Ruby's peers asking where was her partner since it had been several days now where she was absent from class. All Ruby had told them was that she will be returning soon for none of what was going on were any of their business.

And if Ruby remembered correctly tomorrow night Weiss would have some sort of altercation with her father if she didn't have one already. Maybe she had a few? Weiss hadn't answered any of her friends and they couldn't help but to worry. Especially Ruby.

Weiss' absence had Ruby anxious where sometimes she would tap her foot while sitting in class and not actually sleeping like she normally did. She kept on thinking form her show day to having thoughts of Weiss. She truly hoped that Weiss would return as quick as possible, but she knew that her white haired partner has a lot on her hands.

She had at least one remedy to alleviate her uneasiness. Practice. The band members of Beacon's rock club had been practicing tirelessly preparing for their fall show. Practice had been a great distraction for Ruby to feel relieved, but once practice was over, she was back to having anxiety. She wanted and needed Weiss to be there at her show. She had written a song specifically for her and had hoped if Weiss could make it she would catch onto the hints and realize she was singing about her. But then again, who would really know besides her band and Blake and Yang?

Ruby was leaning up against the wall of her dorm starring down the her scroll waiting for a reply from Weiss. Having received nothing after sseverl minutes, she slid her scroll inside her pants pocket. Walking to her desk she opened on the drawers and removed her songwriting book. She reviewed the lyrics she had written for her mother, one she had written of her emotional experiences, and for Weiss. The one for Weiss had to be the most different one out all the songs they were going to be playing tomorrow night. She brought out Crimson Rainfall and starting to strum and hum to herself. After humming and strumming for about ten minutes her scroll buzzed. She jumped in excitement hoping it was her partner. Rather, it was from Ariel, but even that was not of any disappointment.

**Hey Ruby? Aren't you excited for tomorrow?! Big day for you!**

She relied back: **Yes I am! But I'm also kind of nervous...**

**You shouldn't stress over it, it's what you've been wanting to do for the longest of time!**

**I know, but... that'll be the first time performing in front of so many people...**

What Ruby was really anxious about, was if Weiss would be able to make it, but she wanted her words and what she said when it came down to Weiss. Also, in case Ariel did have any feelings for Ruby, but just kept in hidden for Ruby was still a little speculative on the previous message that Ariel had sent her. Maybe she was over thinking things?

**Trust me, once you're on stage, you feel the adrenaline rushing through your blood, it'll be awesome!**

**Alright, I'll take your word for it.**

On Ariel's side of the line, she was concerned about Ruby's well being without Weiss there and having yet to confess any feelings. She knew that she wanted to be there at her show, but she had matters to take care of back at home and wish there was a way she could ease things up for Ruby.

**So... have you heard from Weiss?**

**No, she hasn't answered yet, I'm little worried, but knowing Weiss, she's knows how to get her way with things, so I shouldn't have to worry, but can't really help it. And what of you? How are you doing?**

**Super excited about your show tomorrow!**

**So glad that Signal can join us! You better be in the pit.**

Then Ruby shut her scroll and went to lay down on Weiss' bed. She shut her eyes and smelled the aroma that still lingered there even though her partner was away for a bit.

_Hmm... Smells like... Peony flowers... Oh Weiss, but wait... Why haven't I noticed before? Am I that oblivious? Or her I taken her granted...? Why am I even on her bed?_

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

 _Whatever it is he has planned, I'll be fine. I have to be, otherwise there's no way I can get through this. I've made up my mind, but he never said a word what he will do if I choose to leave... Like what's the cost? This isn't truly fair if he thinks it is._ Weiss thought as she ran down the staircases of her mansion. 

She was searching for her sister with her mind running wild. Butlers and maids that she has passed were all looking I'm her direction as she passed them by through the hallways.

_Should I tell Ruby? Or should I wait? The choice I've come to make, I can't go back now can I? No, I've made up my mind and that's final. I'm not staying here anymore. And oh! I have to find Eliza!_

Weiss had ran past a room that had it's door left open, she quickly ran back to it having to do a double take when she saw the woman turn around for a brief second. She realized it was her maid, Eliza. She approached the doorway happy to find one of the people she was looking for.

"Eliza!" She called out in joy.

"Dear Weiss! How are you? And it's late in the afternoon, don't you want to relax before dinner? Or are you exercising in the halls before then?"

"I was just... Trying to find Winter and you as well." Weiss smiled.

"Oh well you have found me and I have your friend's is cloak all finished! Let me go grab it."

Although she have said that she would grab it herself, Weiss followed after her anyways. Eliza was a middle aged woman, extremely devoted to the Schnee family, but isn't so fond of Weiss's father. But regardless she would do whatever she could possible for the family.

As they continued walking Eliza stopped on her heels noticing Weiss was following her, but had kept quite looking deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Weiss dear, you are so quite I didn't realize you were walking behind me."

Weiss brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "It's alright, I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Would you like to join me for coffee or tea? I don't really want to talk about it in the open like this."

"Of course." Eliza said with bow of her head. "You won't be skipping dinner would you?"

"Um actually, I might be..."

Eliza have her a look of disapproval. "Don't worry Weiss, I'll bring you dinner and you can have it in your room."

And with that, Weiss knew there was no arguing about it. They continued on walking until they had reached Eliza's quarters. Weiss waited outside of the room not wanting to just walk into a territory that had no belonging to her.

"Here it is~!" Her maid sang as she held up a medium sized box up to Weiss. Weiss had taken it from her as Eliza gave a warning, but nonetheless smiled. "Now don't you dare open it up around here." She said with her nose in the air clearly proud of what she had made.

"I won't, I promise. And thank you so much, Eliza."

"It was my pleasure dear. I felt a lot of passion coming out from the cloak."

"Oh! Aha... Must be aura..."

"Oh silly, I have been here long enough to know the difference between the two. But yes, I did feel aura emitting from it. You truly are an amazing huntress."

Weiss smiled in gratitude at her response. Eliza pushed her forward from behind to get Weiss moving still noticing that something heavy was on Weiss's shoulders.

"Time for tea, dear! Or coffee! But I think I would like something decaffeinated."

Eliza and Weiss made their way to the living room for tea and coffee.

"I think I'm going to have something with a ton of caffeine..." Weiss muttered.

"Now why would you want that?" Eliza asked in surprised. "It's best if you don't. Rest your body Weiss. I feel as though you've been running around all day!" Eliza said as she started to head to the kitchen to prepare their drinks regardless of what Weiss wanted, she was preparing something decaffeinated.

Weiss thought back to the day Winter had come to Beacon upon her request and how they has spared together. Then she all the days she has trained with Ruby.

_Wow, I feel like Ruby pulling all these training sessions.... But... I'm.... So selfish.... Ruby had skipped some days of practice just to train me.... I have to make it up to her!_

"Okay, you're right. I should my body." She came to conclusion that that was probably the best option considering the next day.

"Good, because I made you a decaf coffee." Eliza answered placing a tray down containing their drinks. "I can tell that you've been under a lot of stress these past days. But you also have such a more mature air to you. And your aura... but I don't think I can feel it anymore, was I imagining things?"

"No, actually. Winter taught me to suppress it the last two days. And I guess you guess you could say that a lot has been going on and I think, I have.... I've also been selfish too. My friend, Ruby. She's the leader of our team and excellent one at that, but I had her helping me train for tomorrow night. She even skipped some days of practice for this club that she's in and their performance is also tomorrow. But she said it was fine, she would make time for me."

"Being a team leader, you have to put others first. It's how you get others to follow you. It's a very stressful obligation. Now you say that you have been selfish, but sometimes you have to put yourself first. Under these circumstances, I'm sure your leader knows exactly what you need."

"She does. She's a great leader. I can't wait to give her this cloak either."

"Sounds like you two are very close. To have both your emblems on there..."

Weiss blushed as she stirred her sugarless and cremeless coffee. "Um, R-Ruby and I... no, I mean, we're... well... I'm in love with Ruby." She finally managed to say.

"Oh wow! Are you two--"

"No, but! I am going to follow my heart and tell her that I love her once I return."

"Weiss sweetheart, what is it that your father has in store? I was never a fan of your father. I always thought what he did were unjust."

Weiss looked into her coffee, starring at her reflection before answering.

"He's... He gave me two choices. One, where I can live here as an heiress, but also residing with Ruby. But I don't know if Ruby would enjoy living here, especially with him still around. Also, Ruby and I aren't together.... And, I don't even want to be here anymore. My second option is that I can choose for what I wish, but he never mentioned the catch. Whatever it is, I'm choosing to rid of my title and live on my own."

"Without knowing the cost?"

"He can be selfish, unreasonable, but he isn't entirely cruel."

"Weiss, whatever you need, know that I'll help you in any way I can." Her maid promised placing a hand over Weiss'.

"I think I need to see Winter. My mind has already been made and I don't want anything to change it."

"Weiss dear, give some things a rest a little. I'll make you dinner and I'll bring it on over if you still don't want to eat at the table. So do me a favor."

Weiss looked up at her maid with her coffee mug at the tip of her lips.

"I just want you to relax. Now go on back to your room." Eliza smiled comforting Weiss by patting her on the back as she got up to prepare Weiss' dinner.

Back in Weiss' room she laid flat on her back on her bed wishing her partner was right besides her. 

_Today's the last day of practice._ She thought to herself. _Tomorrow will be big days for the both of us._

Weiss brought out her scroll and reviewed the message that she had received from Ruby. Her leader had asked about her well being to which she replied:

**Sorry for the late reply, but everything is fine. Tomorrow will decide it all though, starting tonight.**

Soon there came a light tapping at her door. She hopped of her bed and quickly opened it. As promised, it was Eliza holding a tray of food and juice. Weiss thanked her again. Her maid had told her to call when she had finished, but Weiss promised she was fine to clean up after herself. She didn't even ask if her father wanted to know why she wasn't eating with the family. He should know why.

Eliza had prepared a hearty stew of meat and vegetables with a side of cake for dessert. She was also given a glass of water and cranberry juice which she wasn't really ever a fan of, but it felt refreshing as it went down her throat. Weiss ate quickly not realizing how hungry she actually was. Her mind went to Ruby again. She thought about what her partner would say to her if she were to witness her eat so quickly. She figured Ruby would say something along the lines of, "Wow, looks like you really aren't scared to eat," or "The monster inside of you finally awoke, huh?" She smiled to herself as she arranged her plates together on the tray.

She made her way down to the kitchen and for the first time in her home had done her own dishes. Back at Beacon, all her teammates would clean up after themselves and she had adapted that as well. She checked the time on the oven seeing that she still had some hours to kill before midnight. She didn't actually have to tell her father she was ready once midnight hits, but she wanted to be sure he was just as prepared. She decided to head back into her room and indulge herself with more music until drifting into sleep. But before doing so, she looked to see if she had gotten any new messages from Ruby. To her disappointment, there were none. But she re-watched the video Yang had sent her in hopes she'll have a fine dream.

____________________________________________

There she was, standing before me with her sweet warming smile. She held out her left hand to me. I tried to reach for them, but for some reason it was difficult to raise my arm, but I managed it. Her hands were rough like they normally are. She placed another hand over mine as I did the same. We locked eyes for what felt like eternity. Her beautiful silver eyes. But then our hands felt moist, most likely from sweat I assumed since we holding hands. I turned my attention to our hands, my eyes went wide with fear. There was blood. I couldn't tell if they were mine or hers so I flipped her arms over and saw blood dripping down her right arm. Her scars reopened. I looked into her eyes again, she was crying out blood, but was still smiling. I quickly tore off a chunk of my shirt, wrapped her arm in it, and pulled her into a hug. She returned it. But soon I felt her slowly dissipate from my arms. I looked up at her only to see her fade away.

"Ruby!" I call out. But there was nothing left of her.

____________________________________________

Weiss awoke panting and her face sweating. She laid there for a few minutes to recover.

_Only a dream, it was just a dream Weiss._

After finding some composure again, she went to clean herself up from her dream with Ruby's smile still imprinted on her mind.

_What could that dream mean? I hope it's not a premonition... Or maybe it's telling me that I'm not being considerate of Ruby... but we've been doing so well together..._

Then a thought came to Weiss. She disregarded the time and made her way to her father's quarter's.

 _This is pretty selfish of me, but I highly doubt that he's sleeping so I bet he's in his office. And I think it's okay for me to be selfish, towards my father, definitely_.

Weiss walked into her father's little workshop and found that she was right. There he was sitting before her. He didn't look exactly too well, but she knew that he knew why she had come.

"At least join us for dinner tomorrow." He said evenly. "And so, you have made up your mind?"

"I have, father."

Weiss didn't have to say anything more. She knew from just looking at her father he also knew the choice Weiss came to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, if anyone is keeping up with this story... (I understand if you aren't, I mean it was first on Wattpad) Leave me a comment on your favorite chapter(s). Mine would have to be The Mission Day Two: The Falling Rose and as well as The Value Of Freedom. See you in the next chapter!


	29. When Caged Ones Sing

_Oh can you hear me, can you hear me crying out in pain?_   
_Anymore and I feel as if I will go insane..._   
_There's only so much that we can take, And just how much more, how much more smiles can we fake?_   
_No one is in this alone, but our pain and sorrows are our own._

Weiss stared at her reflection as she stood in front of the mirror to her bathroom. As she stood there, she recounted the lessons she had been taught. To strive for excellence and not perfection.

 _But how am I to come out clean this time if I'm just going to strive for greatness?_ She wondered as she refreshed her face with cold water. After she had finished all of her affairs in the bathroom, she went back into her room to pick out an outfit she felt was appropriate for the evening.

_Ah, here it is, my sweet pea attire. And well, this is it..._

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

Her mind was clear. She awoke without any feelings of anxiety. She was relaxed even though her partner was away. She had a feeling kicking inside of her that gave her confidence that Weiss would be fine on her own. She smiled at the thought of her as she turned over her shoulder to see an empty bed.

Ruby grabbed her gig bag containing Crimson Rainfell. Her electric guitar Damien was already in the music room. As she was about to leave her dorm, her sister and Blake stopped her.

Smiling from ear to ear her sister Yang went over and took her sister in for a firm hug. "I'm so proud of you sis, this is your first show ever!"

Ruby pulled away from Yang smiling into her sister's lilac eyes. "I must say, I can't even believe it... It's really happening, right?"

"Ruby, however you choose to walk into a situation will effect the outcome. So I'd say, just go in there like it's any other day if you're feeling nervous." Blake suggests.

"How are you feeling, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I'm... I'm fine. I feel fine. I probably wouldn't if it weren't for this feeling I've got in my gut."

"Oooh! And what's that Ruby?" Yang asked excitedly curious.

Ruby felt herself blushing, so she turned her attention away from Yang. "Uh... The feeling is that um, the feeling I have is that--"

"You're thinking about Weiss." Blake flatly stated.

Ruby turned back around. "Yes, yes I am. And I get the feeling that she'll be fine." Ruby finally said.

"If only she gets to see you tonight!" Yang says as she ruffles Ruby's hair. "But it's time you go on now sister! Blake and I will be waiting outside the door super early! And we'll be sure to let you know if we see Weiss anywhere!"

"Alright, thanks! I'll see you guys there!" Ruby called out as she out of the dorm not wanting to be late for their set up and sound check.

At Ruby's arrival, she was greeted by Velvelt. "It's nice of you to join us, Ruby." Velvet said with a smile and a wink.

Ruby returned the smile with her face going a little red. "Let's get started, shall we?"

All members of the Band of Beacon and Beacon's Symphony gathered all their musical instruments and began bringing them up into the stage. Each member helped one another set up the stage. They had a huge banner for both the music clubs. One said Beacon's Symphony which they had laid out first since they would be the opening show. Once the stage was all set up, Beacon's Symphony headed out to their choir room for one more practice before they would have to perform on about two hours.

Ruby and the rest of her band went backstage and into a room they would only for performance night for sound check. Ren took care of most of the unclean vocals while Ruby did all the clean parts except for some parts in the songs she had written herself.

Their set list consisted of six songs. Three of them were songs by bands they were going to perform covers for. Songs Ruby had written were _A Breath Away_ to start off the show, then _Castle of Ice_ , _Missing_ , _The Mess We're In_ by Wind In Sails. Following after they had put together an acoustic cover of Breaking Benjamin's _Dairy of Jane_. And closing the show with another cover song by blessthefall, _Walk on Water_ , one of Ruby's favorite songs.

Ruby reviewed the songs she was going to perform that night as she thought to herself. _Mother, I hope you can witness this night, that you can hear me, that you can see that I choose to pick up your mantel and carry out your dreams. I hope this makes you proud._

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

The Schnee Manor held its own battleground for fencing duels and training. It was like a small arena with seats for spectators. Weiss walked up to her father who was sitting in the main seat, front and center. Winter sat to his left. There was an unbreakable glass that stood in between the area and seats so that any watching would be safe.

"Why here?" Weiss questioned her father as motioned towards the arena. "Why such display?"

Her father folded his arms in front of him. "Because Weiss," he began. "It's because of the choice you decided to make."

Weiss started to get agitated. "Okay, but you never even told me what the cost is for the decision I have made." The seats started to fill up with all their butlers and maids. Weiss spotted Eliza and Matthew.

"If you are so sure of what choice you have made a if you aren't willing to go back and change your mind, should whatever is to be bestowed upon you be of an issue? Also, this may be your last time here, I figured everyone should see your performance."

Weiss didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. However, he still wasn't being fair. "So you're telling me that it's okay to just leave me in the dark not knowing what you may do? What if this situation was yours? You'd freak and curse yourself. Because it's always about you. Like you've always had it bad. What if you chose the choice I made and I decided it was okay to show the world what a wretched company you own."

Winter starred back from her father and to her sister. She was astonished to see her sister go off on their father yet again. In fact, it even made her afraid of Weiss. Weiss could surely kill her too as she thought back onto the day they had spared together.

"Enough child." Her father said as he stood from his seat. "You'll find out when this is over." He said firmly. "Or are you going to tell me that you want to change your mind?"

"No, my mind has been made. And you're right, we're wasting time. Now let's get this over with." Weiss said as she walked away from both her sister and her father.

Winter smiled in amusement. She would have said a word or two, but this wasn't her battle and she didn't want to interfere. And whatever word Weiss had or wanted to say, it was best if she said everything now.

Weiss stepped into the battlegrounds. The lights had dimmed. Weiss made herself relax by slowly breathing in and out releasing the anger that was just crawling under her skin. She wanted to remain as calm as possible knowing that her rage may cause her to lose control of her form. But if she had to fight in a inhumane way, she wanted to be sure her mind was still clear like how her leader fought in battles.

Several feets before her the ground opened. Out came a giant armored warrior. It was different from the one she fought before, it had to be. There was no way her father would have her fight what she had already defeated. Everything about it looked the same, but it was possible that it's skills were enhanced. It walked slowly towards her, she held out Myrtenaster on front of her.

_I will prevail...._

The armored giant leaped forward with its immense sword twirling around its finger. It swung at her, but she dodged in time cause the ground to break. It came at her again and again while she would continue to avoid its attacks. Having trained with Ruby built her endurance, but how much more can she keep on running?

Weiss decided to run away from it to allow distance between them. She formed a glyph beneath her to propelle herself to another glyph she created bouncing her up to the high corner of the room. She launched herself at its head, but it had blocked her. The impact had cost her to somersaulted backwards almost losing her balance, but had made another glyph spiraling herself upwards in air to match its height. She created one other glyph behind its head she was sure it was done by its unawares. She summoned shards of ice directly at its face. It had managed to deflect each blow, but as it had done so, she was pulled like a magnet to the other side of its head. She had destroyed half its face with her sheer boldness.

 _Eye for eye._ She thought. _But I still can't tell if its stronger or not.... I don't want to risk provoking it either._

With its free arm it threw her to the ground, but with her aura she was unscathed. She struck Myrtenaster into the ground forming walls of ice slicing the giant's legs causing it to crash onto the floor. But that still wasn't enough. It sped towards her raising its sword above its head with both its massive arms. Weiss now had felt fear. She felt her legs freeze.

 _No! Not like this! This isn't my dream!_

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

Watching Beacon's Symphony perform had stimulated Ruby's excitement even further. She sat on the edge of her seat so engrossed by the melody each musician played. She then thought of Weiss.

_I wonder how's she's doing right now..._

Beacon's Symphony had finished their performance and earned themselves a standing ovation. Ruby stood up abruptly having gotten distracted by her thoughts and clapped along with the crowd. They continued to the round of applause for several minutes then stopped once Beacon's Symphony removed themselves off stage. Now, it was time for the highly anticipated group to perform, the Band of Beacon. Each member flew out of their seats and went around backstage to enter from the front. The lights went dim. There was was about a ten minute break to set up the stage. In the mean time, they played songs by Nirvana, Bullet For My Valentine the and other artist as the audience waited. They had finished the set quickly thanks to the help of the members of Beacon's Symphony.

Once the crowd saw Reese take her position on the drums, the crowd went wild with cheers. Ren turned on microphone which he had attached to his clothes and head and had his violin ready. Ruby took the microphone with the stand, but also had her electric guitar. While Velvet and Coco also went for their guitars.

"How are you guys doing tonight!?" Ren asked the crowd in a gruff voice.

The crowd screamed and cheered incoherently. Once the crowded settled down a bit, a female voice yelled out, "Ren, I love you!" In which he figured it was his partner, Nora.

Then the rest of his team cheered for him. But it was like a battle of favoritism because that caused Yang and Blake to yell out from the crowd as well.

"Whoo! Ruby! We love you!" Yang screamed.

"Go Ruby!" Blake yelled as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud.

"I'm here for you too!" Ariel cheered with her arms up.

Ruby had to tell them to quiet down so that they were able to proceed with their show. Reese counted off to three by hitting her drumsticks together and started playing a fast rhythm. As Reese played, Ruby introduced the song.

"This first song here is a song I wrote myself. And it's called A Breath Away!" Ruby screamed and that's when there night began.

Ruby, Cocoa, and Velvet each walked closer to the audience strumming their guitar and twirling around with it. Ren bounced around the stage while headbanging. He started to get to audience more riled up by gesturing for them to get off their feet. Ruby then went for the mic and Ren began playing a soft melody on his violin.

Ruby sang:

_So quickly we all disperse like a cloud of smoke_   
_Evoking passed vows, we regretfully broke_   
_We're all so short lived_   
_With having so much to give_   
_There's nothing left here anymore_   
_There was hardly a thing you asked for...._   
_You only asked for a moment to breathe_   
_Never had I seen this coming_

_Ren: (unclean vocals) Never even thought it would happen_

_Ruby: And I was just a breath away_   
_You were slowly slipping away_   
_Barely a trace left here of you_   
_Your time wasn't even due_   
_I held my breath as you breathed_

_Ruby: Gone in an instant without last words to say_   
_And without a note you were taken away_   
_Maybe if I knew I could've reached you_   
_Were we just not made to make it through?_   
_Cause you're so much more_   
_With so much in store_

_Ren: (It wasn't your time, it wasn't your place)_

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Her aura had protected her from the giant's attack. Her will to conquer the armored warrior had activated a new level of strength. Before its sword was able to come crashing down on her, her will formed a protective barrier around her shattering the sword to bits and pieces. But the fight just wasn't over yet.

Winter smiled while they're father was caught by surprise.

She realized that its defense was much stronger than the one she fought with before. And even faster. Since its face was already shattered, she propelled herself upwards in the air again and came down onto its head splitting it apart with Myrtenaster.

Her father smiled. Weiss felt that even after what she had accomplished, she wasn't done yet. What she had done only triggered for it to split into two giants. Weiss gritted her teeth together.

_Right, how could I be so stupid? I need to get its core, its heart._

Weiss stood up on her feet with her rapier out in front of her. Winter gasped, their father eyed her questionably.

"That stance!" Winter said in shock.

"Hmm?" The father questioned, but proceeded to watch what would happen next.

_I was really trying to avoid doing this... I never really relied on my summoning in fights, but that's because I have never perfected summoning, but won't you fight alongsides me?_

An enormous glyph appeared behind Weiss and out came the armored soldier she had defeated.

Winter watched in surprise. "Hmm, so that's what her plan was.... She can be so unpredictable sometimes..."

"Hmph! And what's her summoning going to do? The other two are much stronger." replied the father.

"Who do you think is stronger? Weiss, or I?"

"Is that even a question?" The father retorted.

"Let me tell you this, by just watching, I can tell you that Weiss has yet to use her full potential."

"I'm well aware, she's still growing."

"What I mean is that... oh never mind. You should just see for yourself."

They fought together, the colossal soldier against the other two giants. Weiss went after one, while her summon went after another. But as she fought, it appeared as though the two giants were avoiding Weiss all together and was just going for her summoning. She watched for a bit analyzing the battlefield. An idea occurred to her, but it was a bit risky on her part for at the moment her summoning was doing everything to protect her. But it was a risk she had to take.

The three soldiers continued on with their fight, but in seconds Weiss' has disappeared from battle leaving the other two in surprise. They charged at her, but Weiss had struck Myrtenaster on the ground again forming large spikes of ice shooting from the ground gliding its way to the giants. They both fell and collided against one another. Weiss took this as her chance. She created a massive hand made of ice to grab hold onto the two giant warriors. She could feel their struggle in trying to break free, but she held on for as long as could to pull her next maneuver. She unleashed a towering line of glacial spikes that shot up from the ground and directed them to the two giants. In an instant her summoning appeared again. Her soldier stabbed one of their enemies right through the heart shattering to bits and pieces like it was glass, then turning to nothing more than dust. Now it was her turn. Weiss had to catch her breath for a second after the stunt she had just executed. She created numerous glyphs surrounding the last enemy standing. It turned its head and around in circles observing the glyphs around it. It continued to struggle in the grip it was in until it slowly broke free. Its force unleashed striking Weiss backwards.

 _No!_ She screamed inside her head.

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

The Band of Beacon were bursting with adrenaline. The crowd were all up on their feet bobbing their heads to the song even though it was unknown to them. The band were near the end to the second song that was on the set list. 

Ruby:   
_It's getting cold,_  
 _Just how much longer can you hold_  
 _But I'll carry you_  
 _I'll carry you through and through_  
 _And I'll promise you won't be alone again_

_Are you going to take my hand?_   
_It's here for you_   
_I'll stay by as you stand_   
_I'm here for you_   
_I'll give you my hand_   
_I'll stay with you_   
_Even if you leave me in the cold_   
_I'll carry you through and through_   
_Regardless of what you'll choose_   
_I'll bear the cold with you_

When the song finished, Ruby informed the audience that it was a song she had written for someone dear to her. The crowd responded back with "Ooohs and awes." Right away, they began their next piece to be sure that they were with time limit. They began with an instrumental intro before Ruby sang the verse.

Ruby: _Standing out in the cold night,_  
 _Staring blankly at the starry sky,_  
 _As the mist closes out my sight,_  
 _Is there even a reason to cry?_

_Memories so vast_   
_Looking back at the past,_   
_Everything that I own_   
_Are so far into the unknown_   
_Desperately trying to hold on,_   
_The more they are gone_

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

All she saw was a white light surrounding her after the collision she made with the armored warrior. She couldn't move. Her head hit the ground, but there was only a slight pain that was already beginning to fade away. She had her aura to thank for that. She stood up and looked all around her. She didn't see the armored giant anywhere. She instantly drew out her sword cautious of her surroundings, but turned her attention the moment she heard her father and sister call out to her. The glass that protected the spectators had reverted back.

"Weiss, it's over." Winter said in relief.

Judging by her sister's countenance, Weiss suspected that she had won and that her father had no tricks up his sleeves. But, did she come out unscath? She didn't feeling any pain anymore, but the throbbing on her head had disappeared.

Weiss walked over to her father and sister. Her father had a faint smile upon his lips. "You did it child. You came out clean and proved yourself once more. But let me tell you this, because of what you chose, because you want to be freed of the responsibility of an heiress, it will probably crumble, and because of that... I am banishing you from Atlas."

"What?!" Winter was appalled. "You're own daughter?!"

"That was the price I have laid out!" Their father confirmed authoritivley. "Weiss, we will send you your things when you announce to us that you are ready, but it's time that you leave now."

Weiss looked from Winter to her father, to Eliza and to Matthew and back to Winter. Matthew and Eliza had a look of horror from hearing that she is now to be exiled. But without question she prepared for departure. It was the choice she made on which she knew her father was hiding something and she had expected it. But she had won without a scratch, she is now free from her father's shackles. The only problem she had now is living on her own. But she was tired of being home. She didn't even take one last look in her room or anything. She had to get out of there. She rushed through the halls to grab her scroll and Ruby's gift from her room and made her way to the mansion's gates preparing an aircraft back to Beacon.

"Weiss!" Winter called out. Weiss didn't turn around. "WEISS!" Her sister screamed.

She then decided to turn around. Weiss' expression was unreadable. She saw Eliza following after Winter.

"Winter... Eliza." Weiss whispered.

"Sister, I know you want to leave, but I want to know that I'll support you with every choice and everything you choose to do." Winter said with tears forming in her eyes.

It was a rare sight for Weiss to see and all of a sudden Weiss felt like crying. "Winter, thank you." She tightly embraced her sister who returned the hug.

"Take care, Weiss."

"Oh, don't forget about me!" Eliza said as she ran to Weiss giving her a hug as well. "Whatever you need Weiss, do not hesitate to give me a call."

"I promise to stay in touch, and thank you both!" Weiss said as she exited the Schnee Manor as fast as she could not wanting to feel anymore distraught. She sped up even faster when she saw her aircraft had landed.

She stepped inside and told her flight lieutenant she had to be at Beacon immediately and was promised she'd arrive as soon as the aircraft could manage. As she sat in her seat thoughts of Ruby and their partnership had flooded all through her mind. She recounted from the very first day she had met Ruby and until now. But only the painful memories had kept on replaying itself in her mind. For all the times she had called her leader a dunce, a dolt, how she had said that Ruby was nowhere near her level of experience. And to the time she said Ruby wasn't worthy of a leader. And how she had shut her out when all she wanted to do was help. And to know of the torment Ruby had to live through and to be tortured by them on the the day of their mission. Guilt took over her. She had wronged her leader too many times she didn't even know how to make amends to. She couldn't lead, she couldn't even have made it so far without breaking down if it weren't for Ruby. She probably wouldn't even have passed her father's test and come out clean. Ruby had made her. But with what they have now, could it be make up for all the times she was so cruel to her leader? 

_Ruby, what would you say to me, if I were to ask you if we could be something more? Would you look away from me? I'd understand if you choose to say no._

Weiss began to sing quietly to herself as she waited for her arrival back to what she considered home.

_Your warm glazed silver eyes_   
_They've gone and melted the ice in mine_   
_Is this now who I've become?_   
_One that's no longer always numb?_   
_Now I'm trapped flushed as I try to hide from you and me_   
_But bring me to believe, there's a world where it's okay for you and me_

Through the aircraft's intercom, her lieutenant had reported that they were close to Beacon Academy. Weiss released a sigh of relief, but she was starting to feel anxious. She had been gone for only several days, but to her it felt like weeks even though so much had happened in such a short period of time. But she was nervous about seeing Ruby again and how she would act. She figured she would probably have to fight every urge that would make her want Ruby all to herself. But, she was planning on confessing her love for her leader.

After about a quick ten minutes, she had finally arrived back at Beacon. She flew inside the doors, rushed to their dorm room and saw no one there. She assumed that Ruby's show was still going on. She quickly took this as an opportunity to leave Myrtenaster near Cresent Rose and placed Ruby's gift beneath her bed. She felt that she was due for a shower, but decided against it for now for she didn't want to miss any more of Ruby's performance. She dashed out of the dorm room and sprinted through the halls and made it to the performance location. From outside all she really heard were voices of a thousand people. When she had opened the doors, her headmaster Professor Ozpin had greated her.

"Miss Schnee! Welcome back! And good to see that you came back whole." He said with a nod, then turning back to the band performing. "It is quite a show your peers are putting on. And some songs, quite interesting... But, I believe that they are at the last song for the night. I'm glad that you were able to at least make it to the very end. I believe this one is called Walk On Water, a cover song."

At every word her professor had spoke, she had kept her eye on Ruby the entire time. Ruby was jumping around the stage, then made her way towards the crowd. She saw her pull up a girl on stage with her. For a second Weiss didn't know who the girl was, until she recognized her as Ariel.

 _There so cute together._ Weiss thought.

Ruby then helped her back into crowd I that she was able to body surf around.

But the course of action drew out a "Hmm..." from Ozpin who wore a questioning look. Ruby was on the last part of the song. Hearing Ruby utter the lyrics with so much passion and soul brought chills through Weiss' body.

"Don't worry, Miss Schnee, I'm pretty sure your leader doesn't like her. But she may have said that Velvet's ears are adorable." Weiss shot him a glare. "I'm only kidding, I wouldn't even know." He said with his attention solely focused on the performance

The stage had set up rain effects to come down at this moment, drenching the performers.

_You love and you lose_   
_I wish that you know_   
_That it's just a lesson you can't teach_   
_You love and you lose_   
_I wish that you know_   
_That it's just a lesson you can't teach_

_Son of God, are you listening?_   
_Son of God, can you hear my cry?_   
_We put our faith into you_   
_How could you just watch them die?_   
_Son of God, are you listening?_   
_Son of God, can you hear my cry?_   
_We put our faith into you_   
_How could you just watch us die?_

Ruby had placed the microphone back on its stand walked towards Reese as she strummed the final notes to the song. Walking back to the microphone, she announced, "Alright everybody! That is all! Hoped you enjoyed the night! But before you go, let's give it up for Beacon's Symphony!"

At Ruby's command every member of Beacon's Symphony went out on stage and bowed or curtsied. They earned wild cheers from the audience and soon the Band of Beacon joined in, but they just waved to the crowd. Cheers and whistles filled the entire room. Professor Ozpin had excused himself from Weiss to make an announcement.

[ _End POV_ ]

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would all like to thank you all for attending this show tonight. It had been an amazing experience. Students of Signal, thank you all as well. But it time for everyone's departure. Have a good night."

With that said, everyone left to their dorms, tired from the show. Signal students all waited outside with their advisors for their ride back to Patch.

"What a show that was huh, Qrow?"

"That was... Yeah, that was a showing..." Qrow answered as he took a swig from his flask.

"Qrow, did you really have to bring that with you?"

"What? What's wrong with it, Tai?"

"Nothing, never mind."

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Weiss had waited around for a few minutes before leaving. She was proud and so happy for Ruby. She went back to their dorm room, but it was still empty. She decided then for a quick shower. After showering she changed out her sweet pea outfit and into something more comfortable. She wore gray skinny jeans with a white top over Ruby's black sweater. The sweater was easily becoming her comfort piece of clothing like Ruby and her cloak. Since the dorm room was still empty, she went out into the roof. She heard the strumming of a guitar, a gentle voice singing, her heart skipping beats to find that it was Ruby singing up there with her acoustic guitar, Crimson Rainfell. She took light steps closer to Ruby to hear more of the song. She heard the mention of piercing blue eyes and thought right away of Ariel. She leaned over and tapped Ruby lightly on the shoulder causing Ruby to jump.

"I'm sorry!" Weiss apologized, but at that moment, Ruby was more surprised to see Weiss standing before her.

"Weiss! Weiss! You're, you're back! You're really back!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement and swung her guitar around so that it was now behind her.

"Yes, yes. I'm back Ruby." Weiss said with a gentle smile.

Ruby, understanding the situation they were in, calmed her nerves down. "So, uh Weiss, why aren't you resting back in our dorm?"

"It's too empty right now. And please, I just want to stay besides you for a bit."

"Sure." Ruby smiled. "We'll stay out here for as long as you need to." Ruby replied sitting back down with her guitar back on front of her and Weiss joining her.

"Ruby, that was a really nice song you were just singing." Weiss said as she smuggled up to Ruby.

"Oh!" Came Ruby's reply as she didn't dare to face Weiss at the moment.

"I'm positive she'll love the song if you sing it to her."

"Um, I don't... I don't know."

"What do you mean? Just give it a shot."

"Weiss, how do I tell someone that I love them?"

"Really Ruby?"

"I'm being serious. How do I tell them that I love them more than just a friend?" Ruby asked now looking into Weiss' eyes.

"You can try by singing them that song. It's pretty cute."

Ruby began strumming. Shock ran through Weiss that she had to pull away from Ruby just a bit. Then Ruby turned to face her and sang.

_Such piercing blue eyes,_   
_How I wish they would penetrate right into mine_   
_Cause I'm failing to find the words to tell you what's inside of me_   
_The disruptive battle I wish you could see_   
_But I freeze in a perfect world where it's just you and me_   
_Tell me there's a chance for you and me_

Tears started to form in Weiss' eyes. She knew what this meant, but she kept on thinking it was Ariel. That Ariel was the one she loved, regardless of what Yang and Blake had told her. Maybe it was because she just wanted Ruby to be with someone better.

"Weiss... I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" But Ruby was cut off by Weiss who had placed a finger on her lips.

"Is this real Ruby? You love me? Not Ariel? It's me?"

"Yes Weiss. It's you. It been you since we started here together."

"Ruby...." Weiss trailed off, then sang to Ruby in return as Ruby removed her guitar and placed it gently down.

_Your warm glazed silver eyes_   
_They've gone and melted the ice in mine_   
_Is this now who I've become?_   
_One that's no longer always numb?_   
_Now I'm trapped flushed as I try to hide from you and me_   
_But bring me to believe, there's a world where it's okay for you and me_

Ruby placed an index finger under Weiss' chin and pulled her into a kiss. Ruby was gentle, but Weiss' approach was a little rough. Weiss begged for entrance with her tongue in which Ruby had allowed. She began exploring Ruby's insides as Ruby pulled Weiss closer by grabbing Weiss' waist and the back of her head. They both pulled away to catch there breaths.

"I'm not dreaming, right Ruby?"

"No." Ruby answered in a low voice that made Weiss' hairs stand up.

Ruby planted her lips on Weiss, first just gently brushing over them, then she came down aggressively onto her white haired partner who was now sitting on Ruby's lap.

"Weiss, we should head back inside."

"Right." Weiss nodded in agreement.

As they both stood up they walked back to their dorm hand in hand. When they had finally arrived, they saw Yang and Blake there who were eyeing them in surprise. But then later cheered and celebrated their new relationship. 


	30. Forging Of Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves my friends. ;) okay, it's really not intense, but still.

Ruby and Weiss had slept in the same bed that night and were planning sharing beds every night. They had found no more use of the bunk bed above them since now they were much more comfortable with sleeping together than they ever were many nights ago.

Ruby awoke first than her partner, like the usual. She was already dressed for the day in a plain gray t-shirt and black ripped skinny jeans at the knees with her hair still dripping wet. She sat on Weiss' bed as she slept, stroking her soft platinum white hair, then caressing the scar on her face. Weiss smiled at Ruby's touch as she slowly began to stir awake.

"Ruby...." she murmured.

"I'm right here." Ruby answered while holding on Weiss' hand and placing a gentle kiss upon her scar.

Weiss finally blinked herself awake meeting a pair of silver and smiled.

"Why don't you ever dry your hair?" she asked groggily as several drops of water fell on her face from Ruby's hair.

"Why don't you ever wake up when I do?" Ruby countered.

"Don't you want me to have my beauty sleep?"

"Your beauty will never diminish." Ruby stated as she swept her bangs away from her face and holding them for a moment so that it would stay in place, exposing her clear forehead.

Weiss took that as an opportunity to plant a quick kiss on Ruby's forehead. Ruby blinked a few times surprised by the sudden action, not that she really mind. Smiling, Weiss got up from bed and playfully pushed Ruby's head the opposite direction and went to prepare herself for the day. Blake and Yang had been snickering amongst themselves as they watched the display of action Ruby and Weiss shared together.

"So what's the plan for today Rubes?"

"Um, I'd like to know how her visit back home went."

"She seems well." Blake stated. "But she didn't say anything to you last night about home did she?"

"No. By looking at her I knew she didn't want to talk about it. I mean, she was very tired, but definitely relieved to be back here again. We just spoke and chat like she never left."

"Hmm... 'Spoke and chat like she never left'. " Blake repeated. "But then, how did you guys end up hooking up?"

Ruby blushed at the thought scratching the back of her head. "Well I asked her how to tell someone you love them for more than a friend and I guess she was behind me for a bit... I don't know, but I was singing this song and she told me to sing to the person as a way of telling them that I love them."

"Uh huh..." Yang urged her sister.

"She thought I liked Ariel. Then she sang to me as well, with lyrics similar to what I sang to her.... Funny how things happened..."

"Please tell me you kissed her like you said you would." Yang commented.

"Uh yeah, we did.... Now can we stop talking about this...?" Ruby begged.

"Right, sorry Ruby. We were just so curious, but yes. Whatever you two choose to do, stays between you two."

"Hmm.... now that all this had happened, I think I'm gonna need to have a talk with Weiss." Yang informed.

"About what?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

"Oh, about things, but I guess I need to speak with you too Rubes."

"Do I need to leave?" Blake quickly asked before someone else could speak.

"Nah, you can stay Blake." Ruby answered.

"Okay, so Ruby, I know that you and Weiss are together now, but don't rush into things, if you know what I mean by that."

"I do, but is there any harm?"

"No... but some people seem to jump ye gun and don't actually know what they want in the relationship. But I don't doubt either of you. It's been two months already and you guys have been inseparable. Just know what you're doing. And oh! It has to be consensual!"

"Yang, I thank you, but we got it." Ruby assured her sister.

"My little baby is growing up so fast!" Yang cried throwing an arm over Ruby's shoulders.

Blake pulled Ruby away from Yang's hold and dragged her to the corner.

"Um, thanks Blake!" Ruby said confused to know if Blake was really saving her from her sister or not.

"I was actually trying to save you, but you're welcome." Blake replied. "Now what I wanted to tell you was that if you need any help on trying to get some, if you know what--"

"I do, I know what you're talking about." Ruby said before Blake could say more.

"Okay, well if you want to know any tricks...."

"It's okay Blake, I think I got it."

"Oh really? And how do you know anything when--"

"I don't, but I'm sure we'll be fine, you know? Just do what flows."

"Fine, you're ready then. But if you need anything, I have a bunch of books that can probably help you." Blake said with a wink.

"Right! Those books you read in class while pretending to follow along with the actual text!"

"Hey, not so loud!"

"But Blake, we all know you read those books." Yang added.

Weiss made it back out from her shower with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Weiss! Ahaha!" Ruby called out waving her arms nervously from behind Blake.

Weiss got suspicious especially when it appeared that Blake had pulled Ruby to a corner. Just when she was going to say anything, Yang dragged her out the door.

[ _Weiss and Yang_ ]

"Um, may I ask why did you just drag out of the room? And what's going on with Blake Ruby?"

"You'll find out soon enough. As to why I pulled you outta the room, it's about you and your new relationship with Ruby. Please do not force my sister into doing things she doesn't want to."

"Um... Why would I? What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about when you two decided to get a little more intimate."

"Oh! That's what you mean! You know, for some reason I think Ruby might be the one to-- you know what, never mind."

"Doesn't matter, whoever it is, be consentual."

"Got it, but why are we talking about this right in the morning? And we just started."

"Just an FYI. Take it slow please. And oh, make sure you guys inform us if you two are going to, you know, so Blake and I can leave you two alone. Now let's get back inside!" Yang said as pushed Weiss through the door.

"Welcome back guys." Blake greeted them.

"Let's not talk about these things right in the morning again, shall we? I'd like to keep things between Ruby and I." Weiss said with her face burning red.

"It had to be done, Weiss." Yang confirmed.

"Well Weiss, I'd like to speak with you as well, if you don't mind."

"I don't, but was that like really a question?"

"Just had to ask." Ruby replied.

"But give me a second. I need to grab something before we head out."

"I thought I was the one who waste time." Ruby mumbled, but loud enough for Weiss to hear her.

"Quiet you dork." Ruby just grinned at her girlfriend's response.

As she watched her girlfriend kneel over to grab a box from under her bed, her eyes darted to Weiss' petite form and a little lower. Yang snickered seeing the where Ruby's eyes were wondering and Blake took a pillow and shoved it into Ruby's face turning it the other direction.

"Ah, okay! Now let's go." Weiss said linking her arm with Ruby's with her free hand.

"Do you two want to join us?" Ruby asked Blake and Yang.

"Nah, you go have fun with your Ice babe. I'll be going back home to Patch, but Blake is coming along."

Ruby saw Weiss make a very subtle disturbed face at the mention of home, but she didn't want to mention it just yet.

"What will you guys be doing in Patch? Are Dad and Uncle back?" Ruby asked choosing her words carefully trying to not disrupt what was bothering Weiss with the mentions of home.

"Yep, but we want to know more about this forging stuff and to gather some material."

"Nice, we'll probably head on over as soon as we're done." Ruby then turned to Weiss. "How about we get some coffee?" Ruby offered.

"Coffee? Since when did you start drinking coffee?" Weiss asked.

"I don't." Ruby smiled. "But there's this café in the plaza that serves tea and such."

The young couple walked out their dorm room hand in hand surprisin some of their peers as they walked by. The had been very close, but never walked while holding hands. This gave their fellow students the notion that they were finally going out. Ren had walked by them with his ear buds plugged in, but removed them once he saw Weiss and Ruby.

"I must congratulate you two." He said with a boy and continued walking as Ruby and Weiss said their thanks.

Once Ruby and Weiss were outside, Ruby had been distracted by the foliage and chirping of some birds that were still around. Weiss had to pull on Ruby's arm to keep walking.

"Seems like a nice day, don't you think?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Autumn is my favorite season. You're going to find this very ironic, but I was born in the winter."

"Ha! You would be. So okay, what are you? Capricorn or an Aquarius?"

"Neither. I'm a Pisces."

"I can see that actually. All this time and I'm just finding out now, the day the world has been blessed with you."

"Ruby... Just stop." Weiss said blushing and again pushing Ruby's face to the opposite direction.

Ruby in return poked Weiss' cheek with her pinky. Then brought up Weiss' hand and kissed the back of her palm, which Weiss happened to do as well in the same exact moment. When the duo finally got around to plaza, the smell of bakery and coffee infused their nostrils. Ruby pointed out that they were going to with her index finger.

"There, that one. The guy is an old guy and only has hair on the sides of his head. But he's awesome. He's quick, but he does his job well."

They entered the shop and went right to the register. The old man instantly appeared before them and greeted them both with a nod of his head.

"Medium hot coffee with light creme. And one croissant please." Ruby told the guy who nodded again.

He went and prepared the drink in a mug in seconds and brought it to Weiss along with the croissant nice and warm. He then looked at Ruby and smiled. He went to the espresso machine and started to steam some milk, pumped some syrup a few times into a mug, then poured the milk right after.

Ruby grabbed her drink with a smile while giving him her card to pay for their drinks and food. She and Weiss both dropped him a large tip and went to find an empty table.

"So, Weiss. What's that box you're carrying around?" Ruby asked scooting her chair closer to Weiss.

"This, this is for you." Weiss smiled passing the box over to Ruby.

"Oooh! I love surprises!"

"If you open it now, you might as well wear it now, just so you don't have to carry around this box." Weiss mentions as Ruby pulled out what's inside. "And remind me to give you your other gift when we go back to Beacon."

"Nah, I think you should remind yourself." Ruby counters smiling.

Ruby stood up, her eyes locked on the design, her mouth slightly agape. A black cloak with the Schnee symbol and her own emblem together.

"Weiss.... I love it!" Ruby breathed and quickly fastened the cloak on herself. She sat back down and smacked her lips onto Weiss' before she could say what she wanted to.

Weiss wanted to pull away from the kiss, but Ruby wasn't letting up. So Weiss gave up on her attempts and just continued on to making out with her red and black haired girlfriend. Once Ruby pulled out for air, Weiss took a good bite of her croissant, then shoved the rest in Ruby's mouth. Ruby chewed only what appeared to be only a couple of times, then swallowed and drank the drink that was made for her to wash down the croissant. Weiss loved watching Ruby eat.

"What did he make you?"

"Um..." Ruby began as she took another sip of the drink. "Taste like chai."

Weiss took Ruby's drink and accidentally drank the whole thing. "Sorry Ruby, I didn't think I would chai tea latte, but I guess I do."

".... Now I know what to get you for next time.... But I'm pretty sure I got you your own drink that you enjoy."

"Oh, I do like coffee." Weiss smiled batting her eyes at Ruby and taking a sip of her drink.

Ruby's eye twitched a little, but she smiled the second after. "Are we ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." Weiss answered.

Ruby slid her arm around Weiss' waist picking her up and made their way out of the door.

The old guy called out, "Come again!"

"Are we meeting them in Patch now?"

"Yes, and there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Oh no, what did I do wrong?" Weiss asked in a careless manner.

Ruby just smiled as she looked down at her girlfriend. Then she gave her girlfriend a funny look as her eyes went down to Weiss' shoes.

"Are those my Vans?"

"They might be. And they're slightly loose too." Weiss answered ever so casually while Ruby pulled out her scroll sending out for an aircraft to Patch.

"You finally get to see the world of Patch." Ruby said gently caressing Weiss' scar.

Their ship came within minutes. They both boarded their ride as Ruby guided Weiss all the way to back seats.

"Okay, so I'd like to know, how were your days back home?"

"It was really long Ruby. And I missed you guys so much. But I was grateful to have my sister and my maid Eliza." Tears started to develop in the corner of Weiss' eyes. "My sister taught me how to suppress my aura and she taught me how to forge dust and aura into your cloak. Eliza made the design, by the way." Weiss eyes kept on averting their gazes. "Maybe I want too much... Before I knew what was going to happen, I kind of wished I spent more time with my sister. And my maid Eliza. But I went just to do what I had to."

"And what's stopping you from doing that? What happened?"

Weiss avoided the question. "Do you know the story behind your mother's mission?"

"No, please do tell if you know."

"I found out from my father as to what happened to her. She's a hero, Ruby. My father was envious of her. Because every mission she went on, she completed successfully. He despised her it. And for all the acknowledgment she was given."

Weiss took in a deep breath before continuing the topic. Ruby wrapped an arm around Weiss' waist.

"She saved my father's life and a general's. She saved the world from a grimm invasion and a witch as he described her. And yet I feel as though he's still bitter about it. All because of his damn pride had been dented."

"I see... Thank you for telling me. Now, you avoided the question earlier..."

"Ruby, I've been exiled."

"What!?"

"Once I had made up my mind to rid myself of being the heiress, I was given two choices. One was to rule the company with you, the other was to have my freedom at a price he never mentioned until the battle was over."

"Hmm... Wait, to rule with me?"

"I told him that I loved you and he offered that option so he wouldn't at least look a fool to have no heir. I'm glad about the choice I made."

"So am I. Do I need to face him?"

"You do. Bring fear into him Ruby. My sister wants to meet you as well and I will accompany you."

"But you're... "

"Yeah, but he said to tell him when I would be ready to have my things sent to me, but he never mentioned how I should do it."

Ruby smiled. "You always find a way."

Ruby gently pushed Weiss onto the seat and hitting a button so that its foot rest stretched out. Then she did the same to her own seat and began planting more kisses on Weiss. She gently kissed her forehead, then went down to Weiss jawline. Kissing and almost biting. Weiss exhaled a few breaths, her heart racing faster. Ruby then went down to Weiss' neck kissing and sucking while one of hands went under Weiss' shirt twirling around her soft flat stomach.

"Ruby... just don't... leave a... mark." Weiss said in between breaths and moans. Her hand then reached up to Ruby's abdomen, curious to feel her body. She rubbed on the area for a few minutes savoring Ruby's hard stomach. Her hand too went inside Ruby's shirt to feel her body and tracing her lines of her abs and lower area.

"I promise... I won't..." Ruby answered as she went down to Weiss' shoulders. She quickly found Weiss shoulders with to be one of her favorite areas to kiss and suck on. Her hand made its way up to Weiss small, but perky breast feeling her lacy bra, then giving it a hard squeeze causing Weiss to squeal. Ruby then quickly unclasped Weiss' bra and removed her shirt and nuzzled her face in between Weiss' breast. She began kissing one of them as she massaged the other. Weiss, finding it unfair that she was already half bare and Ruby was still fully clothed, she unbuckled Ruby's belt and pulling them down. She then started to play with Ruby's lower area causing it to become more and more moist. She could feel Ruby throbbing down there and to make it worse, she began to tease the area through Ruby's briefs.

"C'mon Weiss..." Ruby pleaded extending the "s" in Weiss' name.

Weiss ignored Ruby's begging and continued to play with her. Ruby then had enough of it and pulled on the hem of Weiss' pants. She pulled them about halfway down along with Weiss' undergarment exposing her women hood dripping wet and pulsing. Ruby then made haste of herself and began smacking her lips onto the top of Weiss' genitals and lightly licking the top of Weiss' folds.

"Ruby... stop teasing...!" Weiss said through moans.

"Maybe...if you... stop as well." Ruby replied.

Weiss sucked in some air through her teeth with her hands gripping on the armrest of the chairs while Ruby slowly made her down Weiss' folds. Kissing and licking as she went. But before either of them could go any further, their flight lieutenant announced that they would soon be arriving in Patch.

Ruby growled. "I can't believe it...."

"C'mon Ruby, maybe later, we can you know...." Weiss said through pants.

They quickly redressed themselves and straightened themselves out. Weiss and Ruby stepped outside of the aircraft with Ruby exiting first. She held out her hand for Weiss to take them. As Weiss took them, Ruby easily lifted her off the steps and gently placed her onto the ground not wanting to crush her toes.

"Welcome to Path, Weiss." Ruby said still holding her hand and pulling her forward to continue on with their walk.

"Ruby, the foliage is beautiful here!"

"Isn't it? This is home. Whenever you want to come and visit, we're open doors."

The thought of home placed a small pang on Weiss' chest, but she brushed it off not wanting to ruin any moment she was having with Ruby.

"C'mon, let me show you to my house."

Ruby's home was several foots away from where they had landed. When they made it to Ruby's home, she noted that the front porch was empty.

"They're probably inside." Ruby said as she unlocked the door and crept inside with Weiss.

They heard laughter coming the living room and made their way there.

"Ruby and Weiss are the cutest things ever!" They heard Yang say as they appeared at the scene.

"Oh! Speak of the devils!" Yang grinned rushing to hug them both. "How was the little coffee date?"

"It... was... great...!" Weiss answered through her Yang's tight embrace.

"Umph! Weiss... drank... my ch--... tea!"

Yang then released them both of the tight hug. Ruby wiped a sweat out of her face and faced Uncle Qrow who was eyeing both her and Weiss.

"Um..." Weiss began, but then Ruby was pulled out to the side by Qrow. "Why does this keep happening to Ruby?!" Weiss asked squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Relax ice child. I just want to ask your little flower a question." Qrow informed. "Now Ruby," he started placing both his hands on Ruby's shoulder. "How'd you get with the mini Ice Queen, huh?"

"Well... I liked her for a while, then we just told each other--"

"But how did you attract her? What did you do?"

"Uh, nothing really. I was just me, you know? The best person anyone can be is themselves."

"She has a sister kid, and a fine one at that."

"Ooooh, okay. Well if you want her go get her."

"Hmm, we'll see. But c'mon over here. Your other two teammates have found some ore while you and Weiss here had some fun together."

Ruby gave him a questioning look to not give herself away. Her could say many things, but could also mean different things so she wasn't actually sure if he knew they were getting a little more intimate.

"By the way, it's good to see you kid. Tai is the kitchen, hopefully fixing something edible."

"Dad! I need to see him!" Ruby activated her semblance flying into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Ruby called out.

"Ruby! My little rock star! How are ya kiddo!?" Tai asked ruffling her hair.

"I'm great, but I need to talk you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"So I'm now dating Weiss Schnee."

"That, I've heard! Let me guess, you want to move in with her?"

"Not exactly.... You see, she's been exiled from her own home and I was wondering if she can live with us."

Her father didn't take long at all to think about Ruby's request. "Of course, why not? There's no harm in that. She would just have to share a room with you. And make sure you guys try to keep it down." Tai said with a wink making Ruby burn red.

"Uh... Thanks Dad...."

"It's my pleasure to have someone you care about into the family. Won't you help me out with bringing dinner out? Then we can go do some forging. By the way, have she spoken to you about moving in?"

"No. But I want her to have our home as an option." Ruby answered gathering some bowls and filling them with whatever her father had cooked up.

"Ah, alright. Well, I'm open doors."

"Just don't say anything about it to her yet."

"I won't, I promise." Her father vowed as he walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "Dinner is ready everyone!" He announced.

They all gathered into the dining room enjoying their meal and little chatter and jokes.

"So Ruby, Yang sent me that video of you talking about ore and forging. Such. A. Dork."

"Ugh... Why did you watch it?"

"It's okay to be a dork, you're my dork."

"Huh." Ruby shrugged. "That makes it better." Ruby said gather her plate and bringing it into the kitchen.

Shortly, they all finished with their meal.

"Kids, we'll take care of the dishes. Let's get going on forging cause I'm sure you guys need to head back to Beacon. Now Blake and Yang have found some ore while they were here. We have found some as well that'll probably suit you and Weiss. Save you guys the trouble of travel far for a bunch of stones." Qrow informed.

"They're precious minerals." Ruby corrected.

"Ah, right. You're a dork when it comes to this stuff. Let's head outside."

Outback, their home had a forging area near a river. Crows and ravens encircled the sky's. The area where they were going forge was filled with twigs and branches.

"Okay, so Ruby. You want to do this, right?"

"Kay, now you can only do this with someone dear to if you want to forge with blood and aura such as Ariel. It's like forging a pact. You gain someone's trust, you choose to forge, but it'll only work if your bonds are strong. If you forge with someone you're not so familiar with, the weapon you create won't always obey you. So, I was thinking you were going to forge with Yang, but you have found someone special." Qrow winked at Weiss.

"Um, question." Weiss said.

"Shoot."

"Did Ariel forge her sword in Signal?" Weiss asked. "I was told the students are forbidden to do a blood forging in school."

"She came to the school with her sword already made, which she forged with her grandfather. It's a magnificent blade."

"With a greater form."

"That's right. And that reminds me, Ruby. Heard you wanted a hand and a half sword that's also half gun. Now you can do that if it was just a regular kind of forging. You're a dork, but you missed this part. And that's okay, the more you learn. And by the feeling I get coming from your new cloak there, it's forged, isn't it?"

Weiss answered, "It is." before Ruby could say a word. "It's been forged with dust and aura."

"Hmm... That's some intense aura Schnee." Qrow commented as he walked around Ruby to examine the cloak. "Atlas' symbol and Ruby's emblem... Wow! Are you two really that intimate already?!"

"Uh..." Ruby's ears felt like they were on fire.

"And don't answer cause I don't think I even wanna know. Tai hand over what we've got, would ya?"

Tai laid out a large display of different kinds ore of the best quality they had found.

"You two, pick."

Ruby was instantly attracted to an ore with a pure red color to it that even seemed like it was burning with a fighting desire. Weiss went with one that appeared to be a pile of sparkling dust.

"This one," Ruby said holding it up to the sky. If it were a sunny day she would have to shield her eyes from its lustrous sheen. "It's Zodiac Ore?"

"It is." Tai answered. "You really are a nerd. And Weiss, that's interesting choice you chose."

"Something about it reminds me of the home I was once residing it. Whole, but now shattered."

"Zombie powder." Qrow added. "I think it's fitting if you said you are no longer living there. So that means there's no heir. So it'll just crumble. But now that you two have chosen, let's get started. Yang, Blake, bring yours on over. What Yang has there is Everburn. Blake here has retrieved a Dragon Whisker. Two is the max for the number of people who can donate blood and aura in this forging. And four, fortunately for you kids is the max amount of materials you guys can use. Now, place your materials into the center of these twigs and branches. Ruby, Weiss, release your aura, but make sure you don't over power one another, it has to be even."

Ruby's aura was a blinding silver, almost white and Weiss was also very similar, but had tints of blue in them. Ruby had lower the power of her aura she was releasing to match with Weiss.

"Now, the both of you, with your aura, carve out what you want as a weapon from this. That is the hardest part cause you have to keep your aura levels even while doing this. But there's a trick to this, you both have to envision this. And at the right moment, you will be able see what you both are thinking, but don't worry, it'll only happen just this once. And once the both of you can see it, sacrifice some blood into the pit." He said as he gave Ruby and Weiss a little knife.

Ruby and Weiss had taken several minutes doing this. Whenever one of them was putting in too much or too little force, the other would either increase or lower their aura level as well. Ruby and Weiss were able to make out a hand and a half sword in their minds. Both were breathing hard from the difficulties it was causing for the both of them. Weiss sliced her right palm, Ruby lifted sleeves and had cut her right arm that almost gave her a scare for revealing all the scars that were still visible. Weiss flinched at Ruby's new cut and old wounds. Rays of blue and white light erupted from the grounds and shooting into the sky. Weiss and Ruby took several steps back from the rays of light. After a good minute, it disappeared. And no sword was to be found.

"Did we do it wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Look up." Qrow commanded them.

Weiss stared up to the sky with her eyes wide. The sword they had just forge was falling down at them at a frightening speed. But Ruby was faster. She jumped into the air with the activation of her aura leaving rose petals behind her and caught the sword. It had a sharp blade and thorns of a rose wrapped around the hilt which took the shape of Weiss' emblem.

"Wow, what a sword... But now I'm thinking you guys must've really gotten intimate...." Qrow said trying to blink the thought away.

Weiss and Ruby ignored him.

"Weiss, give it a name?"

"Um, I'm not sure..."

"We made it together, so how about a name for the new bond we have."

"Blood Oath? To keep all the promises we've made and so that you don't forget any of them." Weiss said as she transfered some of her aura to Ruby so that her new wound would heal.

Even though she had transfered her aura to Ruby to heal her wound, the scars of the old ones remained to her disappointment. She took her arm up to her lips and planted light kisses on them.

"I think it's time we head back now." Weiss said cuddling to Ruby's chest.

"See ya kids. Make sure to stop by again."

"Later my rock star and fireball." Tai said ruffling Ruby's hair and embracing Yang and shaking Blake's hand.

"Farewell for now Father and Uncle."

Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear, "Why do goodbyes have to hurt so much? This isn't permanent, but it's like I'm repeating an event I tried to put behind me."

Ruby held her close. "You don't have to be alone ever again."


	31. Day In The Life Of White Rose

Weiss was sitting at her desk studying about the creatures of grimm. She wanted to learn more about about the ones that almost killed her love on that one mission they had gone on a little while back.

Ruby crept up behind her and slid her arms behind her waist and nuzzled her head on Weiss' neck. Weiss smiled, but pretended to be annoyed.

"Ruby, I really need to study."

"What?" Ruby asked in surprised. "C'mon baaabe, let's go to bed." Ruby whined.

"I can't right now." Weiss said in an annoyed voice.

"Ya know, if you just paid attention in class, you wouldn't have to study."

Weiss turned to face her then. "Oh, like you're one to talk! You just sleep in class everyday!" Weiss retorted.

"You daydream in class everyday!" Ruby countered.

"Oh boy...." Yang said smiling.

Yang loved watching the couple go at it about the smallest of things. It just made them all the more cuter.

"They're at it again..." Blake sighed.

"C'mon baby Weiss, it's late!" Ruby begged as she kissed Weiss' neck. "Let's get some sleep."

"No. You can go to bed first. Go, shoo."

 _"But what if I want to stay?"_ Ruby sang. _"I'm lost here without you. And I need you now, cause it's killing me."_

"Ugh... Fine let's get some sleep."

"Finally, what were you studying about anyway? It doesn't look like it's a part of the courses they think we don't need to know about." Ruby mentions as she picked up the textbook. Weiss was making way to her and Ruby's bed.

"It's not. I checked it out from the library. I'm curious to know more about these high class grimm that we encountered a while ago." She said as Ruby went to go sit besides her.

"I'm just afraid..." Weiss continued. "That you will have to face it aga--" She was interrupted by Ruby's lips on hers.

She was going to push Ruby away, but decided against it and kissed Ruby back.

"Don't go to bed worrying, Weiss."

Weiss smiled. "You just took all worries away from me." she climbed onto Ruby's lap and gently pushed Ruby onto the bed.

"Whoa! Hey, get a room!" Yang said as sheilded her eyes, but not really trying to shield them.

"Yang, they are in a room." Blake confirmed ever so casually.

"Hey, who said that we were going to do anything?" Ruby asked.

"Couples should have their own dorm... They need it." Yang said.

"We'll figure it out later." Weiss joined.

"Well, g'night! And beware of love bites!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, Weiss facepalmed herself and Blake shook her head as she turned off the light.

After what felt like a half hour, Yang and Blake drifted to sleep while Ruby and Weiss were still awake starring up at the stars.

 _"If your love is just a dream, don't wake me up. It's hard enough to face the world alone."_ Ruby sang softly stroking Weiss hair.

 _"You are the one I waited for, I knew it all along."_ Weiss sang back.

____________________________________________

Another day in the life of white rose...

"Ruby, can you please grab me that binder up there? Yang thought it was funny to place up on that shelf."

"Sure thing, baby Weiss." Ruby grabbed the binder, but never gave it Weiss. Instead she just held it in her arm.

"Um... Can I have it please?" Weiss asked.

"Can you?" Ruby asked back.

"May I?"

"Password." Ruby smiled.

"What!?" Weiss was getting a little annoyed. "What password?"

"You know." Ruby winked.

Weiss blushed. "No I don't."

"C'mon, I know you love doing it to me."

"There's a lot of things I love doing to you. Like tripping you when you annoy me."

"And...?" Ruby urged her.

"Fine." Weiss surrendered and planted a kiss on Ruby's lips.

"See, now that wasn't hard was it?" Ruby grinned earning a common push to the head from Weiss as Ruby gave her the binder.

Weiss placed the binder down and kissed her again and again with Ruby returning them forcefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, young love lol. The songs used on this chapter are 40 Days by blessthefall and Open Waters which is also by blessthefall. Hope you guys enjoyed the short little read!


	32. Of Her Dreams

Weiss sat besides Yang watching Ruby and Blake train together in the training grounds of their school. Watching Ruby train with Blake was rather interesting to Weiss, seeing how she uses her new weapon against Blake's Gambol Shroud. Ruby had even held Weiss' stance to face Blake. As she did so, she gave Weiss a wink causing Weiss to blush. No matter how many times Ruby did it, she had yet to get used to it.

"So Weiss, when fall break starts, what are you going to do? Are you going to stay here in Beacon, or...?" Yang asked curiously.

"I haven't really given it a thought. But if I do need a place to stay, I'm sure my sister can help me with that."

"It's pretty ridiculous to put you in exile from your own birthplace."

"On the bright side of it though, I'm not bounded to him anymore. But I wanted Ruby to see the world of Atlas."

"You could... Always go in disguise..?" Yang suggested.

"I don't know... I'll think of something depending if Ruby's wants to check it out."

"You know, now that I think about it, you can show Ruby around. She still has some things to take care of over there."

"You're right! That's a possibility! Thanks Yang!" Weiss excitedly gave Yang a hug from the side.

"Hey princess, I don't want to get in trouble with Ruby now..." Yang gently pushed Weiss away.

"That reminds me... I have a bone to pick with Ruby...."

"Uh oh.... I'm gonna stay outta of this..."

Weiss ran towards Ruby who almost taken a hit from Blake, but blocked it in time with her new Blood Path she had been flashing about.

"Little Ruby Rose..." Weiss commanded.

"Little? Have you ever looked at yourself?" Ruby blurted with a smirk.

Weiss didn't respond, she pretended to be upset about it having Ruby wished she took back what she said remembering Weiss' insecurities.

"I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have said that." Ruby said softly trying to go for a kiss, but Weiss turned away. "Weiss... Please, I'm sorry." Ruby apologized again taking her girlfriend's hand in hers and kissing them softly.

Blake left them to deal with their own affairs, but she was rather entertained by it.

"Ruby. I have a bone to pick with you." Weiss stated ever so calmly that Ruby wasn't sure if she should be afraid of what it was or not.

"Okay?"

"It's about the night of your show..." Weiss continued.

"Um...?" Ruby responded scratching the back of her head.

Weiss tiptoed and brought Ruby's face close to hers and almost whispering she asked, "What's your relationship with Velvet, hmm?"

"We're friends, I guess. We really just talk when have practice. Why?"

"Is that so?" Weiss suspiciously asked, but deep down she knew Ruby had nothing going on with Velvet. She just wanted to poke some fun. "I was there, I made it near the end of your show and I saw her kiss you."

"Hey, she kissed me. I didn't do anything." Ruby raised her arms in front of her waving her innocence.

"Are you telling me that you liked it?"

"No, I couldn't do anything about it. Honestly I don't actually remember it happening. I was too much in the moment--"

"So you enjoyed the kiss so much you couldn't believe it happened?"

"What!? No! I meant performing! I didn't realize she did it cause I wasn't paying attention to her, but I don't doubt she kissed me since it's coming from you. But really, we have nothing. I couldn't even ask for someone better." Ruby confessed brushing Weiss' bangs away from her and stroking her gentle features, lightly rubbing her scar then placing her hand under Weiss' chin.

Weiss placed both her arms on Ruby's shoulders and planted a quick kiss on Ruby's lips. "I know Ruby, I know. I just wanted to poke some fun with you." Weiss smiled.

"Wha--?" Ruby was cut off by another quick kiss by Weiss who was dragging her by the hand. 

Yang murmurs to Blake, "Do you think they did 'it', yet?"

"Yang!" Blake bonked her blonde partner on the head. "That is none of your business!"

"Hey, the big sis gets curious sometimes." Yang replied.

"Yang, that's something you shouldn't get involved with, besides... They'll fine, I mean they're both girls." Blake added.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's see what they're up to." Yang and Blake stood up from where they sat and approached Ruby and Weiss.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Yang asked with a devilish grin.

"No clue, but I hope I come out alive." Ruby joked earning a nudge to the rib from Weiss.

"We're going to spend some quality time together." Weiss smiled looking up at her dark haired girlfriend.

"Oooh... Well, we'll keep away for as long as possible. But you two have a great time."

"We should go, Yang. Don't mean to cut this short, but you know Yang. She's got a mouth that runs like a motor and will most likely say something....disturbing..."

"What? I wasn't going to say, Have a great time cu--"

"Enough, Yang!" Blake quickly covered Yang's mouth but Ruby and Weiss already knew what Yang was going to say.

Their mouths just fell agape as they took small strides away from them. As they got closer to the exit, they both fled out of the training grounds both still hand in hand.

"Weiss, what do you have on mind for today? Or don't have planned?" Ruby asked her partner as she looked everywhere, but trying to avoid starring at her partner's petite form. 

But Weiss stood in front of her and Ruby couldn't help her gaze from looking at Weiss head to toe. Yes, she sees everyday, but things had been different since they started dating. Ruby had been trying to suppress her hunger for Weiss. Weiss seemed to be holding herself well after the few days that had passed after their unfinished business on the aircraft.

"Let's head to our dorm, shall we?" Weiss asked already strutting ahead.

 _Is she tempting me?_ Ruby shook her head following suite. _I shouldn't be having these thoughts... but did I do something wrong? Why is she walking ahead?_

Ruby went after Weiss and slid her right arm from Weiss' shoulder and down to her waist pulling her close and softly spoke in her ear.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"All is fine, Ruby." Weiss smiled.

Back in their Weiss went to sit on her bed with Ruby on the ground right in between her legs. Weiss was playing with Ruby's hair then arched her back to hug and kiss Ruby wherever she could reach. Even though Weiss hadn't said anything, Ruby could feel that she was a little tense. Ruby faced her then kissing her lightly, but passionately.

"Ruby, how well have you been sleeping?"

"I couldn't be sleeping any better especially with you besides me."

"I'm glad. Before we happened, you would tend to shake in your sleep, but now those days are over... I hope."

"Weiss, why do you ask? How are you your dreams?" Ruby counters.

"I... I would have dreams of you, but   
They wouldn't always turn out so well..." Weiss said as she took Ruby's right arm revealing the scars and caressing them, then kissing them.

"I remember this one dream of you where your scars... reopened and I couldn't save you.... You just disappeared..."

Ruby got up and sat next to Weiss, pulling gently on her face with an index finger. Starring straight into Weiss' moist eyes.

"Weiss, you don't have to be afraid to be afraid of anything. No matter what happens Weiss. It's good to be cautious, but not too cautious. Like with you, I was so afraid of you turning me down and just playing with my emotions. I never meant to be so cold all the times I did."

"Ruby, I can't blame you for feeling that way. You had always been so good to me, but I was too demanding, I had too many expectations I guess..."

"Well, what matters now is that we're here, together." Ruby smiled placing a hand over Weiss'.

Weiss stood up suddenly with Ruby's eyes following her. She grabbed Myrtenaster and directed towards Ruby's neck. Ruby did not flinch in the slightest.

"Are you ready, Ruby? Or are you just prepared to accept anything that will come before you? That you will just fall though will the out come?"

"I'm just not afraid. You're father is no threat to me." Ruby answered. Weiss had placed her Myrtenaster away. "Weiss, you worry too much."

"How can I not? He never really tells you what he will place before you." Weiss argued.

"The future can't speak to us. Tomorrow can't speak to us. But we're prepared for it. Do you wake up with a fear of what tomorrow will bring?"

"No, but--"

"Then please, rest your mind." Ruby said as she swiftly brought Weiss to the bed. "And say, I'd like to know. What are your plans now? You never spoke to me about where you're planning on living."

"I-I was thinking that maybe my sister would be able to help me with it. But if she doesn't, then it's just time for me to go on my own again. I kind of don't really want to think about it though." Weiss sigh.

"Promise me you'll let me know how it goes, okay?" Ruby laid besides her partner and stroking her hair and brushing them away from her face.

"I promise. I'm not sure what I would do in a world without you."

"Weiss..." Ruby says while trying to find more words to say.

"Yes?"

"Weiss... You... You started off in the first chapter,   
And filled up every page after,   
For they know it'll be filled with thoughts of you  
And only you   
Will you hear the words   
That are dying to be heard  
With a thousand voices left unwritten,   
Frozen for you left me smitten,   
And with each passing day,   
The lines increase of what's to say,   
I've fallen into a prayer that you won't leave me forsaken,  
Consumed by shame for I was mistaken...  
You'd look into my eyes and saw what's to mend,   
And brought pain to its end   
Silently the words are spoken,   
And you saved me from broken."

"Ew." Weiss joked with a smiled pushing Ruby on the head. "But this is why I love you." Ruby smiled.

"Weiss," Ruby began as she went on top of her girlfriend. "Tomorrow is the day we settle the score... and uh, do you think we can, you know? Tonight?"

"Hmm... I don't really see the harm... Why not?" Weiss shrugged.

Ruby immediately began kissing Weiss on the lips. They both fought for power as they made out. Neither of them really had the upper hand. They continued on their sloppy make out for several minutes then breaking to catch their breaths. Both of them both grateful that they knew how to control their breathing for longer make out sessions.

Ruby began licking and kissing Weiss' neck while one hand squeezed her one of her precious mounds atop her chest. Weiss released a moan causing Ruby to squeeze even harder. Weiss was gripping on the bed sheets waiting for Ruby to make her next move. Ruby had wasted no time unclapsing Weiss' bra as Weiss tugged on Ruby's belt and unzipped her fly. Ruby lifted Weiss' shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground exposing Weiss' built body. Ruby took a few minutes to admire her now more muscular abdomen. Her abs were faint, but definitely more prominent than she remembered when they had their first activities together. Ruby traced light circles on her partner's body causing her to shiver. Weiss had pulled Ruby's pants about halfway down her legs. But then Ruby paused for a moment with a conflicting expression.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Weiss asked stopping on her movements as well.

"Um, is this wise?"

"What we're doing? Do you want to stop?"

"I'm not sure if we should do it here... In a dorm that we share... you know I didn't think of it before, cause I was too caught up, but it doesn't seem right..."

"Um..." Weiss gave it a thought, then agreed with Ruby. "Yeah, let's stop. They are giving us our privacy, but I think it will definitely disturb Blake... You know her senses..."

"Weiss, I'm sorry..." Ruby apologized picking Weiss' shirt off the ground and removing her belt earning a surprised look from Weiss.

"What? I thought I'd change into my pajamas."

"Right in front of me? Have you no shame?"

"Really, Weiss? Fine, I'll go to the bathroom."

"Thank you." Weiss said getting up.

As Ruby left for the bathroom and returned, she saw that Weiss was already changed into her bed attire, at least she believed it to be her nightwear.

"Just shorts and a tank top? No more of your nightgown?"

"No, now come into bed."

"I'm coming my baby Schnee."

"I hate you." Weiss responded as she planted more kisses all over Ruby's face.

"I love you too."

"Ruby, remember that your mother was a savior."

"Of course I'll remember. Now goodnight, my dove."

"That's new."

"Don't like it?"

"No, I like it. Now rest please. Tomorrow is big day."

The couple cuddled besides one another, neither of them really asleep. Weiss thought about what Ruby has called her, a dove. Her thoughts went to Ariel. Ariel was more of a black bird. But Ariel was a good person that had brought Ruby to smile when she couldn't, but Ruby would only mention her every now and then. But it was like Ruby had read her mind, or felt her discomfort. Ruby began to gently rub her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"Weiss, I haven't forgotten about her." Ruby whispered. "And I can see where you're coming from, but you mean the world to me. And like in the song, 'You are the one I've waited for.'" Ruby smiled.

"Should've known better." came Weiss' reply. 


	33. Rose Thorns Of A Slayer

Birds were singing perched on rooftops, the wind was howling. Ruby's black cloak blew like the sails of a ship in the wind. She carried both Crescent Rose and Blood Oath with her along with a small shoulder sling back containing some clothes that Weiss was carrying for her. And with Myrtenaster at her hip, the two were ready. Ruby's arms were wrapped around Weiss from behind and rested her chin on Weiss' head.

"Ruby, how are you feeling right now?"

"There's really not a thought in my mind. Just very calming. It's a composure I'll need to keep until this day is all over." Ruby then embraced her cloak around Weiss.

Weiss smiled looking up at her leader whose silver gazes locked on a pair of blue. Weiss and Ruby interlocked their lips holding for a good full minute. They kissed again with Weiss' hands reaching up to the back of Ruby's head to bring in forth more force to the kiss. One of Ruby's hand snaked down to the top of Weiss' bottom and held its place there. The other stayed planted on Weiss' small back.

"Mmm," Weiss let out in between the kisses. "Thank you, Ruby. I needed this." She murmured as a hand slid down to Ruby's chest.

"Just relax Weiss."

Ruby placed long kiss on Weiss' scar, then caressing it with her lips. "You're so beautiful." Ruby compliments as she pulled her lips away to gently touch Weiss' past wound with her thumb.

Weiss smiled, but it did not match her eyes. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Why can't you see what I can?" Ruby asked pulling Weiss in closer to her body.

"I really am beautiful to you?"

"Beautiful doesn't describe you well enough, actually." Ruby smiled starring directly into Weiss dashing blue eyes.

When Ruby looked up from Weiss'eyes, she noted that their ride to Atlas had just docked. They walked briskly to the ship not wanting to meet their driver waiting. The two lovebirds went inside and headed straight to the back of the aircraft. They sat in silence as the ship made its way to Atlas. Ruby kept one arm over Weiss' shoulders and the other on Weiss' knee. Weiss leaned up against Ruby using her partner's chest as a support nuzzling besides her like a little kitten. Absent-mindedly Ruby undid Weiss' hair tie and stroke her long beautiful white locks.

"Weiss," Ruby finally spoke again breaking their peaceful silence. "You know, you don't have to go far to find a place to live. Did you ever give living with me a thought?"

"I don't want to be a burden." Weiss sat up straight now.

"Weiss," Ruby began clenching onto Weiss' hand. "I've become a lot lighter ever since we got together. So what burden will there be? I'm so happy with you. The aches in my chest are no longer present. So what do you mean?"

"I don't know, Ruby. What does your father think of me?"

"Does it matter what a person thinks of you? Remember, I'm Yang's half sister. If he can fall in love twice to two very different people, what's the harm in falling in love with a Schnee?"

"Ruby, I--"

"Weiss, love takes you to places you never knew existed. It's uncontrollable. I lost my mother and Yang's mother is missing. Do you really think he would want to ruin me by rejecting you? Being a Schnee means nothing. It's who you are, Weiss. That's all that matters. No one in this world had a say in whether or not they wanted to be born."

Weiss felt her eyes begin to water. She covered Ruby's mouth with a hand. "Ruby, please. Say no more. Ruby, I'm so glad I've met you. I'm so glad we're partners and your my leader, my companion, and my love. You always open me up to a different light."

"Weiss, I can say the same to you. And If it's the scar that's making you feel as if your beauty has demolished, I find that very beautiful. Just loving someone that just can't seem to see their own worth or just choose to not see it. I can understand if you find it too good to be true, but why push it away? I've learned that I thought you wouldn't return my love for you."

Weiss crawled on top of Ruby's lap and began kissing her passionately. "Ruby, how did I ever get so lucky?"

"I don't know if we can call it luck. Maybe fate. I get advanced two years ahead, bumped into the coldest person who turned out to be the most welcoming person I've ever met. And becoming her partner, friend, and now so much more." Ruby said as she gently placed Weiss down onto the reclining chair.

She was tempted to have another shot with Weiss, but she didn't want to enter the world of Atlas to see them full of sweat and such lust, so she fought her hunger yet again.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed pointing out to the great tower of Atlas. "We're almost there! I really wish I could show you around, but it take a few days worth of a tour." Weiss pouted.

Ruby smiled stroking Weiss' hair again. "There are ways to sneak around you know. You're well known to the citizens aren't you? Just spread the word and be like hey, "I was never here. And just give them that icy cold stare that says, 'Defy me and you're done for.'" Ruby playfully suggested with a grin.

"That's a terrible idea." Weiss stated flatly. "I mean, you can induce fear into people, but no. That's not how it should work. If we have to get to Atlas, it won't be like that."

"I didn't mean to make light of it."

"I know, red head, I know." Weiss inched closer to Ruby who inched back with a smirk. "Fine Ruby, if that's how you want to play." Weiss then turned her back to Ruby ignoring her.

Ruby didn't even try speaking to Weiss. She just began tickling her until Weiss fell back on her seat.

"Ruby! I... hate you!" Weiss shouted between laughs.

"So what's your game?" Ruby asked hovering above her partner.

Weiss grabbed hold of Ruby's arms, but she knew Ruby was much stronger than her so she quickly threw herself on top of Ruby and began kissing her aggressively, which Ruby returned.

"The words 'I love you' is really never enough, no matter how many times I say it, but always remember that I love you."

"Ruby, you say some really cheesy things, but that's why I adore you."

Just when Ruby was going to make a smart remark, the aircraft's intercom went off and before the lieutenant could even say a word Ruby say upright. "C'mon Weiss, we've landed." Weiss pouted a bit and retied her hair to its usual side ponytail.

Weiss and Ruby departed their aircraft waving their flight lieutenant goodbye who smiled joyfully at them in exchange.

Once they exited the aircraft and made their way to the Schnee Manor's gates, they came across two guards that looked bored out of their minds until seeing Weiss.

"Weiss!!" One of the guards shouted. "Stunning as ever!"

"Um..." Weiss replied instantly grabbing hold of Ruby's arm who just stood there awkwardly, but slid an arm down Weiss' waist.

"Sorry bud, but we're--"

 _"We, are an item._ So I'm clearing taken." Weiss said cutting Ruby off glaring at the guard. "Now, we do need to get inside."

"O-of course! Right this way." The guard man jerked away from the entrance allowing both Ruby and Weiss to pass through.

 _Alright, here we are, at it again..._ Weiss thought.

"Hey," Ruby placed an arm on Weiss' shoulder. "Everything will be alright." Ruby assured with a sweet smile.

Looking up at Ruby eyes, Weiss regained her calm composure. "You're right. We'll make it through this together." She responded as she reached up to door knocker.

Weiss had to force all resurfacing memories of when she had to face her father away.

_Ruby may be the one that has to face him this, but this time we are together and that makes us stronger._

As the door opened to the Schnee mansion, they were greeted by none other than Weiss' maid, Eliza.

"Weiss! My dear! It's so good to see you again!" Eliza and Weiss embraced firmly until Eliza's attention went to Ruby.

Seeing that Ruby was wearing the black cloak Weiss had forged, it was clear to her that Ruby and Weiss were definitely now a couple. However, she didn't want to blatantly put it out there though.

"Why hello there! You must be Weiss' good friend!" Eliza held out her hand which Ruby took into both of hers and shook them with gratitude.

"Yes." Weiss replied. "Eliza," she gestured towards her maid. "This is Ruby, my love. And Ruby, this is my dear maid, Eliza."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Eliza." Weiss was able to feel the truth in Ruby's words and couldn't help, but to smile.

"Oh, and same to you! I've heard good things about you! And you have been taking good care of Weiss, it is an honor to meet you, Ruby!"

Ruby blushed, unsure of how to even respond.

"Eliza, is it alright if we see Winter right now? My sister has been awaiting to see Ruby."

"Of course! I last saw her in our main halls, so I'd check there first. And here, let me take your things, where you would like me to put them?"

"You can leave them in my bedroom, thank you."

"Thank you, Eliza." Ruby responded causing Weiss to be filled with so much glee seeing Ruby's behavior and actions.

Weiss and Ruby made their way to the manson's extravagant main halls. Ruby was in a silent awe as her eyes danced from the walls decorated with paintings, to the corners with large flower pots and the chandelier resting above them.

"It gets quite boring over while, especially after seeing a world outside of here, Ruby."

"Hmm... But there's plenty to do, isn't there?"

"Same old thing. As of now I'm really glad I can't come back here, but I'm really going to miss my sister and Eliza. However I have more chances of seeing Winter than Eliza."

"You'll never know, maybe you'll them both just as much."

After observing the halls left and right, they didn't find Winter.

"C'mon Ruby, she's probably in her room." Weiss took a turn left with Ruby at her heels.

They came across a staircase that led up to Winter' room. "Does your dad know that we're here right now?"

"No. I didn't tell him anything. He's just expecting us. I don't really see the point in telling him. He knows we'll be here." Ruby responded with a nod as she kept looking at her surroundings.

"Ruby, here. This is her room." Just as Weiss was going to knock on the door, Winter held it open smiling at her guests.

"Weiss, it is a pleasure to see you again." The sisters embraced each other quickly, but it was enough to express their longing for one another. "And you must be Ruby Rose." Right away Ruby held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Winter."

"Oh, already know who I am, Weiss, I hope you've only been spreading goods things about me." Winter joked taking Ruby's hand for a handshake.

"Of course I have!" Weiss countered getting slightly flustered.

"It was only a joke." Winter smiled at Weiss. "Ruby, I've been wanting to meet with you."

"Eheheh...?" Weiss nudged Ruby then. "Uh! I mean, I have been--!" Winter waved her hand.

"It's alright Ruby. You are as interesting as Weiss described. But I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister...." Winter trailed off. "But," She continued giving Weiss a wink and earned a furrowed brow from Weiss. "I know she has taken quite the interest in you as well."

"I couldn't be happier with anyone else." Ruby placed an arm over Weiss' shoulder and pulled her close.

"Oh! I must take a picture of this!" Winter exclaimed taking out her scroll, Weiss facepalmed, and Ruby smiling awkwardly. "Come now you two, I want a really adorable couple's picture."

Weiss turned her body more towards Ruby with one arm behind on Ruby's shoulder, the other held Ruby's hand. Ruby kept her arm on Weiss' waist while the other interlocked with Weiss' hand. They both placed a smile on their faces, then came a snap.

"That was adorable, thank you both. Now are any of you hungry?"

"Ruby, definitely." Weiss poked Ruby's hard stomach that growled at her touch. "Awe, it's like a button." Weiss joked as she continues to poke Ruby that just starred at her actions blankly.

"You two are so adorable." Winter commented. "But please, follow me. I'll have some of our maids and butlers to prepare some lunch."

____________________________________________

The three dined together with the absence of Weiss' and Winter's father who simply remained in his office. They all made some small talk as they went about eating with Winter getting to know Ruby more and disregarding Ruby's lack of table manners. She did pretty well, she was just mainly ignorant to the handling of utensils. But when it came to Weiss however, she starred at her sister with wide eyes, but was filled with humor. Weiss would stuff Ruby's mouth with food until Ruby looked like a chipmunk.

"So Ruby, how do you do it?" Winter asked.

"Hmm?" Ruby replied mouth full of food and Weiss snickering. Ruby chewed quickly, then swallowed. "I'm sorry, how do I do what?"

"Forgive me, Ruby. But how do you sleep everyday in class and come out either right next to Weiss or out on top?"

"Oh... Uh... I just study the material afterwards, like Weiss."

"Is that so?" Winter raised a brow at Weiss.

"Yeah, Weiss likes to say that she pays attention, but really, she's either day dreaming or starring at the time. I kind of just sleep."

"Well, it is what you make it. But Ruby, at least try to look like your paying--" Winter was cut off by the scene displaying for her.

Weiss pushed her plate closer to Ruby and was tapping her fork to get Ruby's attention.

"Um... yes, Weiss?" Weiss handed Ruby her fork; Ruby took it questionablly.

Weiss scooted her chair closer to Ruby, so close that one of her thighs was almost on top of Ruby's. Winter observed them in a strange amazement. Ruby then understood that Weiss wanted her to spoonfeed her, she just didn't want to say it out loud. Ruby fed Weiss a few bites at a time, allowing her to easily chew and not choke.

"I'm going to treasure these moments for the rest of my life." Winter brought out her scroll again and started recording the young lovers in front of her. "Now if you two need some time together, we do have many rooms, but I recommend that you just use Weiss' room." Looking at Weiss, "And I'll tell your father that you are here..." Winter said questioningly. "Most likely the events won't occur until later tonight."

"Father said that when I'm ready to have my possessions sent to me, that I have to let him know. And I thought since he didn't say how I should do, I figured I come here with Ruby."

"I'm sure he won't be surprised to see you tonight."

Weiss slowed her chewing and Ruby's expression grew serious at the mention of the affair. Winter placed her knife and fork down on her plate in an orderly fashion.

"Now, don't let it get to you. Ruby, I trust you will be fine. Especially when you are Summer's child."

"Right, but we are different. And I may not be anywhere near leveled to her, but one thing is for certain. He will get what he deserves." Ruby's brows furrowed and her silver eyes glowed slightly.

Smiling at Ruby's resolve, "You two, enjoy your time here. I may ever have another chance to see you two, so please make yourselves comfortable. Enjoy the rest of your meals and Ruby..."

"Yes, Winter?"

"I have never seen someone eat as quickly as you, it's rather amusing. And Weiss, I was not kidding about earlier. You two have my blessings." Winter excused herself from the table leaving both Ruby and Weiss alone.

After Ruby and Weiss had finished their meals, they headed to Weiss' bedroom. Ruby layed on Weiss' bed for a bit so that her stomach could break down all that she had consumed. Weiss sat on a chair by her desk contemplating things Ruby couldn't put a finger on. Then suddenly she rose from her seat and strided over to Ruby. 

Ruby locked her eyes on the ice blue orbs starring at her. Weiss sat near Ruby's abdomen and began kissing Ruby who was just lying there with her hands folded behind her head. Weiss shifted her body so that now she was lying next to Ruby. They continued kissing with one of Weiss' hand sliding down to Ruby's lower stomach. Ruby's body stiffened a bit.

"Relax Ruby." Weiss sexily murmured into Ruby's ear.

Ruby began to feel aroused as Weiss' hot breath tickled her. "Ruby, don't move. You've earned this." Weiss began kissing from Ruby's lips to neck and collarbone.

Weiss then sat on Ruby's stomach and effortlessly removed Ruby's cloak, shirt and bra while admiring Ruby's body. She took Ruby's shirt and tied up Ruby's arms with it to her bed's headboard. She felt her red headed partner bulk her hips upwards and she began to slowly ride on top her partner. She striped herself of her own shirt and tore off her jeans. Ruby made low moans that only brought pleasure to Weiss' ears. Her lips made their way to Ruby's neck, she began kissing and sucking hard as her two hands grasped for Ruby's breasts giving them a nice squeeze.

"D-don't leave a mark there..."

"Oh, I won't. At least not there." Weiss replied in a sultry voice.

She threw herself to end bed and crawled between Ruby's legs as she split them apart and began to slowly caress Ruby's private area through her jeans.

"C'mon babe..." Ruby moaned as she begged for Weiss to go in harder against her lower area.

With a smirk, Weiss snaked her hands on Ruby's belt and unbuckled them, unzipped her fly slowly pulled down Ruby's pants until they were down to Ruby's shin exposing Ruby's wet undergarment. She traced along the center of Ruby's sensitive area causing Ruby's hips to bulk up again.

"Weiss..." Ruby hissed in a low voice and that triggered it for Weiss, but what she loved most was Ruby's smile. Laying there in pure bliss.

Weiss pulled away Ruby's moist undergarment and threw her face right in between Ruby's legs and began attacking Ruby's clit with a barrage of licks.

"Whoo, oh yeah, that's it, baby that's it! Don't stop!"

Weiss began to slow her tongue movements to tease Ruby. She was enjoying the liquid that was starting to come out of her. Weiss then planted two fingers inside of Ruby, pumping them as fast as she could.

"Weiss! Harder Weiss, harder! Make me explode!" Ruby kept bulking her pelvis, Weiss kept pumping her fingers inside of Ruby fast and faster and harder and harder.

" _Behave, Ruby~_."

"Ha, no."

"You're lucky I like bad girls like you."

After about ten more minutes of continuous pumping, she felt Ruby's stomach tighten. Weiss removed her fingers from Ruby's hole and began to play with her clit again. Ruby was close, but Ruby was stubborn. Weiss retracted her fingers and began licking them loving Ruby's sweet juices.

"Weiss, don't you dare stop!"

Weiss pulled Ruby's legs apart again seeing the liquid slowly oze out her hungry partner. She began licking and kissing Ruby's clit again for a good five minutes, then she stuck her tongue inside of her. The sudden entrance of Weiss' tongue sprung a jolt all through Ruby's body. She digged her tongue in deep and fast inside of Ruby who was hissing like a snake. Weiss continued thrusting her tongue her in and out of Ruby. She loved how long it was taking Ruby to climax because it made their activities last longer. After several amounts of thrusting she began flicking Ruby's clit.

"Ugh...! Weiss! I can't hold it--!"

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet!" In an instant Weiss inserted two fingers inside of Ruby and thrusting them in and out like rapid fire. Ruby yelped and shook violently and came all over Weiss' fingers and body.

"I was really hoping you could've lasted a bit longer, cause I was not done yet." Weiss said as she snuggled up to Ruby who was panting.

"You know Weiss, I _never_ got to finish with you. So you should untie me."

Weiss bit a side of lip, she was going to protest, but she wanted Ruby too much. She undid the not on the headboard giving Ruby's hands freedom again. At that moment Ruby activated her semblance and was at the bottom of the bed eating Weiss away savagely. Already Weiss was panting and gripping onto the bedsheets releasing loud moans and Ruby ate her. Ruby then thusted three of her fingers inside of Weiss while licking her sensitive clit.

"Ruby.... more...." Weiss moaned. Ruby continued to aggressively attack inside of Weiss with her fingers causing her scream in a climatic pleasure.

"Already Weiss?" Ruby asked as she kept thrusting her fingers in Weiss and licking all of her sweet juices that came at her.

"Keep going..." Weiss pleaded.

Ruby smirked. "Never said I was going to stop."

Ruby brought her lips to Weiss as one hand groped Weiss's bottom and her other hand still playing with her clit. Weiss came again for the second time all over Ruby's fingers. The two of them laid their for a bit, kissing each other until Weiss decided to shower.

"I'm going to go shower." Weiss said as she flipped her hair over shoulder.

Ruby watched her body language as she got up. She looked inviting. Weiss turned her head over to Ruby with a seductive smile.

"Do you... Want to join me?"

"Um, won't someone see us going in together?"

"No silly, I have my own bathroom right over there." She said pointing at a door across of them.

"Then I'm game." Ruby winked as she carried Weiss in her arms to the bathroom.

There they showered together with more activities escalating inside. After more fun, they exited the shower the shower together with their switches flipped. It wasn't supposed to be a day where they can just brush off, but they also didn't want it to be so grim. Ruby has switched into a different attire, an outfit she called slayer. She thought to where it today, for she was not going to hold anything back.

"Are you ready, Ruby?" Ruby nodded in answer as she adjusted her hood considering to put it on, but thought against the idea. She fastened both Blood Oath and Crescent Rose behind her back.

Weiss led her leader through the halls and entered the battle grounds where her father was waiting. Alongsides him sat Winter, who smiled at their arrival. Ruby and Weiss smiled in return then turning their attention to the man sitting next to Winter. Ruby instantly understood him as Weiss' father. 

"Weiss, I has a feeling that I would see you here. As the events take place here, our maids with be packing up your things." He turned his attention to Ruby then. "Ruby Rose..." Weiss' father began. "I have been waiting for your arrival. One trait that I can see that you are Summer Rose's blood born are in your eyes... Show me the capabilities of the silver eyed warriors. Show me the strength of the child of Summer Rose."

"Is you that I am facing, Mr. Schnee?"

"No and please, you can call me Einfrieren ... You will see when you step into the battle grounds. Weiss, so not dare try to help her, this is her battle." Weiss sent her father a glare, but nodded nonetheless.

Ruby stepped in the grounds looking straight ahead of her. Feets before her stood a giant gate locked up in heavy chains. Two members belonging to the military of Atlas stepped down from their seats and entered the battle ground as well carrying out a heavy duty axe with them. Ruby never shifted in composure. The two soldiers swung giant axe shattering the chains and quickly ran away from the area. An army of hungry ravenous grimm charged out of their confinement and ran towards Ruby. From beowolves to boarbatusk to griffin.

Ruby just stood there watching them run towards her. They gathered in a circle around her, but didn't make an attack.

_Hmm, they all seem quite intelligent... Like they're waiting for me to make the first move then they'll attack. As there's only one of me and like a thousand of them, they would have the upper hand._

Like a bullet Ruby shot up in the air with whirlwinds of rose petals behind her. The grimm creatures stood frozen for a second, but the griffin flew up leveled with Ruby. Ruby sprung forward towards the griffin and cleaved it in half with one strike of Cresent Rose.

Weiss smiled to herself, she knew this was nothing for Ruby. Ruby easily obliterated more than half of the grimm creatures that surrounded her. They may have been able to predict what moves Ruby had planned out, but they were not fast enough to keep up with her. Ruby would transition from one area to another in an instant throwing her enemies off guard. The creatures chose to change their battle tactics. Half of them charged directly at her, the other half spreaded themselves apart from one another looking for an opening. Ruby stuck out Crescent Rose to her left side perpendicular to her body and sliced all the way through the line of grimm. All bodies split in half and soon disappearing. 

_This is too easy,_ she thought as leaped into the air again dropping herself into the crowd of grimm that was left. She used Crescent Rose as support before hitting the ground.

_What is he really planning?_

The crimson haired warrior swung Crescent Rose wildly tearing cleanly at each limb that got sent flying around like confetti thrown parades. There was one standing grimm left that Ruby shot directly in the heart without looking. Her attention was locked on Weiss' father.

"What do you really have in store for me?" Ruby called out.

"Bravo, Ruby. Bravo." Weiss' father nonchalantly applauded. "But, yes you are right. There is something that I kept from you. Seeing as you were able to slay an army of grimm with such ease, let's take things to the next level. If you weren't able to annihilate them, you would not be worthy of my daughter."

"You banished her from here! What gives you anymore right to choose for her!?"

"Cause I am still her father."

"No. No one in there right mind would call you their father." Ruby's words had stung him, he knew he wasn't a great father, but he wasn't heartless.

"How about we just get on with this..." Einfrieren gritted his teeth. "Men, release him!" he yelled.

His two soldiers that broke the gate from the beginning ran back to the areana and broke open another gate that was on the opposite end of the first one. Out came a menacing European like dragon grimm screeching to the high heavens shattering the glass that protected the spectators from the battle that erupt down below. Ruby had to release an aura around her to shield herself form the intensity of the screeching sound.

Right away the dragon made its move. It bolted towards Ruby who blocked its hit, but the impact sent her flying several feet back. Her enemy wasted no time to chase her, but Ruby propelled herself towards the dragon attempting to cut its skin. Her moves weren't forceful enough on dragon skin. A cold chill of fear ran through Weiss as she watched the battle displaying before her. Winter watched in anticipation as Einfrieren watched appearing to be slightly unamused.

 _Could it be?_ Weiss thought. _Is that a higher classed grimm?_

Ruby retracted Crescent Rose and drew out Blood Oath. As she retrieved Blood Oath this caught Einfrieren's attention. The grimm dragon rolled itself into a ball and launched itself at Ruby who brought up her sword to defend herself from the impact. Ruby however was getting pushed to the wall. Ruby unleashed a small amount of aura, but enough to force the grimm dragon away from her. She chased after the grimm with her semblance appearing behind it and with her left hand she swung Blood Oath above her head and hacked down on the dragon's shoulder blade. The dragon crashed down forming a huge crater on the grounds sending dust and dirt into the air. Ruby coughed several times before approaching the dragon.

She held out Blood Oath before her and walked until she was just three feets away from the grimm with dust particles clearing out. She froze on her steps. She felt her body begin to shake and fell to her knees. Ruby screamed of pain and agony.

"Aarrgg!!!" Ruby grabbed hold of the side of her head as she tried to fight away the manipulation her mind was undergoing by the grimm.

_"Allowing you to come here two years in advance was a mistake."_

_Why!? Why am I remembering this now!?_

The dragon walked slower towards Ruby.

_"I am by far, leagues better than you. And someone like you can only dream of being perfect."_

"Grrr!!" I have to fight this! I have to break free from this! This has happened before!! Weiss never really meant those words!

It was just as Weiss feared, a high classed grimm right before her eyes ready to kill Ruby while off guard. Weiss leapt down from the stadium settings and into the battle field.

_"Come with me, Ruby, we'll live happily, away from this cruel world."_

"Aahh!!" Ruby cried regaining control of her body and mind once more. She looked up and saw Weiss creating a glyph before her with ice darting from out of it attacking the dragon.

"Never use my mother in that way!!"

Ruby commanded through her teeth as she ran to Weiss holding her waist, her eyes beamed a blinding silver sending the dragon across the room with the intensity of her aura. The walla began to crack, the crater on the ground became deeper. Ruby charged straight for the dragon's heart like the speed of light and impaled it. Ruby withdrew her sword back into its sheath as the dragon dispersed.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out to her partner as she ran back to her. "Weiss, you saved me again, but..."

"I don't care if he told me not to interfere. He doesn't control me anymore." Weiss stated in the most firm voice Ruby has ever heard.

"And that was the goal of this event." Einfrieren confirmed. "If she had listened to me, then she isn't leading her own life. Yes, it would be her own choice to make, to listen or disobey. But it was influenced by me. But she went against me. This proves she won't be needing me. And yes, you are exiled, but can I stop you? When you're so bold and close with properties? You and I like to get what we want, but who doesn't? You've done enough to earn your right. When you came back the first time, you made me see something different from you on never saw before and even now... but that is all you two. And Ruby, you really are Summer's daughter. You and Weiss both have tremendous control over aura. I shall nkw take my leave, farewell."

Ruby looked over to Weiss and took her by the shoulders seeing Weiss' eyes glistening in the light.

"It took this long just to hear him say something good about me."

"Weiss, pride can be the hardest thing to swallow sometimes. And he didn't know what he has until she decided it was time to break free." Ruby placed a light kiss on Weiss' forehead. "Let's go now."

Winter ran over to Weiss and Ruby full of happiness and a tinge of sadness. "I'm so glad for you two!" Winter hugged Ruby and Weiss both. "And I'm going to miss you both so much, so you has better keep in touch!"

"Right, I promise." Weiss declared with a sniffle.

"I will let you two go now so no more time is wasted."

"I'm going to go see Eliza for one last time." Weiss said as she ran off trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

Ruby was going to follow suit, but Winter took her by the shoulder.

"Promise me that you'll take care of my sister."

"I vow to keep her safe with me." Ruby said as she placed a hand on her heart.

"Good, take her home with you."

"That was exactly what I had in mind." Ruby smiled then gave her farewells to Winter.

Weiss and Eliza shared their tears and hugs together and their goodbyes to a new beginning. When Ruby and Weiss headed out to the gates of the mansion, there was an aircraft that was awaiting for their arrival. Upon entering, Ruby and Weiss noted that Weiss belongings were all boarded on the ship.

"Let's go home now."

"Ruby... I--" Ruby quickly kissed her lips.

"Your home is my home. Patch is your new home now."

"Ruby, are you sure? I won't get in the way?"

"Who can get in the way of the Ice Queen?" Ruby joked earning a sharp glare from Weiss. "Haha, but you're my Queen." Weiss rolled her eyes.

____________________________________________

When Ruby and Weiss arrived at Patch with all of their luggage in hand. As they entered Weiss' new home, they saw that Tai, Yang, and Qrow were all frantically cleaning the house.

"Is it okay if we go in?" Weiss asked.

"Of course! I just told them you're living with us now and that we were on our way home so they wanted to be sure that it looked, ya know... appealing enough."

"What? No, everyone, please stop what you're doing. Allowing me to live here is enough already!"

That caught everyone's attention leaving them frozen in their actions.

"Welcome home you two!!" Tai cheered hugging Ruby and Weiss causing them both to drop Weiss' suitcases.

"Thank you so so much!" Weiss cried while gasping for air.

"Hey, it's not every day Ruby brings somebody home...." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask.

"Just.... Try not to be so loud." Yang added jokingly causing Weiss to burn red.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really tired..." Ruby said a she was about to collapse on the couch.

"Oooh, what have you two been doing!?" Both Yang and Qrow speculated.

"Huh?" Ruby managed to ask as her eyes were about to shut.

"Ruby, please don't leave with this..." Weiss pleaded.

"Wha? Uh, alright, c'mon Weiss. Let's go to my room. We can take care of your things tomorrow morning." Ruby yawned as she pushed Weiss through the hallway leading to her room. "Good night everyone." Ruby called out to the rest of her family who in return replied in the same manner.

Weiss was already changed into just a pair of shorts and tank top while Ruby had to fight sleep away to get herself into her pajamas with Weiss having to help her a bit. Before falling asleep Ruby and Weiss looked out the window and saw two stars shooting across the sky.

"Thank you mother." Ruby and Weiss smiled gazing up at the sky that was a just lit by two stars. "And good night to you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We made it! This is technically the last chapter, but there's an ending bonus chapter!


	34. Bonus Chapter: Beacon Sings

After a successful fall show, The Band of Beacon decided to have a Winter show.

 **Lie Ren:** Beacon, we present to you our final song of two birds finding love, Weiss and Ruby. This song is called _The Truth_.

 **Weiss:** _Your warm glazed silver eyes_  
 _They've gone and melted the ice in mine_  
 _Is this now who I've become?_  
 _One that's no longer always numb?_  
 _Now I'm trapped flushed as I try to hide from you and me_  
 _But bring me to believe, there's a world where it's okay for you and me_

_So what is it that I need to say?_   
_What is it that I need to do_   
_I'm afraid that you'll walk away_   
_As soon as I open up to you_

_And I know, the more I wait,_   
_The more I can lose_   
_So can you set me straight_   
_And tell me this is the right choice to choose_

**Ruby:**   
_Such piercing blue eyes,_   
_How I wish they would penetrate right into mine_   
_Cause I'm failing to find the words to tell you what's inside of me_   
_The disruptive battle I wish you could see_   
_But I freeze in a perfect world where it's just you and me_   
_Tell me there's a chance for you and me_

_What actions do I need to take?_   
_With the words I wish to convey,_   
_I'm afraid I'll make a mistake_   
_And you'll end up turning me away_

_And I know, the more I wait,_   
_The more I can lose_   
_So can you set me straight_   
_And tell me this is the right choice to choose_

**Weiss:**   
_You started off in the first chapter,_   
_And filled up every page after,_   
_Even an empty page, for it knows it'll be filled with thoughts of you_   
_And only you_   
_If only you could see,_   
_How you've melted the ice inside of me_

**Ruby:**   
_Will you hear the words_   
_That are dying to be heard_   
_With a thousand voices left unwritten,_   
_Frozen for you left me smitten,_   
_And with each passing day,_   
_The lines increase of what's to say,_

**Weiss and Ruby:**   
_I've fallen into a prayer, that you won't leave me forsaken,_   
_Consumed by shame for I was mistaken..._   
_You'd look into my eyes and saw what's to mend,_   
_And brought pain to its end_   
_Silently the words are spoken,_   
_And you saved me from broken_

_Weiss and Ruby stared from the crowd to each other as their audience stood up from their seats giving them rounds and rounds of applause. Ruby bowed and Weiss curtsied. After, Ruby picked up Weiss in a bridal manner and kissed her in the lips. The crowd cheered even louder and more excited as the two left the stage._


End file.
